The Oceanfront
by Lindycff
Summary: Sonny is saved by a mysterious blonde woman. Will he find his true love within her?
1. Chapter 1

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter one_

 _Letting out a moan Sonny blinks his eyes open. As his eyes adjust to the light in the  
room he hears Jason's voice calling out to him…_

"Hey" _Jason simply remarks as he watches his best friend's eyes flutter open. The doctor had left about an hour ago after reassuring him that Sonny would be alright…well as long as Sonny rested that is and if anyone knew Sonny Corinthos they would know it wouldn't be an easy task to get Sonny to rest after he almost died by the hands of his enemy._

 _Hearing Jason's voice Sonny asks confused_ "Where's the blonde?"

"The blonde?" _Jason questions back confused_

"Yeah the blonde woman who saved me. Where the hell is she?"

 _Figuring Sonny must have been hallucinating since he lost a lot of blood Jason informs  
him "_I found you at the oceanfront alone Sonny and took you to the safe house before anyone saw us"

"There was a blonde Jason!" _Sonny insists as he sits up; letting out a grunt from the pain he was feeling_

"You should lie back down. You lost a lot of blood and-"

 _Cutting Jason off Sonny informs Jason "_ I didn't save myself Jason. That mother fucker Savage tied me down with weights after he shot me and threw me off his fucking boat. Just as I was about to blackout I saw a blonde woman swim towards me. She managed to untie the shackles that were tied around my feet and then she proceeded to pull me towards the shoreline. Once she pulled me out of the water I remember asking her, her name but before she could tell me I passed out."

"I'll have our men over here look into it Sonny but me need to get back to Port Charles"

"You expect me to run away like some coward?! Hell NO!" _Sonny snaps out, since there was nooooooooooo fucking way he was going to leave Florida especially after Savage almost killed him._

 _After tossing her blood stained bikini top into the hamper underneath her dirty  
clothes Carly walks out of her washroom door and makes her way towards her bed._

 _Grabbing her pink top that was on her bed Carly puts it on as she hears someone knocking  
on her bedroom door…_

"Who is it?"

"It's your father Caroline we need to talk"

"Hold on" _Carly calls out as she grabs her daisy duke shorts and puts them on…._ "Come in"

 _Opening her bedroom door Frank Benson remarks_ "Joey Savage called a few times about you. He seemed worried."

 _Letting out a heavy sigh, Carly remarks_ "Well as you can see I'm fine father"

"Where were you tonight?"

"I went surfing"

"Joey doesn't like you surfing at night. The beachfront isn't as safe as it used to be" _Frank points out_

"The lakeside isn't safe because of Joey Savage father" _Carly remarks since he was the one who brought his drug dealers to the shore. Now the place was crawling with  
drug users looking to get high._

"Regardless who fault it is, it's still not safe for you to be hanging around there at night Caroline"

"Don't pretend father that you care about my wellbeing because IF you did you wouldn't make me marry that bastard"

"YOU know why you have to marry him Caroline"

"Right because YOU got in over your head and ended up owning Savage way more than you could pay him back so you broker me to him like I was some object you owned!" _Carly snaps out_

"Would you rather see me die at his hands than to marry him?!"

"Of course not which is WHY I agreed to marry him father"

"As much as you hate me for being the reason you have to marry Joey Savage I hate myself more for having to have my own daughter save my hide" _Frank states as he locks eyes with his daughter_

"Well maybe I won't have to marry him after all father" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"Caroline right now isn't time for one of your plans. YOU have to marry him or I will die!" _Frank shouts out_

"I don't have a plan father. I just heard Michael Sonny Corinthos was in town and well rumor has it he doesn't like Joey Savage whatsoever"

 _Choosing that moment to walk into her bedroom Joey states with a grin across his face…_

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about Mr. Corinthos because he's been

handled my dear"

"Took him on your boat?" _Carly questions knowing that's how he got rid of his competition_ _which is why she knew where to swim out to save Mr. Corinthos from certain death in hopes Mr. Corinthos would save her from having to marry Joey Savage by doing what mobsters do best; killing each other._

"Are you asking me about my business?"

"Just curious that's all because rumor had it Mr. Corinthos wasn't pleased about your drug dealing ways"

"If you know what's good for you, you would stay away from the gossip mill and put your focus on what matters like our wedding." _Savage states since he didn't need his soon to be wife putting her nose into his business. She may be good looking but he didn't trust her whatsoever knowing she was only marrying him to keep her father alive._

"Don't worry dear all I can think about is our wedding" _Carly remarks truthfully since ever since she found out she had to marry him she's been having nightmares ever  
night about it. _

"Good girl" _Joey smiles which causes Caroline to cringe at him. Just as he was about to get to the bottom of her disappearing act today his cellphone starts to ring. Pulling  
out his phone from out of his pocket he grins when he sees by the caller ID it was his diver who was calling him to confirm Corinthos death…. _"Yeah?...WHAT?! What do you MEAN you can't find him?! WELL keep looking! I'm on way over there!"

"Problem dear?" _Carly asks as she tries her best to fight back a grin since she had a feeling his problem was Sonny Corinthos AKA the man she saved earlier tonight._

"Nothing for you to worry about" _Joey remarks before heading out of her bedroom door._

 _Seeing the smile that appears across her face as Joey left her bedroom Frank asks_ "What

are you so happy about?"

"I'm just hoping Joey Savage gets what's coming to him that's all" _Carly remarks before heading out of her bedroom door to get herself some chilly fries and a burger since she was starving_

"Where are you going now?"

"Going to get a burger" _Carly calls out as she disappears down the hallway_

 _As Jason walks into the bedroom Sonny immediately asks_ "Did you figure out who the blonde was that saved me?"

"Not yet" _Jason sighs out heavily_

"I want her found tonight Jason!" _Sonny snaps out_

"I get that you're grateful to this mysterious woman who risked her life to save yours but your main focus should be on Savage"

"Jason the blonde who saved me is now at risk because of me. All it takes is ONE person to have seen her save my life and that woman is as good as dead. You and I both know that Savage has no problem breaking the code of leaving woman and children alone. He will kill any witness to cover his crimes to save his own hide. WE need to find her before he figures out who saved my life because he will kill her in fear she could possibly rat him out to the feds for what he did to me. And as much as I'm grateful towards the blonde who saved me I can't risk having her going to the cops either Jason. If the cops get involved in this it's just going to put Savage in the spotlight; making it harder to kill the son of the bitch"

"We'll I doubt she will go to the cops since she had plenty of time to do so and hasn't yet. I'll go out to the waterfront and look for any clues as to who may have been out there but our men haven't found anything yet. Savage however does know you're not dead by now so if he's smart-"

"He'll kill himself before I get my hands on him myself" _Sonny interrupts with a deadly glare._

 _She was supposed to be across town getting her fitting done for her wedding dress  
but instead she was on Sonny Corinthos's turf. The bar called The Horizon was  
Savage's main competition; and of course Sonny Corinthos owned it. The second she pushes the door open she hears a guy call out to her as he places a box of booze onto the bar countertop "_We're close lady"

"I need to see your boss Sonny Corinthos" _Carly states as she sits herself down at  
one of the tables near the doorway. _

"The boss goes for brunettes, but hey maybe if you dyed your hair the boss would want your company"

"I'm not here for pleasure. I'm here for business; strictly business"

"We don't need any more waitresses"

"I don't wait on people" _Carly states_

"We'll Mr. Corinthos isn't seeing anyone right now"

"I need to see him its important"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh he utter out to her_ "Jason Morgan is in the back office. You want to see the boss you're going to have to speak with him"

"Fine" _Carly states as she stands up and makes her way towards the back office_

 _Meanwhile in Sonny's office, Jason just got off the phone with Sonny who was not please  
to find out that no one could find the mystery blonde who saved his life. _

_With a heavy sigh Jason stands up from the chair he was sitting on to go back on the  
search for the blonde despite the fact he believed his focus should be on Savage instead of the mystery woman when the office doors opens_

"Jason Morgan I need you to take me to Sonny Corinthos right now" _Carly orders out knowing she needed to see Sonny the sooner the better. As his eyes stare intensely back at her, she chews on her lower lip as she admires his deadly blue eyes._

"Who are you and what do you want with Sonny?" _Jason demands wondering who this woman was who thought she could just barge into Sonny's office without knocking first and demand him to take her to Sonny._

"Who I am doesn't matter. Sonny Corinthos owes me a favor and I'm cashing in"

"If you want to see Sonny you're going to have to tell me who you are and what favor you think Sonny owes you" _Jason remarks back, as he silently wonders if this woman was either really brave or really stupid._

"I'll give you one out of two. He owes me a favor because if it wasn't for me he would have died last night." _Carly remarks as she unties the wrap around dress she had on and shows off the blood stained bikini top she wore the night before._

 _At the safe house Sonny angrily slams the phone after Jason gave him his word that  
he would go back to the waterfront to look for the blonde. He wasn't use to waiting. He ALWAYS got what he wanted when he wanted it and he wanted that blonde found yesterday! _

_With a grunt Sonny reaches for the morning paper that one of his guards had brought  
into his room along with his breakfast. As he skims through the newspaper his eyes catches a picture that makes him do a double take…. IT was the mystery blonde with SAVAGE of all people; announcing their engagement. _

_As his phone starts to ring Sonny reaches for his phone with a grunt and answers  
it _"Yeah"

 _Glancing towards the blonde as she ties her dress back up Jason states "_ I found the blonde"

 _With his eyes glued onto the newspaper announcement of Savage's fiancé Sonny states  
in a clam deadly voice _"Bring her to me"

"Was the blindfold really necessary?" _Carly asks as she walks towards a house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere_

"Yeah" _Jason simply replies as he follows closely behind her_

 _As she approaches the staircase of the porch a man dress in a black suit and tie opens the front door_ "About time you made it the boss was getting impatient"

"She didn't want to wear the blindfold Gary" _Jason explains as the woman who saved his best friend's life made her way up the stairs and walked past Gary._

 _The second she walks past Sonny's muscle AKA the man Jason called Gary she spots  
the man she was looking forward to seeing since last night sitting on a chair wearing black slacks and a matching black tank top with a newspaper folded on his lap. _

"Sonny"

"Sonny?" _Sonny questions back with a raised brow since people calling him by his first name who wasn't a close friend or family was a sign of disrespect_

"Well I did saved your life so I think that gives me the right to call you Sonny don't it?" _Carly questions back as Jason Morgan walks up behind her._

"I suppose that's alright since you did save me."

"Good" _Carly grins as he stares back at her intensely_

"So since we're on a first name bases I think I should know the name of the woman who risked her life to save mine"

"The name is Caroline Roberts but my friends just call me Carly"

"Don't lie to me" _Sonny warns her with a clench jaw since he HATED to be lied to_

"I'm not lying to you"

"You are too and you just lied to me again about not lying to me which makes that two lies now in less than five minutes of meeting me!" _Sonny snaps out_

"I'm NOT lying!" _Carly insists wondering how on earth he could be sooooooooo damn sure she was lying since she always prided herself on being a good liar._

"YES YOU ARE!" _Sonny shouts out as he stands up clutching the newspaper in his hand; fighting the urge to moan out in pain as he does so_

"NO I'M NOT!" _Carly maintains as she shouts back at him._

 _Opening the folded newspaper Sonny shows her the engagement announcement that had her picture plaster on it alongside that bastard Joey Savage…_ "YES YOU ARE!"

 _Seeing the announcement Carly chews on her lower lip a little since she had forgot the  
announcement was hitting the newspapers today…. _"Okay so it was a half lie. My first name is really Caroline and my friends really do call me Carly but my name really doesn't matter anyways. What counts it that I saved your life so you owe me and I want you to pay up now." _Carly defends herself_

 _Tossing the newspaper onto the coffee table that was nearby Sonny asks_ "Alright what do you want?"

"What just like that?" _Carly questions since it felt WAY TOO easy_

"You did save my life _" Sonny point outs as Jason stares at him while leaning against the wall watching them this whole time in silence_

"Yes I did"

"So what do you want?" _Sonny asks again_

"I don't want to marry Joey Savage" _Carly states_

"So don't marry him"

"If I don't marry him my father dies. My father owes him a lot of money and well since he couldn't pay him back I was broker into the situation as a way to pay Savage back for the debt my father owes" _Carly explains._

"Don't worry about Joey Savage he'll be taken care of soon enough"

"I'm sure he will be but I need the soon to be REALLY soon Sonny. Like today soon would be good"

"I'm not going to discuss how or when he will be taken care of but I give you my word you will not marry Joey Savage"

"Okay, good." _Carly sighs out heavily before looking towards Jason Morgan who was standing still not saying a word_ "I guess you can take me back to The Horizon now since I got what I wanted"

"No!" _Sonny calls out_

"No?!" _Carly questions back as she turns her gaze back onto him_

"You'll be staying here in one of the guest rooms until the Savage situation is handled" _Sonny simply explains_

"I don't think so"

"I don't recall asking you for your input. You're staying now if you'll excuse us I have to talk business with Jason. My guard Gary will be happy to show you the guestrooms in the house that you can choose to sleep in during your stay here"

"I can't stay here!"

"Sure you can." _Sonny grins at her which causes her to shoot him a dirty look_

"Savage will notice I'm missing and he will take it out on my father"

"I give you my word your father will be fine"

"Savage has a bad temper"

"I know his reputation" _Sonny remarks_

"Then you know that the second he suspects I went to his enemy he'll kill him!"

"Your father will be fine"

"I'm leaving!" _Carly states stubbornly_

"You can try but I should warn you that there are guards everywhere who I warned not to let you leave the property before you got here unless I stated otherwise to them"

"You can't do this! This is kidnapping!"

"Kidnapping?" _Sonny laughs out_ "You came here on your own free will"

"And now I want to leave"

"You will once Savage is taken care of"

"Why can't I leave? It's not like I'm going to rat you out and tell him where you're hiding and even if I wanted to Jason blindfolded me so I couldn't tell him or anyone where you were if I wanted to"

"It's for your own protection and mine. If you were willing to risk your life to save mine last night there is no telling what stupid stunt you may try to pull. I need to make sure you're out of the way when things go down"

"So you're saying saving your life was stupid?!" Carly questions back

"YES! If one of Savage's men had seen you he would have killed your father and then showed you his dead body before killing you! So saving me was stupid and reckless and I don't trust people who are reckless and stupid nor do I trust liars"

"I'm NOT stupid!"

"I'm sure you're a smart lady but your actions last night were stupid and my decision is final!"

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHH I should have left your sorry ass to drawn and let the sharks eat you up for a late night snack" _Carly yells out as Jason looks back and forth between them since she couldn't believe the nerve he had to just order her to stay in his home against her will then call her names!_

"If you did you would have to marry Savage since I wouldn't be alive to get rid of the bastard for you" _Sonny points out_

"UHHHHHHHHH!" _Carly yells out in frustration_

"Now go follow my guard Gary and he will show you around the place"

"I'm NOT leaving this room until you tell Jason to drive me back to The Horizon" _Carly states stubbornly_

"Fine Jason and I will take our business in my room" _Sonny replies back_

 _As Jason and Sonny walk past her towards the hallway Carly tries to stop them but  
is stopped by Gary who blocks her way. Yelling over Gary's shoulder Carly states _"THIS ISNT OVER SONNY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DIDN'T WIN! I WILL BE GOING HOME TODAY! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I wrote for this fic. All feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Oceanfront

Chapter 2 **(NC 17 warning)**

 _Storming into Frank Benson's home Savage finds Frank in the living room watching TV. As Frank glances away from the TV and locks eyes with his Savage asks_ "Do you know where your daughter is right now?"

"Yeah she's getting fitted for her dress" _Frank states as he grabs the remote control and turns off his TV._

"WRONG! I called Bridal's Bliss Boutique and it turns out she never showed up for her appointment!" _As Frank pulls out his cellphone Savage states "_ Don't bother I called her cellphone over a dozen times already and she didn't answer me once"

"She's probably out surfing then" _Franks sighs out heavily_

"We have a deal Frank!"

"And she will marry you!" _Frank states knowing that his daughter wouldn't let Savage kill him_

"She better or she'll be having a funeral to plan instead." _Savage remarks before turning  
around and storming out of the room._

"THIS ISNT OVER SONNY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DIDN'T WIN! I WILL BE GOING HOME TODAY! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Shutting the door behind Sonny, Jason lets out a heavy sigh as they hear Carly scream out to Sonny._

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"You don't think I can?" _Sonny questions back_

"She's a handful and well you're not in perfect health right now" _Jason remarks_

"I can handle her just fine" _Sonny states confidently and a little annoyed that Jason thought he couldn't handle some blonde that was half his size. Sure she had a little attitude but he had dealt with far worse in his life and Jason knew it._

"Alright I'll call Benny and have him do a background check on Caroline Benson" _Jason sighs out knowing that when Sonny wanted to do something there was no chance in changing his mind._

"Good and once you're done make sure Savage thinks we kidnapped his fiancé that way her father stays safe and we keep Carly out of our way"

 _With a nod of his head Jason pulls out his cellphone to get to work as Sonny opens his bedroom door before walking out._

 _Walking into the living room he spots his guest sitting on the armrest of his chair as she jotted something down on a piece of paper. Glancing towards Gary he just shrugs his shoulders at him. Looking back at her Sonny clears his throat to get her attention._

"In a minute I'm almost done" _Carly states in annoyance that she was being kidnapped by him after she saved his sorry ass from drowning_

"In a minute?" _Sonny questions back since she didn't even bother to look his way when she spoke to him. And he didn't care for her tone of voice either. After all he was just keeping her at his safe house for HER protection and instead of being grateful he was protecting her she was cooping attitude with him._

"Yeah I'm almost done so just chill out" _Carly remarks back not at all caring what he thought of her of who he was._

"What are you doing?" _Sonny asks; trying to hold in his annoyance at being told to chill out by some blonde._

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!"

 _Raising an eyebrow at her Sonny informs her since this woman didn't seem to understand  
who he was "_Nobody shhh's me!"

 _Rolling her eyes Carly stands up from the armrest she was sitting on and makes her way  
past him towards Gary _"Here you go _"_

 _Grabbing the piece of paper from Gary's hands Sonny looks down at the paper then back at Carly who was giving him a dirty look_ "What's this?"

"My demands if you want me to stay here"

"Your demands?" _Sonny laughs out since this chick was something else._

"Yeah and you better give me everything I want because if you don't I will make this kidnapping experience for you very unpleasant. _" Carly threatens._

"First of all I'm not kidnapping you."

"Yes you are!"

"Second of all if I was kidnapping you, the person being held against her will doesn't make the demands. The kidnapper is the one in charge honey not the other way around" _Sonny states_

"Right but I'm not being kidnapped, correct?"

"That's right" _Sonny nods his head_

"Good so you'll have no problem sending your goon out to get what I want since as the hostess it's the hostess job to make their guest feel welcome" _Carly grins_

"Show some respect"

"Respect?" _Carly asks back_

"Yeah Gary isn't some goon. He is my bodyguard and a damn good one too. And you know it's not nice to call the man who is helping me keep you safe from that bastard Savage a goon."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know poor Gary was so sensitive. It's kind of shocking considering the line of work he's in. But if I hurt your feelings Gary I'm so, so, sooooooooooooooo sorry."

"You didn't hurt my feelings" _Gary mumbles out not wanting to look like some wimp in front of the  
pretty lady that was the boss's "guest". _

"Shut up Gary" _Sonny snaps out for butting into the conversation he was having with Carly since he  
should know better than to comment on his personal conversations unless he was directly asked by him. _

"But if you wanna talk about respect how about let's talk about showing respect towards the woman who saved your sorry ass from drowning to death by NOT kidnapping her!" _Carly  
goes on to say with a huff. _

"I thought we agreed you weren't being kidnapped" _Sonny grins; showing off his dimples which  
didn't seem to impress her like it did with other women. _

"Right which means I get everything on that list or you'll wish I had left your sorry ass to the sharks" _Carly threatens as she walks past him, and down the hallway to get away from him._

 _Watching her walk away from him Sonny shakes his head at her as Gary questions "_ So do you want me to purchase the things she wanted boss?"

 _Glancing down at the paper Sonny lets out a heavy sigh before looking back at Gary "_ Get her some of the clothes she asked because she's going to need clothes but no to any of the junk food she listed. I will not have any junk food where I'm living. And get her a TV and a DVD player since there isn't much to do entertainment wise around here"

"Sure thing boss" _Gary replies as he takes the piece of paper out of Sonny's hand._

 _Meanwhile Jason was in the car he drove Carly Benson in to the safe house Sonny was staying at when he suddenly hears a cell phone ringing._

 _Reaching for the purse that Carly had left in the backseat behind him Jason opens it and  
pulls out the cell phone that was inside of it. Looking down at the caller ID he sees it was Frank Benson calling her. As he sends the call to voicemail he scrolls in her phone and sees the dozen missed calls from Joey Savage. _

_Shutting her phone off Jason shoves the pink cell phone into his jean pockets before grabbing his cellphone. Dialing the number that was on Carly's cell phone Jason props his feet up against the dashboard as he reclined the driver's seat back. A few rings later he hears the sound of Joey's Savage voice as he answers his phone…_

"You've made a big mistake" _Jason simply states_

"No you and your boss did when you came into MY territory and tried to stop me from conducting business! You tell your boss that he got lucky last night but he won't get lucky again if he tries to stop me from conducting business again. Joseph Sorel may be a coward and bend down to your boss's every need but I'm NO fucking coward! You push me and I will push back harder!" _Savage snaps out; angry as hell that Corinthos by some miracle survived last night since the Florida territory should be all HIS._

"You're a damn fool Savage. You bite off more than you can chew; speaking of which how is your fiancé doing?" _Jason questions back_

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!" _Savage threatens; covering his shocked that he had his fiancé since Sonny always claimed to follow the code that woman and children were off limits. He didn't love his soon to be wife but she belonged to him and he didn't like sharing what was HIS._

"The dead don't scare me" _Jason simply states before hanging his cellphone off because as far as  
he was concern Savage was as good as dead. _

_Walking back down the hallway back into the living room Carly finds her abductor sitting  
on the couch with a drink in his hands. "_What are you Amish or something?"

"What!?" _Sonny asks back confused_

"There are no phones or TV's to be found around this place" _Carly remarks since she checked  
every damn room in the place and couldn't find any. Who lives like that anyways?! _

"This is a safe house I don't normally use safe houses as a place to live in but if it makes you feel better I did ask Gary to get you a TV and a DVD player" _Sonny explains_

"You couldn't spring for a blue ray?" _Carly asks back_

"It's not like you will be staying here long" _Sonny remarks back before taking a sip of his drink_

"I better not be" _Carly comments as she crosses her arms against her chest and takes time to take in her captor's appearance. She had to admit he looked damn good…well for a man that almost died the night before. To look at him you wouldn't think that he almost died. The only thing that gave away last night  
events was the big white bandage that was on his upper arm where Savage had shot him before tossing him into the water_

"You'll be free to do whatever you want soon enough" _Sonny replies back since he had no desire to let Savage breath for much longer._

 _A little while later one of Sonny's guards made their way into the living room where Sonny was resting on the couch. As he glances at the boss he silently curses his bad luck for losing the rock paper scissors game they had just minutes earlier. Because he lost it was up to him to approach the boss and inform  
him about what was going on in the backyard. _

_Feeling eyes on him Sonny blinks his eyes open and glances towards his guard who was  
blushing and looked like he was going to be sick at the same time _"Are you alright Ryder?"

"Yeah I'm fine boss" _Ryder states as he shifts on his feet since he wasn't sure how to explain to the boss the situation he and the other guys where in right now._

"Why aren't you at your post outside then?" _Sonny demands wondering what the hell was wrong with him._

"Well it's just that…me and the guys weren't sure what to do about the situation we're in right now"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" _Sonny snaps out_

"Well you see your house guest decided to get a tan on the back porch" _Ryder explains_

"And?!" _Sonny demands wondering what the hell was the big deal about her getting a tan in the backyard._

"And…well uh she's kind of topless sir" _Ryder explains as he turns an extra shade of red._

"WHAT?!" _Sonny asks shocked as he jumps off of the couch and heads towards Ryder._

"Well-" _Ryder starts to explain to the boss what he meant by topless but stops himself as the boss pushes his way past him heading towards the back porch in record speed._

 _Opening the patio doors Sonny finds his guest lying on her stomach on one of the long chairs that he had kept outside the safe house to make it look like an ordinary house to the outside world. All she wore was her bikini bottom as she lay quietly on the long chair. Since her eyes were closed he assumed she was  
sleeping so he took a little time to admire her backside and he had to admit that she had one hell of a smoking hot body. It was strange because he wasn't normally attracted to blondes but for some reason this blonde perked his interest despite the attitude she had. _

"If you're going to stand and stare the least you could do is make yourself useful and rub some lotion on me so I won't burn" _Carly remarks with her eyes still closed._

"I wasn't starring at you." _Sonny lies; hating that he was caught ogling her body before going on  
to say "_You need to put a top on"

 _Blinking her eyes open Carly asks_ "What?"

"You're distracting my men from their job so put a top on" _Sonny repeats_

 _Turning around so she is lying on her back Carly states_ "I would have kept my bikini top on but it has all you blood on it so I rather go European style"

 _Licking his suddenly dry lips as his house guest flaunts her breast in front of his hungry eyes Sonny could hear her blabbing about something but ever since he got a view of her breast her words didn't register to him. All he could think about was how perky her breasts were and how much he wanted to touch her and kiss his way up and down her body. Truth was it had been awhile since he had been with a  
woman because he had been so busy with work. Seeing her practically naked body in front of him reminded him how much he missed the company of a hot woman in his bed. _

_As he licked his lips and looked at her with a smoldering look Carly got lost into his deep dark chocolate brown eyes. The way he gazed at her sent chills up and down her body. He was obviously as much impressed with her physic as she was with his. Truth was even though Sonny wasn't her usual type a huge part of her WANTED him badly despite the fact he kidnapped her._

 _The more he gazed at her body the more he wanted to ravish her. As he notices her checking him out as well he suddenly pulls off the tank top he was wearing. With a grunt he tosses the tank top behind him; ignoring the pain he felt from his gun wound._

 _As he suddenly takes off his tank top Carly chews on her lower lip as she admires his amazing abs. While he made his way towards her for the first time in her life she felt speechless. All she could think about was how much she wanted him. Sitting up her eyes are glued on his as he leaned in closer to her._

 _With his eyes glued on hers his hands frame her face before he pulls her into a sweet kiss to test the waters to see if she wanted him as much as he wanted her._

 _Kissing him back she wraps her arms around his neck; pulling him closer to her._

 _Grunting into her mouth Sonny pulls away from her sweet lips reluctantly as he mumbles  
out _"Not here" _knowing that they were in eyeshot of his men._

 _Standing up Carly closes the distance between them as she captures her lips against his. Moaning into his mouth she feels his hands caressing her ass; pushing her lower half against his manhood. Feeling just how fucking big he was for her Carly moans get louder as she wraps her legs around his waist, causing him to let out a grunt. Parting his lips from his Carly asks breathlessly_ "Are you sure you're well enough to do this? You almost died yesterday and-"

 _Cutting her off with a kiss Sonny's arms wrap around her slender body as he walks them towards the entrance of the patio doors. His wound was hurting him but he wasn't about to let a stupid gun wound stop him from having his way with her._

 _Across town Savage was in his office near his tech guy trying to trace the call Jason Morgan made to him but so far his guy was having no such luck into figuring out where the call was coming from._

"I need to find Corinthos and Morgan NOW!" _Savage yells out as one of his men comes running into the room._

"Boss I found out some information about Caroline Benson"

"You know where Corinthos and Morgan stash Caroline?!" _Savage demands happy for some good news finally!_

"No boss, but I did find out how Corinthos and Morgan got their hands on your bride to be. One of our drug dealers was trying to sniff himself a good spot to sell drugs near The Horizon without Corinthos's men busting him when he saw Caroline Benson enter The Horizon."

"You're telling me she went to The Horizon on her own?!" _Savage yells out since he knew damn  
well she knew that The Horizon was owned by Sonny Corinthos his enemy. _

"Yeah and according to our guy she left with Jason Morgan on her own free will although he did place a blindfold on her before they took off. He tried following them but he lost them. He just now gave me the information because he was hoping he could somehow find their trail again but he had no such luck"

"THAT BITCH IS GOING TO WISH SHE WAS NEVER BORN!" _Savage screams out; now out for her blood for betraying him by going to his enemy instead of getting fitted for her wedding dress._

 _As they kissed their way into the room he was using for his bedroom Sonny kicks the door shut behind him as he makes his way towards the bed._

 _Reaching the bed their lips part for air with her eyes locked with his she moves her legs down and slowly sides back to her feet. Leaning into him Carly's mouth licked and nibbled at his chest as her hands worked hard on freeing him from the black slacks and the boxers he was wearing._

 _Sonny lets out a grunt as he feels her hand slid down his body and grabs onto his penis and starts to slowly rub his manhood in a up and down motion. Not able to wait any longer since it had been awhile that he had been with a woman he tugs off her bikini bottoms and lets them fall towards the floor and onto her feet. Grabbing her ass he lifts her against him before pushing their bodies down to the bed. As she gazed into his eyes he shoots her a dimple smile as he reaches between them and spreads her legs out for him._

 _Carly lets out a moan as she feels the tip of his penis against the opening of her vagina._

 _Rubbing the head of his penis against her clit he feels her juices against his penis as he teased her causing her moans to get louder._

"Sonneeeeeeeeee!" _Carly shouts out his name as his penis finally enters her in one quick motion; filling her up fully; his size stretching her more so than any man before him._

 _With a groan his mouth falls onto hers to muffling her moans as her body expanded to accept his huge penis._

 _As he slowly slides in and out of her Carly felt like she was in pure ecstasy; his slow movements were driving her crazy._

 _His hand starts cupping her breast as he begins to thrust himself into her faster and harder._

 _Between his hands caressing her breast and his penis going in and out of her while kissing her it causes her to cry out his name loudly into his mouth; causing him to thrust inside her a little harder._

 _Knowing she was getting closer and she could tell Sonny wasn't far away from exploding  
inside her like fireworks on the fourth of July she began clenching her inner muscles tightly around his shaft, trying to hold him insider her for a little longer before he pulled out of her once more. _

_Feeling the pressure she was putting on his penis he lets out a moan as he brings his hand down her body and in-between them so he could tease her clit, which she obviously loved because her moans just got louder and louder which was music to his ears._

 _As his fingers lightly pinched and rubbed her while he entered in and out of her she started seeing stars as she yells out his name_ "Sonneee"

 _As she screams out his name as her body was hit by an orgasm Sonny thrusts a few more times as her walls tighten around his penis. His head buries in the crook of her neck as his sperm explodes inside of her._

 _They both gasp for air as his body lays limp against hers. After a minute or so Sonny regains his strength and rolls off her body onto the other side of the bed._

 _Glancing at him as he laid on his back looking up at the celling Carly yells out_ "Oh my GOD!"

"It was good for me too" _Sonny smirks, ignoring the pain he was feeling in his arm._

"No! Sonny you're bleeding!" _Carly states as she notices the red blood seeping through his white bandage._

 _Looking at his gun wound Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he sees his blood through the bandage his doctor put on him the night before._ "Carly my cellphone is in my pants. Can you get it for me?"

 _Jumping off the bed Carly quickly grabs his pants and finds his cellphone. As she hands him his cell phone Carly asks_ "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing. I probably just popped a stitch. It's really not a big deal, okay" _Sonny remarks seeing the look of concern over her pretty face as he speed dials his personal doctor that lived in Florida. After a few rings he hears his doctor answer his phone…_ "Hey doc I'm going to need you to get back over here. I think I popped one of my stiches." _Once the doctor said he was on his way Sonny hangs up his phone. Gazing into her eyes Sonny repeats_ "I'm fine"

"You're not fine Sonny you have blood coming out of you" _Carly states_

"I've been through worst. Don't worry about it. It may take the doc awhile to come here so could you get the first aid kit for me in the washroom." _Sonny asks as he puts pressure on his wound with his hand._

 _Nodding her head Carly practically runs towards the washroom to get him the first aid kit._

 _Driving down the street of Frank Benson's home to check out the place Jason got a bad feeling in his gut despite the fact everything seemed normal outside as he approached the house. Parking his car two houses down from the place Benny told him Frank Benson lived Jason got out of the car. As he shuts his car door shut he pulls out his gun; heading towards the home where Frank Benson lived._

 _As he reaches the door he turns the door handle and finds it unlock. Opening the door Jason doesn't see anything out of the ordinary but his gut was telling him there was something off. Shutting the door quietly Jason made his way around his house not finding anything that seemed out of place. Walking down the hallways towards the bedrooms Jason pushes the first bedroom door open and that's when he saw that his gut was right all along…There on the bed laid Frank Benson's head without his body attached to it. He knew without a doubt that Savage was responsible for this and that the rest of Frank Benson's body was probably dumped in the same area where Savage had dumped Sonny's body the night before._

 _A little while later now wearing the dress she wore before she went sunbathing Carly watches as his doctor patched Sonny up again who was wearing only his boxers and the pair of black slacks he wore before they had sex_ "Is he really going to be alright?"

"Mr. Corinthos will be just fine. He does have to be careful however so he doesn't reopen his stitches."

"You see I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me" _Sonny states._

"But you do need to take it easy Mr. Corinthos" _The doctor repeats since he knew Sonny didn't  
always listen to his or his other doctor who lived in Port Charles orders either._

"I'll make sure he does" _Carly utters out which causes Sonny to smirk at her._

"Good that's good." _The doctor smiles as he silently hopes Mr. Corinthos would let the pretty lady take care of him instead of over doing it like he tended to do whenever he was wounded._

"Thanks for stopping by doc." _Sonny states as he watches the doc shut his medical bag._

"No problem Mr. Corinthos and please take it easy." _He repeats yet again before leaving the  
room. _

_As the doc shuts the door behind him Sonny remarks_ "I had no idea you cared so much about me"

"I don't hate you. I just don't like being kidnapped. Besides I need you alive so I don't have to marry that bastard Joey Savage. Remember we have a deal. I saved your life so you have to save me from having to marry that man" _Carly states not wanting to admit how much it did get to her when she saw Sonny's blood coming through his bandage after they had sex._

"I gave you my word you won't have to marry that bastard so you won't" _Sonny states_

"And my father will be safe in the meantime right?"

"That's right _" Sonny smiles as his cellphone starts to ring. Reaching for his cell phone that  
was on the bed beside him he answers it when he sees by the caller ID it was Jason calling him "Yeah?"_

"I went to check on Carly's father" _Jason states as he watches one of Sonny's  
men take away Frank Benson's head with the blood covered sheets that was in the  
room. _

_Sensing something was wrong Sonny asks_ "And?"

"I was too late. Savage got to him. I got a cleaning crew cleaning up the mess Savage left in Frank Benson's room so the cops don't get wind of this." _Jason explains._

"Alright as soon as everything is done come back to the safe house so we can talk more about it" _Sonny remarks as he tries to contain his inner rage, not wanting to tip off Carly that he failed her after he promised her that her father would come out of this okay._

 _Pressing the end button on his cell phone Sonny tosses his phone onto the bed beside him._

"What's going on?"

 _Getting out of bed Sonny walks towards the window that was in his room and gazes out of it without saying a word to her._

 _Frowning Carly makes her way towards him as she asks_ "Everything is alright? Right?"

 _Turning around he forces a smile across his face as he whispers out_ "Everything is fine. _" He hated lies but he couldn't bring himself to tell her at least not just yet that Savage had killed her father._

 _Despite the fact he told her everything was fine and he smiled at her Carly could tell something was off she just didn't know what. She could see within his eyes that he was upset but he obviously didn't want to share with her what was upsetting her. She just hoped whatever was bothering Sonny had nothing to do with Savage._

 _Not wanting to argue with Sonny since the doctor told them he had to take it easy Carly pulls him into a hug having a feeling he needed one._

 _Hugging her back Sonny silently curses out Savage for making him a liar. One thing was  
for damn sure Savage wasn't going to see tomorrow because he planned on killing him at nightfall. _

_Well that's all for now. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my first chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated_

 _Take care_


	3. Chapter 3

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 3_

 _Breaking away from the hug she gave him Carly questions_ "It's been awhile since Gary's been gone. Shouldn't he be back with the things he purchased for me by now?"

"I'm sure Gary will be here soon enough. He's probably making sure no one is following him. He knows I don't want Savage to find out where we are."

 _Touching his arm lightly Carly asks_ "How are you really feeling?"

 _Smirking at her, Sonny states_ "I'm a big boy Carly. It takes a lot to hurt me"

"Savage is a powerful man Sonny. He even forced the mayor to retire because he didn't like that our last mayor was trying so hard to fight against crime. He uses his fish factor to get rid of people he doesn't like. I never seen him in act but the rumors alone of what he's done is horrid"

 _Nodding his head Sonny walks away from her; knowing she was right and hating Savage for getting the best of him._ "I know, but I'm stronger"

"Which is why I knew I could count on you to save my father and I from Savage. My father isn't perfect. He's made a lot of mistakes in his life but he's all that I have. My mother left my father and I when I was just a baby. I don't even remember how she looks like. My father burnt all her pictures in a drunken rage when I was just a baby a few weeks after she left us. Ever since then it was just him and me against the world. When I promised my father that I would marry Savage I knew I couldn't go through with it but I had to lie to keep my father safe until I came up with a plan to set us free. Then I heard that you were coming into town and that's when I knew you were my way to freedom." _Carly declares_

"As strong as I may be things don't always turn out the way I want them to" _Sonny cautions her, hating that she had so much faith in him while knowing he had failed to protect her father._

"You mean like getting shot and being thrown overboard"

"Yeah" _Sonny sighs out heavily hating that he couldn't save both Carly and her father like she had saved him from Savage._ _Although he was happy that he at least could save her. IF he had let Carly go like she wanted to leave earlier she would have died a painful death alongside her father._

 _Making her way towards the bed Carly asks since she knew he lived in Port Charles_ "When Savage dies will I see you again?"

 _Glancing at her then towards the bed where they just had sex on Sonny whispers out_ "I hope so" _but truth was he didn't think once the truth was out he would ever see her pretty face again. It was weird to  
feel such sadness at the thought of never seeing her again especially since he hardly knew her but he felt a connection with her that he never felt before with another woman. _

"Are you sure you're alright?" _Carly asks yet again since she could tell ever since he got that phone call something had changed._

"I'm fine. Just need a drink. Do you want one?" _Sonny asks_

"No I'm good"

"Alright _" Sonny nods his head before opening the bedroom door and walking out to get himself a much needed drink._

 _Watching him walk away from her, Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she silently wonders why she could care so fast about a man she hardly knew. She had one night stands before but strangely when she slept with Sonny it felt different. She felt a connection towards him she never felt before towards another man._

 _Letting out a chuckle as he hears his cries as his right hand man shots him in the leg,  
Savage utters out "_Now as I see it you have two choices you either keep your silence and die a very painful death or tell me where Sonny has Carly Benson stashed and save your own skin"

"If I tell you where she is the boss will kill me!" _Gary states as he watches one of Savages goons come towards him with a rusty shark hook._

"Corinthos may have the chance to kill ya before I kill him but you have a better chance of breathing if you tell me where my fiancé is. Now you either tell me where she is NOW or I will use you as shark bait. Just so you know I've done this before and there is nothing a shark loves more than the taste of human flesh"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" _Gary states; hating he was betraying his boss but his life was more important than his._

"Smart man" _Savage states with a wicked grin across his face_

 _Walking out of the bedroom where she and Sonny had sex Carly makes her way towards the living room of the house and finds Sonny with a drink in his hand as he gazes out of the window._ "You know you're not the kind of person I thought you would be" _Carly remarks causing him to look her way._

"What kind of person did you think I was?" _Sonny questions back_

"A kind of man like Savage is, well that's how the media always portrays you anyways. But you're nothing like him. You have a soul. I can see it in your eyes. When I risked my life to save you I didn't realize at the time the media was wrong about you. I just took a chance knowing that if I saved your life you would probably want to help me out by getting rid of the man who almost killed you."

"There's a dark part of me that I would never want you to see" _Sonny admits, since he had done evil in his life. He had killed for money and power. His hands were dirty like Savage but he lived by a code that Savage refused to live by._

"Well I like what I see" _Carly states with a smile across her face as she walks over towards him._

"You might not always like what you see" _Sonny cautions knowing that she was rightfully going to blame him for her father's death._

 _Before Carly had a chance to say anything Jason walks in calling out his name_ "Sonny"

 _Glancing towards Jason Morgan Carly gives him a small smile_ "I'll make myself scarce and let you two talk business"

 _A Carly walks past him, heading towards the room where Sonny was using as his bedroom Jason gazes towards Sonny with a slight frown across his face._

 _Hearing the sound of the bedroom door being shut Sonny questions softly_ "Is the place clean?"

"Yeah, it's clean" _Jason remarks before going on to remark_ "She doesn't know, does she?"

"No she doesn't" _Sonny responds dryly before taking a sip of his drink._

"Why didn't you tell her? She has a right to know" _Jason questions_

"Now isn't the good time. If she finds out the faith of her father she's going to be out for blood. That woman risked her life to save mine just so she could save her father. If she finds out what she did was in vein there's no telling what kind of stunt she may pull to get her revenge. You know if Savage gets the chance he will not think twice about killing her. Once that bastard is dealt with I'll let her know."

"Are you sure that's the only reason why?" _Jason questions because he noticed the change between Sonny and Carly from when he last saw them. Something obviously happened between them while he was gone and he silently wonders if his best friend had grown an attachment towards the blonde._

"Why else would I not tell her?" _Sonny questions back_

"I don't know you tell me" _Jason states_

"There is no other reason" _Sonny remarks back before drinking down the rest of his drink; not wanting to admit to his friend that he felt a connection with her. He didn't want to admit to it because if he did he would have to admit to being afraid of losing her which was insane because he hardly knew the woman._

 _Placing the empty glass onto the window shield beside him Sonny goes on to say "_ That bastard needs to die before nightfall."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? Savage won't die without a fight and you're still healing from your injury Sonny"

"He dies today!" _Sonny repeats with his hands balled into fists by his side_

"I'll get the men ready" _Jason states before walking out of the room_

 _A little while late as Sonny tucks his gun into his holster he remarks to Carly as she gazes at him from her spot on the bed_ "My guard Ryder will be staying with you while I'm gone. I just got off

the phone with Gary and he will be here shortly to help Ryder keep you safe. The rest of my men will be with me and Jason but don't worry you'll be safe here. Savage doesn't know about this place so he can't hurt you"

"Be careful Sonny" _Carly states as she grabs the pillow that was on the bed and hugs it._

 _Walking his way over towards her, he leans into her and gives her what he assumes will be their last kiss. Breaking away from her lips as she lets out a soft moan he tells her_ "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

 _Opening the bedroom door Jason states_ "The men are ready"

"Let's go" _Sonny orders out as he heads towards the doorway. Reaching the doorway he gives Carly one last glance before walking away and heading into battle._

 _Heading towards the front door as she hears someone ringing the doorbell Carly tells Ryder who was following behind her_ "That must be Gary with all the stuff he got me. He's probably using the doorbell because his hands are full"

"That may be, but the boss would want me to answer the door Miss Benson" _Ryder states as he lightly grabs her arm, stopping her from answering the door._

 _Rolling her eyes Carly states_ "Fine you answer it"

"Thank you" _Ryder smiles before stepping in front of her so he could answer the door._

 _As he opens the door Carly gasps in shock as she sees Savage and a couple of his men over  
Ryder's shoulder. As Ryder reaches for his gun a shot goes off; seconds later his body falls to the ground as Carly lets out a scream before taking off running._

 _Walking over Ryder's dead body Savage chuckles out to his men who were behind him_ "I love it when they try to run"

 _Sitting in the back of a bullet proof limo Sonny glances towards Jason as he remarks_ "Something doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?" _Jason questions back_

"I don't know but something feels extremely wrong. I can feel it in my gut" _Sonny explains; he didn't know why he was feeling the way he was feeling but he knew that his gut was never wrong._

"You're having second thoughts about going through with this?" _Jason questions while silently wondering if Sonny was trying to buy time to be with the blonde who saved him by postponing Savage's death. It wasn't like Sonny to be having second thoughts about a hit but maybe the blonde who saved him did more than saved his life but had captured his best friends attention like no other woman had done before._

"I haven't changed my mind about that bastard!" _Sonny declares_

"Good" _Jason nods his head as Sonny pulls out his cell phone Jason goes on to ask "_ What are you doing?"

"Just making sure Carly is alright" _Sonny comments as he calls Ryder's cellphone. After a few rings Sonny frowns when he gets his voicemail_ "Ryder isn't answering his cellphone"

"Maybe Carly is giving him a hard time so he doesn't have time to answer his phone. From what I saw of her she can be quite the handful."

"He knows when I call he needs to answer his phone no matter what Jason! Something is wrong!" _Reaching for the intercom button Sonny orders out to his driver_ "Take us back to the safe house NOW!"

 _Running down the hallway Carly lets out a scream as a gunshot goes off; hitting her in the  
leg. Falling on the floor by the room where she and Sonny had sex in earlier Carly hears Savage's laughter as he tells her… _

"I guess Sonny couldn't save your life either"

 _Pressing pressure onto her gunshot wound with her hands Carly looks into his evil cold eyes as  
she questions_ "What do you mean?"

"You mean Sonny or Jason didn't tell you about your father?" _Savage questions as his men smirk at her._

"What about my father?" _Carly asks as she shoots him a deadly glare as tears stream down her face._

"He died a horrible death, but before he died he was informed of your betrayal. I'm disappointed that Morgan and Corinthos didn't give you my gift I left behind for you. After I took the time to dismantled his head from his body the least they could have done was give you my gift"

"YOU BASTARD!" _Carly screams out with tears in her eyes as she finds the strength to stand up despite the gushing blood that was seeping from her leg. As she is about to lung at him a man appears out of the room wearing a bullet proof vest; knocking her out of the way and back onto the floor as he starts shooting at Savage and his men like some sort of terminator using a machine gun._

 _Jumping out of the limo before it came to a complete stop Sonny runs towards the safe house  
with his gun in his hand. Running up the staircase of the porch he spots Ryder's dead body _"NO!" _Sonny yells out as he runs into the house with Jason following closely behind._

"CARLY?! CARLY answer me!" _Sonny shouts out into the house as he walks down the hallway spotting Savage's dead body covered in bullet holes along with some of his men._

 _Peaking his head out of the room Luke calls out "_ She's in here partner"

 _Steeping over Savage's dead body Sonny rushes towards where Luke was so he could see for himself that she was okay. As he pushes by Luke, Sonny spots Carly past out on the bed with a tourniquet around her leg_

"I called your doc. He's on his way. I tried waking her up man but she lost a lot of blood" _Luke explains grateful he arrived in Florida when he did._

 _Tapping her face lightly Sonny could hear Luke speaking but what he was saying didn't register as he pleads with Carly_ "Don't you die on me! Do you hear me?! Don't you die!" 

_Standing by Luke, Jason silently watches as his best friend pleaded for Carly not to die. Glancing down at his watch he silently hopes that their doctor got here before it was too late._

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope  
you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated. _

_Take care_


	4. Chapter 4

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 4_

 _The men were cleaning up the place spotless as the doctor worked on Carly. When the doctor arrived she  
was in a direr state and he had yet to hear news about Carly. Sonny had stayed in the room not willing or wanting to leave her side ever since Luke called him over to tell him where Carly was. _

_Walking over towards Luke who was drinking some scotch Jason states_ "With all the stuff I had to oversee with the cleanup crew I didn't get a chance to ask you why or how you even knew to show up here when you did"

"I wish I could tell you I came here to give you some good news but I'm afraid I can't. We're having a drug problem at Luke's. Sorel's men have been pushing their product near my place of business because word had it Savage had killed Sonny. I went to see Benny and he reassured me that Sonny was alive and he told me where I could find you. Benny had warned me to be careful because Savage was still alive and out for Sonny's blood or anyone associated to him. Before leaving Port Charles Laura made me promise to be careful so I wore a bullet vest under my jacket once I arrived in Florida. When I finally arrived at the safe house I spotted Savage and his goons standing in front of the front door. I heard a gunshot go off and one of your men fall to the ground. Then I heard a chick yell out as Savage and his men went running after her so I ran towards one of the back windows took off my jacket and climb through the window that I saw was open. I figured Sonny would have some guns in the closet in the room since he always made sure to have guns in every room of his safe houses. I found a machine gun and loaded it as fast as I could. Then I heard the lady call Savage a bastard and that's when I popped out of the room pushed her out of the way and started shooting. " _Luke explains_

"You saved her life" _Jason simply remarks grateful for Sonny's sake Luke showed up when he did even though the reason why he showed up was because Sorel thought he could push his drugs on Sonny's turf._

"It was pure luck and good timing my friend"

"Sonny will be grateful regardless"

"So Sonny and the blonde are an item?" _Luke questions curiously and a little stun since Sonny didn't go for blondes. As long as he knew him Sonny was always chasing after the skirts of the pretty brunettes and he was never serious about them because of his line of work. He always made it clear that he wouldn't let himself get attach to anyone because his life was too dangerous to have a family._

"Sonny has grown an attachment towards her" _Jason remarks truthfully although he doubted if Carly lived she would want anything to do with Sonny once Sonny breaks the horrible news to her that Savage had killed her father._

"She must be something special than" _Luke remarks since Sonny was set in his rules and ways about how he ran his life._

"Jason"

 _Removing his gaze from off Luke Jason glances towards one of the guards that was part of the cleaning  
crew called Austin "_What is it?"

"Gary was supposed to be here right?" _Austin asks wanting to be sure he heard right._

"Yeah. You didn't find his dead body?" _Jason questions back since he had assumed Gary had died in the line of duty like Ryder did and his dead body was somewhere on the grounds._

"No. We search everywhere for his body and he was nowhere to be found" _Austin explains_

"Are you sure?" _Jason demands_

"Positive" _Austin nods his head_

"Fucking bastard!" _Jason yells out with a clench jaw as it dawns on him HOW Savage found the safe house which would explain why Gary was a no show. Grabbing his cellphone he dials Gary's phone number as the answering machine kicks in he gets his confirmation that Gary had indeed betrayed Sonny since all the guards knew to answer their phones no matter what. Shoving his cellphone back into his  
pocket he states "_Once the cleanup is done I want everyone available searching for Gary. Sonny is going to one to deal with him personally once he finds out about this"

 _With a nod of his head Austin leaves the living room to help the others finish up the cleanup._

 _He had been through long police interrogations without breaking a sweat. He had been shot at and almost died many times because of his line of work but he had never felt this kind of fear he did before other than when he was a child growing up with that bastard Deke Woods when he would lock him up in a closet before beating his mother. He had long ago promise himself that he would never love someone because he didn't want a woman to pay the price of his lifestyle and now here he was living his worst fears. Watching as his doctor worked on Carly he hated himself for what happened and he even hated her a little for coming into his life the way she did. She would have been better off never knowing him. This just proved what he already knew that women had no place in the mob._

"Mr. Corinthos"

"Is she going to die?" _Sonny asks with a trembling lip; afraid to hear his answer._

"She was lucky. I removed the bullet and patched her up. She has a fever which is normal under the circumstances but I believe she should make it. She seems to be a strong woman Mr. Corinthos. I'm going to leave her some medicine because she's going to need it for the pain and of course she's going to need lots of rest. I gave her some medication but it would be best for someone to take a cold wet facecloth to bring down the fever until the medication kicks in"

"I'll take care of it" _Sonny states grateful that she was going to survive._

"Do you want me to check your injury before I leave?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming by doc" _Sonny utters out as he makes his way towards the washroom to get a cold wet washcloth to bring down her fever._

"I'll see myself out than" _The doctor replies before leaving the room._

 _A little while later Luke walked into the guest room where the blonde was and spots Sonny by her side sitting on the bed as he dabbed her face and neck with a wet facecloth as another facecloth laid over her forehead. "_ How's she doing man?"

"She's going to make it" _Sonny replies with a small grin across his face. Removing his gaze off her Sonny goes on to say_ "I owe you for saving her life"

"You don't owe me a thing partner" _Luke states since Sonny was one of his closest friends and he would do almost anything for him._

 _Looking back at her, Sonny comments_ "I was supposed to keep her safe. I promised her she would be safe here and I failed her. She believed in me and she almost died because I made her stay here. I even had myself believing my own lies. I told myself that I could keep her safe but I knew-I KNEW I couldn't really keep that promise. How many times did I tell you that I couldn't allow myself to get attach to anyone because of the life I choose to live huh?!" _Before Luke could respond Sonny yells out_ "Like I billion times! That's how many! So why the fuck didn't I follow my own rules?! How the hell did I manage to get attach to someone I hardly know?! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"We can't always help how we feel about people. Some people you can know a lifetime and not give a fig about them and others they just captivate you man" _Luke remarks_

"I wish we never met" _Sonny states since he almost cost her, her life and he knew once he broke the truth to her about her father she would never want to see his face ever again. This woman who he had met in such a short time had more effect on him than any other woman he crossed paths with other than his mother that is._

 _Grabbing a chair that was by the bed as he watches Sonny place the washcloth in a small bucket of water before dabbing it back against her flesh Luke asks_ "How did you two meet anyways?"

"She stupidly risked her own life to save mine after Savage tried to kill me. She knew who I was and hoped I would save her from having to marry that sick bastard in return for saving my life. She went to me because she foolishly placed her trust in me. She thought I could save both her and her father from Savage and free her from having to repay her father's debt by wedding Savage." _Sonny declares. Tossing the washcloth angrily back into the small bucket Sonny goes on to say_ "Savage killed her father before he tried to kill her and when she wakes up I'm going to have to break her heart and tell her he's dead. She told me he was the only family she had. How am I supposed to look her in the eyes and tell her, her world will never be the same because of my incompetence?"

"Sonny" _Jason calls out as he walks into the room preventing Luke from replying back_

"Hey" _Sonny sighs out heavily_

"I spoke with the doc and I'm happy she's going to make it and I wish I could be here for you but I need to locate Gary before he becomes untraceable"

 _Frowning, Sonny questions confused since he had assumed Gary was lying dead somewhere like Ryder was_ "What are you talking about?"

"The cleanup crew search the grounds and they couldn't locate him Sonny. I don't think Gary ever came back. I tried calling him and he isn't answering his phone. I believe he was the one to tell Savage where to find Carly"

 _Standing up from his spot on the bed, Sonny yells out; his body stiffen with rage_ "Are you fucking telling me that bastard is the reason why CARLY almost died?!"

"Yeah" _Jason nods_

"I want you to find that son of a bitch and bring him to me!" _Sonny yells out_

"I won't come back until I do" _Jason declares before leaving the room._

 _When Luke tries to speak up Sonny shouts out_ "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR

IT!" _since he had a feeling Luke was about to try and make him feel better about this. Well he didn't want to feel better about this. He had placed his trust into a man who betrayed him and it almost cost Carly her life._

 _As he suddenly hears a soft moan coming from the bed Sonny sits himself down back on the bed beside her as he softly calls out her name_ "Carly"

 _Blinking her eyes open a small smile appears on her face as she gazes into his face_ "Sonny"

 _Letting out a small whimper Carly tries to sit up only to be stopped by Sonny as he carefully  
pushes her back down onto the mattress as the facecloth on her forehead falls down on the bed beside her. _

"Hey, hey what do you think you're doing?"

"I was just trying to sit up" _Carly explains_

"Well don't. You lost a lot of blood and the doc said you needed your rest"

"Is Savage dead?" _Carly questions since she blacked out after the same man who was sitting near the bed had pushed her out of the way and started shooting like he was Rambo_

"Yeah he's dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore"

"That's good _" Carly notes as she grabs Sonny's hand…_ "Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"After Savage shot me he said something to me but it couldn't be true right? He was just trying to hurt me as much as he could. He said that he killed my father and he dismantled his head from his body for you to give to me and he was disappointed when he found out I didn't get it." _As she watches Sonny blink his eyes shut Carly removes her hand away from his as she goes on to say_ "He was lying wasn't he?! Sonny tell me he was LYING!"

 _Blinking his eyes open he locks eyes with her as he whispers out_ "I'm sorry" _seconds later his head jerks back as Carly sits herself up in bed and angrily strikes him across the face as she screams out to him with tears streaming down her face..._

"I HATE YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback and please note that the ending is just a bump in the road since this is a Sonny and Carly fanfic. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated

Take care


	5. Chapter 5

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 5_

 _Flinching from the blow and the venom from her angry words directly aimed at him Sonny moves away from her knowing she had every right to feel the way she did. Hell he would hate him too if he were in her shoes._

 _Standing up from the chair he was sitting on Luke states_ "Lady I get you're upset and you have a right to be upset but this man did all he could do to save you. Now you took a gamble when you went behind Savage's back and lost but that doesn't give you the right to go off on Sonny."

"Luke shut up!" _Sonny hisses out to him as he glances his way annoyed that Luke was interjecting into the situation_

"YOU'RE saying this is MY FAULT?!" _Carly screams out as tears pour down her cheeks_

"No it's mine!" _Sonny states as he shoots Luke a murderous look for opening his back fat mouth when he did._

"I want to get out of here" _Carly softly states not wanting to be around them or see their faces again._

"I'll arrange for my men to take you anywhere you like" _Sonny comments as he shoves Luke towards the doorway._ "Let's go" _he orders out to Luke needing to get away from her. Knowing the sooner he forgot about her the better off he would be._

 _As Sonny shuts the door behind them Carly sobs out uncontrollably as she glances towards the celling she cries out_ "I'm so sorry daddy" _knowing that the man who saved her life that Sonny called Luke was right in a way. If it hadn't been for her stupid plan her father would be alive._

 _As Sonny shuts the door behind him Luke questions back_ "You're just going to let her get away with that? Come on man where are your balls at? She was out of line to hit you the way she did and "

 _Interrupting him Sonny states_ "She just found out her father died because of me Luke! She almost died because of ME she has every right to want nothing to do with me. Hell if I was her I would be out for my blood!"

 _As Sonny takes off towards the living room after his rant Luke follows behind him  
as he points out _"You did the best you could and-"

"And it wasn't enough! I failed her and she has every right to hate me for the rest of her life. Now just leave it the fuck alone!" _Sonny shouts out wishing Luke would just drop the subject already. All he wanted right now was to forget everything about her; knowing that there was no place for her or any other woman for that matter in his life because of the life he lead. It was the price he had to pay to have the power and money he had._

 _A little while later Carly laid in the back of one of Sonny's limo's that drove her away from the safe house. It was a place she never wanted to see again much like the house she used to call a home. When Sonny's driver asked her where she wanted him to take her she gave him an address of the only friend she really had._

 _As the view of the safe house slowly disappears out of sight her heart felt like it was shattering into  
a million pieces. Her leg was killing her but the pain of her bullet wound was nothing compared to the pain of knowing she was partly responsible for the death of her father. _

_As darkness fell upon them Luke watches as his friend stared aimlessly out of the window with yet another drink in his hand. He was a heavy drinker himself but clearly his partner could out drink him anytime. Ever since his men had informed him that Carly was dropped off safety at a friend's house Sonny had shut the rest of the world around him off. He knew his friend was heading for one of his famous breakdowns and sadly the only person who knew how to deal with Sonny when he got this way was out on a man hunt to find the bastard who had betrayed Sonny._

"Is there a reason why you're watching me?! I don't need a fucking babysitter Luke!" _Sonny snaps out without even gazing in his direction_

"It's getting late man I was thinking maybe you would want to eat something since you haven't eaten a thing since she left"

"I'm not hungry and I sure as hell wouldn't let you cook for me anyways" _Sonny  
mumbles out since he wouldn't let Luke cook a damn thing; safe house or not the man was a hazard in the kitchen_

"Is there anything I could do for you?" _Luke sighs out heavily hating to see him in pain over her._

"Yeah you can leave me alone"

"Alright man. I'll give you some space" _Luke utters out knowing that Sonny would direct his anger and pain towards him if he didn't back off._

 _As Luke leaves the room he silently hopes that Jason comes back soon._

 _Hearing Luke walk away Sonny chugs down his drink before angrily turning around, and flinging the  
glass across the room. Watching the glass shatter into pieces Sonny falls to the floor as a tear falls down his right cheek. _

_After locating the bastard a few miles out of town Jason had tied the bastard up and tossed him into the trunk of the car he was driving instead of his motorcycle. Before stuffing him inside the back of the trunk he of course took some pleasure in roughing him up a little but held back a little for Sonny's sake. Sonny may have not got the opportunity to get rid of Savage liked he planned but at least he could get his revenge out on the man who betrayed him and almost cost Carly her life._

 _Opening the door he could hear Gary kicking the inside of the trunk and shakes his head before heading towards the porch to tell Sonny he had found Gary like he promised him he would._

 _As he walks inside the safe house he notices the living room was dark. Flipping on the light switch he  
gazes at the damaged that Sonny had left behind. The place was trashed the glassware of the mini bar was completely destroyed which meant that Sonny had fallen into the darkness that often called for him. _

"Did you find that piece of shit?" _Sonny questions as he walks up behind him clutching a bottle of Whisky in his hand._

 _Turning around he glances at Sonny. He could smell the alcohol off his body as his clothes looked  
disheveled. He looked like hell which was how he knew his best friend felt. With a nod of his head he states _"I did."

"Good. Take him down to the basement." _Sonny grins out devilishly, planning on taking his sweet time and make that bastard pay for crossing him._

 _As Sonny walks away from him Luke shows up from one of the empty rooms as he states_ "It's about time you got back here man. Sonny isn't in a good place"

"I know" _Jason simply states before heading out to get Gary and bring him down to the basement where Sonny could hopefully get out all his anger and hurt out, out on him._

 _A month later Jason Morgan stands before the door where their doctor had informed him where Carly  
was staying at since their doctor continued to treat her leg since they didn't want to tip off the cops that Carly had been shot. Carly had agreed thankfully to let their doctor treat her but she had refused the money Sonny had his men offer her while they were in Port Charles. _

_The moment he opens the door and sees Jason Morgan AKA hit man for the mob he pees in his pants as he states_ "I didn't do anything I swear! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!"

 _Glancing at the pee stain that was in his slacks then at the puddle of pee that was on the floor  
Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he states_ "Relax I'm not here to see you or hurt anyone" _before stepping around the puddle of pee that was on the floor and inside the apartment._

 _Frowning he shuts the door before turning his gaze on the hit man that just entered his apartment like he had every right to be there_.

"Carly lives here right?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah she lives here. But I swear we're just friends and roommates!" _he utters not wanting a hit man for the mob to think he was dating his girl. Although he silently wonders why Carly didn't bother to bring up the fact she was seeing a hit man._ _If she had given him a heads up he wouldn't have just peed in  
his pants_

"That's good, so where is she?" _Jason questions since he wanted to offer her money that he was sure she would refuse since she refused offers from Sonny's men before. He was only here because Sonny insisted that he stop by Carly's place in a last effort to get her to take some money since he knew with Frank officially announced "missing" by the Florida police department Carly was left with no inheritance from Frank's life insurance._

"She should be back soon. She said she had a crispy cream carving. You could wait for here if you want. I'm just going to change my pants and then grab a mop to clean up the floor" _he explains before leaving Jason alone in the living room._

 _After Carly's roommate finished cleaning up the pee from off the floor and was now placing back the mop and bucket back in the small storage closet Jason asks "_ Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Well you know chicks they're never leave or get back on time" _he laughs out uncomfortably silently wishing Carly would get back already. He had tried to call her on her cell phone but she had for some reason shut her phone off._

 _Pointing towards a nearby door Jason asks "_ Is that the washroom?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well most people use a toilet to relieve themselves" _Jason explains_

"Rightttttttttttttttt _" he laughs out nervously before pointing towards the washroom door and telling  
him _"Go ahead man. Make yourself at home"

 _As Jason enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind him much to his relief Carly opens the  
apartment door and walks in using the cane Sonny's doctor had provided for her_ "Where have you been?!"

"I went to get doughnuts. What's your problem?" _Carly questions confused as she flashes him the box of doughnuts she had in her free hand._

"What's my problem?!" _he harshly whispers out_

"Yeah. What's wrong with you?" _Carly asks as she makes her way towards the coffee table_

"Oh I don't know maybe because there is a hired gun inside our washroom waiting for you"

"What?!" _Carly asks confused as the washroom door opens as Jason walks out. Seeing  
him Carly eyes turn cold as she orders out in a harsh tone of voice _"Get the hell out of my apartment"

"I'm not here to fight with you. Sonny just wanted me to offer you some money to help pay for your bills that's all" _Jason explains_

"Like I told his goons before I don't want his money or anything else from him."

"She works for my dad"

"Lenny shut up!" _Carly hisses out to her friend and roommate since it wasn't Sonny's or Jason's business how she made a living for herself._

"You may not have a choice in the matter" _Jason comments after what he discovered in the trashcan of the washroom._

"Excuse me?!" _Carly asks back as Lenny watches in amazement at how Carly stood up to Jason Morgan; completely fearless._

"The pregnancy test in the trashcan it's yours right?" _Jason asks knowing that Sonny and Carly did have sex last month since Sonny had let it slip while he was drunk one night._

"You're pregnant?! Oh man your life is soooooooooo OVER girl. Now all you have to look forward to is smelly diapers and baby drool all over your clothes" _Lenny pipes in_

"Well that's a shame to hear Lenny because that pregnancy test isn't mine it belonged to that redhead you've been seeing that came over last night" _Carly states_

"WHAT?! You're telling me Jenny is pregnant?! What the hell! I put a glove on! WHY is

this happening to me?! My life is OVER! This can't be happening to me! I'm not old enough to be a father! Hell I still go to my dad for money!" _Lenny rants out as he starts to pace the room nervously_

"Hey cheer up Lenny many she's a slut and the kid won't be yours after all" _Carly comments as Lenny looked like he was going to puke._

"You think she could be a slut?" _Lenny asks back as Jason just stands there and looks at them_

"Sure" _Carly smiles before glancing towards Jason with a scowl across her face_ "I'm not pregnant so you can go ahead and leave now or I could call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

"I have nothing else to say" _Jason states as he walks towards the front door._

 _As Jason opens the door Carly calls out to him_ "And one more thing Jason tell Sonny this better be the last visit I get from you or anyone else who works for him because the next time one of you do show up here I'll have you arrested."

"I'll give him your message" _Jason mumbles out before opening the door and walking out of the apartment._

 _As the door shuts behind him, Carly glances at Lenny who looked sickly at the thought of being a daddy "_ Relax Lenny the pregnancy test was mine"

"What?! Are you crazy?! Why the hell would you put me through that?!" _Lenny asks back_

"I'm sorry I had no choice I had to convince Jason that I wasn't pregnant with Sonny Corinthos's baby; which I did by getting you to freak out over the fact your girlfriend was pregnant" _Carly explains_

"Yeah well you may have convinced him for now but sooner or later you're going to start showing and if he finds out-"

"I'll say I got pregnant by someone else if he happens to find out I'm pregnant which he won't and I'll just lie about the due date _" Carly comments interrupting him_

"Look I'll support you with whatever you want but I'm telling you right now you better not say the kid is mine. I can't handle that kind of pressure" _Lenny comments as he watches Carly plop herself down on the couch_

"Relax I'll just say I had a one night stand with a stranger and I'm going to raise this kid on my own because there is no way in hell I'm EVER going to allow Sonny around my kid. Not after what he's done" _Carly comments since she wouldn't trust him around a goldfish let alone her child after he got her father killed._

 _As Lenny sits down beside her on the couch Carly goes on to say_ "Besides Jason left here convinced that I wasn't pregnant so there is nothing to worry about. Sonny will move on with his life unaware I'm pregnant and I will figure out a way to support myself and my child"

"I don't know anything about babies but I'll help you out anyway that I can." _Lenny states_

"Thanks" _Carly utters out with a smile across her face_

"And what I said about your life being over I guess I exaggerated. Maybe having a baby won't ruin your life and you know babies are kind of cute when they are not drooling or puking all over your clothes"

"Yeah" _Carly whispers out although she wasn't sure if she could pull this off or not. She just knew that she could get rid of this baby because this baby was the only family she had._

 _Sonny was back in Florida staying in a hotel in front of the Ocean front. After Gary died a very  
painful death for betraying him Sonny had left Florida; hoping that being in Port Charles it would help him forget about the blonde who had saved his life. Of course the distance didn't make him forget nor did the nights he spent dreaming about her then waking up to an empty bed without her bedside him. He  
had tried to sleep with other women in hopes to forget her but not even that had help; if anything it just made him miss her more because he didn't feel the connection he felt with those women that he felt with Carly. He had also tried to distract himself with business but that didn't work either. He had dealt  
with the drug problem Luke was having at Luke's upon his return to Port Charles but to his dismay Sorel was still breathing because Taggert and the rest of the PCPD was watching him like a hawk ever since they got word that there was a mob war heating up between him and Sorel because of the drug dealers who ended up dead that worked for Sorel. _

_Glancing towards the doorway as his hotel room door opens and Jason walks in Sonny rushes towards  
him as he demands "_So did you offer her the money"

"I offered her the money and she refused to take it just like we both thought she would but hey at least you tried." _Jason states as he shuts the door behind him_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh, Sonny asks_ "I know the doc said Carly was healing fine but how did she look?" 

"She looked pregnant" _Jason simply states_

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed  
reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated_

 _Take care_


	6. Chapter 6

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 6_

"Pregnant?!" _Sonny questions out shocked at Jason's statement since the last time he laid eyes on her she looked skinny as a stick._ "How pregnant can she possibly look?!"

"She's not showing" _Jason comments which cause Sonny to frown at his declaration_

"I'm confused. Does she look pregnant or not?!"

"Not" _Jason simply asserts to an annoyed looking Sonny_

"Then why the hell did you say she looked pregnant?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" _Sonny yells out to him since he didn't understand why Jason would say such a thing._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Jason goes on to explain_ "I don't think she's far along in her pregnancy to be showing yet. When I arrived at the apartment Carly's staying at she wasn't home. Her roommate Lenny was there though and he mentioned that Carly had a doughnut craving which is why she wasn't at her apartment when I got there"

"Saying you're craving for something doesn't mean you're pregnant Jason" _Sonny spats out aggravated that Jason got him all worked up over a stupid saying._

 _As Sonny walks towards the mini fridge that was in his hotel room Jason goes on to say_ "I found a pregnancy test in the washroom trashcan" _as Sonny gazes back at him with an intense look across his face he goes on to inform him_ "It was positive Sonny"

"Are you sure?!" _Sonny demands_

"Yeah" _Jason nods before going on to explain_ "I've seen that kind of pregnancy test before when I got a pregnancy scare a few years back from a woman I had a few flings with. Thankfully her pregnancy test turned out to be negative but that test in the Carly's apartment trashcan was a positive result Sonny."

 _Walking back towards him Sonny demands_ "Did you ask Carly about it?"

"I did. She says the pregnancy test belonged to her roommate's girlfriend"

"But you don't buy it?" _Sonny asks back_

"No. I don't. I think she's lying because she doesn't want you to know she's carrying your child" _Jason proclaims_

 _Shaking his head Sonny walks past him and opens the door. Opening the door he storms  
out of his hotel room. _

_Making his way out of Sonny's hotel room Jason shuts the door behind him as he follows his friend down the hallway as Sonny headed straight for the elevator that was a few feet away from his room._

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" _Lenny questions as he stands nears the door not really wanting to leave her alone after he found out that his friend was pregnant with Sonny Corinthos child and was planning on raising her baby alone._

"I'll be fine. Go to work." _Carly calls out to him from her spot on the couch._

"If you need anything just call me" _Lenny goes on to say as he opens their apartment door_

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now go before your boss gets mad at you for being late" _Carly states_

"Alright, alright I'm going" _Lenny remarks as he walks out their apartment and shuts the door behind him._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly blinks her eyes shut and fights back her tears as she  
whispers out to her unborn child _"You wanna know a secret little one? Despite everything that has happened and even though I hardly knew him I miss your father which is completely crazy, right? How does a sane woman miss a man who caused so much pain who she hardly knew to begin with?" _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly goes on to say_ "I'm sorry you're never going to get to know your daddy baby but it's for the best. No matter how much your father may try he could never keep us truly safe. I put my trust in him once and it cost me my father I won't do it again. I can't lose you too. You're the only family I have left and I will protect you at any cost."

 _As they sat in the backseat of the limo for the last half hour or so Jason breaks the silence between them as he states_ "We could always come back later if you need time to think. I left Carly's apartment letting her believe that she had fooled me so she wouldn't skip town on you."

"I don't need time to think. I know what I have to do. A better man would just walk away but sadly I'm not that man Jason. I know the life we're in is dangerous but I can't walk away from my child and I won't." _Sonny declares_

"We live a dangerous life but other families do too it in the mob. It's not ideal but I know you'll keep them safe Sonny. Security will have to change at the penthouse but that's easily done. I'll make sure that guards will be posted everywhere in Harbor View Towers. _"_

"Yeah" _Sonny sighs out. Opening the limo's door Sonny goes on to say_ "Let go get my family and bring them home"

 _As she hears someone knocking on her apartment door Carly calls out thinking it was the pizza guy bringing her, her order_ "It's open. Come in" _As the door opens her eyes turn into anger as she sees Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan standing at her door instead of the pizza guy._ "GET OUT!" _Carly orders out to them in a lethal tone of voice._

"I'm not going anywhere" _Sonny declares as he walks inside the apartment she's been staying at since Carly left his safe house a month ago._

 _As she gazes at him the part of her that missed him ever since she left the safe house wished he would come over to her and kiss her but of course she ignored the part of her that longed to be with him. Instead she focused on the part that hated his guts for breaking his word to her about keeping her father safe from Savage._ "I warned Jason if you or your men showed up here again I would call the cops and have you or your men arrested for trespassing and I plan to make good on that threat if you and Jason don't get the hell out of my apartment NOW!"

 _Grabbing the pink cell phone that was on the coffee table Sonny shoves her cellphone in his pocket as he states while Jason shut the apartment door shut_ "Go ahead and try. I dare ya"

"I don't need my cell phone to call the cops Sonny. I have a home phone line" _Carly remarks as she points towards the mounted phone on the wall near the couch._

"So call" _Sonny dares her as Jason walks over towards the phone and hands the receiver to Carly._

 _Grabbing the phone receiver as Jason dials 911 for her Carly eyes darken with rage. Realizing the phone line was dead as she places the phone receiver onto her ear._ _Hissing out to them as she tosses the phone onto the couch beside her on the couch knowing they were behind the phone line being dead Carly gives them a deadly glare …_ "Bastard's!"

"So now that we're done with the threats how about we get down to business and get down to the reason why I'm here"

"I already told Jason and your other goons that I don't want your money! And I don't need the damn cops to get rid of you either! I can do it myself. I'm warning the both of you if you don't leave now I'll grab my crutches and shove them up your tight asses!" _Carly threatens_

"As much as I find your little threats cute I'm not in the mood for them" _Sonny states as he places his hands onto his hips_

"Cute? YOU think my threats are CUTE?!" _Carly asks back as she tries to reach for her crutches to show Sonny just how "cute" she could be only to be stopped from doing so as Jason grabs her crutches  
before she could that were leaning against the coffee table and walks away from her and the couch. _

_As Jason places her crutches against the wall by the doorway Carly declares_ "Paying me off won't

wash away the blood on your hands"

"And lying to me won't make me go away. It just makes me angrier" _Sonny proclaims_

"Lying to you? What the hell are you talking about?"

"MY child you're trying to keep away from me. You are pregnant with my baby aren't you?!" _Sonny spats out_

 _Looking towards Jason who was also starring at her Carly utters out_ "I'm not pregnant"

"And I warned you the first day I met you that I don't like LIES!" _Sonny yells out to her which causes Carly to look back at him_

"The pregnancy test wasn't mine! I told Jason it belonged to my roommate's girlfriend which is why my roommate Lenny isn't here right now. He's with his pregnant girlfriend trying to figure out what they're going to do"

"And Jason doesn't believe you and neither do I. You're a proven liar Carly but don't you worry your bad habit of lying will change under my roof."

"I'm NOT pregnant and I would sleep under a bridge with a troll before I EVER lived under your roof" _Carly insists as she locks eyes with him_

"FINE! You want to keep up with your lies then guess what sweetheart you're going to have to put your money where your mouth is because I'm not leaving here until you do"

"Excuse me?" _Carly asks back_

P _ulling out a small brown paper bag from his pants pocket Sonny tosses it at Carly._ _Watching her open the bag and pulling out a pregnancy test from it Sonny goes on to ask_ "How far are you willing to go before you admit the truth? Because if you don't tell me right now what Jason and I already know that stick is going to tell the truth for you"

 _Chewing on her lower lip as she gazes at the home pregnancy test Sonny tossed at her Carly felt her heart sink a little. He had called her bluff and she had no idea how the hell she was going to pull off her lie now._

"What are you waiting for?" _Sonny asks as Carly just stares down at the home pregnancy test chewing on her lower lip knowing that Jason was right about Carly being pregnant because Jason could always tell when someone was lying._

"Once this test proves I'm NOT pregnant I want you out of my life for good. I don't ever want to see you again" _Carly remarks back as she looks away from the pregnancy test that was in her hands._

"Once this test proves you're a liar you're coming home with me back to Port Charles" _Sonny replies back, shocked at how far Carly was willing to go with her lies knowing the pregnancy test was going to reveal the truth._ _Most people would have caved by now and fessed up but obviously Carly was sticking to her lie no matter what._

 _Making his way towards the couch he tries to help her off the couch only to be rebuff as Carly pushes his hands away from her before leaping off the couch and hopping her way towards the washroom with the pregnancy test in hand._

 _As Carly slams the washroom door behind her Sonny makes his way towards the apartment  
front door as he hears someone knocking on it. Opening the door he glances at the pizza guy _"I'm sorry

to tell you but you wasted a trip" _Pulling out a wad of cash he goes on to say as he places a hundred dollar bill on top of the pizza box that was in his hands "_ Keep the change and the pizza"

 _Seeing a hundred dollar bill place on the pizza box he smiles as he states "_ No problem and thanks."

 _Shutting the door he glances towards Jason as he orders out_ "Call Benny and tell him we're heading back home and by the time we get there I want Harbor View Towers covered with our men guarding the place"

"Okay" _Jason states with a nod as he pulls out his cell phone to make the call as Sonny shoved the rest of his money back into his pocket._

 _As the minutes ticked by as they waited for the results for her pregnancy test Sonny eyes stayed glued on Carly as she sat on the couch glaring back at him with her hands crossed over her chest. He knew that Jason was right that Carly was carrying his first born child but he felt like a nervous wreck inside as he  
silently wonders how the hell he was going to pull off being a father. The situation was hardly ideal. The mother of his child hated him and she had every right to. He knew that keeping Carly and their unborn child safe wasn't impossible but it wouldn't be as easy as Jason seemed to think it would be, especially with Carly as a mother. She was a risk taker. She had proven that by going behind Savage's back and saving his life which only meant she would be trouble for him. She was also a liar which meant he couldn't trust her which ideally he would need to do because trust was everything in his world. Carly  
was the type of woman that could easily get herself killed in his world which made his job that much harder to keep her safe but he would do whatever it takes to keep his family safe from his enemies because he wouldn't allow anyone to take away his family from him. _

_As the timer dings Sonny remarks_ "Time to face to music Carly"

"Go ahead I have nothing to hide"

"You're really going to keep on lying until the very end aren't ya?" _Sonny comment as he shakes his head while making his way towards the washroom where Carly left the pregnancy test._

 _Walking up behind Sonny as he picks up the pregnancy test from off the counter in the  
washroom Jason asks _"So what does it say?"

"It's negative." _Sonny responds shocked._

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated_

 _Take care_


	7. Chapter 7

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 7_

 _As the limo drove away from the apartment Carly was staying in Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he watches his friend stare out the limo's window._ "I'm sorry. I would have bet anything that she was lying to me when she told me the pregnancy test wasn't hers that I found in the trashcan. I don't normally misread people but obviously I did this time."

"It's not your fault. I thought she was lying too" _Sonny comments back not sure what to make of the situation. He knew that he was better off not having kids because of the life he lived however his heart was still crushed at the realization that Carly had been telling the truth. A part of him had fallen in love with the idea of becoming a father despite all the dangers in his life and was looking forward to holding his first born child for the first time._

"So do you want to head back home?" _Jason questions_

"Yeah. I have no reason to stay here" _Sonny declares since Carly had made it clear to him that she wanted no part of him and he couldn't blame her. He had failed her and there was nothing he could  
say or do to take away the pain she had of losing her father. _

_Hours later Lenny walks into their apartment and finds Carly on the couch with junk food surrounding her as she watched a movie._ "Hey" _he greats her with a small smile across his face_

"I owe you big time my friend" _Carly states as she stops the movie she was watching; which causes him to frown_

"Owe me for what? I told you Carly I don't mind you staying here. You were always like a sister to me and you were the best friend my sister could ever ask to have."

"I wish Carly was here right now" _Carly whispers out with tears in her eyes since she missed her friend._

"She's here. We may not be able to see her but I believe she's here with us even if she's gone." _he states softly as he makes his way towards her_

"You're mother blames me for her death. I was the one who was supposed to be in that car not her"

"My mother still grieves for my sister and she's looking for someone to blame. She can't yell or scream at the man who drove drunk and smashed into the car because he died on impact so she

directs her anger towards you. My father knows you're not to blame for Carly's death. He wouldn't have hired you to do the books for his company if he blamed you" _Lenny utters out as he plops himself down on the couch beside her_

"You have a good heart Lenny Robert" _Carly smiles_

"So do you Carly Benson" _he grins back_

"I wouldn't go that far. I bring shame to your sister's name to tell you the truth. She was always the perfect one. Sure I did better than her in school without even trying but she was the one with the kind heart and soul. I was the one always getting into trouble everywhere I went."

"I know my sister better than anyone and I know she would be honored that you took her name after her death. You may get yourself into trouble but you're still a good person Carly."

"Speaking of trouble Sonny and Jason stopped by while you were gone" _Carly declares._

"What?!"

"Apparently I'm not as good as a lair as I thought"

"So Sonny Corinthos knows you're pregnant with his child then?"

"No, all thanks to you"

"Oh noooooooooooooooooooooo! I told you Carly to leave me the hell out of it! I wet myself when I first saw Jason."

"You what?" _Carly laughs out_

"That's not funny! I wasn't expecting to see a hit man standing at my door so yeah I peed in my pants. How the hell do you expect me to go up against a mob boss if just the sight of his employee got me to wet myself? Sonny Corinthos is a dangerous dude and I don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. You know rumor has it that Sonny Corinthos is behind Savage's disappearance. The cops can't prove anything especially without a body but everyone seems to think Sonny whacked him"

"I don't want to talk about Savage" _Carly states trying to fight back the tears from falling…._ "And you can relax Sonny doesn't think you're the father of my child. In fact he doesn't think I'm pregnant at all anymore thanks to you my friend"

"Me? I don't understand"

"For once your gross habit of forgetting to flush your toilet paid off. Sonny brought over a pregnancy test. I was sure I was screwed when Sonny tossed a pregnancy test at me. I didn't want to admit to him that I was pregnant so I went to the washroom in hopes I could figure some way to get myself out of the situation I found myself facing. The second I shut the washroom door I saw that you didn't flush so-"

"Ewwwwwwwwww, grosssssssss! You used my pee?!" _Lenny asks; interrupting her._

"Hey it's not like I touched your pee with my hands I just dipped the test stick in the toilet and placed it on the washroom counter. I washed my hands right after I placed the test on the counter by the way"

"Did you wash the counter?!"

"Of course I did. As soon as they left I sprayed the counter with disinfectant"

"Wow. So you actually pulled this off" _Lenny remarks stunned_

"Hey don't sound so surprise. I can scam like the best of them."

"Yeah but normally your plans don't go off as you plan them too which is why you usually end up in trouble." _Lenny points out_

"Well this time it worked. My baby is safe from the mob but now I just have to figure out how the hell I'm going to support myself and my child. The job with your father is almost done so he won't need me working for him anymore soon"

"Sonny Corinthos was your biggest hurtle the rest should be easy from here on out. I'm sure there are places looking for waitresses or maids"

"I suck at cleaning and being a waitress will only work for so long. Soon I'll be as big as a house"

"We'll think of something" _Lenny promises._

 _As Sonny's private plane headed back to Port Charles Jason watches as his best friend held a dink in his hand as he walked back and forth with a perplex look across his face. He felt sorry for his friend since he knew that for whatever reason he had fallen for Carly even though he hardly knew her and he hated himself for giving his friend hope at a chance of having a family only to have it taken away from him. He should have checked into the situation more before telling Sonny he assumed Carly was carrying his child. He still could hardly believe that he had misread Carly. It had never happened to him before. He always counted on his gut to tell him if someone was lying or not and it never failed him until today. Maybe he wanted to believe too much that Carly was lying knowing how much his friend missed her to see the truth like he normally could._

 _Glancing at Jason who was staring back at him Sonny remarks_ "Something doesn't feel right. We need to go back"

"What? Sonny we're going to land in Port Charles soon"

"I DON'T CARE!" _Sonny shouts out annoyed that Jason was questioning him_ "I said we have to go back!"

 _Knowing that once Sonny's mind was set on something there was no point in trying to convince him to do otherwise Jason stands up as he states_ "I'll go tell the pilot we need to head back to Florida"

 _As Jason walks away Sonny drinks down the rest of his drink before heading back towards the mini fridge to refill his empty glass._

 _Frowning when Carly walks out of her bedroom wearing shorts and a tank top with her hair in a messy bun Lenny questions shocked_ "You're going to work like that?

"I'm not going to work" _Carly sighs out heavily as she makes her way towards the couch using her crutches_

"Why not?"

"You're father called me on my cellphone and fired me. Your dad is fed up of the fights he's been having with your mom because of me so for the sake of his marriage he had to let me go"

"He can't fire you because my mom is being unreasonable!"

"It's okay, look your father told me he would pay me what I would have made working for him anyways. Besides that job was almost done so there's no point to fight with your mom over this" _Carly replies as she plops herself down on the couch_

"I hate that my mom can't let this hate for you go." _Lenny states as he sits down on the couch beside her_

"Your mom was never a fan of mine to begin with so I don't think she'll ever stop blaming me for her death. I don't want you to fight with her because of me so please don't say anything to her about this"

"I won't" _Lenny sighs out heavily as someone suddenly knocks on the door. Standing up from his spot on the couch Lenny makes his way towards the door as he calls out_ "I'm coming" _… Opening the door he comes face to face with a man he's never seen before_ "Can I help you?"

 _Looking past him, towards Carly the man utters out_ "No, but she can."

"So what's the plan?" _Jason questions wondering what his friend planned on doing now that they were heading back to Florida._

"Carly and her roommate are about to get new neighbors _" Sonny declares before taking a sip of his drink._

"You're actually going to live in that dive of an apartment?" _Jason questions shocked since Sonny liked living it up. He wasn't as simplistic as he was._

"I lived in worst and you're going to live there with me since I might need your help."

"I didn't see any signs for apartments for rent in Carly building when I went there" _Jason comments_

"I'm sure for the right offer I can get any apartment in that building"

"Carly won't be happy about this. She already threatened to call the cops on us if she saw us again"

"That's her problem, not mine and she can't call the cops on me for choosing to live in the same apartment building that's she's currently living in." _Sonny remarks back before drinking down his  
drink. _

"If we're going to live in the same building as Carly I should warn you her roommate Lenny has bladder problems"

"So Carly will just have to buy her roommate some Depends because I'm not leaving until I figure out why my gut is telling me to go back to Florida" _Sonny declares_

 _As the man walks past Lenny he introduces himself "_ My name is Marcus Taggert and-"

"And you're a cop" _Carly states cutting him off_

"I'm a lieutenant actually. How did you know?" _Taggert questions back as Lenny shuts the door close_

"You look like a cop. The walk always gives it away. I don't know why but the men in blue always seems to have the same sort of stride when they walk"

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your leg?"

"I'm sure you're not here about my leg lieutenant. Are you here about my missing father?"

"No. I'm here in a roundabout way about your fiancé"

"I don't have a fiancé" _Carly remarks as Lenny sits himself down beside her on the couch_

"Not anymore no and I have a feeling Sonny Corinthos took him away from you. Cops found Joey Savage body…well what was left of his body anyways" _Taggert declares_

"I never had a fiancé"

"I saw a newspaper that stated otherwise."

"You can't always believe what you read lieutenant. Mr. Savage may have wanted to marry me yes but I never returned his feelings. He put that picture of us in the newspaper in hopes that my feelings would change for him which they never did. All I care about is for the police to find my missing father. Mr. Savage or Mr. Corinthos are not my concern." _Carly states as Lenny stares at her with a worried expression across his face._

"I've known Sonny Corinthos for a very long time and his mother always used to fall and hurt herself. She ended up at the hospital more times than I could count all because of the devil that was living under her roof AKA Michael Sonny Corinthos so if he's the reason why your leg is wrapped up in bandages it would be wise of you to help me put him away. You would be a hero Ms. Benson because if you come forward and tell me what he did to you, you will stop his abuse against women once and for all. As the lieutenant of the Port Charles Police department I promise you if you come forward I'll make sure you're safe from any retaliation Sonny might try and have his men pull against you"

"You're from Port Charles? You do realize that you're out of your jurisdiction since we're in the State of Florida and not New York"

"I know where I am Miss Benson but I have permission to take over this case so if you saw anything that Sonny or his men did to Joey Savage you can tell me as well as admitting to me what he did to your leg" _Taggert states_

"Sonny Corinthos isn't the reason why my leg is injured and as far as Joey Savage goes I can't tell you what happened to him. I wasn't his keeper but I will say this the world is better off without him in it"

 _Shaking his head at her Taggert pulls out a card with his information on it as he states_ "If you change your mind and you want to come forward with the truth you canreach me day or night."

 _The second Taggert shuts the door behind him as he leaves their apartment Lenny asks_ "Is that cop right? Did Sonny Corinthos kill Savage?"

"Sonny didn't kill Savage" _Carly spats out angrily since if he had killed Savage her father would still be alive and she wouldn't of had been shot in his so called safe house._

"Did he shoot you?" _Lenny asks since Carly never gave him any details about how she got shot or anything about Sonny Corinthos being in her life until recently when she admitted to him that she was carrying Sonny's child._

"What?! No, Sonny didn't shoot me Lenny!" _Carly states back as she locks eyes with him; shocked that he would think such a thing. Sure Sonny was a well-known mob boss but until today she never heard anyone accuse Sonny of hurting a woman._

"If he did you can tell me because that cop sure as hell thinks he did."

"That cop obviously has a grudge against Sonny and was grasping at straws. Look I promise you that Sonny didn't shoot me."

"Then who did?" _Lenny asks back_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly states_ "All I can tell you Lenny that Sonny didn't shoot me."

"If Sonny didn't shoot you did Joey Savage shoot you?" _seeing Carly blink her eyes shut he goes on to ask_ "Is that how you and Sonny met? Savage shot you and Sonny saved your life so you were

so grateful towards him that you slept with him?"

 _Standing up from the couch Carly grabs her crutches as she repeats_ "Sonny didn't shoot me and the rest doesn't matter. Just leave it alone, alright."

 _Watching Carly as she made her way towards her bedroom door Lenny shakes his head; hating that Carly didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. As her bedroom door shuts close behind her Lenny stands up from his spot on the couch and grabs the card the cop left behind. Glancing down at the  
paper with the cop's information on it Lenny lets out a heavy sigh before placing the paper in the back pocket of his jeans. _

_It was the middle of the night when Sonny knocked on Carly's next door neighbors apartment door. As the door opens an elderly woman appears in front of him wearing a pink robe and hair spools in her hair…_

"What do you bastards want?!"

 _As Jason and Sonny glance at each other shocked that the woman would call them bastards she goes on to tell them_ "And before you start running your mouths off I know damn well who you are! And if you lived the life I lived and lived in this dump you would know that death doesn't scare me. In fact death might be a welcome relief." _Not giving Jason or Sonny a chance to speak up the woman  
goes on to rant out _"Do you know I have FIVE sons and they are all bastards; just like their bastard fathers. Every single one of you men are bastards. All you men want is a slut in the bedroom and a maid during the day! When my sons look at me do I get a thank you for wiping their butts clean when they were younger?! Hell no! All they see is a free babysitter for their own sons so they can go off and plant their seeds into random whores! Well I'm TIRED! So if you wanna kill me go ahead and kill me because like I told ya before death will be a welcome relief!"

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm sorry if I woke you up-"

 _Interrupting Sonny the old lady remarks_ "You didn't wake me up. I was on my second pee for the night and I'll be up again in another hour or so to pee again so state your business so I can get a little sleep before I have to pee again."

"I want your apartment" _Sonny simply states since this lady's apartment was facing the apartment door where Carly and her roommate were living_

"My apartment? You want to live in this dump when you have money coming out of the wazoo?"

"I would make it worth your wild if you give me your apartment" _Sonny declares as Jason stood in the background silently. Noticing the old lady checking him out Sonny goes on to clarify_ "You look like a woman who needs a vacation. I was thinking if you let me stay here for a while I'll let you stay at my hotel/casino at my island. I would give you a spending account so you could enjoy life for a change"

"And all I have to do is lend you this dump of an apartment and exchange I get to live it up like I have cash farting out of my ass?"

"That's right" _Sonny grins_

"Oh sugar I'm sorry I called you a bastard! I guess there are some men out there in the world that aren't bastards after all! May God Bless you child!" _the woman cries out as she pulls Sonny into a tight hug_

"That's okay. I've been called worst before" _Sonny mumbles out as he lets her hug him since he didn't care what she called him earlier since he was getting what he wanted...the apartment._

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated…_

 _Take care_


	8. Chapter 8

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 8_

 _She had went to bed hours ago but she hadn't had a minutes sleep since she left Lenny alone in the living room after that cop showed up. Not that she really welcomed sleep anyways since her nights were mostly filled with images of the man she so desperately wanted to forget. However being awake wasn't better right now either since she couldn't help but worry for Sonny's freedom. She could sense that, that cop was willing to do whatever it took to send Sonny to jail and it worried her. Apart of her wanted to reach out and call Sonny to warn him about the cop that showed up at her door but she knew that calling him would be a mistake. She didn't want to take the risk that he would take her warnings as a sign that she had feelings for him._

 _Letting out a frustrated sigh Carly decides to get out of bed and have a snack in hopes that junk food would keep her mind off Sonny. Grabbing her crutches that were by her bed she gets out of bed and makes her way towards her bedroom door._

 _Frowning Lenny glances towards Carly as she enters the kitchen_ "Are you alright? It's the middle of the night"

"I couldn't sleep" _Carly admits as she makes her way towards the kitchen island and sits down on the stool that was besides Lenny._

"Yeah I couldn't sleep either" _Lenny admits with a heavy sigh since he was really worried about Carly's welfare especially after that cop showed up at his door. He was also concern since Carly wasn't willing to answer his questions about what was really going on. It wasn't like Carly to keep things from him. She was always an open book to him…that is until Sonny came into her life._

 _As Carly takes a spoon and takes some of his sundae from his bowl Lenny goes on to ask_ "Are you worried about Sonny Corinthos?"

"No I'm not worried about Sonny at all. The cops can lock him up and throw away the key for all I care." _Carly lies since she didn't want to admit to anyone that she felt a pull towards the man who was responsible for her father's death. Besides she had to move on from Sonny because she had an unborn child to protect. Not giving Lenny a chance to reply back Carly goes on to say_ "And I don't want to talk about Sonny anymore the guy is out of my life, not that he was really in my life to begin with. I just want to move on with my life and forget I ever laid eyes on him"

"Alright, fine consider the subject dropped" _Lenny sighs out heavily since he didn't want to upset Carly since she was pregnant and she had enough to deal with. Hopefully Carly was right and that Sonny was out of her life for good because he didn't like what that cop had to say about Sonny whatsoever._

"Thank you" _Carly softly says before taking another bite out of Lenny's sundae._

"I don't care if it's the middle of the night and the stores are close! I'm Sonny Corinthos only a fucking fool will deny opening their shop earlier for me especially with the kind of cash I'm throwing their way. Now I want the new furniture in the apartment within the next hour or there will be HELL to pay!" _Sonny snaps out into his cellphone since there was no way in hell he was going to sit on a couch that was cover in daisies or sleep in a twin bed, or cook in that lousy kitchen  
without the proper high-end appliances he grew accustom in using back in Port Charles. _

_Shoving his cell phone into his pocket he glances at Jason who was sitting on the couch munching on the home baked cookies Ms. Dale left behind for them before leaving the apartment to head towards paradise…AKA his_. "How can you eat that crap?"

"Only you would call home made chocolate chip cookies crap" _Jason remarks back before going on to_ say "I thought you said you could handle living in this dump"

"I'm here aren't I?!" _Sonny questions back wondering what he was talking about since he was planning on living in this dump until he got to the bottom of whatever was troubling him regarding Caroline Benson._

"Yeah but you just order the guys to bring in a shit load of expensive stuff to a rundown apartment."

"Yeah so? It's not like anyone is stupid enough to try and rob me" _Sonny remarks back as his cell phone starts to ring… "_ Yeah…Good that's more like it." _Flipping his cellphone shut Sonny shoots Jason a grin as he states_ "New furniture is on its way"

 _The next morning Carly remarks to Lenny as she sat on the washroom floor_ "Sonny is soooooooooooooooo fucking lucky he's FAR away from me right now because if he was here I would be tempted to flush his head in the toilet! I never felt this sick in my whole life and it's all his penis fault. Him and his super sperm that got me knocked up while I was on the pill can go to hell!"

"Can I do anything for you?" _Lenny asks as she flushes the toilet_

"Yeah you can go see Ms. Dale and ask her for some of her famous chocolate chip cookies"

"Cookies? You want cookies after you just hurled your guts out?!" _Lenny asks shocked_

"Yes please" _Carly grins_

"But she hates me and she's mean! Every time I see her the woman calls me a bastard among other things."

"She calls her sons bastards too" _Carly points out_

"Yeah and she hates them as well"

"Come on Lenny. I'm craving for cookies and she makes the BEST chocolate chip cookies I ever tasted"

"Well why don't you get them yourself she likes you."

"Because I'm still in my PJ's and I'm in crutches so it's a pain in the ass to get around…come on Lenny please go see Ms. Dale for me"

 _Letting a groan as he gazes at her as she shoots him her famous puppy eyed look, as her lips form a small pout Lenny sighs out heavily knowing he could never say no to that look_ "Okay, okay I'll go see Ms. Dale and ask her for some cookies"

"Thanks Lenny you're the BEST" _Carly remarks back with a smile across her face._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." _Lenny mumbles out as he helps her stand up from off the floor. Handing her, her crutches Lenny goes on to offer…_ "You know instead of cookies I could always go to the doughnut shop and get you some doughnuts"

"Are you really THAT scared of an old lady? Lenny Ms. Dale is all bark and no bite. The woman wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm not scared" _Lenny remarks back_

"Good. So you'll have no problem asking her for some cookies."

"Fine I'll get the damn cookies" _Lenny grumbles out before walking out of the washroom to get Carly some cookies from the mean man hating old lady._

 _Standing in front of Ms. Dale's door Lenny shifts on his feet as he mumbles out to himself…_ "This is

for Carly. She likes Carly….you can do this Lenny…" _exhaling sharply Lenny goes on to mumble out_ "Here goes nothing" _before knocking on the door….as he hears footsteps approaching the door he is almost tempted to run away but doesn't; knowing if he did he would never hear the end of it from Carly._

 _As the door opens Lenny lets out a gasp as he comes face to face with someone far WORST then Ms. Dale…Sonny Corinthos._

"Can I help you?" _Sonny asks as he hears the man gasp out in fear._

"You're…you're… Ssssssson-son-son-"

 _Cutting him of off Sonny introduces himself proudly with a grin across his face_ "I'm Michael Sonny Corinthos Junior" _as he finishes saying his name Sonny lets out a groan as he watches the guy wet  
himself. _

_Walking up from behind Lenny, Jason tosses a page from his newspaper at the puddle of urine that was in front of the door as he says to Sonny_ "I told you he had a bladder problem" _before walking around the newspaper covered urine and inside the apartment._

 _As Jason walks by him inside the apartment Sonny grins out pleased by his appearance since his looks were average at best and the guy was weaker than a twig. He was actually shocked that someone who had as much fire and passion that Carly did was friends with such a shrimp. Just by glancing at Lenny he knew without a doubt that Carly would never have sex with him…making him the perfect roommate Carly; since just the thought of Carly being with another man made him want to punch a hole in the wall. He knew he had no rightful claim to Carly and she was practically a stranger but his heart and body  
wanted her badly despite what happened with the Savage situation. _"So you're Lenny, Carly's roommate?"

 _Removing his gaze from off Sonny, Lenny glances towards his closed apartment door as he shouts out at the top of his lungs_ "CAR-CAR LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _Leaning against the doorframe Sonny waits for Carly to open the door. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again; her gorgeous face had captured him from the moment he opened his eyes as she saved him from death. He knew Carly would be livid the second she sees him but he didn't care._

 _Inside Lenny's apartment Carly lets out a chuckle as she makes her way towards the front door; wondering what could that little old lady possibly have done to Lenny to have him scream out her name like a little girl…she loved her friend but he really needed to grow some balls._

 _Reaching the door Carly opens it with some difficultly due to her crutches. As she opens the door her eyes land on Sonny who was leaning against the doorframe of Ms. Dale apartment. The smile across her face  
disappears as he DARES to smile back at her; flashing her, his dimples that she was sure would make most women hearts skip a beat. _"Sonneeee!" _Carly hisses out his name as she shoots daggers at him for coming back! Things between them were supposed to be OVER after she produced a fake negative pregnancy test and yet there he stood a few feet away from her looking devilishly handsome._

"Hey" _Sonny simply greets her not at all fazed by the daggers her eyes where shooting his way. Apart of him felt oddly turned on by her even though she looked like she wanted to kill him._

"WHY are you here?! And where the hell is Ms. Dale?!" _Carly demands as she angrily makes her way towards Sonny and Lenny; who seemed frozen in the spot he stood._

 _As she demands answers from Sonny she notices Jason as he walks up behind Sonny munching on what looked like a chocolate chip cookie…HER chocolate chip cookie. Not giving Sonny a chance to answer her Carly goes on to ask_ "Is that chocolate chip cookie baked by Ms. Dale?!"

"Yeah, they're pretty good" _Jason comments which cause Sonny to shake his head at the exchanged between them._

"THOSE cookies are supposed to be for ME! Ms. Dale only makes cookies for ME, and what the hell are you doing in her apartment anyways? She HATES all men!?"

"I guess that means she likes you huh?" _Sonny smirks; as he glances at Lenny since he was hardly a man. Carly had more balls then him._

"She doesn't like me actually" _Lenny mumbles out_

"WHY are you in Ms. Dale's apartment?!"

"Because I live here now" _as he finishes his sentence Lenny faints and collapses to the floor…._

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" _Carly demands ignoring the fact Lenny was passed out on the floor due to the news that Sonny was now living in the apartment across from them._

"Your friend is kind of dramatic, don't you think?" _Sonny questions; as Jason walks past Sonny towards Lenny who was passed out on the hallway floor._

"YOU'RE NOT LIVING HERE!" YOU CAN'T!" _Carly screams out as Jason knees down towards Lenny and taps his cheeks._

"Actually I can, and I am" _Sonny grins out_

 _Moving around Lenny as he was starting to come to Carly threatens_ "I'm warning you Sonny you better run while you have the chance!"

 _Letting out a chuckle Sonny utters out_ "Did you hear that Jason? She's warning me. Isn't

that… cute"

 _Glancing towards Jason and Lenny as they stand on their feet Carly asks Lenny_ "Do you smell that Lenny?"

"I know I do and it's your friend's urine…by the way I hope he cleans up after himself" _Sonny remarks as he glances at the newspaper that was between him and Carly._

"No I smell the smell of desperation…in fact you wreak of it so much I'm shocked I didn't smell you from inside of my apartment." _Carly remarks as she locks eyes with Sonny._

"Desperation?!" _Sonny questions with an arched brow. He was Michael Sonny Corinthos junior he wasn't a desperate man! Sure she had captured his attention but he WASN'T desperate! Hell he could have ANY woman he wanted, including her!_

"What do you call a man who forces a poor lady out of her apartment just so he could be close to a woman who wants NOTHING to do with him!?" _Carly asks back_

"You should check your ego lady because unlike what you think you're NOT all that. You are NOT the reason why I'm here _" Sonny lies; he hated lies but he hated more so to look weak and desperate! He wouldn't give her the satisfaction in thinking that his every thought was on HER ever since she saved his life at the Ocean front._

"Oh PLEASE! Why else would you come live in this rundown apartment?!"

"Since when do I have to answer to you? What I do in my life and the reasons why I do it isn't your business." _Sonny asks back since she wasn't his keeper. He didn't have to tell her a damn thing!_ _In fact he was the one people had to answer to not the other way around!_

"I don't care what you do just do it AWAY from me!" _Glancing towards Jason she goes on to say_ "And I want those cookies that Ms. Dale baked!"

"Oh well I actually just ate the last one just now" _Jason remarks back_

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Carly screams out in frustration as she storms back towards Lenny's apartment door._

 _Glancing towards Lenny, Sonny states_ "I hope you have a mop" _before making his way back inside the apartment._

"You might want to get yourself some Depends because we're going to be here for a while" _Jason comments before making his way back into Ms. Dale's apartment; shutting the door behind him._

 _Letting out a groan Lenny turns around and heads back inside his apartment._

 _Shutting the door behind him Lenny glances at Carly who was sitting on the couch_ "Aren't you scared that the father of your child who happens to be Sonny Corinthos a known mob boss is living across the hall from us?"

"I'm terrified" _Carly admits with a heavy sigh. She wasn't expecting to see Sonny ever again after she showed him the false negative pregnancy test and yet here he was living across the hall from her._

 _Making his way towards her Lenny notes_ "You sure didn't look it a few seconds ago"

"If I showed him I was scared he would wonder why I was nervous so I stood up to him like I had nothing to hide." _Carly explains._

"So what now?" _Lenny questions_

"I don't know but I'll figure out something" _Carly admits softly frustrated as hell since every time she  
thought she bested Sonny and Jason she was wrong because they kept coming back._

 _As Lenny shakes his head and walks towards the closet door Carly asks_ "What are you doing?"

"Getting a mop" _Lenny simply replies_

"Oh" _Carly sighs out heavily as she watches him pull out the mop and bucket from the closet._

 _Walking towards the washroom door with the mop and bucket Lenny goes on to remark_ "You better come up with a hell of a plan because I don't think Sonny and Jason are leaving anytime soon"

"I will" _Carly promises; as Lenny disappears inside of the washroom. She didn't know how but she was going to think of something to get rid of Sonny before he caught on to the fact she was pregnant with his child. Protecting her child from the world that got her father and herself almost killed was her number one priority._

 _As Jason shuts the door behind him, Sonny asks as he makes himself a drink from the new mini bar that was in the apartment_ "Can you believe her?! Who the hell does she think she's talking too?! I'm NOT a desperate man! IF she wants to see a desperate man she should take a look at her pee-pee pants friend/roommate Lenny! I bet the guy couldn't get laid by a one dollar hooker!"

"Maybe we should just go back to Port Charles" _Jason suggests_ as _Sonny pours himself a drink_

"Go back?! Are you crazy!? I'm NOT leaving here until I figure out why the hell my gut is telling me to stay! That woman is up to something and I have a feeling whatever it is it isn't good!" _Sonny snaps out now more determined than ever to get to the bottom of things._

"I'll put a guy on Carly and see what he finds out as he follows her"

"Yeah that could work but I bet I can get my answers much faster than that" _Sonny remarks since he had a feeling whatever was going on Carly wouldn't give away her secrets so easily since she was on guard knowing he was staying across the hall from her._

"What are you thinking?" _Jason questions_

"I'm thinking I can make pee-pee pants sing like a canary. I just have to get him alone again when he's away from Carly and I bet ya he tells us everything we need to know." _Sonny grins out before drinking down the drink he made for himself._

 _After mopping up the floor in the hallway and changing his pants Lenny sits himself down at the edge of his bed as he glances down at the piece of paper that cop Taggert had left behind yesterday with his contact information. Looking away from the piece of paper he gazes at the phone that was on his nightstand then back at the paper he held in his hands. Carly said she could handle Sonny but twice now she was proven wrong. He knew that Carly hated cops but he also feared that what the cop had said was right. He had already lost his sister and he knew he couldn't lose Carly too so with a heavy  
heart he stands up from his bed and makes his way towards his nightstand to make the call he believed was the only way to keep his friend and her unborn child safe from Sonny Corinthos. _

_Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful replies. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated_

 _Take care_


	9. Chapter 9

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 9_

 _Opening Lenny's bedroom door Jenny states as she sees her MIA boyfriend hanging up his phone_ "Carly just stole my chocolate, well your chocolate actually that I made personally just for you. When I tried to take them back from her Carly then proceeded to threaten to take one of her crutches and shove it up my tight ass"

"I'm sure they would have tasted good" _Lenny mumbles out since he had more important things on his mind right now then chocolate._

"That's all you have to say to me?! Lenny I know she was your sisters best friend and her father is missing but that's no excuse to steal your chocolate and then threaten me when I tried to take them away from her" Jenny _responds back as she crosses her arms across her chest._

"She shouldn't have done that but she's going through a lot right now. Please just try and be a little more forgiving and understanding towards her right now. Things aren't easy for her at the moment" _Lenny explains as he makes his way towards her._

"Yeah, alright I'll try to be nicer but I still hope she gains twenty pounds for stealing the chocolate I made just for you" _Jenny sighs out heavily; hating that Lenny always put Carly first. Not even his dear mother could win against Carly._

"I missed you" _Lenny grins before leaning into her and placing a kiss against her lips._

 _Letting out a moan as his lips leaves hers Jenny asks_ "If you missed me so much why haven't I heard or seen you lately?" _Not giving Lenny a chance to respond Jenny goes on to say_ "Let me guess because of Carly right? When are you going to stop pulling her out of trouble Lenny? You know she will never learn if you always clean up after her messes"

"You're right Carly is in trouble right now and because of that trouble I think it's best if you don't stop by here for a while. I don't want you to get hurt" _Lenny states since if that cop Taggert was right about how Sonny treated his own mother he knew Sonny wouldn't think twice in harming Jenny. He was already scared about Carly's safety he didn't want to have to worry about her too._

 _Shaking her head at him, Jenny demands_ "Hurt? What has she done now Lenny that would make you scared about my safety?"

"Nothing…well not exactly nothing she did had sex with a gagster from Port Charles and-"

"Wait! Hold on! Are you telling me Carly hooked up with Sonny Corinthos?" _Jenny asks shocked that Carly could land herself such a powerful and rich handsome man since Carly was poor as dirt since her father owed money to every guy in town which was probably the reason he went missing to begin with._

"You heard of him?"

"Who hasn't? That guy's mug shot has been plastered all over the television for years now and I must admit I think he looks dangerously hot."

"He's also a cold blood killer and so is his roommate Jason Morgan who is now living across the hall from me" _Lenny informs her_

"Wait? He's living across the hall from you?"

"Yeah" _Lenny nods his head as Jenny turns around and starts walking away from him Lenny calls out to her_ "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to welcome him to the building of course. Make him know that we're friendly and that we want to be his friend and not his enemy" _Jenny states as she rushes towards the front door._

"Jenny! Wait! Jenneeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _Lenny calls out his name as he makes a dash for her in hopes he could stop her before she can introduce herself to Sonny Corinthos._

 _Opening the apartment door Sonny comes face to face with a redheaded woman._

"Jenny!" _Lenny calls out her name but sadly he was too late as he watches Sonny Corinthos remove his gaze from off Jenny and onto him._

 _Glancing at Lenny who looked frozen in place Sonny shoots him a small smirk before gazing back at the red headed beauty that was before him_ "Hey"

"Hi" _Jenny grins before taking Sonny off guard and pulling him into a tight hug as she goes on to say_ "Welcome to the building Mr. Corinthos"

"Uh…thanks" _Sonny mumbles out as he lets her hug him._

 _Pulling away from him Jenny states proudly_ "My name is Jenny. I'm Lenny's girlfriend…well hoping to be anyways. Nothing's been said officially yet but hopefully it will become official soon" _Glancing back towards the open door way were Lenny looked like he was about to wet himself Jenny goes on to say_ "Come on over honey and say hello to Mr. Corinthos"

"Lenny and I already been introduce and I've heard about you too actually not by name or anything but I've heard about you and I'm happy to have met you"

"Awe, Lenny talked about me?" _Jenny asks_

"Yeah and congratulations" _Sonny smiles at her as Lenny lets out a groan._

"Congratulations?" _Jenny frowns confused at him congratulating her._

"On the pregnancy, and I must admit you look radiant for a pregnant woman. I heard the first month of pregnancy can be hard on a wo-"

 _Cutting him off Jenny smacks him across the face as she asks_ "YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT?!"

"Well aren't you?!" _Sonny asks as he flinches from the blow Jenny gave him as Lenny wets himself as he watched in horror as Jenny smacked him._

"NO! HOW CAN YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT?! Do I really look that fat in the clothes I'm wearing?"

"NO you don't look fat but-"

"But WHAT?!"

"Lenny told my best friend you're pregnant" _Sonny informs her as he balls his hands into fists at his sides having a feeling Jason's gut wasn't wrong after all about Carly._

 _Glancing at Lenny who had a pee stain in his pants Jenny asks hurt_ "YOU told his friend I was

pregnant?!"

"Well…"

"I can't believe you would say such a thing Lenny Robert!" _Jenny cries out before taking off down the hallway_

 _As Jenny takes off running down the hall Lenny lets out a heavy sigh and takes off running after her_ "Jenny…WAIT! Come on Jenny! I can explain!"

 _Looking up from her spot of her bed as the door to her room slowly opens she locks eyes with Sonny's. His body was stiff and his dark chocolate brown eyes looked almost black as he gazed at her with an icy glare._

 _Taking a piece of chocolate from the metal tin that was on the bed in front of her Carly remarks_ "You're trespassing right now and I want you to leave"

 _Ignoring her trespassing remark since he knew damn well that even if she did call the cops on him both she and him would be long gone by the time the cops showed up Sonny goes on to inform her_ "I just got smacked in the face a few moments ago"

"Wished I could have been there to see it." _Carly smirks back at him before going on to say_ "It's a shame that the security cameras in the hallway don't actually work because I would have loved to have that on tape so I could watch it over and over again"

"I don't like getting smacked in the face" _Sonny tells her since unbeknown to her every time he got smacked it brought him back to the worst time in his life when he would have to endure watching Deke beat on his mother and then on him._

"Well if you came here in hopes I would kiss it and make you feel better you got whatever little sense you had remaining knocked right out of you" _Carly states in-between bites of chocolate; although a part of her wanted to kiss him and make it better, hell she wished she could kiss him up and down his body but she wasn't about to tell him that._

"No that smack was actually an eye-opener. If anything I think the blow you took when Luke pushed you out of the way and saved your life from Savage must have knocked out what little sense you had. That is if you had any to begin with since from the moment I laid eyes on you, you've been nothing but reckless"

"Get out!" _Carly shouts out; not believing his nerve! How dare he talk to her about Savage and being reckless when HE was the reason why her father was dead!_

"I warned you before I don't like being lied to Carly" _Sonny growls out; having no plans on leaving the room…well at least not alone anyways._

 _As she chews on her lower lip Sonny goes on to say_ "Maybe you took my kindness as a weakness but don't you EVER forget despite whatever kindness and patience I showed towards you I'm still Sonny Corinthos! And NO ONE including YOU will take away from me what's rightfully MINE!"

"And what do you think I took away from you? Your heart? Oh come on Sonny one fling couldn't have fucked you up that much?" _Carly asks even though that sexual encounter they had together was unlike anything she ever experience before. She had, had one night stands before but with Sonny it felt different. She felt a pull towards him she hated to admit she had._

"My heart? No, you never had my heart and you'll never get the chance to have it either" _Sonny spats out angrily since he didn't want to let her think for one second that she had manage to get closer to him than any other woman has done in the past. She had captivated him without even trying but he knew better then to let a woman like Carly think she had any power over him especially after she LIED to him about being pregnant with his child._

"If not your heart than what?" _Carly questions_

"My child"

 _Hearing his declaration scared the hell out of her but she knew better then to show Sonny her fear. Besides there was a chance Sonny was bluffing and that he was just throwing out accusations at her in hopes she would crumble._ "I told you I'm not pregnant. Hell you even made me take a pregnancy test and you saw for yourself it was negative Sonny"

"BULLSHIT!" _Sonny screams out before going on to inform her in a deadly tone of voice_ "Jenny was never pregnant which means that pregnancy test that Jason saw was YOURS! I don't know how you did it but you faked that negative pregnancy test, DIDN'T YOU?!" _not giving Carly a chance to lie to him again he goes on to warn her_ "And don't tell me that Lenny has another girl on the side because it's a fucking miracle he has one woman wanting to sleep with him! Hell if I hadn't met Jenny I wouldn't have believed a woman would want to be with a grown man that PEES in his pants!"

"You're right Jenny isn't pregnant and she never was BUT that test was hers. It was a false pregnancy test and-"

"ENOUGH!" _Sonny yells out stunned that she hadn't cracked yet and was still lying to his face even when her others lies where crumbling down all around her._

"You're right it is enough. I want you to LEAVE MY ROOM NOW!" _Carly snaps out trying to stay strong in hopes her strength would convince Sonny she was telling him the truth when she wasn't._

"No problem" _Sonny remarks as he makes a grab for Carly._

"Son-Son-nnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _Carly yells out his name as he grabs her by the arm and tosses her over her shoulder before she had a chance to get away from him…._ "SONNEEEEEEEEE put me down right now! SONNEEEEEEEEE I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

 _Walking over the pee puddle that Lenny left behind him as Carly kicked at him using her good leg while screaming at the top of her lungs Sonny makes his way across the hallway…_

"SONNEEEEEEEEEE, I SWEAR THE SECOND YOU LET ME GO YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! SONNEEEE PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!"

 _As Sonny walks inside the apartment Jason puts down his beer onto the coffee table as he asks_ "So home?"

"Yeah" _Sonny nods his head as Carly goes on to kick at him with her good leg trying to free herself from the hold he had on her._

"HOME?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOME!? SONNEEEEEEEEEE IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'M GOING TO PORT CHARLES WITH YOU, YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN! THERE IS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY IN HELL YOU'LL GET PAST AIRPORT SECURITY WITH ME SCREAMING OUT TO THE WORLD YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME, YOU JERK! NOW LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"The limo still parked in front of the building?" _Sonny questions_

"Yeah" _Jason nod_

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DEATH?! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH KIDNAPPING ME! NOW DO WHAT'S SMART AND PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I HAVE YOU ARRESTED!"

"Let's go" _Sonny mutters out_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM THIS SONNEEEEEEEEEEEE! UHHHHHHHHHHHH! I SWEAR THE SECOND A COP ARRESTS YOUR SORRY ASS I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A CELLMATE THAT LOVES TO CUDDLE!" _Carly warns out as Sonny turns back around and heads out the apartment door and down the hallway._

 _A little while later not seeing Carly anywhere in sight Lenny makes his way towards Carly's bedroom door which was open…_ "Hey Car-" _Lenny starts to call out her name only to stop in mid-word as he spots Jason Morgan putting some of Carly's clothes into a box._

"Where's Carly?" _Lenny questions Jason as he blankly stares at him._

"On her way home" _Jason simply remarks as he goes towards her dresser to get some more of her clothes to pack up._

"Home? She swore she wouldn't go back there after her father went missing" _Lenny remarks; having a sickening feeling that something bad had happened to Carly while he was out chasing after Jenny._

"Not that home her new home" _Jason states as he places more clothes into a box as he silently wonders how on earth someone could have so much clothes especially for a person who was tight financially wise._

"New home?"

"Yeah in Port Charles" _Jason informs him as two bulks men walk up behind Lenny…_

"Hey Jason we brought more boxes like you asked"

"Great. Logan you take the closet and Howard you can help me pack the rest of her clothes that are in her dresser. I want to get this done as fast as possible so I can go back home."

"No problem" _Logan utters out as both Howard and Logan pushes themselves past Lenny who was still standing in front of the doorway._

 _Watching as Jason, Logan and Howard packed up Carly's belongings for a few moments Lenny turns around and heads out into the hallway knowing he had to meet up with that cop Taggert to inform him that Sonny had kidnapped Carly out of his home since he knew Carly wouldn't have left own her on. He was supposed to only meet with Taggert later that night but with Carly now missing he knew he had to see him right away._

 _As Sonny's jet took off into the air as it headed for Port Charles Carly glares at Sonny as she lies on the jets seat bench_ "I can't believe you actually managed to kidnap me, AGAIN!"

"I'm Sonny Corinthos" _Sonny grins at her since she seemed to forget who she was dealing with._

"You're NOT going to get away with this Sonny. This is kidnapping and its illegal no matter who you are!"

"Kidnapping? Who's being kidnapped? I'm just taking the mother of my unborn child back home with me where you'll both be safe"

"I'm NOT pregnant! And you can't make me live with you no matter how much power you think you have!"

"The lies really need to stop!" _Sonny remarks as he slams his hand onto his armrest_

"I'm NOT pregnant" _Carly repeats with a clench jaw._

 _Shaking his head at her Sonny utters out_ "Fine you want to go down swinging we'll stop by a private client and have my doctor tell me if you're pregnant or not"

 _With tears in her eyes Carly cries out knowing that the jig was up since his doctors would tell him her secret_ "IF you loved this baby you would walk away and never look back!"

"Don't you EVER DARE question MY LOVE for MY child!" _Sonny yells out to her; pleased that she finally admitted she was pregnant but annoyed that she would dare and question his love for his  
unborn child and try to keep HIS baby away from him. _

"I am questioning your so called love because we both know what's going to happen if you tell the world this baby is yours! My father DIED because of YOU and I WONT let our baby meet the same faith!" _Carly yells out as tears stream down her face as she silently prays that Sonny will do the right thing and just let them go._

"I will keep our child safe" _Sonny promises her hating to see the tears streaming down her face; knowing that her fear was real and she had a reason to doubt him after what happened with Savage._

"Like you kept my father and I safe?" _Carly asks back_

 _Blinking his eyes shut Sonny softly states_ "It will be different this time"

"I don't believe you"

 _Blinking his eyes open, Sonny states_ "Doesn't matter what you believe because you and our baby will still be living with me. You might not have faith in me but I will keep you both safe from my enemies"

"I don't want to send you to jail but I will if you don't back off in order to save our unborn child's life. That cop Taggert will be-"

 _Cutting Carly off, Sonny asks as he stands up from his seat_ "Taggert? How the hell do you know him?!"

"He stopped by yesterday and he made it very clear to me that he wants your ass behind bars. Taggert thinks you killed Savage but we both know YOU didn't because he outsmarted you. If you don't order this plane around you'll force my hand into doing something I don't want to do Sonny. If you push me I'll corporate with Taggert and send you to jail" _Carly threatens as she wipes away her tears with her hands; silently hoping he wouldn't call her bluff because she knew deep down inside she wouldn't be able to turn him into the cops no matter what._

"You wouldn't do that" _Sonny states confidently_

"What makes you say that? You don't think I'll push back if you push me?"

"Because you don't have a good poker face" _Sonny remarks as he makes his way towards the mini fridge._

 _As Sonny pulls out two apples from the mini fridge Carly pleads with him_ "Please Sonny, please just do the right thing and walk away from our baby before he or she ends up dead. I'm begging you not to do this. I can't lose another family member. Our baby is the only family I have left."

 _Making his way back towards her he tries to hand her one of the apples he held in his hands as he states_

"You want to do what's right for our baby eat this apple and get some rest."

"Eat this apple? That's all you have to say to me?"

"That and get some rest" _Sonny states as he places the apple beside her on the bench since she didn't want to take it from his hands._

 _As Sonny makes his way back towards his seat while chewing onto his apple Carly tells him_ "You haven't won Sonny" _he may have managed to snatch her away from Florida but his victory was only temporary._

 _Sitting down, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh before going on to take a big bite out of his apple. He knew that for the foreseeable future he was going to have to keep a close eye on Carly however he was confident that in time Carly would come to believe that she was exactly where she and their child belonged…with him._

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care_


	10. Chapter 10

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 10_

 _As she gazes into his dark intense eyes for the last half hour or so she felt a mixture of feelings; a part of her hated him but another part of her wanted him. She had never hated and yet wanted someone the way she hated and wanted Sonny as she did at the very moment._

 _His eyes stayed glued on the woman who was now the mother of his child. He could still hardly believe that he was going to be a father. He never really pictured himself having kids before because of the life he lead. He knew that Carly fear was understandable to a point especially since he had failed her regarding her father but that didn't mean he was going to let her push him out of his own child's life. He knew all too well how it felt like to be abandon. Even though his life wasn't ideal for a child he knew his child would be better off with him then without him._

 _Breaking the silence between them Carly warns_ "I'm not a helpless woman"

"I know" _Sonny simply remarks; never thinking of Carly as being helpless. It took a hell of a woman to stand up to Savage the way she did by going to him. Most women in her shoes would have been too scared to even think about going to the "enemy" to save themselves from an evil bastard like Savage. Hell he admired her for it even though she was reckless by risking her life to save his._

"You may think you know who you're dealing with but you don't really know me" _Carly goes on to say. Sure she had no idea how she was going to get out of this mess she was now in but she did know one thing was for sure she couldn't lose her child like she lost her father._

"I have a good idea who you are" _Sonny states back confidently. Sure he may not know everything there was to know about Carly yet but he had the rest of his life to figure out everything else about his bride to be._

"People will know I'm missing" _Carly states frustrated that he thought he could just kidnap her and get away with it because he was Michael Sonny Corinthos._

"I'm not worried about it" _Sonny remarks knowing that Lenny Robert was afraid of his own shadow._

 _Meanwhile in a restaurant near the waterfront Lenny was sitting a table with a glass of ice tea as he waited for Taggert to show up. Just as he was about to stand up and leave he spots Taggert making his way towards him…_

"Sorry I'm late I got held up by the police commissioner. _" Taggert explains as he approaches his table. As he sits himself down in front of Lenny he goes on to say_ "On the phone you told me you had some information regarding Sonny Corinthos that I needed to know."

"I got more than information for you. What I'm about to tell you, you will finally be able to put Sonny Corinthos behind bars where he belongs" _Lenny declares knowing that Carly would thank him for this in the end since it would fix all her problems. Her baby will be safe and so would Carly from the likes of Sonny and the world he lives in._

"Well you have my full attention. What do you got for me?" _Taggert questions._

"Sonny Corinthos and his goons just kidnapped my best friend. When I arrived earlier at my place I found Jason Morgan and some thugs packing my friends belongings. When I asked Jason Morgan where Carly was he said she was heading to her new home in Port Charles."

"And you're SURE Sonny took her against her will?" _Taggert questions since he knew from past experience Sonny wasn't sloppy when he committed illegal acts which is why he keeps getting away with the crimes he commits._

"I'm sure. She's pregnant with his child and she was going out of her way to keep it from him. My friend made a mistake when she slept with Sonny Corinthos and I can assure you she regrets she ever laid eyes on him. There is noooooooooooo way in hell my friend went willing back to Port Charles with him."

"She's pregnant with Sonny's kid?!" _Taggert asks shocked that she was pregnant since she didn't look pregnant_

"Yeah" _Lenny sighs out heavily._

"You did the right thing by telling me. I saw what that son of a bitch did to his mother as a kid so there is no telling what he will do to Carly. Don't you worry I'm taking the next plane out of here and I'm going to nail him for kidnapping Carly!" _Taggert declares_

"I'm coming too." _Lenny states knowing that Carly was going to need his support. He just hoped that they got to Port Charles in time before Sonny did anything to Carly or her unborn child._

 _Giving Carly a curious look Sonny asks_ "So how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Fake the test results of the pregnancy test I bought for you"

 _Letting out a smirk Carly remarks_ "I'm not going to tell you"

"Why not? You plan didn't work out so you might as well just tell me how you pulled that little trick off"

"Because I'm not stupid, that's why. You don't really want to know how I did it you just want to know how my brain works. You see you're studying the enemy that way you can keep the upper hand" _Carly declares knowing that a man like Sonny has gone to battle before against powerful people and the first thing anyone who goes to war does is study the enemy to see how they operate to know how to strike before the enemy strikes at them._

"First of all I don't see you as my enemy and second of all I don't need to study you because I already know how you operate which is why your plan to keep me away from our child didn't work." _Sonny declares_

"Whatever" _Carly sighs out heavily; silently hating him for figuring out her secret but also admiring him at the same time for figuring it out._

 _Noticing her start to wince as she looks away from him towards her injured leg where that bastard Savage had shot her Sonny asks with a concern tone of voice_ "How's your leg?"

"It's fine" _Carly states as Sonny stands up from his seat._

 _Making his way over to her Sonny asks_ "Then why are you wincing"

"People don't normally smile when they're being kidnapped" _Carly remarks back. As Sonny's hand reaches out towards her leg Carly pushes it away from her as she asks "_ What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to see how your leg looks like. I want to make sure a stitch or something didn't pop while I carried you out of your apartment then onto the plane. You know you really shouldn't have been fighting me like that."

"If you're so concern about my welfare you wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place and put both our child and myself at risk by staking claim to my baby" _Carly states back as she pushes his hand away yet again; not wanting him to touch her since his touch sent chills up and down her body._

"Our baby" _Sonny corrects her with annoyance laced into his voice._ "And stop pushing my hand away so I can examine your damn leg!"

"Sonny its fine! Leave it alone" _Carly hisses out yet again as she smacks his hand away from her._

"And I should take your word for it because you would never lie to me, right?"

"UHHHHHHHH! Leave me alone!"

"Not until I take a look at it" _Sonny remarks back_

"Fine. Maybe if you see the damage you will rethink your plans about staking claim to MY kid to spare him or her from being another victim of the mob." _Carly snaps out_

"It's OUR kid and I promise you no one is going to hurt OUR child" _Sonny states back as he slowly takes off her bandage._

"Like you promise me you would keep my father and myself safe from Savage?" _Carly questions back_

"The doc did a nice job on your leg. It's healing nicely. From the looks of it I doubt you will have a scar. I would give you alcohol for the pain but since you're pregnant I don't think it's a

good idea. Hell I'm not even sure you should be taking pain medicine because of the baby. I'll ask my doctor in Port Charles what's the best pain treatment for you now that you're pregnant" _Sonny remarks back ignoring her remark about his word failing her in the past. He  
didn't need to be reminded it of it because ever since it happened that was all he could think about. _

"I stopped taking the pain medication when I found I was pregnant. I didn't want to risk hurting the baby." _Carly admits_

"Good. I'll get you a fresh bandage. I have a first aid kit in the washroom _" Sonny remarks wanting to cover it up for two reasons. One because he wanted to keep her injury clean and two because he HATED to see her wound; knowing it was his fault she got shot._

 _Watching Sonny as he walked away her Carly lets out a heavy sigh before letting out a small moan from the pain she was feeling because of her injury._

"Everything is packed in the limo" _Logan remarks as he walks back into the empty room where Carly use to sleep in._

"Great." _Jason nods pleased that his work was done so he could head back home and help Sonny since he had a feeling Sonny was going to need all the help he could get regarding Carly by the way she was screaming when Sonny left with her._

 _Walking up behind one of the goons that worked for Sonny, Lenny states_ "Carly's cellphone is on the coffee table"

"That's alright she won't need it anymore" _Jason remarks knowing Sonny would buy Carly a new cell phone that was better and that had an unlisted number for her protection._

"What if I need to talk to her?" _Lenny asks as Logan walks past him out of the room._

"IF Carly wants to talk to you she'll call you" _Jason remarks as heads out the door_

 _Watching Jason as he walked away from him Lenny knew without a doubt that going to that cop Taggert was the right thing to do for his friend and her unborn child._

 _Carrying Carly inside the penthouse in his arms because Carly's crutches were left behind Sonny utters out to her as he makes his way towards the couch "_ I know Port Charles is nothing like Florida but the Penthouse has the best view of the harbor"

"I'm not interested in the view unless you're drowning in it" _Carly remarks back as Sonny carefully places her onto the couch._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny glances towards the doorway as he orders out_ "Johnny get in here" 

"Johnny this is Carly Benson. Carly this is Johnny O'Brien he will be one of your bodyguards. Johnny has been working for me for years now. He's experience and loyal and he'll make sure you and our baby stays safe"

"Nice meeting you Ms. Benson" _Johnny states with a grin across his face. The boss always had pretty ladies coming in and out of his penthouse but he had to admit he was shocked to see that Ms. Benson was a blonde since the boss always used to go for the petite pretty brunette_ _type of women and Carly was a bombshell blonde._

"You're a good looking man Johnny" _Carly comments with a grin across her face which causes Johnny to blush a little and groan at the same time as he notices the boss shooting him a deadly look._

"Get back to your post Johnny" _Sonny snaps out annoyed that Carly was telling Johnny he was a good looking man to get back at him and Johnny was falling for her crap._

 _As Johnny nods his head and makes his way back to his post Carly calls out to him_ "You should think about that Johnny because pretty men become bitch's In PRISON and that's where you and your boss are going for kidnapping me!"

"Shut the door Johnny!" _Sonny orders out as he shoots Carly a dirty look_ "I get it. You don't want to be here. Well here's a news flash for you I don't really want you here either!"

"Then WHY am I here?!"

"WHY?! Because you're carrying MY child that's WHY!" _Sonny snaps out as he heads towards the mini bar to make himself a much needed drink._

"So I'm carrying your child it still doesn't give you the right to kidnap me and take me to this dump!" _Carly yells out_

"Oh I'm sorry you're right it must really SUCK to live in a penthouse that doesn't have PEE stains all over the place!"

"Lenny's apartment didn't have pee stains all over the place, and unlike YOU he respects me!"

 _Rolling his eyes at her, Sonny drinks down the drink he made for himself and slams the glass back down onto the mini bar before going on to say_ "You're the mother of my child of course I'll respect you but that doesn't mean I'll let you walk all over me. Now that you're living under my roof there are rules you're going to need to follow. You are to always stay close to your guards at all times. You are not allowed to snoop into my desk and you stay out of my business."

"I don't care about your stupid rules Sonny because I don't plan on staying here. My home is in Florida and that's where I plan to raise my child"

"Our child" _Sonny corrects her with annoyance laced into his voice at having to remind her all the time it wasn't just her kid but their child._

"Fine our child but I'm still not going to be living here" _Carly states back stubbornly since Florida was the only home she knew. Sure she no longer had her dad but Florida was still her home._

"My headquarters is here in Port Charles and I'm not going to relocate because you prefer to live in Florida. And as my wife you'll be living wherever I live which is here" _Sonny explains to her as he pours himself another drink._

"WIFE?! What do you mean as you're wife?! I'm not you're wife Sonny!"

"But you will be" _Sonny states simply before drinking down his drink as Carly stares at him with a stun look across her face._

 _Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for their feedback because it encourages me to write more especially with the show being the way it is. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well_

 _Take care_


	11. Chapter 11

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 11_

 _All girls dream about the day when their prince charming would enter their life and sweep them off their feet. All women want is a man who would love them no matter what and never leave them. They picture the guy going down on one knee in front of them and professing their undying love for her in a romantic setting. What women_ _ **don't**_ _picture is a man demanding, not asking her to marry him. And yet that was her reality within a month apart she was facing yet another mob boss's demand that she marry him, not for love but for their own selfish needs._

 _He could tell by the look across her face that she was less then pleased by his announcement that they were going to get married. Maybe he could have told her in a different way but he doubted that her reaction would be any different since she blamed him for her father's death._

"You're joking right?" _Carly asks breaking the moment's silence that was between them. Hoping for his sake that he was because if he wasn't he might not be alive to make it to the birth of their child._

 _Placing his empty glass onto the mini bar Sonny asks back_ "Does it look like I'm joking? You're carrying my child of course we're going to get married"

"Right. What was I thinking? Of course we have to get married. It's not like we love each other or anything. Let's just forget the fact that I hate your guts and that the only reason I'm here is because you kidnapped me. All that stuff doesn't matter, right? I'm pregnant so the hell with love and all that mushy stuff and let's get married for the baby. It's not like the baby will notice the fact his parents hate each other"

"I don't hate you" _Sonny simply states._

"Why would you? It's not like I'm the reason why your father is dead"

 _Her words were like knives stabbing at his heart._ _It killed him inside knowing she was right and he had disappointed her. He had unwilling caused her pain something he would forever blame himself for but that didn't mean he would allow her to punish him by pushing him out of his child's life. Besides secrets never stay secret for long and sooner or later an enemy of his would find out that she was the mother of his child and she and their baby would be a target. Carly and the baby were safer with him then without him whether Carly knew it or not._ "No but you're the reason why I almost missed out on being a father to my child. And you could have been the reason for putting our child at risk if I hadn't figured it out."

"I would never put my child at risk" _Carly spats out since she kept the truth from Sonny in hopes to save her child from the blood shed of the mob._

"You did the second you lied about not being pregnant with my child. If an enemy of mine had found out the truth before I did both you and our child would be at risk" _Sonny explains_

"No one would have found out the truth Sonny"

"The truth always has a way of coming out and usually in the ugliest way when someone is trying to keep the truth hidden. Just count yourself lucky I found out the truth when I did instead of my enemy. I know how it feels to have blood on your hands and I wouldn't want that for you." _Sonny explains._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly mumbles out_ "You didn't even ask me to marry you. You just demanded that I married you without even going down on one knee to ask me"

"So you're telling me if I get down on one knee you would marry me?" _Sonny questions back. He didn't feel like getting down on one knee to ask her to marry him after she tried to keep his  
child away from him but if getting down on one knee was going to make things easier then he would. _

"No of course I wouldn't marry you. I don't even like you let alone love you" _Carly comments_

"Then why did you even bring it up?!" _Sonny asks back since she was making a big deal about the way the proposal came out._

"Because when you want a woman to marry you, you need to **ask** and not tell them to marry you" _Carly explains_

"Boss the doc is here" _Johnny announces as he opens the penthouse door._

"Let him in Johnny" _Sonny sighs out heavily_

 _As the doctor walks inside the penthouse carrying a black medical bag Carly asks_ "Are you married?"

"Pardon?" t _he doc asks back; taking off guard by her question as Johnny quickly shuts the penthouse door shut._

"Carly leave him out of this" _Sonny warns her since he didn't like airing out his personal business_

"It's a simple question. Are you married or not?" _Carly asks again ignoring Sonny's comment._

"Yes. I've been married for ten years" _the doc responds back; silently wondering what his marriage had to do with checking out her leg. When Mr. Corinthos's bodyguard Johnny called him per Mr. Corinthos request to look at his fiancé leg he didn't expect her to question him about his personal life._

"Oh. How nice. Ten years that's amazing. Tell me something when you got engaged did you ask her to marry you or did you just demanded her to marry you?"

 _Glancing at Mr. Corinthos who was shooting a lethal look at his fiancé the doctor shifts on his feet as he utters out; while hoping Mr. Corinthos didn't get angry by his response "_ I got down on one knee and asked my wife to marry me on Christmas morning in front of our Christmas tree"

"How sweet" _Carly smiles at him before turning her gaze towards Sonny_ "You see he **asked** his wife to marry him!"

"Mr. Corinthos would you like me to come back another time?" _the doctor asked; feeling extremely uncomfortable at being in the penthouse right now._

"No, just take a look at her leg. I want to make sure its healing alright. Also she's pregnant doc so she stopped taking the meds she's been proscribe for the pain since she feared it might hurt the baby"

"I'll take a look at her leg and don't worry I'll proscribe her something that won't have any ill effect on your unborn child Mr. Corinthos"

"You didn't even give me a ring Sonny." _Carly goes on to say which just angered Sonny even more by the look across his face. Glancing at the doc she asks_ "Did you give your wife an engagement ring?"

 _As the doc looked like he wished he was anywhere but inside the penthouse Sonny says_ "Would you leave the doc alone Carly! We'll discuss this later"

 _As the doc ignores her question and starts to peel off her bandage Carly goes on to comment_ "I bet she got a ring"

 _Grabbing the brandy bottle he pours himself another drink as he shoots Carly a dirty look for ignoring his warnings about airing out their personal problems._

 _Meanwhile in Florida as his son walks into his office he states having a feeling it was about his friend Carly_ "I told Carly on the phone son she can't work here anymore because of your mother. She said she understood that I had to put my marriage first"

"I'm not here about that dad." _Lenny comments as he shuts the door to his father office shut._

"I can tell something is wrong by the look across your face son. Whatever it is you know your mom and I will help you"

"It's Carly dad"

"Okay maybe not your mom then but I'll try to help her find a new job."

"Dad I told you it's not about the job. Carly's in big trouble"

 _Standing up from his chair he asks_ "What kind of trouble?"

"She's pregnant with Sonny Corinthos's baby dad"

"She's pregnant with Sonny Corinthos's baby?" _he asks stunned as he falls back into his seat; not expecting to hear his son tell him that his daughter's best friend was carrying a mobster's baby._

"Yeah dad and I'm really scared for her."

"You should be son. The man is a criminal who has been getting away with murder for years now" _he states since Sonny Corinthos face has been all over the news for years._

"I'm going to Port Charles dad to save Carly from that thug. I just stopped by to let you know I was leaving town"

"Like hell you are Lenny!" 

"Dad Carly needs me!"

"The guy's a mobster! There's no way I'm going to let you risk your life by getting in between him and Carly. I already lost one child I won't lose another!"

"So you expect me to let that thug hurt Carly and do nothing about it? Dad he kidnapped Carly out of my own home. She came to me because she needs my help. I'm not going to turn my back on her. Besides I'm not going to go at it alone. There's a cop from Port Charles his name is Taggert. He reassured me that he could keep both Carly and me safe from Sonny. I just need to go to Port Charles to convince Carly to testify against Sonny for kidnapping her." _Lenny explains._

"I don't like this"

"I don't either dad but I have to help Carly and her unborn child"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh he states_ "I know son"

 _As Carly drinks down one of the pills for the pain Sonny pulls out some cash from his pockets and hands it to the doc_ "Thanks for stopping by doc"

"Anytime Mr. Corinthos" _he says; although he hoped the next time Mr. Corinthos needed him it would be under better circumstances. His bride to be was a pretty woman but being stuck in the middle of a fight between Mr. Corinthos and his fiancé was downright nerve racking._

 _Opening the penthouse door for the doc Sonny utters out to Johnny_ "I don't want to be disturb Johnny"

"Sure thing boss" _Johnny nods as the doc rushes past him towards the elevator doors._

 _Shutting the door close, Sonny glances at Carly as she drank some water out of her glass._ "We need to go over some rules"

"Rules?"

"Yeah rules. Now that you'll be living with me there are rules you need to follow" _Sonny nods his head since he didn't like the fact Carly pulled his doctor into their personal problems._

"I'm not staying here Sonny. I already told you Florida is my home"

"And I told you that as my wife you'll live where I live which is here" _Sonny remarks back as he makes his way towards her._

"But I'm **not** your wife nor will I ever agree to become your wife" _Carly points out_

"If it makes you feel better I am planning on buying you a ring. I just didn't have the time to buy you one yet."

"I don't want your ring Sonny. I was just making a point with the doc that a guy normally **asks** someone as they are down on one knee to marry them while holding out a ring. It might help you in the future if you find love one day because you'll know how to ask a woman for their hand in marriage"

"We're getting married Carly" _Sonny states as he locks eyes with hers._

"UHHHHHHHHH! You're impossible! You know that?! You can't just order someone to marry you." _Carly states frustrated that Sonny wouldn't let this go_

 _Sitting down on the couch beside her, Sonny states_ "I want to give you and our baby a good life. I want to take care of my family"

"I won't marry someone I don't love" _Carly says as she scoots herself away from him on the couch since the smell of his cologne was intoxicating, and she had a hard time thinking clearly with him being so close to her._

"Okay so we don't love each other but we do have a connection and we need to do what's right for our baby. I won't bring shame to our child by not marrying his mother" _Sonny comments since ever since he laid eyes on her he felt a pull and connection towards her._

"Shame? Sonny we're not in the 1800's. Lots of people get pregnant and don't marry. People don't care anymore if the kids parents are married or not and even if they did I never gave a damn what other people think anyways" _Carly comments_

"I don't care what lots of people do. We're getting married and that's final"

"Oh no we're not"

"The decision has been made already Carly and I'm done talking about this." _Sonny remarks as he stands up from the couch and heads back towards his desk to look at the mail that was left on his desk during his absence_

 _As Sonny walks away from her Carly tells him_ "The hell this is over! This discussion is only

over when I win!" _As Sonny ignores her by picking up his mail and sorting through it Carly grabs a throw pillow that was on the couch and tosses it at him._

 _As the pillow smacks him in the head Sonny removes his gaze from off his mail and back onto her as he comments_ "You're lucky you're hormonal or you would be in trouble for that"

"Oh you haven't seen what kind of damage my hormones can do but you will find out if you don't drop this stupid subject about us getting married"

"It's been a long day and it's not even over yet so why don't you take a nap and rest for a little bit? After some rest you might have a better prospect on things"

"STOP ordering me around! I'm not one of your men you can boss around. I don't need you to tell me to take a nap! And YOU'RE THE ONE who needs a fresh NEW PROSPECT on life because I'm not the one who goes around kidnapping people and then ordering them to marry them"

"You're a little emotional right now but maybe when your hormones calm down a bit you'll see to reason and realize that we're going to get married because it's the right thing to do"

 _Grabbing another pillow from off the couch Carly flings it at him as she yells out_ "I can't believe you're blaming my hormones on this! You're such a jerk!"

 _As he ducks before the pillow that Carly threw his way hits him Sonny states_ "I told you not to do that" _Picking up the two pillows that Carly threw at him Sonny makes his way towards the couch and tosses the pillows on the other side of the couch_.

"I need chocolate" _Carly mumbles out since chocolate always made her feel better when she was having a bad day._

"I don't have chocolate but I can make you something to eat if you're hungry"

"Corinthos don't you dare hold out on me! I'm having a crappy day thanks to **you** so the least you can do is share your chocolate stash with me" _Carly snaps out annoyed that not only that Sonny kidnapped her twice but now he was trying to keep all his chocolate for himself._

"I'm not holding out on you. I really don't have chocolate. I don't eat the stuff expect on rare occasions and when I do eat chocolate I only eat expense stuff not the crap you find at your local gas stations."

"Now look who's the liar"

"You're calling me a liar?" _Sonny asks back_

"Yes! Everyone likes chocolate Sonny no matter where it comes from. And you're such a snob putting your nose down on gas station food. Chocolate bars at gas stations are great along with snow cones and some chips." _Carly comments_

"I'm not a snob. I just like quality food which you can't find at your local gas station"

 _Reaching towards him Carly places her hand inside his pocket_

"Hey! What are you doing?" _Sonny asks as she pulls out his cash from his pants pocket_

 _Taking a twenty from out of the pile of cash Sonny had in his pocket Carly hands him the rest of his money. Hopping off the couch Carly makes her way towards the penthouse door._

"Carly what are you doing?" _Sonny asks again as he watches her hop away from him._

 _Opening the penthouse door Carly hands Johnny the twenty she took from Sonny's pocket as she states_ "Hey cutie do me a favor and go to the gas station and buy me some chocolate and some chips too. Oh what the hell add a snow cone."

 _Shaking his head as Johnny face turned red at Carly calling him cutie Sonny makes his way towards the doorway._ "Johnny don't you dare leave your post to go on a chocolate run for Carly."

 _Turning around Carly asks_ "You're going to deny me chocolate now along with my freedom?"

"I didn't realize you were imprisoned" _Sonny comments_

"What do you call someone who's being kidnapped?" _Carly asks back_

 _Exhaling sharply Sonny says_ "For like the millionth time I didn't kidnap you. I just took you to your new home" _Snatching the money Carly gave Johnny Sonny goes on to remark_ "And she doesn't think you're cute! Can't you tell when a woman is playing ya Johnny?!"

"Don't listen to him Johnny. Of course I think you're cute. Sonny doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does"

"Oh I know exactly what type of person I'm dealing with and I'm telling you right now it's not going to work. You're not going to manipulate my men into doing your bidding."

"You're very hurtful." _Carly comments_

"What?!" _Sonny asks confused by her statement_

"You just called Johnny ugly and you don't think that's hurtful to him?" _Carly asks back_

"I didn't call him ugly!"

"Well…" _Johnny goes to say but stops himself when the boss shoots him a deadly look_

"You see you did hurt his feeling" _Carly remarks_

"I never said he was ugly. I just said you don't really think he's cute." _Sonny defends himself._

"Which is the same right? Because if I didn't think he was cute then that would mean he was ugly. It's only logical"

 _Rubbing the temple of his forehead Sonny remarks since Carly was proving to be a lot more work than even he thought she was_ "I'm in hell"

"You're in hell?! Really?! You're complaining when you were the one who kidnapped me?!" _Carly asks back since he had nooooooooo right to complain since he created the situation._

"You're being a pain in the ass so yeah I'm complaining" _Sonny spats out as his slams the door shut in Johnny's face since he didn't want his men gossiping about his personal problems._

"I'm a pain in the ass?!" _Carly asks back since Sonny had some nerve calling her a pain in the ass since_ _ **he**_ _was the one who kidnapped her and was demanding her to marry him._

"Oh don't act so shock. I can't be the first one to call you out" _Sonny remarks back_

"No what's shocking is that you think I'm a pain in the ass now when you haven't seen just how much damage I can do"

"You do realize who you're talking to right? I'm Sonny Corinthos sweetheart and you're well-"

"Very close to going Carly Babes on your ass" _Carly interrupts him as she leans herself against Sonny's desk for support_

"I was actually going to say a cheerleader" _Sonny grins at her; flashing her, his irresistible dimples._

"Wait how did you know I was a cheerleader?" _Carly questions back_

"When someone crosses my path its protocol to do a background check" _Sonny explains_ , _before going on to ask_ "Was Carly Babes a cheerleader nickname?"

"No it wasn't but if you continue to push me you'll find out soon enough the meaning behind Carly Babes" _Carly says with a smirk across her face since Sonny didn't know her as well as he thought he did. He may have invaded her privacy but she was sure there was a  
lot about her that wasn't in her background check that Sonny had done on her. _

_As she hops her way past him, Sonny questions_ "Where are you going?"

"Away from you" _Carly simply remarks as she hops her way towards the staircase_

"You don't even know where everything is upstairs" _Sonny points out to her since he had yet to give her the full tour of the penthouse._

"I'll figure it out" _Carly comments as she starts hopping up the staircase_

"Be careful on those stairs Carly" _Sonny calls out to her since he didn't like seeing her hopping up those stairs in her condition._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny reopens the penthouse door. Glaring at Johnny who was shifting on his feet Sonny states_ "You need to be smarter Johnny. You have to learn that whatever Carly tells you it's bullshit! She's upset because she doesn't want to be here and she plans on using you to do her dirty work. Now **if** you can't handle her you need to tell me right now so I can replace you with someone who will be able to tell when she's trying to manipulate them"

"I can handle it boss"

"Yeah, we'll see about that" _Sonny remarks dryly since he wasn't too convince he could since he blushed like a school girl whenever Carly looked his way which he didn't like one bit. However Johnny was a man he knew he could trust to protect his family because he's proven his loyalty over the years which is why he was giving Johnny another chance._

 _Shutting the penthouse door Sonny makes his way towards the kitchen to make himself and Carly a late lunch._

 _Back in Florida Jason pulls out his plane ticket from out of his leather jacket as he utters out to Logan_ "Make sure you and the men are ready once Sonny's jet arrives. Carly is probably going to want her things as soon as possible"

"We will be, but are you sure you don't want to just wait for the jet to get back to Florida?" _Logan asks since he found it strange that Jason wouldn't just wait for the boss's jet to get back._

"Yeah I'm sure. My flight is about to leave so I'll get back to Port Charles faster. I have a feeling Sonny is going to need me since it's not like Carly is thrilled to be in Port Charles" _Jason comments_

"Hey isn't that the cop from Port Charles that is always harassing the boss with Carly's old roommate?" _Lenny comments as he glances over Jason's shoulder_

 _Turning around Jason spots Taggert with Lenny sitting together a few feet away from him_ "Yeah" _he simply remarks_

"That can't be good" _Lenny notes_

"No it's not" _Jason utters out since no good could come from anything involving Taggert and Carly's friend Lenny._

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated it encourages me to write_

 _Take care_


	12. Chapter 12

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 12_

_She could tell by the looks of the room and by the size of the_ _bedroom that this room had to be Sonny's bedroom. Chewing on her lower lip as_ _she glances towards the king size bed that was in his room she couldn't help_ _but wish things between her and Sonny were different. Just thinking about the_ _fun they could have on that bed if things were different between them made her_ _weak in the knees._

"Carly" _Sonny calls out to her as_ _he enters his room after searching all over upstairs for her and coming away_ _empty handed._

"Geesh!" _Carly mumbles out as she_ _places a hand onto her rapidly beating_ _heart as she jumps a little; startled by the sound of his voice. Hopping around_ _to face him Carly asks "_ What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?!"

"I didn't mean to scare you." _Sonny_ _says as he notices her face looking a little flush._ "Are you alright?" _he_ _goes on to ask with concern laced into his voice_

"You mean other than the fact you scared the hell out of me? Yes I'm fine! Who walks like that anyways? Make a nose!" _Carly snaps out as she silently hates herself for getting caught_ _inside his bedroom._

"I'm sorry I scared you but we need to talk"

"Unless you want to talk about how wrong you are for kidnapping me and you're here to tell me that you called your pilot to take me back home to Florida where I belong we have nothing to talk about" _Carly says as she hops away from him towards the veranda doors_

"I'm here to talk about your friend Lenny" _Sonny states_

 _Leaning herself against the wall by the veranda doors Carly_ _locks eyes with Sonny as she asks_ "What about Lenny?"

"He's made himself a new friend out of one of my enemies"

"What are you talking about? Lenny is the good one. I'm the one who is on the wild side. So whoever told you Lenny would team up with some enemy of yours they're wrong."

"Jason isn't wrong he knows what he saw and he saw Lenny with Marcus Taggert at the airport waiting for a flight that's heading for Port Charles" _Sonny declares._

 _Blinking her eyes close Carly silently curses out Lenny for_ _going to Taggert since she wasn't sure she could protect him from Sonny. Blinking_ _her eyes open Carly asks_ "What are you going to do?"

"That depends on him" 

_Hopping her way towards him Carly states_ "Lenny knows that I didn't want to involve Taggert into this mess"

"Obviously he went against your wishes then"

"He must have been scared. It's the only reason why he would go to Taggert because he found out you kidnapped me Sonny. You have to let me make this right. Let me talk to Lenny and I promise you he won't give you any trouble"

"Okay"

"Okay? Just like that? You're not going to fight me on this?" _Carly questions stunned that he would just give_ _in without fighting her on it._

"I have no use for Lenny but he matters to you so I'll let you talk some sense into him" _Sonny remarks since_ _  
_ _he didn't want to have to physically hurt someone that mattered to Carly. He_ _would rather have Carly talk him into going back home than to have to deal with_ _him before Lenny and Taggert could cause him any real problems._

"At what cost?" _Carly questions_ _since she knew that mob boss's didn't grant favors unless they got something_ _  
_ _in return._

 _Shaking his head at her, Sonny states_ "That's insulting to me. I'm not doing this to get something in return Carly. I'm doing this because I know how much Lenny matters to you." _With a heavy sigh he goes on to say_ "I don't want to hurt you. I'm not your enemy Carly. I'm the father of your child and I'm here to protect both you and our child." 

_Watching Sonny as he turns his back on her and walks out of his_ _bedroom door Carly lets out a heavy sigh._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Noticing the worried expression across Lenny's face Taggert_ _reassures him yet again_ "You're doing the right thing"

"I know I am" _Lenny remarks before_ _going on to confess_ "I'm just worried about what Sonny is doing to Carly at this very moment. Carly has always been strong and she's a fighter but if he could do all those horrible things he did to his own mother I'm afraid to imagine what he's going to do to Carly"

"Hopefully we'll get back in Port Charles before he can really cause her any harm" _Taggert says as a_ _flight_ _attendant approaches them with two beers in the tray she was carrying._

"Here you go" _The flight attendant_ _smiles as she hands Lenny his beer_

"I didn't order any drinks" _Lenny_ _comments as he tries to give her the drink back._

"Oh I know sir but the gentlemen two rows behind you bought you both drinks." _The flight attendant states_

 _Both Taggert and Lenny glance back behind them to see who bought_ _those drinks. Lenny lets out a gasp as he drops the beer he was holding as he_ _sees Jason staring back at them with his famous blank stare._

"Oh maaaaaaaaaan!" _the flight_ _attendant exclaims as she watches the dope spill his drink which meant she now_ _how to get a mop and clean up the mess._

"I'm so sorry miss" _Lenny_ _apologizes as he hears other passengers complain about the beer that was_ _seeping down the plane's floor._

 _Forcing a small across her face she tells him_ "It's alright. I'll go get a mop" _before leaving_ _she hands Taggert his beer while silently hoping he didn't spill his drink too._ _  
_

 _As she hops her way down the staircase Carly makes eye contact_ _with Sonny as he places two plates on the dining table._

"Lunch is ready _" Sonny simply_ _states before sitting himself down at the head of the table._

 _Hopping her way towards the table Carly pulls out her chair and_ _sits herself down beside Sonny. Watching Sonny as he twirls his spaghetti_ _around his fork Carly remarks_ "Who knew a mob boss can cook." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me" _Sonny utters out before take a bite of his spaghetti_

 _Chewing on her lower lip since she hated to admit she was wrong_ _or apologize to the man who was_ _  
_ _"kidnapping" her Carly watches as Sonny eats his lunch a little before saying_ "I'm sorry about before. I'm just not use to men doing favors without wanting something in return. The only guy who ever did anything for me without wanting anything in return was Lenny."

"It's fine. Eat your lunch before it gets cold" _Sonny states since it was way past lunch time and she needed to_ _eat for the baby's sake._

 _Watching Carly as she takes a bite out of her food and lets out_ _a moan a grin appears across his face…_

"Oh my gosh! This has to be the best damn spaghetti sauce I ever tasted. Where did you buy that spaghetti sauce from?" 

"I don't buy spaghetti sauce I make my own" _Sonny remarks_

"You made this?" _Carly asks_ _stunned_

"That's what I said, although it's not as good as when it's freshly made. The sauce was from a frozen batch I made since I didn't have time to make any sauce considering the time we arrived in Port Charles"

"Then why the hell are you selling coffee beans when you could be the sauce king?" _Carly questions back as the_ _penthouse door opens…_

"Boss Mike's here" _Johnny_ _announces_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh since he wasn't in the mood to deal_ _with Mike today Sonny utters out_ "Now isn't a good time Johnny"

"Well that's too bad Michael" _Mike_ _utters out as he pushes past Johnny and walks inside the penthouse._

"Keep eating" _Sonny orders out to_ _Carly as she gazes at Mike with interest. Standing up, Sonny tells Mike with annoyance_ _laced into his voice_ "I'm busy Mike"

 _Mike was shocked to see Sonny keeping company with a blonde lady_ _since he knew that his son preferred brunettes however he wasn't here to_ _question Sonny about his latest squeeze._ "She's pretty son but you've been out of town for a while and we really need to talk its important."

"She's none of your business Mike" _Sonny utters out as Johnny shut the door behind Mike._

"That's your father?" _Carly_ _questions shocked since he didn't look anything like Sonny which meant Sonny_ _obviously got his Latin looks from his mother._

 _Glancing back at Carly, Sonny states_ "I thought I told you to eat" _before gazing back_ _at Mike. Placing his hands onto his hips Sonny asks_ "Alright you want to talk! Fine! How much money this time do you need Mike?"

"It's not about money Michael" _Mike_ _utters out with a heavy sigh before asking_ "Can we talk in private?"

"No. Say whatever you need to say Mike and then leave because as you can see I was in the middle of having lunch"

 _Gazing at the young woman that his son was entertaining he asks_ _her_ "Could you give us a moment?"

"Mike, she's not going anywhere and if you don't spit out whatever you have to tell me I'll have Johnny escort your ass out of here" _Sonny snaps out since he wasn't about to let whatever mess_ _Mike got himself stop his unborn child from getting proper nourishment._

"Fine, have it your way son" _Mike_ _remarks as the blonde gazes on in interest as she ate her lunch_. _Shifting_ _on his feet a little Mike states_ "Congratulations son you're going to be a big brother"

"What?!" _Sonny asks shocked;_ _hoping he had heard Mike wrong! He knew Tammy loved Mike but he didn't think_ _she was be so stupid then to get herself pregnant with Mike's child._

"I'm going to be a father again son and I want you to be a part of his or her life. I know you can't forgive me for my past mistakes but I hope you won't shut your baby brother or sister out just because I wasn't the perfect father to you"

"How DARE you! Unlike you Mike I don't turn my back on family! And you can tell Tammy not to worry because when you do leave, because we all know that's you will leave her that I will provide for her and her child because I won't let history repeat itself! Now get the hell out of my sight Mike!" _Sonny shouts out_

"Tammy isn't pregnant with my child" _Mike admits with regret laced in his voice as the blonde stands up and hops her_ _way towards Sonny._

"WHAT?! You CHEATED on Tammy?! After all the times that woman bent over backwards to defend your sorry ass because she said she saw something GOOD in you! Well I shouldn't be surprise now should I?! I told Tammy to RUN not walk the hell away from you. I'm just sorry for her sake she didn't take my advice years ago!"

"You're one to talk son. You have whores and tramps coming in and out of here all the time. When was the last time you were in a committed relationship!? Oh that's right, NEVER. You don't know how it feels like to be in a committed relationship because you were never in one! Hell you don't even know the names of most of the women you've slept with..." _locking eyes with the blonde as she stood on one foot near Sonny he_ _asks_ "Does he even know your name?"

"Oh Sonny knows my name alright and if you were smart you would choose your words wisely around me. Because IF you imply that I'm some sort of slut or one of Sonny's whores ever again I will personally make sure you're in no condition to father anymore children ever again" _Carly spats out since she didn't care for that fact that Sonny's_ _father seemed to think she was one of the whores that kept his son company at_ _night._

"Carly stay out of this!" _Sonny growls_ _out as he silently wonders what the fuck else could go wrong today._

"Yeah don't bother getting involved in this mess because like I said my son doesn't do commitment honey and this is a family matter."

"You obviously don't know you're son at all if you think your son can't commit" _Carly remarks since Sonny made it_ _very clear to her earlier that he plan to commit to her whether she wanted to_ _marry him or not._

"What are you talking about?" _Mike_ _asks with a frown as Sonny shoots her a dirty look._

"CAR-LEE!" _Sonny hisses out her_ _name since she wouldn't shut the hell up when he told her more than once to_ _  
_ _stay out of it_. _Glaring at Mike Sonny goes on to tell him_ "And as always Mike you worn out your welcome so get the hell out of here!"

"I'll come back when your guest is gone since we're not done here Michael" _Mike states_

"You're going to wait awhile because if Sonny gets it his way I won't be leaving here until one of us is dead" _Carly_ _comments as she hops her way towards the couch_

"CARLY! Would you stay the hell out of this?!"

"What is she talking about Michael?"

 _With a frustrated sigh hoping if he told Mike it would get him_ _to get the hell out of his penthouse faster Sonny informs him_ "Carly and I are getting married. She's going to be my wife"

"That is if I don't kill you first" _Carly_ _smirks at Sonny who was glaring back at her as Mike stood in the penthouse_ _stunned._

"Michael who the hell is this woman?!" 

"I just told you Mike she's my fiancé" _Sonny remarks back as he makes his way towards the mini bar_

"I wish you would stop telling people that Sonny because we're not getting married."

"I'm not having this fight with you again especially not in front of Mike" _Sonny utters out to Carly as he pours_ _himself a much needed drink_

"Why does my son want to marry **you** so badly?" _Mike demands since_ _this whole situation didn't make any sense at all. His son wasn't the marrying_ _type and he certainly didn't go for blondes._

"Johnny get the hell in here!" _Sonny_ _shouts out_

"HEY! Your son would be **LUCKY** to have me as his wife!" _Carly_ _defends herself._

 _As the penthouse door opens Sonny states to Johnny "_ Mike was just leaving. See him out will ya"

"Don't bother Johnny I'm leaving, but I'll be back son"

 _Shaking his head as Mike leaves the penthouse Carly looks his_ _way while stating…_

"You know you're life could make one hell of a good soap opera"

"Go finish eating your lunch Carly" _Sonny remarks before drinking down his drink._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly watches Sonny as he drinks down_ _his drink. Apart of her wanted to go to Sonny and pull him into her embrace but_ _she didn't because she couldn't let herself fall for him. Ever since she saved_ _him from certain death she felt this pull towards him like she never felt_ _before so she knew she could easily end up falling in love with Sonny which was_ _the last thing she wanted to do. A life with Sonny wasn't possible no matter_ _how much Sonny pushed for them to marry so the best thing she could do for_ _herself was keep her distance from him._

 _Pouring himself another drink he glances at Carly who seemed_ _lost in thought as she gazes at him. He didn't want her pity which he could now_ _see in her eyes. Needing to be alone since he didn't want to see her pity she_ _had for him because of Mike's stupidity Sonny drinks down his drink. Slamming_ _his drink down onto the mini bar he makes his way past her towards the_ _penthouse door._

"Where are you going?" _Carly asks_ _with a frown_

"Out" _Sonny simply says before_ _walking out the door and shutting it behind him._

 _Standing in the penthouse stunned as Sonny walks out on her after_ _kidnapping her Carly mutters out to herself_ "Unbelievable!"

~~**~~**~~**~~ 

_As his office door opens Luke lifts up his head from off his_ _desk as he awoke from his nap. Gazing at Sonny he asks_ "Hey partner when did you get back into town?"

"Today" _Sonny remarks as a cheese_ _puff that was stuck on Luke's cheek falls off his face and onto Luke's desk._

"Well I got to say you look better. So I take it that trip you took finally got your mind off that blonde bombshell you were in the dumps about. I told you partner all you needed was a vacation with some hot chick and you would forget all about that chika"

 _Taking a seat at his desk as Luke pulls out a cigar from his_ _cigar box Sonny informs him_ "Actually Carly is back at my place Luke."

"No shit! How the heck did you pull that off? I know the gals are all gaga over your dimples but she seemed pretty upset with ya. I honestly didn't think that chick would look your way again"

"Well things are different now between us" _Sonny states as he takes a cigar from out of Luke's cigar box._

 _Cutting the tip of his cigar off he asks_ "How so?"

"She's pregnant with my child" _Sonny_ _remarks as he grabs the cigar cutter from out of Luke's stunned hands._

"Say what?!"

"Carly's pregnant with my child Luke" _Sonny repeats as he lights up his cigar._

"Wow."

"Yeah it came as a shocked to me too"

"So now what are you going to do?" _Luke_ _questions as he lights his own cigar._

 _Taking a few puffs from his cigar Sonny simply states_ "I'm going to marry her"

"Yeah? How did the blushing bride take the news?" _Luke questions since he had a feeling that his bride to be_ _didn't want to marry him let alone be around him._

 _Shrugging his shoulders Sonny mutters out_ "Doesn't matter, we're still getting married."

"I feel that as your friend and partner I should warn you that a pregnant woman is different than your average angry woman. Hell an angry knocked up woman is worst then ten gals with PMS fighting for the last piece of chocolate."

"Carly is the least of my problems Luke" _Sonny states, besides it was laughable for him to fear Carly. He was a_ _  
_ _mob boss for goodness sake so how much of a threat could she really be to him._

"Cops are still on your back because of Savage death?" _Luke questions as he leans back in his chair and takes a_ _few puffs of his cigar._

"Yeah but's that's not what I'm talking about. Mike got some woman pregnant." _Sonny states_

"Whoa, wh-at?! That old goat knocked one out of the park?!" _Luke asks stunned_

"Yeah. He cheated on Tammy and got some random woman knocked up. And you know whoever Mike got pregnant must be a winner" _Sonny remarks sarcastically since he had a feeling that whoever got_ _herself pregnant with Mike's kid was probably trouble._

"Sorry man. That blows"

"I can't believe Mike! I know I shouldn't be surprise by now but I was actually hoping that Mike would have  
done Tammy right and not be the bastard he was to my mother and I when I was a child. Now I have to track down this woman and clean up the mess Mike made out of his life yet again!"

"It sucks man. I wish I could do something to help you out"

"It's fine. I can handle it." _Sonny remarks as he stands up from the chair he was sitting on_ "I have to get going Jason's flight should be landing in Port Charles soon."

"You're picking up Jason from the airport?" _Luke questions since normally Jason just rode his bike back to_ _harbor view towers._

"No, Carly's ex-roommate he's on the same flight" _Sonny remarks before heading out the door_

"Her ex-roommate?! Wait! Come on man!" _Luke calls out to Sonny as he leaves his office. Grumbling out to_ _  
_ _himself he goes on to say_ "Well this blows. I can't believe he leaves without giving me the juicy details on the roommate"

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Opening the penthouse door Carly smiles brightly at Johnny who_ _was standing guard in front of the penthouse door_ "Hey cutie" _watching Johnny as his face turns_ _slightly red Carly smile grows even bigger_ "You don't need to be shy Johnny. I know Sonny may have told you things about me but he doesn't really know me."

"Is-is there anything I can do for you?" _Johnny questions as he silently hopes that Carly doesn't cause any_ _trouble while the boss was gone._

 _Leaning herself against the doorway Carly chews on her lower lip_ _a little before saying_ "No. I just wanted to apologize to you"

"Apologize?" _Johnny asks confuse_

"Yeah" _Carly nods before going on_ _to explain_ "I put you in the middle of a fight I was having with Sonny which was wrong of me to do so, so I want to apologize to you" 

"You can't apologize to me" _Johnny_ _remarks knowing if the boss heard his bride to be telling him he was sorry he_ _wouldn't like it._

"What? What do you mean I can't?! Are you telling me you don't forgive me?!" _Carly asks back_

"Nooooooooooooo! It's not that I don't forgive you it's just that the boss wouldn't like it. You're about to  
marry Mr. Corinthos and well as the boss's wife it's not your place to apologize to Mr. Corinthos employees." _Johnny explains_

"First of all Johnny I'm not marrying Sonny and second of all I can apologize to whomever I want and I don't really give a damn if Sonny likes it or not! Sonny may be your boss but he sure as hell isn't mine and I won't let him tell me what I can and can't say to his employees! And if Sonny has a problem with that then he can go ahead and kick me the hell out of his house and I will gladly leave!" _Carly snaps out_

_Letting out a heavy sigh Johnny remarks_ "You know it would be easier on you if you didn't fight the boss on everything. It's not like you're going to win against him"

"Yeah, we'll see about that" _Carly_ _remarks since she didn't plan on losing to Sonny. Sonny may have won a small_ _  
_ _battle by kidnapping her but the war was far from over._

 _With a duffle bag in his hand Lenny and Taggert walk towards the_ _exit. As Lenny spots Sonny Corinthos standing by the doorway with Jason Morgan_ _by his side Lenny lets out a huge gulp as fear struck him like a lightning_ _bolt. Sonny on the other hand didn't seem scared at all as he gazes back at him_ _as he stood by Taggert. In fact he was actually smiling at him as Jason gave_ _him a blank stare._

"Don't let them scare you" _Taggert_ _remarks as he glares at Sonny and Jason_

"Hey Lenny, how was your flight buddy?" _Sonny greets him flashing his dimples._

"He's not your buddy" _Taggert_ _points out annoyed since he had a bad feeling about this since Sonny looked far_ _too smug for someone who kidnapped a pregnant woman._

"Well not really no, but any friend of Carly's is a friend of mine. Jason told me you were on the same flight so  
Carly insisted that I pick you up and bring you home so she can show off her new digs. She just loves her new home." _Sonny remarks back as he watches_ _Lenny fidget_

 _Shaking his head Taggert snaps out_ "I know you kidnapped her!"

"Kidnapped her? Why on earth would I kidnap Carly?" 

"Carly made it very clear to me she wanted nothing to do with you nor did she want you anywhere near her unborn child" _Lenny remarks before taking a huge gulp._

_Letting out a heavy sigh at Lenny's big fat mouth about Carly_ _being pregnant Sonny pushes down his anger as he points out_ "Carly's understandably hormonal in her current condition. We got into a lover's spat but we made up so she agreed to move back with me to Port Charles. And if I really did kidnap her do you really think I would take her here, back to Port Charles?"

"If you didn't kidnap her why isn't she here with you?" _Taggert questions since he didn't buy Sonny's bullshit._

"Well Carly has an injured leg so we both thought it would be best for her to rest at home." _Sonny explains_

"Right" _Taggert remarks back as he_ _glares back at Sonny._ "Well I'm not going to arrest you, not yet anyways.  
What I'm going to do is go to your place and talk to Carly Benson myself and see what she has to say."

"Knock yourself out" _Sonny says_ _with a grin across his face before glancing at Lenny_ "You coming?"

 _Glancing towards Taggert who shrugs his shoulders at him, Lenny_ _lets out a heavy sigh before mumbling out_ "Ye-yeah"

"Good lets go" _Sonny says before_ _heading out the door with Jason and Lenny following behind him._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Following Carly inside the penthouse as she hopped her way_ _towards the couch Johnny tells her_ "Whatever your planning to do I would just forget it if I were you"

"Who says I'm planning anything?"

"You just said-"

"I said that Sonny isn't going to win because I won't marry him and no matter how much power he has in this town he can't make me say I do." _Carly explains as she plops herself down onto the_ _couch_

 _With a heavy sigh Johnny remarks "_ If you need anything I'll be in the hallway"

 _As Johnny walks back into the hallway and shuts the penthouse_ _door behind him Carly places her hand on her stomach as she whispers out to her_ _unborn child_ "I know daddy loves you little one but we can't be a family. I can't lose you the way I lost your grandfather."

~~**~~**~~**~~ 

_As the limo headed back towards Harbor View Towers Sonny glares_ _at Lenny as he notes_ "You look nervous"

"I'm not going to lie to you, you scare the hell out of me" _Lenny admits as he sat across from Sonny alone in_ _  
_ _the limo with him since Jason had taken off on his motorcycle instead of riding_ _in the limo with them._

"But not enough since you went out of your way to seek out my enemy" _Sonny points out with a clench jaw._

"Carly is like family to me so there is nothing I wouldn't do for her" _Lenny remarks back as he fidgets in his_ _seat._

"But Carly asked you to stay away from the cops. She told me herself that she didn't want the cops involved and you went against her wishes. You betrayed your friend and put my child at risk in the process"

"I would never put Carly's baby at risk"

"YOU DID! The second you told that bastard Carly was pregnant YOU put MY child at risk! Now word will spread out that Carly is pregnant with MY child making both Carly and the baby a target!" _Sonny_ _yells out_

 _With a huge gulp Lenny points out_ "I'm not the one who made Carly and her baby a target; you did the second you kidnaped Carly and claimed her child as yours. If you had just stayed away from Carly and her baby they would both be safe at my place" 

"It's not just her baby it's MY child as well and no one is going to keep me away from my kid!" _Sonny spats out_ _  
_ _before going on to say as he balls his hands into fists_ "And IF you hadn't opened your big fat mouth by the time word had spread about Carly and our baby my new security would be in place keeping them both safe! Now because of you I have to scramble to make sure my enemies don't get to her and my child."

"Your selfishness is what put your child and Carly at risk. I'm the one who's looking out for them because like I said Carly is like family to me and I won't let Carly or her child die because of your life choices" _Lenny maintains despite the fear he felt in every_ _fiber of his body. He was just grateful that he didn't have anything to drink_ _  
_ _on the plane or he would surely be peeing in his pants right about now by the_ _way Sonny was glaring at him_

"Carly and that baby are MY family, NOT yours! And the only reason why you don't have a fucking bullet in-between your eyes for putting MY family at risk is because I promise Carly I would give her a chance to talk some sense into you! Which I'm starting to regret the more I look at you!" _Sonny growls out at his nerve to call him selfish for_ _wanting to provide a good life for his family and not be the deadbeat father_ _Mike was to him._ As Lenny starts to open his mouth to speak up _Sonny_ _cuts him off by stating_ "And IF I were you I wouldn't say another fucking word to me for the rest of the ride back to my place or I might be tempted to  
go back on my word to Carly!"

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Rushing into the penthouse since he knew Taggert would arrive_ _any moment Jason calls out Carly's name as he silently hopes that Sonny was_ _right and that Carly wouldn't rat Sonny out to Taggert about the_ _kidnapping._ "Carly?!"

 _Hopping her way out of the kitchen Carly asks_ "Where's Lenny?"

"Lenny and Sonny should be here soon and so should Taggert. I only got here a little faster because I drove my bike" _Jason explains as he watches Carly hop her way over towards the couch._

"You don't say"

"You're not got to tell Taggert anything right" _Jason remarks more of a statement then a question. Sonny_ _seemed to be confident she wouldn't but he wasn't so sure. Carly was feisty_ _from the moment he met her as she demanded to see Sonny wearing the blood stain_ _bikini she wore when she saved Sonny's life. Trusting Carly not to blab to_ _Taggert was a gamble._

"It would serve Sonny right to rot in jail for kidnapping me for the second time might I add, but no I'm not going to rat him out." _Carly remarks as Sonny walks inside the penthouse with Lenny_ _following behind him._

"Carly are you alright?!" _Lenny_ _questions as he rushes past Sonny to her side._

"I'm fine" _Carly says with a heavy_ _sigh_

"And no thanks to you she is" _Sonny spats out_

 _Frowning Carly asks_ "What the hell is that supposed to mean Sonny?"

"Your friend went and told Taggert you were pregnant with my child putting you and our baby at risk!" _Sonny_ _tells her since he wanted her to understand why from here on out her friendship_ _with Lenny would be terminated._

 _Glancing at Jason Sonny goes on to say "_ Which means we really need to put in place all the new security updates stat. I can't take any chances Jason."

"I'll go call Stan and make it happen" _Jason states as he walks out of the penthouse._

 _Locking eyes with Lenny, Carly asks in a hurt tone of voice "_ What the hell where you thinking Lenny!? I told you when Taggert showed up at the apartment I didn't want to involve him in this"

"And why's that?" _Taggert_ _questions from the doorway as he stands by Johnny_

 _Removing her gaze from off Lenny, Carly glances at Taggert as_ _she states_ "I don't like you that's why and not  
because you're a useless cop but because of your mouth. I don't like people who talk badly against the man I plan to marry"

"Marry?! You're going to marry him?!" _Lenny asks stunned at Carly's declaration since she was so determine to keep_ _  
_ _her unborn child away from Sonny._

 _As dimples appear across Sonny's face, Carly nods her head_ "Yeah, that's right I'm going to marry Sonny"

"Well you heard her Taggert. She's obviously wasn't kidnapped by me so you can get the hell out of here and go eat a doughnut or something"

"Carly whatever Sonny said or has done to threaten you to agree to this marriage you don't have to go through with it. The cops will keep you safe from him. All you have to do is tell him the truth! Tell him that Sonny kidnapped you and he's making you marry him!" _Lenny_ _pleads with her since they needed the cops help to save her and her unborn_ _child from a life in the mob._

"He's right Carly. I can't help you if you don't confess to me what that bastard has done to you and if you think marrying him will make thing easier between you and him don't count on it. A man who beats on his own mother will have no trouble beating on his wife and his child" _Taggert remarks back_

"Sonny has never laid a hand on me or threatened me! Sonny and I had a disagreement it happens sometimes. It wasn't a big deal and we obviously worked things out since I'm going to marry him" _Carly_ _states as she watches Sonny balls his hands into fists as the anger starts to_ _build up inside of him by Taggert's words._

"You heard her tell you twice now Taggert that she is here on her own free will. Now get the fuck out of here or I will have you arrested for trespassing!"

"You're making a mistake lady by covering for him" _Taggert remarks before turning around and making his way_ _towards the elevator doors._

"Johnny shut the door" _Sonny_ _orders out to him. As the door shuts close Sonny locks eyes with Carly as he_ _declares "_ This friendship you have with Lenny is over."

"You can't just order her not to be my friend!" _Lenny remarks as Sonny shows his true colors; proving Taggert's_ _  
_ _words to be true. That Sonny was a controlling bastard that kept his women in_ _line by using physical force._

"I just did" _Sonny spats out_

"And as always Sonny your orders mean nothing to me." _Carly replies before telling Lenny_ "But as much as I hate to say this Lenny you do need to leave Port Charles"

 _"_ What? Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving here without you Carly!" _Lenny states since he hated the thought of Sonny_ _  
_ _being anywhere near her especially after hearing what Taggert had to say about_ _him_

"Yes, yes you are" _Carly says_ _since she didn't want Lenny to get involved in this. She knew Sonny wouldn't_ _  
_ _physically touch her but she wasn't sure the same could be said about Lenny._ _Lenny's parents had already lost their daughter she didn't want his parents to_ _lose him as well._

"Bye" _Sonny states as he opens the_ _penthouse door for him so he could get the hell out of his penthouse._

"I'll be fine Lenny. Trust me. I can handle this on my own"

"But you can't Carly. He's a danger to you and your unborn child. The man is evil"

"Lenny get the hell out!" _Sonny_ _orders out to him._

"Lenny please…just go back home. I promise I'll stay in touch with you but you can't stay here" _Carly pleads_ _with him_

"I can't just leave you here" _Lenny remarks_

"Lenny you can either get the hell out of my home on your own now or Johnny here can toss your ass onto the street" _Sonny states with aggravation laced into his voice_

"Lenny go" _Carly pleads with him_ _yet again_

"Fine I'm going but I hate this" _Lenny_ _states before walking towards the doorway. As he reaches the doorway he gives_ _Carly once last glance before walking away from her with a heavy heart._

 _As Johnny shuts the penthouse door, Sonny tells Carly_ "I meant what I said your friendship with Lenny is over Carly. The man put our child at risk and went to my enemy to try and get me arrested. I'm your family now and your loyalty lies with me; the father of your child and your future husband."

"Lenny is scared and he went to drastic measures to try and protect me. He has always stood by my side when I needed him. He was my rock in my darkest hours and I won't end my friendship with him because he tried to be there for me like he always is when I need him. I will stay in contact with him whether you like it or not."

"Are you disobeying me?" _Sonny_ _asks with a clench jaw_

"Disobeying you? What am I a dog now?!" _Carly questions back at his gal to think he could order her around_ _  
_ _and she had to obey his every command_

"No you're going to be my wife! And as my wife you sure as hell are going to listen to me because my rules are set in place to keep our family safe!" _Sonny remarks back_

"Lenny isn't a threat and as for being your wife that's never going to happen Sonny. I just said that to Taggert to get him to back off"

"Lenny proved just now he was a threat Carly! He wants to send me to jail! He went to the cops if that's not a threat then what the hell is?!" _Sonny shouts out to her_

"Lenny is going back to Florida he won't cause you anymore trouble and when I will talk to him I won't say  
anything to him that could get you into trouble" _Carly promises_

"I can't risk it! You can slip up or let something out without knowing it and it can cost me my freedom. Your friendship with him has to be over Carly. He no longer has a place in your life because your life is with me." _Sonny states as the penthouse door opens_.

"Stan is working on the new security" _Jason remarks_

"Good" _Sonny replies back as he_ _walks over towards the mini bar to make himself a drink._

_Glancing towards Carly who looked clearly upset, Jason asks_ "How did it go with Taggert?"

"Carly did good despite the fact Lenny was pushing Carly to have me arrested for kidnapping" _Sonny states as_ _  
_ _he pours himself a drink._

"And Sonny thanks me for keeping his ass out of a jail cell by forbidding me from being friends with the only guy who stood by me. So Sonny not only took my father away from me. He took me away from my home and now he's taking my friend away from me too. So basically I lose everything and Sonny gets everything he wants" _Carly says as she hops_ _up from off the couch then proceeds to make her way towards the staircase._

 _Watching Carly as she hops her way up the staircase Jason lets_ _out a heavy sigh before glancing at Sonny who was now drinking down his drink._ _He could tell by the look across Sonny's face Carly's words affected him and he_ _  
_ _felt bad for his friend's situation._ "You're right to put an end to Carly's friendship with Lenny. Don't let her guilt you into changing your mind Sonny. I know you carry the guilt of her father's death with you but you're not doing Carly or Lenny for that matter any favors by changing your mind about this. Lenny Robert doesn't fit into our lifestyle and maintaining a friendship with him will only hurt Carly in the end."

"I won't change my mind" _Sonny_ _says as he pours himself another drink_  
 _  
_~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Meanwhile as Lenny walks outside of Harbor View Towers he spots_ _a cop car a few feet away from the building. Walking over towards the car he_ _taps on the window. As the cop pulls down his window he asks_ "Could you give me a ride to the PCPD? I need to talk to Marcus Taggert about Sonny Corinthos"

"Sonny Corinthos?" _the cop asks_

"Yeah" _he nods_

"Get in" _The cops smiles as he_ _silently hopes whatever this guy had to say would finally put that criminal_ _  
_ _behind bars._  
 _  
_~~**~~**~~**~~

 _A little while later Sonny rushes down the hallways as he_ _notices his very expensive suits where lying on the floor. "CAR-CAR-LEEE?!"_ _Sonny yells out her name as he walks around his clean clothes that were lying_ _  
_ _on the floor in front of his open bedroom door._

 _As Carly hops around with another handful of suits in her hands_ _Carly flings them at him as he demands angrily "_ What the hell do you think you're doing Carly?!"

"I'm kicking you out!" _Carly_ _declares as she grabs more of his suits_

"You're kicking me out?!" _Sonny_ _asks back wanting to make sure he heard her right_

"That's right" _Carly says as she_ _tosses more of his suits at him._

"You're not kicking me out of my own room Carly!" _Sonny tells her annoyed as hell that she was tossing his_ _  
_ _clothes at him and onto the floor._

"This is the biggest room in the penthouse. It has the nicest view and the biggest bed" _Carly notes as she_ _  
_ _leans herself against the wall by his former closet._

"Which is why this is **my** room!" _Sonny points out_

"No it's not your room. It **was** your room but it's **mine** now. You took away everything from  
me so the least you can do is give me the bigger bedroom" _Carly states back_

"You want this room?"

"That's what I said" 

"Fine! It's yours! We're getting married anyways so you might as well move in with me" _Sonny remarks_

"UHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm NOT marrying you Sonny! How many times do I have to tell you that I will NEVER, EVER marry you before it sinks into that thick scull of yours?!"

"We're having a baby together so we're getting married and I don't want to fight about this anymore because the decision has been made"

 _Shaking her head at him Carly grabs the rest of his suits that_ _were in his closet and flings it at him while saying_ "Get out"

"I'm not going anywhere Carly this is my bedroom" 

"Oh yes, yes you are!" _Carly tells_ _him before going on to ask_ "Don't you own some normal clothes? All you have  
in your closet are suits, suits and more suits! And how many suits do you really need?! God you have more clothes then I do!" 

"I have casual clothes in my dresser" _Sonny informs her before going on to say_ "And if you want more clothes  
I'll pay for whatever you want"

"I don't want your money Sonny! I don't want anything from you! All I want is for you to get your stuff the hell out of my bedroom!"

 _Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sonny remarks_ "I get your upset and that your hormones are in overdrive but you're out of your freaking mind if you think you're going to kick me out of my own bedroom Carly!"

"You may be used to getting everything you want despite how other people may think or feel but **IF** you want me to live here in this dump with you, you're going to move your ass down the hall and give me the  
bigger bedroom." _Carly says as she winces in pain a little from her injured_ _leg since it was killing her._

 _Noticing her wincing in pain Sonny shakes his head before_ _leaning towards her and swooping her up into his arms._

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeee! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Put me down!"

"You need to rest that leg" _Sonny_ _remarks as he carries her over towards his bed._

 _As Sonny carefully places her onto his bed Carly chews onto her_ _lower lip as locks eyes with his. She would be lying if she said his touch_ _didn't have an effect on her._

 _Noticing the change in her eyes as she gazes at him while_ _chewing on her lower lip Sonny licks his lips as he feels the spark between_ _them._

 _Watching as he moistens his lips with his tongue, Carly fights_ _back a moan as she suddenly feels like the room was getting way too hot for_ _comfort. With a frustrated sigh Carly_ _takes Sonny off guard as she suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a fiery kiss._  
 _  
_~~**~~**~~**~~

 _At the PCPD Lenny sat in front of Taggert's desk as he remarks_ "You've got to help her! You can't just leave her  
in the hands of that monster! You told me yourself that he beat on his own mother!"

"There's nothing I can do! She refuses to co-operate with the cops" _Taggert states frustrated as hell that_ _Sonny was getting away with yet another crime._

"So you're telling me you're not going to do anything?! You're just going to let her be imprisoned by a man that abuses her behind closed doors! She's pregnant! What if she loses her unborn child because of that pig?!" 

"I understand you're worried about Carly but unless you can convince her to come forward with the truth my hands are tied."

 _Standing up from the chair he was sitting in Lenny utters out_ "Well if you're not going to do something about it  
then I'll figure out something on my own! Because there is no way I'm going to stand by and let Sonny abuse Carly!" 

_As Lenny storms out of the PCPD Taggert mumbles out_ "Good luck" _since he doubted Lenny could take_ _down Sonny since the PCPD have been trying for years._  
 _  
_~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all_ _their wonderful feedback it encourages me to write. I hope you enjoy reading_ _this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated_ _  
_

_Take care_


	13. Chapter 13

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 13_

 _A part of him knew he shouldn't be doing this right now. He shouldn't be kissing her back especially since she was so determine to keep him from being a father to their child but his lower half was winning out over common sense. He had spent the last month missing her and feeling guilty over the fact that he had caused her so much pain so he couldn't help but enjoy  
making out with her. He wanted her despite the fact she had went out of her way to try and hide the fact she was pregnant with his child. He wanted to be with her regardless of the fact she had given him so much grief about "kidnapping" her only to turn around and pull him into a fiery kiss._

 _She didn't know what had come over her to pull Sonny into a kiss after she swore to herself she couldn't get close to Sonny. Sonny was after all the father or her unborn child and the man who had kidnapped her twice in a month's time. She was supposed to be making his life hell for kidnapping her but instead the second he touches her all her hurt and anger was pushed aside as desire rushed through her._

 _Moaning into his mouth as he takes control of the kiss Carly rips open his dress shirt; causing the buttons to go flying all over the place…._

"Hey Son-" _Jason calls out only to stop himself in midsentence; letting out a groan as he comes upon Sonny and Carly making out on Sonny's bed._

 _As Sonny parts his lips away from Carly's he glances towards Jason who looked like he wished he was anywhere but inside his bedroom; which the feeling was mutual at that moment_ "What?!" _Sonny asks a little testy at the interruption_

"The door was open. I didn't know that you and Carly where uh-" _clearing his throat Jason goes on to explain_ "We need to talk business" _Jason explains feeling really awkward at catching Sonny and Carly making out with one another._

"Alright. Give me a minute; I'll meet you downstairs"

"Sure" _Jason nods before rushing out of Sonny's bedroom please to get the hell out of his bedroom_

"You're leaving?!" _Carly questions aggravated and stunned that Sonny was just going get up and leave her._

 _With a heavy sigh he simply states "_ Its business"

 _Shaking her head Carly remarks "_ UHHHHH! I can't believe this!"

 _Taking off his torn dress shirt Sonny grins at her frustration since it was nice to know she wanted him despite all that went down between them._

 _Biting down on her lower lip as she watches Sonny remove his dress shirt Carly silently curses him out for being so fucking good looking! Watching him bend down and grab one of the dress shirts she had tossed out of his closet while she was kicking him out of his bedroom she silently vows to herself that she would never let Sonny get to her again!_

 _Glancing towards the staircase as Sonny walks down the steps now wearing a red dress shirt Jason remarks "_ One of the cops we have on our payroll made contact."

"Yeah? What information did he have for us?" _Sonny questions as he makes his way towards the couch_

"He wanted you to know that he along with a lot of cops at the PCPD overheard some guy pleading with Taggert to help save some girl that you got pregnant from your abusive ways. He didn't catch the name of the man but we both know who it was" _Jason states since the only man it could be was Lenny Roberts_

"That son of a bitch is really starting to get on my nerves!" _Sonny spats out with a clench jaw! Lenny Roberts was starting to become more of a pain in the ass than he had previously given him credit for! He had wrongly assumed because Lenny was so frightened of him and Jason that he would back off once Carly spoke to him_

"How do you want to handle this?" _Jason questions since Sonny had told him over the phone he didn't want to touch Lenny because of his bond with Carly._

 _Before he could respond he glances towards the staircase as he hears Carly hopping her way down the upstairs hallway. A few seconds later he spots her as she appears above the staircase looking irritated._ "What are you doing?!" _Sonny calls out to Carly since she knew that he and Jason were talking business_

 _Hopping her way down the staircase Carly reminds him_ "You're making me live here remember?"

"Yeah, I know you live here, but Jason and I were in the middle of discussing business" _Sonny points out as she hops her way towards them despite the fact she knew they were discussing business downstairs._

"So talk" _Carly remarks back as she hops past Jason who was standing near the couch and plops herself onto the armchair._

"You need to leave" _Sonny tells her as Carly make herself comfy in his chair._

"I agree but you insist on kidnapping me so here I am" _Carly smiles at him since she planned to make this kidnapping experience a very unpleasant one for Sonny. IF Sonny wanted his life  
to be enjoyable again he was just going to have to give into her wishes and let her move back to Florida _

"Carly I'm not in the mood for this!" _Sonny growls out_

"Yeah, you and me both, so how about you drive me back to the airport so we can both get back to our normal lives"

"Your life stopped being normal the second we conceived our child. Like it or not this is your life now, and as the mother of my child, and soon to be wife they are certain rules that need to obeyed! Like when Jason and I are talking business you need to stay upstairs" 

"I'm not hopping all the way upstairs because you and Jason want to trade secrets on how to off someone without the cops being the wiser." _Carly states back stubbornly; not giving at rats ass what Sonny wanted since he didn't care about her feelings._

"Carly you either go upstairs on your own or I will carry you back upstairs and post a guard at the door to make sure you don't come back down here until Jason and I are done our discussion! Either way you're leaving!"

 _Opening the penthouse door Johnny announces_ "Luke Spencer is here boss"

"Luke, right now isn't a good time" _Sonny calls out to him as he stands up from the couch as Carly glances towards the doorway._

"I'm sorry man but this can't wait" _Luke states as he watches Sonny's baby mama hop up from the armchair she was sitting on as he walks inside the penthouse._

 _Seeing the man who had saved her from Savage brought back all the hurt and bad memories of the day she found out what Savage had done to her father. Knowing if she stayed in the room the tears would start streaming down her face Carly quickly hops out of the chair she was sitting in before hopping her way towards the staircase_

"Carly" _Sonny calls out her name since he had noticed the change in the depth of her eyes and across her face when Luke had entered the penthouse._

 _Without saying a word Carly hops her way up the staircase ignoring Sonny who had called out to her since hearing his voice right now just made things worst._

 _With a frustrated sigh Sonny glances back at Luke as Johnny shuts the penthouse door close behind him._ "What's wrong?"

"We've got more drug problems. Claude found some needles left by junkies in the back of the club. I thought you would want to know about it right away" _Luke comments. Sure he could have called to tell Sonny about the drug problem but he had stopped by in hopes to meet Carly's ex-roommate since he figured there was a juicy story behind the roommate but sadly the roommate didn't seem to be inside the penthouse._

"Damn it!" _Sonny shouts out frustrated and annoyed knowing that Sorel was the bastard bringing drugs onto his turf. Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny goes on to order out to Jason_ "I've had it Jason! It's time we hit that son of a bitch where he hurts!"

"I'll get right on it" _Jason states before making his leave as Luke makes his way towards the mini bar._

 _Watching Luke as he pours himself a drink Sonny states_ "Luke I'm not in the mood for company"

"I would think you would be grateful for company considering you have an angry pregnant woman in your mist."

"I'm not afraid of Carly. I told you earlier I can handle her"

"It's quiet" _Luke notes_

"So?" _Sonny questions back_

"You think that's a good sign friend that your angry baby mama is so quiet up there?"

"I can handle Carly" _Sonny repeats with a heavy sigh as he watches Luke take a sip of his drink._

"You know what I think partner there is a storm heading your way called hurricane Carly"

"You don't even know Carly" _Sonny points out to him since he was going on about Carly like he knew her better than he does._

"You don't need to know her to see she's got fire within her." _Luke remarks as he walks over towards the couch and plops himself down._

"I'll be fine" _Sonny states as Luke plops himself onto his couch; ignoring his request earlier to leave._

"Yeah? Where's her ex-roommate?" _Luke questions; hoping to get the juicy details Sonny neglected to tell him before leaving Luke's_

 _Shaking his head Sonny makes his way towards the mini bar needing a drink._

 _After leaving the PCPD disappointed in himself for trusting the word of a cop that he would save Carly from that evil man that was holding her captive Lenny had walked around town trying to think of a new course of action. Coming across a place called Kelly's he decides to go inside since he was starting to get hungry._

 _Walking inside Kelly's as the little bell above the door starts to ring Lenny scans the room. The place was practically empty since it was long past lunch time._

 _As he sits down at a table he grabs the menu that was on the table and scans the menu as a waitress approaches him…_

"Hi my name is Penny. Would you like a drink before ordering?"

 _Glancing up from the menu he was reading he smiles at her as he states_ "Yeah I'll take a Root Beer"

"One Root Beer coming up" _Penny smiles before leaving his table._

 _Watching as Penny walks away from his table Lenny notices a room for rent sign near the staircase. Standing up from his table Lenny makes his way towards the counter where a redheaded woman was wiping down the counter as his waitress was filling his glace with Root Beer "_ Who do I talk to about the room for rent?" _he asks_

"That would be me. My family owns Kelly's" _Bobbie smiles as gazes up at him_

"Oh. Well I would be interested in seeing the room but I'm not sure how long I will be staying in Port Charles" _Lenny comments_

"That's alright we rent the rooms by the week or by the month. Once you're done eating I'll show you the room we have for rent" _Bobbie states_

"Thank you" _Lenny smiles before making his way back towards his table._

"Are you certain?" _Sorel questions as he leans back in his chair at the news one of his men were telling him since it felt too good to be true._

"Yeah. One of our guys at the PCPD said everyone within earshot at the PCPD heard the news from this guy who was ranting at Taggert about not protecting his pregnant friend from Sonny Corinthos."

"Christmas has come early this year. Corinthos finally has a weak spot and I'm going to use it to my full advantage." _Sorel grins; since he was so sick and tired of Sonny thinking he was the all mighty ruler of Port Charles!_

 _Back at the penthouse Luke watches as Sonny drinks down the drink he poured for himself as he asks_ "So?"

 _Placing his empty glass onto the mini bar he asks_ "What?"

"The ex-roommate where is he? You said you were picking him up from the airport before you up and ran out of Luke's earlier, so where is he?"

"Why do you care so much?" _Sonny questions back with a heavy sigh as the penthouse door opens…._

 _Walking inside the penthouse Johnny remarks "_ I have Carly's crutches boss. The guys downstairs are grabbing the rest of Carly's belongings downstairs."

 _Making his way over towards Johnny Sonny grabs the crutches as he tells Luke_ "I've got to give these to Carly, and I'm sure you have things to do to occupy your time like drumming up business for Luke's"

"Fine" _Luke sighs out as Sonny heads towards the staircase; bummed out about the fact he still has yet to be filled in about all the juicy details of Carly's ex-roommate._

 _From afar Jason watches as one of Sorel's warehouses that held his drug supplies suddenly explodes from the bombs he carful placed without Sorel's men or anyone else for that matter noticing him. As he hears cops sirens start to get closer Jason gives one last glance from his spot before riding off with his bike._

 _Walking into his bedroom washroom Sonny asks with concern lace into his voice as he watches Carly as she sat on the floor while flushing the toilet_ "Are you alright?"

"Just morning sickness"

 _Making his way towards her Sonny says_ "Your stuff has arrived"

"Great" _Carly sarcastically replies back_

 _After leaning her crutches up against the wall Sonny offers her his hand as he says_

"Let me help you up from off the floor"

"I can manage" _Carly states stubbornly_

 _Watching as Carly lets out a few whimpers as she tried to get herself off from off the floor and fails Sonny questions "_ Are you going to take my help now or do you plan on just whimpering out in pain some more?"

 _Shaking her head Carly sighs out heavily_ "Fine, you can help me up"

 _Taking a hold of her hands he helps Carly stands up. As she leans herself against him for support he then grabs her crutches and hands them to her._

 _As Carly makes her way past him towards the sink he hears Max calling out to him_ "Boss?"

"I'm in the washroom Max"

"Okay I'll wait until you're finished using the crapper boss" _Max calls out_

 _Rolling his eyes Sonny states_ "I'm NOT on the crapper! Just get your ass in here"

"Oh" _Max mumbles out before peeking his head inside the washroom to see the boss's new girl rinsing out her mouth with mouthwash._

"What is it Max?" _Sonny questions_

"Well the guys and I were just wondering where do you want us to

put Ms. Benson's things." _Max states as Carly spits out the mouthwash into the sink._

"Shouldn't you be asking ME where my stuff should go since it is MY stuff you're moving and not his?" _Carly questions the guy name Max who was holding one of her boxes in his hands._

"Just move her stuff in my room Max and while you're at it pick up my stuff from off the floor and put them back in my closet" _Sonny orders out_

"Sure thing boss" _Max nods before turning around and calling out to the guys_ "She's going to be sleeping with the boss guys!"

"Like hell she's going to sleep with the boss" _Carly comments as she glares at Sonny._

 _Glancing back at Carly, Sonny asks_ "What? I thought you said you wanted my bedroom"

"NOT with you in it"

"I come with the room" _Sonny grins at her before walking out of the washroom_

"Yeah, we'll see about that" _Carly remarks as she follows Sonny out of the washroom._

 _Shutting the door to his new room above Kelly's Lenny utters out into his cellphone_

"Thanks dad for helping me out money wise. The Port Charles police department are as useless as the media portrays them…..no dad I'm not sure how long it's going to take. I just know that there is no way in hell I'm leaving Port Charles without Carly coming home with me"

 _Hearing someone knock on his door Lenny utters out_ "I've got to go dad someone is

knocking on my door….Yes I promise I'll be careful and yes dad I will call you first thing tomorrow morning. Bye"

 _As the person continues to knock on his door Lenny calls out_ "Hold on."

 _Shoving his cellphone into his pocket he opens his room's door and comes face to face with two big ugly looking men that were built like bouncers_ "Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes you can. Our boss wants to see you right away" _the men grin as they flash their guns at him. Seconds later the smiles across their faces turns into disgust as they watch the guy pee in his pants._

 _Before Lenny could scream out for help one of the goons at the door uses their gun to knock Lenny out by hitting him over the hit. As Lenny falls to the ground the guy says "_ You're carrying him over to the car"

"Me? No way man! The guy stinks urine. You pick him up! Besides I did the dirty work on our last job"

"Oh come on man taking a baseball bat to the guy's head was hardly work! You enjoyed it and you know it! Now pick this loser up before someone sees us! The boss made it perfectly clear he wanted to see him right away"

"Oh, fine I'll do it but you owe me big man!" _with a heavy sigh he tucks his gun back into his pants before picking up the guy they followed from the PCPD from off the floor._

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated. It encourages me to write.

Take care


	14. Chapter 14

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 14_ _(Warning NC17)_

 _Chewing on her lower lip Carly listened as the water from_ _Sonny's shower stopped flowing. She had promised herself after her slipup_ _earlier that she would never again give into temptation but that was easier_ _said than done. She was now in Sonny's bed underneath his silk sheets feeling_ _extremely horny as she tried not to picture Sonny's wet soapy body as he_ _showered. Of course the more she tried not to think about Sonny the more she_ _thought about him and now he was about to come out of that bathroom door._

 _As the bathroom door suddenly opens Carly pulls up the sheets_ _over her body as she fights back a moan as Sonny walks out wearing only a towel_ _around his waist._

_Glancing her way Sonny asks_ "Are you alright?"

 _Clearing her throat a little Carly forces a smile as she says…_ "Fine, I'm fine"

 _As he walks over towards the bed Carly questions_ "Aren't you going to put something on?"

"It's summertime" _Sonny notes_

"So?"

"So it's hot" _He grins at her_ _flashing his dimples her way._

"That's why the AC is on" _Carly_ _comments since there was nooooooooooooo way in hell she could allow Sonny to_ _sleep beside her totally nude knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to_ _stop herself from jumping his bones._

"I don't own pajamas" _Sonny_ _informs her since he always slept in the nude unless it was winter._

"Buy some" _Carly orders out as she_ _takes in the smell of the scent of the soap his used while taking his shower._

"It's a little late to buy pajamas the stores are all closed" _Sonny comments_

"Well you should have thought about that before you insisted on staying here despite my wishes"

"This is **my** bedroom." _Sonny points out since IF she wasn't happy about_ _the arrangement she should be the one to sleep in the guest room._

"No, it's **my** room! Now get out!" _Carly orders out to him since the least_ _he could do was give her the better room after kidnapping her._

 _Giving her a small smirk he removes the towel that was wrapped_ _around his hips and lets it drop to the floor before climbing into bed beside_ _her._ "I'm not going anywhere" _Sonny yet_ _again tells her._

_As she takes in Sonny's nude body as the towel hits the floor_ _Carly knew she was a goner. HOW on earth was she supposed to resist Sonny all_ _night after seeing his huge dick before he slipped underneath the sheets beside_ _her?!_

 _Hearing Sonny tell her he wasn't going anywhere her eyes_ _couldn't help but notice the huge tent that had formed underneath the blankets._ _  
_  
"Oh fuck it!" _Carly shouts out._ _Before Sonny could question what she meant Carly rolls herself on top of his_ _nude body and plants her lips against his; letting out a loud moan as he_ _welcomed her kiss._

 _~~**~~**~~_

"Ouch my head hurts" _Lenny moans_ _out as he blinks his eyes open; lying on a couch._

"Sorry about that. There was a little misunderstanding between me and my men. I didn't mean for them to knock you out like that." _a man comments as he stands up from his office chair and makes_ _his way towards him._

 _Sitting up Lenny places his hand over the lump that was on his_ _head from the blow he received by one of the goons that came up to his room_ _above Kelly's._ "Who are you?" 

_Smiling at him he introduces himself_ "I'm Joseph Sorel"

"Who?" _he asks again since he_ _never heard of the guy before_

"Joseph Sorel. Surly you must have heard of me before. I practically run Port Charles" _he comments a little_ _insulted that this loser didn't know who he was_

"I thought Sonny Corinthos did _"_ _Lenny comments since Sonny was the only mafia dude he heard of that was in_ _charge of Port Charles and parts of Florida._

"Sonny Corinthos doesn't run this town! He may think he does but he doesn't!" _Sorel shouts out_

"Why am I here?" _Lenny questions_ _confused since when he had seen those goons standing in front of his door he_ _had wrongly assumed they worked for Sonny._

"Because I want to help you out with your dilemma" _Sorel declares with a friendly smile plastered across his face._ _  
_  
 _~~**~~**~~_

_As their lips break apart for air Carly moans out_ "I want you so fucking much"

"I can tell" _Sonny jokes with a_ _grin across his face. Pleased with himself that despite everything that_ _happened she couldn't help but want him._

"Shut up" _Carly hisses out; hating_ _him for making her want him so fucking badly._

"Be nice or maybe I won't put out"

"Like hell you wouldn't" _Carly_ _remarks since she could feel his penis pressing up against her; knowing he_ _wanted her just as much as she wanted him._

"You sure about that?" _Sonny_ _questions back huskily_

"Positive" _Carly breaths out as_ _she sits up and straddles his waist. Leaning downwards Carly begins tracing_ _kisses down his hairless muscular chest wanting to drive him crazy with desire_ _like he had driven her wild without even trying as he took his shower._

 _A loud grunt escapes his lips as Carly kisses and licks at each_ _of his nipples which cause Carly to smile before continuing her trail of hot_ _wet kisses down to his stomach._

 _As she reaches his hips Carly glances up at Sonny's face to see_ _a satisfied looking grin across his face. Smiling back at him she grabs onto_ _his huge penis and strokes it lovingly._

"Mmm…that's it….keep going…oh yeah…" _Sonny grunts out as he feels her warm hands stroking him_

_Letting go of his manhood Carly slides down his body as Sonny_ _blinks his eyes shut. Licking her lips as she sees the precum on the tip of his_ _penis Carly licks the tip licking off his juices._

 _As she licks his tip Sonny eyes blink open again as his hand_ _finds its way to the back of her head; pushing her closer to his penis wanting_ _to feel her take all of him inside of her mouth._

_Opening her mouth Carly sucks the tip causing Sonny to let out a_ _grunt._  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny grunts_ _out as he pushes Carly's head some more wanting her hot mouth to take all of_ _him. As Carly's hot mouth engulfs all of him he chants out_ "That's it baby…that's it…oh yeah…"

 _As Carly's head bops up and down his shaft Sonny blinks his eyes_ _close as he enjoys the sensation of her wet mouth around his dick. After a few_ _minutes pass by Sonny's hands clutch Carly's hair as he explodes into her mouth_ _calling out her name…_

"Carleeeeeeeeeeee"

 _~~**~~**~~_

"You want to help me?" _Lenny_ _questions skeptically since this guy was obviously connected even if he never_ _heard of him before._

"I do. I heard about your friend and I feel for you. Sonny Corinthos is a bastard and your friend is better off without him in her life." _Sorel nods his head_

"How do you know about Carly?" _Lenny asks_

"Like I said I run this town. I make it my business to know about all the important events that happen." 

"So you just want to help Carly, a perfect stranger out of the goodness of your heart?"

"No, not exactly out of the goodness of my heart" _Sorel comments as he silently thinks to himself that he was_ _finally going to get payback after all these years._

_Now more than ever Sorel wanted to put Sonny in his place after_ _Jason no doubt on Sonny's orders had destroyed his drug shipment costing him a_ _fortune in damages and the unwanted attention from the PCPD._

"So what do you want in return?"

"To take down Sonny Corinthos once and for all" _Sorel declares._

 _~~**~~**~~_

_As Carly lies on her back on her side of the bed Sonny slowly_ _moves down the lace purple boy shorts Carly was wearing._

 _Eager for him to take her damn underwear off Carly lifts up her_ _hips from the mattress and helps him pull off her underwear. She then proceeds_ _to sit up and pulls off the black tube top she was wearing._

_Taking in the sight of her naked body Sonny comments_ "Aren't you eager _"_

"Don't flatter yourself it's just been awhile since I had sex _" Carly comments since the last time she slept_ _with a man was when she and Sonny had sex at his safe house_

"You were eager the last time you jump my bones too" S _onny notes with a chuckle_

"You're the one who jumped my bones at the safe house. I was sunbathing when you came rushing out onto the porch." _Carly points out_

"You wanted me then and you want me now and not because it's been awhile since you got laid" _Sonny declares_

"Are you going to fuck me or do you plan on running your mouth all night?" _Carly questions back not wanting to_ _admit the truth to Sonny._

"Hey I got mine I could easily walk away if you don't play nice" _Sonny warns her_

 _Glancing up at his penis that was fully erected Carly comments_ "Somehow I doubt you would"

 _Grinning at her reply Sonny leans into her. His lips hover over_ _hers a little before kissing her passionately as his hands caresses her_ _breasts._

_Her moans get louder as his lips break away from her as they_ _trail a hot trail of wet kiss up and down her neck… "_ Sonneee" _she whimpers out his name as he kisses_ _her in her spot right behind her ear._

 _Sonny lets out a grin before placing another hot kiss behind her_ _ear. He then proceeds to kiss his way back down her neck towards her breast._

 _Carly shudders from his touch as his mouth kisses each of her_ _harden nipples while his hand caresses her breasts. After a few minutes of his_ _mouth kissing, sucking and licking at her breast Carly pants out "_ I need you inside of me now!"

 _Climbing back up her body Sonny pulls her into another heated_ _kiss as he positions himself in between her legs. He slowly enters inside her heat_ _causing both of them to moan out in pleasure._

_They hungrily kiss; each wanting more and more of the other as they_ _both move in rhythm together. Sonny moves slowly in and out of her. After a while neither one of them could stand_ _the slow pace as Carly wraps her leg around his hip their pace gets faster and_ _faster….a few more minutes pass before Carly lets out a scream calling out_ _Sonny's name as her walls tighten around Sonny's penis…._

"Sonneee"

 _As her walls tighten around his penis Sonny lets out a grunt_ _before spilling his seed inside of her._

"Carleee" _he calls out her name_ _before his body falls limp against her._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Glancing at Sorel, Lenny asks_ "What makes you think I can do anything to help you take down Sonny Corinthos when the PCPD can't?"

"Don't count yourself short you have more power than you think you do" _Sorel comments before explaining the_ _obvious to Lenny_ … "You have an inside connection to Sonny Corinthos by being friends with Sonny's baby mama" 

"Yeah, well Carly and I are friends that's true, but that doesn't change the fact that Sonny doesn't like me" _Lenny_ _comments_

"Going to the PCPD was stupid but any hard feelings he may have towards you can be smoothed over by your friend Carly right?" _Sorel questions_

"I guess. Carly is pretty amazing at getting what she wants from anyone" _Lenny shrugs his shoulders since he knew_ _that Carly could pretty much make any guy do what she wanted them to do. Over_ _the years he had seen some pretty amazing things that she actually had guys do_ _for her; all in hopes they could get into her pants._

"So all you have to do is convince your friend that you have a change of heart over Sonny and her being together and have her work her magic on Sonny. Have her make Sonny get you to trust her and then we wait for the right time to stab the bastard in the back. You'll get the girl and I'll get full control over Port Charles" _Sorel explains_

"Carly and I are just friends" _Lenny clarifies_

"Whatever. You want her free from Sonny Corinthos don't ya?" _Sorel questions_

"Yeah, of course I do" _Lenny nods_ _his head_

"Well trust me you won't save her from Sonny on your own or with the PCPD backing you up. I'm you're only prayer in freeing her from Sonny's grasp" _Sorel declares_

 _He didn't trust him not for a second but he knew that the guy_ _was right. Sonny had more power in his pinky than he did in his entire his body_ _so if it meant making a deal with the devil to save his friend from the likes_ _of Sonny he would_ "I'm in" 

"Excellent" _Sorel grins_

 _~~**~~**~~_

"Carly" _Sonny calls out her name_ _as he lightly shakes her as she moans out in her sleep…_ "Carly?"

 _Blinking her eyes open Carly lets out another moan as she gazes_ _up into Sonny's eyes_

"Are you feeling alright?" _Sonny_ _questions as Carly looked confused_.

"Yeah" _Carly replies softly as she_ _glances around the now spotless bedroom as she lies on the lounge chair that_ _was in the bedroom._

"I could hear you moaning from the hallway. Is your leg hurting you? Do you need me to call my doctor again? Do you want some pills?" _Sonny goes on to question; worried about her. Since when he and_ _his men had left the room earlier Carly was sleeping peacefully on the lounge_ _chair._

_Sitting up, Carly states_ "No, I uh…I guess I was just dreaming"

"Do you remember what the dream was about?" _Sonny asks curiously_ _since she was moaning out in her_ _sleeping pretty loudly_

"No I don't remember anything" _Carly_ _states as she removed her gaze from off him and glances towards the king size_ _bed that was in the bedroom. The second_ _  
_ _she glances at the bed Carly regrets it as images of her dream floods her mind._ _  
_ _Letting out another moan Carly blinks her eyes closed as she silently wonders_ _  
_ _how the hell she was going to be able to resist Sonny when she couldn't even_ _  
_ _resist him in her dreams. One thing was sure she was going to have to make_ _Sonny want to move out and fast or she would be doomed._

"Are you sure you're alright? Carly you need to tell me the truth even if you're upset with me when it's about your health or our child's health I need to know if something is wrong" _Sonny remarks_ _since he didn't want her to suffer in pain especially because she was pregnant._ _  
_  
"I'm fine" _Carly repeats before_ _asking Sonny_ "Could you give me my crutches" 

"Sure" _Sonny nods as he reaches_ _for her crutches that were lying against the wall by the veranda doors._

"Thanks" _Carly sighs out heavily._

 _As he hands Carly her crutches Sonny tells her_ "Dinner is almost ready. Jason's downstairs he's going to be joining us for dinner tonight" 

"Do I have time to shower before we eat?"

"I guess but wouldn't you rather a bath in your condition?" _Sonny asks since he didn't like the idea of Carly_ _standing on one foot in the shower stall when she could be relaxing in the_ _bathtub._

"No I want a shower besides it's harder to get out of a bathtub than a shower" _Carly states as she grabs her_ _crutches and stands up_

"Well I could always help you out of the bathtub" _Sonny offers with a grin across her face_

"I don't think so, but nice try" _Carly remarks; especially after the dream she had the last thing she wanted was_ _Sonny to help her out of the bathtub because if he did she would end up helping_ _him out of his clothes which was the LAST thing she wanted and the thing she_ _craved most._

"Fine have it your way but if you change your mind…"

"I won't" _Carly insists as she_ _makes her way towards the bathroom. As she reaches the bathroom door Carly_ _glances back towards Sonny while asking_ "You do own pajamas right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" _Sonny_ _questions with a smirk across his face_

"No reason" _Carly says before_ _making her way inside the bathroom._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _As Jason sat on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand he_ _glances towards the staircase as he watches Sonny walk down the steps._ "Carly's up from her nap?"

"Yeah" _Sonny sighs out heavily. He_ _had waited a few minutes after Carly shut the bathroom door behind her to make_ _sure he couldn't hear Carly moaning out in pain behind closed doors but he_ _didn't hear anything so he decided to go back downstairs._

"Everything alright?" _Jason_ _questions before taking a sip from his drink since Sonny had a concern look_ _across his face._

"I hope so" _Sonny remarks since he_ _wasn't sure himself since it's not like Carly was always truthful with him._

"You think Carly is up to something?" _Jason questions by his response_

"No….well she might be who the hell knows but that's not what I'm worried about. What worries me is that I heard her moaning in her sleep. I thought she might be in pain but she says she's fine. I just hope she's not lying to me because she's upset over our living arrangements." 

"I'm sure she's fine. She a tough person" _Jason comments trying to ease Sonny's mind._

"Yeah I'm probably worrying over nothing but I can't mess this up Jason. I can't let anything bad happen to either Carly or my unborn child. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of having my family's blood on my hands"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to Carly or your baby because we're going to make sure of it Sonny. Harbor View Towers has guards all over the place and Stan is going to supervise a technician whose coming over tonight to make sure no one can go up to our penthouse level without having a special card  
key that we'll have to insert whenever we want to go home. And Carly is going

to have guards with her wherever she goes." _Jason states wanting to reassure_ _  
_ _his friend that they were taking all possible measures to make sure Carly and_ _  
_ _the baby stays safe._

"I want men also following Carly without her being aware of it that way if she tries to ditch them she'll still be safe" 

"Benny already appointed men to do just that" _Jason states as Sonny sits himself down in his armchair._

"We still didn't discuss what you want to do about Lenny Roberts" _Jason notes since between Luke showing up and then_ _having to fill in Sonny about blowing up Sorel's drug's stash there just wasn't_ _time to talk about Lenny._

"I don't want to cause Carly more grief if I can prevent doing so but if Lenny gives me no choice I will handle him just like we handle any other threat" _Sonny remarks with a heavy sigh_ _since he had already caused Carly so much pain._

"He's running his mouth to the cops at the PCPD Sonny he's already becoming a problem. How much more of a problem do you want him to be before we handle him?" _Jason questions back knowing_ _that Sonny was just trying to avoid what had to be done because of Carly._

"After dinner I'm going to personally send that son of a bitch a warning that will have him running back to Florida" _Sonny declares as he silently hopes that his warnings will be enough since he_ _didn't really want to kill him for Carly's sake but if Lenny gave him no choice_ _he would._

 _~~**~~**~~_

_With a towel wrapped around her body Carly glances at herself in_ _the mirror as she lets out a heavy sigh. Her shower had turned into a cold_ _shower since she couldn't get the images of Sonny's naked body off her mind but_ _despite the cold water from her shower it still didn't do a damn thing to get_ _her mind off Sonny's perfect nude body._ "Damn these hormones" _Carly curses out softly knowing that she had to make Sonny_ _move out of the bedroom before nightfall or she would end up giving into her_ _hormones desires over and over and over again._

"Hey Carly dinner is ready are you almost done in there?" _Sonny calls out from the other side of the door._

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes" _Carly_ _calls out to him with a heavy sigh_

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" _Sonny asks_

"Yes I'm sure! Now go away!" _Carly_ _snaps out_

"Fine I'm going _" Sonny mumble out_ _from the other side of the door._

 _Hearing Sonny walk away from the door Carly lets out another_ _heavy sigh as she silently wonders HOW the hell she was going to manage to kick_ _Sonny out of the bedroom before nightfall._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _A little while later as Jason takes a sip from his beer bottle_ _he watches as Carly glares at him from across the table. Removing the bottle_ _away from his lips he asks_ "What?" _  
_  
"You're drinking beer" _Carly_ _comments as Sonny walks up towards the table and places both hers and Jason's_ _plate onto the table._

"So?"

"You know I'm pregnant and I can't have any so you suck!" _Carly spats out since she missed the taste of_ _beer._

"Jason, get rid of the beer" _Sonny_ _sighs out heavily since he didn't like that Carly was getting worked up._

"Alright" _Jason nods as he stands_ _up from his chair. As he walks towards the kitchen Jason chugs down the rest of_ _his beer while silently thanking god he wasn't the one that got some girl_ _pregnant because beer was his go to drink._

"Happy now?" _Sonny questions_

"Am I in Florida?"

"No" _Sonny sighs out heavily_

"Then you've got your answer" _Carly_ _grumbles out as she looks down at her plate in disgust at seeing all the_ _veggies Sonny had piled onto her plate beside her steak._

"What's wrong now?" _Sonny_ _questions as he sees her looking down at her plate with disgust_

"I eat steak with fries" _Carly_ _tells him_

"Not tonight you're not." _Sonny_ _declares as Jason walks back towards the table._

"Then I'll just eat the steak" _Carly_ _comments_

"No you're going to eat all of it because you're pregnant and our baby needs you to eat your vegetables"

"I'm not a veggie eater. I'm what you call a second hand vegetarian" 

"A second hand vegetarian? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" _Sonny questions as he places his hands onto_ _his hips_

"It's simple really. I don't eat veggies but what I eat does. Like this steak comes from a cow and a cow eats grass there for I'm a second hand vegetarian"

 _Glancing at Jason as he tries to fight back his laughter but_ _  
_ _fails miserably Sonny snaps out_ "Don't encourage her!" _Glaring back at Carly Sonny goes on to order out_ "Grow up and eat your damn vegetables they're good for you!"

 _As Sonny storms away from the table to get his dinner plate_ _Carly mumbles out to herself_ "I have to get a dog"

"Sonny would never allow it" _Jason_ _states before taking a bite out of his steak_

"Right, like I care if he would allow it or not"

"Allow what?" _Sonny questions as_ _he walks towards the table with his plate in his hands_

"Carly wants to get a dog"

"No dogs" _Sonny states as he sits_ _himself down since he didn't need an animal making a mess inside his home._

"IF this is my home too I should be allowed to have a pet if I want to"

"We're about to have a baby Carly we don't need a dog running amuck inside the penthouse. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold" _Sonny orders out since he didn't have the time to fight with_ _her over a stupid dog she was never going to get. He had better things to do_ _with his time like find Lenny Roberts and put the fear of God inside of him._

"Fine"

 _He didn't like the tone of voice Carly used when she said fine_ _before she started to cut her steak but he didn't have the time to address it_ _even if he knew he probably should since he had a feeling Carly was going to_ _try and go out and buy a dog despite what he just told her._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _An hour later Carly was alone in the penthouse since Sonny and_ _Jason had taken off pretty much after they had dinner for something business_ _related. She was just thankful that since Sonny seemed to be in a hurry to go_ _wherever the hell he wanted to go she only ended up eating half of the veggies_ _on her plate._

 _Sitting in Sonny's chair Carly smiles as an idea suddenly pops_ _inside her head to kick Sonny out of the better room. However her plan was_ _going to need money, money she didn't have. Opening Sonny's desk drawer Carly_ _was hoping to find some cash inside but she found something much better instead…_ _Sonny's wallet. Opening the wallet Carly eyes sparkle as she gazes down at all_ _the pretty credit cards that were inside his wallet._

 _As Sonny's limo headed away from the warehouse towards Kelly's_ _Sonny mumbles out_ "Damn" _as he realizes that he_ _forgot his wallet at home._

"What?" _Jason questions_

"I left my wallet at home"

"Does it matter really? It's not like you're going to need it" _Jason comments as the limo headed towards Kelly's_ _where Benny had located Lenny from a check Bobbie Spencer had cashed in for_ _rent._

"Yeah you're right. There's no point going back home for my wallet when all we're going to do is teach Lenny Robert a much needed lesson." 

_Glancing at Sonny, Jason comments_ "I wasn't going to say anything in front of Carly but maybe letting Carly get a dog wouldn't be a bad idea" 

"Are you crazy?" _Sonny questions_ _him_

"I know you don't like messes but you're about to have a baby and well kids makes messes anyways. Besides you can get a trained dog or have a puppy trained. I'm just saying buying Carly a dog might help smooth things over between the both of you."

"Yeah maybe…" _Sonny sighs out heavily besides even if Carly didn't walk the dog every day he could always have his men do it. One thing was for damn sure he wasn't going to be pickup_ _dog shit and he was pretty sure Carly wouldn't either so really the only people_ _who would be suffering would be his men._

 _~~**~~**~~_

"Yes that's right I work for Sonny Corinthos and he would like all the things I ordered delivered right away and if you could be kind to send some people to redecorate for Mr. Corinthos he is offering to give your men a very generous tip…." _Letting out a smile as the_ _woman over the phone tells her everything will arrived at the penthouse shorty_ _and that she would be sending men to redecorate for her Carly goes on to say_ "No thank you and have a nice day" 

_After hanging up the phone Carly hops off of Sonny's desk chair_ _she was sitting in and grabs her crutches that were by the door. With a little_ _difficulty Carly manages to open the door_ "Hey Johnny"

"The boss isn't back yet" _Johnny_ _tells her._

"That's alright. I just wanted to let you know that I ordered some baby stuff for the nursery so if delivery men stop by just let them in"

"You ordered stuff for the nursery?" _Johnny_ _questions shocked_

"Yeah. I want to surprise Sonny. I've been kind of bitchy towards him and he's right we are having a baby together so we might as well make the best of it. I'm hoping the stuff I ordered will help smooth things over between Sonny and I" _Carly explains._

"That's great Carly" _Johnny grins_ _since if Carly wanted to makeup with the boss it would just make his job that_ _much easier._

"So you'll let them in once they arrive?"

"I sure will" _Johnny smiles at her_

 _Smiling back at him Carly utters out_ "Thank you Johnny and remember this is a surprise for Sonny so please don't tell him"

"I won't say a word" _Johnny promises_ _to Carly; thrilled that Carly had a change of heart regarding the boss._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Pacing the room Sonny and Jason found out Lenny had rented Sonny_ _  
_ _spats out_ "Where the hell is that son of a bitch!? We've been waiting for that idiot for like an hour now. I have better things to do with my time than wait here for that bastard to show up"

"He has to come sooner or later" _Jason_ _remarks as he leans himself against the wall_

"Yeah you would think a guy like him would be scared of the dark" _Sonny smirks out_

"Maybe he got lost and can't find his way back home"

"Or maybe he fell into the pier and drowned" _Sonny comments as he hears the sound of keys unlocking the door_ "too bad" _he says softly as he pulls out his gun_

 _Opening the door Lenny lets out a gasp as his eyes lock in on_ _Sonny's gun that was pointing at him._

"Come on in Lenny we've been waiting for you" _Sonny grins out seconds later Sonny lets out a groan as he watches_ _Lenny wet himself._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their_ _wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always_ _all feedback is welcomed and appreciated_

 _Take care_


	15. Chapter 15

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 15_

 _Letting out a huge gulp as he wets himself Lenny felt like he_ _was staring into the devil's eyes as Sonny stood a few feet away from him_ _holding a gun pointed directly at him. He didn't know how but it was obvious to_ _him that Sonny had found out about his meeting with Sorel and he was here to_ _kill him._

"Come on in Lenny we've been waiting for you"

 _He wanted to run away but his legs couldn't move and he was_ _pretty sure if he did try to move Sonny or Jason who was standing in his room_ _with a blank expression across his face wouldn't hesitate to shoot him._

"I didn't go see him! He came to me! I didn't even know who the hell he was until his goons came over here and knocked me out and took me over to his office! I mean I heard your names over and over again the in press but never that mafia dude's name Joseph Sorel before!" _Lenny proclaims as he silently_ _prays that they believed him that he didn't set out to go to their enemy._

 _As Sonny and Jason exchanged looks between each other Lenny goes_ _  
_ _on to say_ "Look I would never get involve with the mob! You both know you scare the hell out of me so why would I go behind your backs and work with him to take you down!?"

"Get the fuck in here and shut the damn door!" _Sonny mutters out with a clench jaw_

 _Lenny tried to move his legs but he couldn't. He was paralyzed with_ _fear knowing that he may die tonight way too young to leave this world he_ _didn't want to move an inch closer to the devil._

"I said get the fuck inside!" _Sonny screams out_

 _With a heavy sighs as he watches Lenny tremble in fear Jason_ _walks over the short distance and pulls him inside the room and shuts the door_ _once Lenny was inside._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Watching as a few men brought over stuff in brown boxes up the_ _staircase Johnny asks_ "Are you sure you don't want me to help them out?"

"Everything is fine Johnny. I already took care of everything. I told them what room to go to when that computer geek that works for Sonny told you the elevator was going to be out of order for a while, while they work on security. Besides you already did your part sweetie and I will never forget it." _Carly smiles at him from her spot on the couch._

"I didn't do anything, really"

"Are you kidding me? You did a lot Johnny. If it wasn't for you I couldn't surprise Sonny once he gets home"

"I'm just so glad you decided to make up with the boss. When Max said you were sleeping with the boss I had my doubts but now that you want to surprise the boss by decorating the nursery I now can breathe easily. I was afraid I would have to be walking on eggshells around the boss because of your feud with him. You have no idea how much you made my life easier by making up with him. So really I should be thanking you"

 _A part of Carly felt bad for the poor guy since she knew that_ _her little plan would have some bad consequences for Johnny but like in any war_ _there was always some casualties and well Johnny was her war casualty in her_ _quest to win over the bedroom territory from Sonny. Which was a small battle_ _compared to the one she was facing to move back home to Florida._

"There's no need to thank me Johnny. Just seeing Sonny's surprised face will be all the thanks I need" 

"Well I will be at my post if you need me" _Johnny utters out_

"Okay" _Carly smiles at him before_ _Johnny shuts the penthouse door close._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Taking Lenny off guard Sonny rushes towards Lenny and slams him_ _against the wall as Jason stood near the door._

_With his gun pressed up against Lenny's head Sonny growls out_ "You're too dumb to live in this world!" 

"Please don't kill me!" _Lenny_ _cries out_

"Did you hear that Jason? This man begs for his life after HE put MY child and Carly's life at risk!"

"I didn't put Carly and her baby at risk" _Lenny insists since he would never ever do anything to hurt Carly._ _Hell he was in this mess because he wanted to protect his friend; a friend that_ _  
_ _was like a sister to his sister._

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! YOU RAN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OFF AT THE PCPD AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU MY ENEMY NOW KNOWS THAT CARLY IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! YOU MADE MY FAMILY A FUCKING TARGET, SO WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE?! HUH? WHY?!" _Sonny explodes; his finger aching to pull the trigger of his gun and_ _  
_ _get rid of this useless bastard._

"Because if you kill me Carly will blame herself for my death and she'll hate you forever" _Lenny states hoping_ _and praying using Carly would get Sonny to back the hell off and let him live._

"Who says Carly needs to know about your death?" Sonny questions back as Jason pull out his gun.

 _Letting out a sob Lenny shits in his pants knowing that he had_ _failed Carly and her unborn child and that he was going to die before he could_ _save her from this monster._

 _Groaning out as he smells Lenny's shit Sonny goes on to explain_ "People go missing all the time without finding a body"

"People like Savage right? And Carly's father?" _Lenny questions back since they suddenly disappeared from_ _Carly's life pretty much the same time Sonny showed up into her life._

"You talk too much!" _Sonny growls_ _out through gritted teeth. Hating this bastard for reminding him of his failure_ _to protect Carly's father from Savage or how close Savage came to killing_ _Carly._

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny lets his hold of Lenny go as he backs_ _away from him before he gave into his temptation to rid the world of this idiot_ _  
_

"Regardless of your mouth I'm going to allow you to live"

"You are?" _Lenny asks shocked and_ _relieved_

"Yeah your friendship with Carly saved your life this one last time" _Sonny nods as he glares at him._ "BUT if I ever see your face in Port Charles or anywhere else for that matter I will  
put a fucking end to your life! And to make sure YOU remember my promise Jason here is going to give you a little taste of what your death might feel like if I ever see your face again. I would do it myself but I don't feel like dirtying my suit"

 _Grabbing Lenny before he had a chance to react Jason smacks him_ _with his gun. As he falls to the floor Jason proceeds to kick the hell out of_ _him as Sonny watched Lenny cry out in pain._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _A little while later after checking out the result of her plan_ _Carly had a huge grin on her face as she shuts Sonny's bedroom door._

"Is everything alright here?" _Johnny asks as he walks towards her._

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask Johnny?"

"Well when I gave them their tips downstairs they were giggling a lot."

"What's wrong with that?" _Carly_ _questions_

"People don't normally finish a job for the boss laughing" _Johnny notes_

"Well Sonny isn't here and unlike Sonny I don't scare off people" _Carly points out_

"Maybe I should go check out their work" _Johnny comments_

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! You can't! _"_ _Carly shouts out to him as she rushes towards him using her crutches since the_ _LAST thing she needed was for Johnny to open one of the guest rooms and to_ _discover there was no nursery set in place._

"Why not?" _Johnny questions_ _confused by her reaction_

"Because this is Sonny's surprise and I don't want anyone to see his surprise before he does. Trust me Johnny I checked their work and they did everything I asked them to." 

"Alright if you checked their work and everything is fine I guess there is no need for me to check out the boss's surprise"

"Oh thank you Johnny" _Carly smiles_ _at him_

"No problem." _Johnny smiles back_ _at her before asking_ "Do you need any help going back downstairs?"

"No I'm fine. I think I'm going to wait for Sonny to come upstairs but remember Johnny this is a surprise"

"Don't worry I won't tell the boss" _Johnny_ _promises before heading back down the hallway_

 _~~**~~**~~_

"I can't believe I had to walk up all those fucking flights of stairs to get to my own damn penthouse" _Sonny_ _grumbles out in a foul mood over the situation with Lenny since he hated_ _  
_ _himself for letting Lenny live when anyone else who caused him this much_ _trouble would be dead._

"Stan is setting up the new system in place for the elevator" _Jason explains_

"Yeah I know he is! And he has to do it now because of that bastard's big fat mouth!" _Sonny comments as he_ _notices Johnny grinning at him…._ "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"I can't say but trust me boss you'll be smiling too in a few minutes"

"I doubt it and why the hell can't you say why when I asked you a fucking question?!" _Sonny snaps out_

"I promised Carly I wouldn't"

"Carly? YOU promised Carly you wouldn't?! So you're telling me you're taking orders from her now?! HUH?! Is that what you're telling me Johnny?!"

 _Shaking his head_ "No, no of course not boss. I only take orders from you sir"

"DAMN straight! So out with it! What the hell is going on?!" 

_Letting out a heavy sigh Johnny hated to break his word to Carly_ _but he could tell by the boss's mood if he didn't tell him he would be on the_ _receiving end of Sonny's anger so he gives in and tells him_

"Boss great news Carly wants to make peace with you"

"She told you that?" _Sonny questions_ _as he silently wonders what the hell Johnny was thinking. Normally Johnny was_ _smarter than that!_

"Yeah boss isn't that great. She even went out and bought you a surprise to make peace with you"

"She left the penthouse?!" _Sonny_ _asks annoyed as Jason shoots Johnny a disapproving look at Johnny_

"No sir. She ordered some stuff for the baby's nursery but please don't tell her I told you. She's going to be disappointed if she found out I spoiled her surprise"

 _Shaking his head Sonny grumbles out as he turns the doorknob of_ _his penthouse door_ "I'm so sick and tired of dealing with stupid people! I swear Johnny if my gut is right I'm going to get out my baseball bat and start swinging your way!"

 _As Sonny slams the door behind him Johnny glances at Jason who_ _was just staring at him_ "I swear Jason, Carly really does want to make up with the boss"

"For your sake I hope you're right" _Jason utters out before making his way towards his penthouse as he silently_ _hopes whatever Carly did while he and Sonny were out he wouldn't get pulled_ _into the situation_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _A_ _few minutes later with a beer in one hand and a bag of chips in his other hand_ _  
_ _Jason lets out a grown as he suddenly hears Sonny yell out from penthouse_ _  
_ _four…._

"OH HELL NO!"

"So much for wanting peace" _Jason mutters out to_ _himself as a part of him felt sorry for Johnny who obviously got duped by_ _Carly._

 _Sitting himself on the couch Jason places the bag of chips onto_ _his lap as he reaches for his motorcycle magazine as he silently prays the_ _drama from across the hall stayed over there since he wasn't the drama type._

 _~~**~~**~~_

"OH HELL NO!"

 _The_ _second he heard the boss from inside the penthouse yell out at the top of his_ _  
_ _lungs Johnny blinks his eyes close as he silently prays that the boss didn't_ _make good on his threat since it was now obvious to him that Carly had indeed_ _tricked him after all._

 _With_ _a little pant since he wasn't used to climbing all those flights of stairs_ _  
_ _Rolando pants out_ "Sorry I'm late for my shift man but I didn't know the elevator was out of order because Stan is updating security"

"It's fine." _Johnny utters out pleased by his_ _good luck that his shift was over which would give Sonny more time to cool down_ _before he had to face Sonny for his mistake._

 _As_ _Johnny walks past him he whispers out to Rolando_ "Good luck" _causing Rolando to frown since he had no idea of the_ _explosion that just occurred inside the penthouse because of Carly._

"What?" _Rolando questions confused by Johnny_ _remark; but doesn't get a response back since Johnny had already taken off in a_ _hurry for the staircase._

 _~~**~~**~~_

"OH HELL NO!" _Sonny screams from the looks of_ _his once manly room that now was covered head to toe with white cats all over_ _his bedroom; something he imagined would be the perfect room for those crazy_ _old cat ladies that most kids feared growing up. How Carly managed to get all_ _this crap up so fast was amazing to him._

 _With_ _a giggle Carly asks as she sits on_ ** _her_** _bed that had a Hello Kitty comforter on her bed now instead of the silk sheets_ _that Sonny used to have on his bed…_

"What? You made it clear you didn't like dogs so I went with the Hello Kitty theme instead"

 _Balling_ _his fists at his side Sonny makes a beeline for his closet door which confused_ _Carly since she expected more yelling from him._

 _As_ _Sonny pulls a baseball bat out of the closet Carly frowns a little as she_ _  
_ _questions_ "What's that for?" 

_Flashing_ _Carly a dimpled grin as he glares at her with a deadly look across his face_ _  
_ _Sonny growls out_ "I'm going to hit the dumb right out of Johnny and then I'm going to come back and deal with you!"

"WHAT?! Sonny you can't hit Johnny! He had no clue what I was doing! I lied to him!"

"Like I said I'm going to smack the dumb right out of him and then I'll be back to deal with you" _Sonny growls out before_ _heading back out of his room._

"Sonny, Sonny! Wait up!" _Carly calls out to his_ _retreating form since she didn't want poor Johnny to get hit with a baseball_ _bat because of her._

 _Sure_ _she knew Sonny would get mad but the worst she thought Johnny would suffer from_ _  
_ _her plan was a tongue lashing. When Sonny doesn't come back inside_ ** _her_** _bedroom Carly makes a grab for her_ _crutches in hopes she could stop Sonny from whacking poor Johnny._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _As the door opens with a loud bang Rolando jumps a little since_ _he wasn't expecting the penthouse door to open let alone open as abruptly by_ _the force Sonny used._

"Boss" _Rolando calls out startled_

_"_ Where is HE?!" _Sonny demands_ _annoyed_

"Who sir?"

"Johnny! Who the fuck else?!"

"He went home sir" _Rolando_ _explains_

"He went HOME?!"

"Well yes sir. His shift just finished so I replaced him" _Rolando explains_

"Sonny don't you dare use that bat!" _Carly_ _orders out from the top of the staircase_

"Do you want me to call Johnny sir and tell him to come back?" _Rolando asks; although by the way Johnny took_ _off once he arrived he had a feeling Johnny wouldn't be picking up his phone;_ _at least not tonight._

"No. I'll deal with him tomorrow" _Sonny utters out since he had a feeling Johnny was going to lay low for tonight_ _which was the only SMART move he made_ _tonight._

 _As Sonny slams the door shut Rolando silently wonders what the_ _hell happened to cause the boss to blow his lid._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Watching as Sonny slammed the door shut Carly lets out a sigh of_ _relief that Sonny didn't use his bat on poor Johnny..._

"What are you crazy?!"

 _Glancing_ _up at Carly as she stood on top of the staircase using her crutches for support_ _  
_ _Sonny growls out_ "No but you are if you if you think you can take me on!"

"I don't know what you're talking about I did nothing wrong. I just redecorated **my** bedroom. Now if you don't like it you can just move your crap out of **my** room."

 _Tossing_ _his bat angrily inside the closet by the penthouse door Sonny growls out_ "You're not kicking me out of **my** bedroom woman!" _Making his way towards the staircase Sonny goes on to ask_ "By the way where the hell did you get the cash to buy that crap?!"

"Crap? Hello Kitty isn't crap. Hello Kitty if you must know has fans all over the world. It's a beloved cat cartoon much like Garfield."

 _Walking_ _up the staircase Sonny asks yet again_ "Where did you get the money Carly?!" 

"I used your credit card and I must say if it wasn't for you I could have never redecorated **my** bedroom so fast. I was shocked just how much power you name  
really does have. The woman over the phone was bending herself over backwards  
just to make you happy despite the fact her shop was about to close for the day."

"My credit card? My credit card was in my wallet which was in **my** **desk** Carly! You went inside **my** **desk**?!" _Sonny demands as he stands in Carly's face._

"Well duh how else was I supposed to pay for all the new stuff in **my** bedroom?" _Carly_ _  
_ _smiles at him_

"You're **NOT** allowed in my desk Carly, **NOT** ever!" _Sonny shouts out_

"Get therapy it's just a desk" _Carly remarks_

"What?!" _Sonny asks back as Carly dares and_ _walks away from him._

"You need HELP Sonny! It's just a stupid desk. I mean who gets mad over someone opening a desk drawer…I'll tell you who an insane person does" _Carly says as she makes her way towards her bedroom._

The only one crazy here is YOU!" _Sonny calls_ _out to her as he follows her down the hallways towards his bedroom._

 _As_ _she reaches her bedroom door Carly turns around to face Sonny who looked like_ _  
_ _his head was about to explode_ "IF I'm crazy what does that make you? You're the one making this so called crazy person live with you! So if I'm crazy you're crazier for forcing a crazy woman to live with you!"

"The ONLY reason you're living here, you crazy ass woman is because you're pregnant with my child!"

"Oh please. There are plenty of people who have a one nightstand and end up pregnant but that doesn't mean the crazy ass father kidnaps them so they can be a pretend fake family"

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny orders out to her so he can remove the crap Carly put inside his_ _  
_ _room out of his room into the trash where it belonged_ "Move"

"I would love to but some crazy guy is keeping me here against my will" _Carly states_

"Get the fuck out of my way woman!" _Sonny spats_ _out to her; using all his willpower not to wring her neck._

"No. This is my bedroom and I don't want you in it. I don't like your attitude towards my beloved friend Hello Kitty" _Carly says_

"IF you don't get out of my way now I'll move you myself"

"How about please Carly?" _Carly grins at him_

"Please Carly?!"

"That's right say please Carly could you please let me inside **your** bedroom so I can take  
in the beauty that is Hello Kitty"

 _Cracking_ _a smile across his face Sonny takes Carly off guard as he grabs her; tossing_ _  
_ _her crutches aside and tosses her over his shoulder…._  
"Son-son-nneeeeeeeeeeeee put me down!"

"Maybe next time you'll move when I ask you" _Sonny_ _remarks as he taps her bottom with his free hand for good measure…_

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Peeking_ _his head inside of Jason's penthouse Rolando spots Jason sitting on his couch_ _  
_ _munching on chips and drinking his beer as he gazes at a magazine._

"Do you hear them?"

"I hear them" _Jason simply remarks before_ _flipping the page of his magazine having no desire to get involved between_ _Sonny and Carly_

"Aren't you going to do something?" _Roland_ _questions_

"No but you can go ahead and try if you like" _Jason_ _states since he wanted nothing to do with whatever Carly did while they were_ _gone out dealing with her friend Lenny._

 _All_ _Jason wanted to do was chill out on his couch and enjoy his beer; like any_ _  
_ _single guy would after beating the shit out of some loser._

"I guess everything is going to be alright so there is no need for any of us to get involved" _Rolando comments since there was_ _no way in hell he was going to put himself in that situation especially after_ _he saw the boss's bat in his hand._

"That's right" _Jason nods… seconds later they hear_ _the loud screams coming out of Carly from across the hall somewhere in Sonny's_ _penthouse…._

"Son-son-nneeeeeeeeeeeee put me down!"

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Well I'll be back at my post if you need me" _Rolando_ _comments_

"Uh-huh" _Jason comments before taking a sip of_ _his drink._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Tossing_ _Carly onto his bed Sonny spots this fury pink piece of crap on his nightstand._ _  
_ _Picking the fury pink thing up Sonny asks_ "What the hell is this!?"

 _Shooting_ _Sonny an annoyed look at being toss onto the bed Carly utters out_ "It's an alarm clock"

"It's fury! Who the hell would invent a clock with PINK fur on it to begin with?!"

"It's fury because it purrs" _Carly states_ with a heavy sigh

"It purrs?!"

"Yes it purrs instead of you know that annoying beeping sound most alarm clocks makes. That one purrs like a cat to go along with my Hello Kitty theme. The woman on the phone told me it was all the rage for kitty lovers" _Carly explains_

"Well kiss it goodbye along with all the other crap you bought because it's all going to the trash!" 

"Sonny don't you DARE throw anything away! This is **my** bedroom and ALL of it stays! If you have a problem with **my** stuff then get out of **my** room!"

"I'll throw away whatever the hell I want to toss into the trash and there is nothing you can do about it! Now where the hell did you put my stuff?"

"The men put your crap into the second bedroom to the left and if you like that crap so much I suggest you move into that room and stay out of mine!" _Carly states as she grabs her fury clock from out of_ _Sonny's hands._

"This is my room! I told you before I'm not leaving! IF you don't want to share my room with me than you can leave and pick any room you like down the hallway" _Sonny utters out before pulling out his_ _cellphone…_ "Hey Rolando I want you to send some guys in my bedroom and remove all the crap Carly put into my room now!"

 _As_ _Sonny shoves his cellphone back into his pocket he makes his way towards the_ _  
_ _washroom door_

"Where are you going!? We're not done here! This stuff stays!" _Carly calls out to him_

"No we're done! Now it's getting late so I'm taking a shower. Hopefully by the time I'm done all this crap will be gone"

 _As_ _Sonny walks in and slams the washroom door shut Carly chews on her lower lip as_ _  
_ _memories from her dream invades her thoughts._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Standing_ _up from his spot on the couch Jason was about to get himself another beer when_ _  
_ _his penthouse door opens. As Carly walks into his home he lets out a heavy sigh_ _knowing that Carly was about to pull him in between her feud with Sonny._

"Hey" _Carly greets him_

"Where's Sonny?" _Jason questions_

"He's in the shower" _Carly states as she leans_ _her crutches against the staircase_ "Well goodnight roomie" _Carly utters_ _out before starting to hop up the staircase_

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! What do you mean roomie?" _Jason questions as Carly continues to hop up the staircase_

"Yeah, I'm moving in here" _Carly utters out_ _before hop up the last step_

"Sonny will never allow it" _Jason calls out to_ _Carly as she hops her way down his hallway_

"DON'T CARE!" _Carly yells out from upstairs_

 _Letting_ _out a groan Jason silently curses himself for not locking the damn door when he_ _  
_ _had a chance. Knowing that as soon as Sonny got out of the shower all hell_ _would break lose Jason makes his way towards the kitchen to go get that beer he_ _was about to get knowing he was going to need another drink now more than he_ _first thought he would._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all the_ _wonderful feedback on my last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as_ _well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._


	16. Chapter 16

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 16_

 _Picking up the pink fury thing that was on Sonny's nightstand_ _Max glances at Milo as he asks_ "Why do you suppose Carly would buy this thing?" 

"Looks like a clock bro; you know an invention to know what time it is so I'm guessing she bought it to you know, know what time it is" _Milo utters out in a sarcastic tone of voice_

"Hey don't be a smart ass! I know it's a clock!" _Max utters out as he smacks his brother behind the head with_ _his free hand._

"Stop doing that! You know I hate when you hit me on the back of the head like that!"

"Then stop being such a smart ass!" _Max_ _hisses out as Sonny opens the bathroom door wearing a black tank top and pants._ _  
_  
"Oh hey boss we're almost done here." _Max states since most of the guys had come and gone since Sonny's room was_ _pretty much to its old self again._

"Good" _Sonny spats out as he_ _shoots daggers at the alarm clock that was in Max's hands._

"Hey boss I know you said to get rid of the stuff Carly bought but one of my cousins has a little girl do you think I could give her the stuff Carly bought. She's a big hello kitty fan" _Milo_ _asks as he holds a box in his hand_

"As long as that crap is far away from my room I don't give a damn where it goes" _Sonny states_

"Hey if anyone is going to give this stuff to our cousin's little girl it's me!" _Max utters out_

"You?! It was my idea!"

"So what. I'm the bigger brother so I have first dibs"

"The hell you do!" _Milo utters out_ _as he drops the box he was holding onto Sonny's floor before he smacks his_ _brother behind the head._

"Did-did you just hit me?!" _Max_ _asks shocked that his brother hit him since he never done that before_

"Yeah! What are you going to do about it?!" _Milo asks getting into Max's face since he was sick and tired of Max_ _always bossing him around and treating him like he was his personal punching_ _bag!_

"How about I pin you to the floor and make you cry like a little girl?!" _Max asks back_

 _Shaking his head Sonny silently wonders what the hell Max and_ _Milo were thinking. He had enough drama as it is to deal with the last thing he_ _wanted was to watch Max and Milo fight it out over dumb crap Carly bought to_ _aggravate him._

"Hey dumb and dumber keep your family drama away from me and get the fuck back to work!"

"Sorry boss" _Max and Milo say in_ _union. As Milo picks up the box he dropped onto the floor Max notices_ "oh hey it says this clock can purr or meow to wake you up as an alarm how cool is that?" _seeing the unimpressed look across Sonny's face Max goes on to say_ "Did I say cool? I mean how dumb is that?"" _before tossing the clock into_ _the box Milo was holding_

"Idiots" _Sonny mutters out to_ _himself before going on to ask_ "Where the hell is Carly anyways?"

 _Glancing at each other both Max and Milo lets out a groan._

"Well?!"

"She uh…" _Milo goes on to say but_ _stops midsentence since he wasn't sure how the boss was going to take the fact_ _that Carly was next door at Jason's._

"She's where?! Don't tell me you two idiots don't know where the hell Carly is!" 

"Oh we do boss" _Max states_

"Okay so where the hell is she?"

"At Jason's" _Max states as he_ _silently curses out his bro for being such a wuss since he was always stuck_ _breaking bad news to the boss whenever it came up._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Looking up from his third beer Jason was surprise Sonny took so_ _long to come over to his place considering Carly had come over to his place one_ _beer ago._

"Where's Carly?" _Sonny demands,_ _getting to the point for his reason for being at Jason's place_

"Upstairs" _Jason simply remarks_ _before taking another sip of his beer_

"Why is she upstairs?" _Sonny_ _questions since Carly had no reason to be upstairs at Jason's place._

"She said something about moving in here" _Jason utters out which causes Sonny to glare at him in response_ "I told her you would never go for it and she said she didn't care" _Jason goes_ _on to explain_

"So Carly just tells you she's moving in here and you just sit there doing nothing?!" _Sonny asks annoyed that_ _Jason didn't toss Carly's ass back at his place where she belonged._

"I did do something"

"What the hell did you do then?!"

"I got myself another beer…well two beers since you took so long to get here" 

_Rubbing the tension out of his neck with his hand Sonny_ _questions wanting to make sure he heard Jason right_ "So you're telling me Carly tells you she's moving into your penthouse and your response to her moving in with you is for you to get a beer?! What the hell Jason?! I would expect this from the other guys, but not you! You're my second in command Jason I'm supposed to be able to count on you to handle things like I would handle them when I'm not around! If you can't handle Carly how the hell am I supposed to trust that the rest of our guys can?! I mean come on! She's a cheerleader from Florida! How the hell does she keep getting away with her shit when my best men are around her supposedly doing their jobs?!" 

"Carly's pregnant" _Jason simply_ _explains_

"Yeah I know that! That's why I haven't wringed her neck for turning my bedroom into a hello kitty nightmare but that doesn't explain why you sat on your ass and just let Carly move into your penthouse"

"Hello kitty? What's that?"

"It's a stupid cat thing! I don't know! Do I look like someone who knows what the hell Hello kitty is?!" _Sonny_ _asks frustrated; silently wishing for this hellish day to be over with all_ _ready._

"Anyways I didn't want to bring Carly back to your place because she looked kind of upset. I figured she could stay upstairs and cool off a bit before you two go at it again" _Jason explains_ _his reason for not dragging Carly back to Sonny's place._

 _That and he wanted to be as least involved between Sonny and_ _Carly's feud as possible since this pregnancy situation was their problem and_ _not his. Sonny may be his best friend but he wasn't the one who got Carly_ _pregnant so he didn't feel the need to get between him and Carly's feud._

"She's upset?! She has nooooooooo fucking reason to be upset after the stunt she pulled using **my** money! You know she went inside **my** desk while we were gone to pay for the crap she put inside **my** bedroom! Well I'm going to tell you one thing she may not be sorry she did it now but trust me she will be!" _Sonny huffs out before making his way towards Jason's_ _staircase_

"Good luck" _Jason mutters out as_ _he watches Sonny stomp his way up the staircase_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _The sound of Jason's bedroom door being kicked down started_ _Carly as she lies in Jason's bed watching TV; his blankets covering her lower_ _half._

 _Placing her hand onto her chest Carly says_ "Gosh! You scared the hell out of me" 

"What the hell are you wearing?" _Sonny_ _asks with a growl; trying his best to keep his temper in check at seeing the_ _mother of his child wearing what looked like his best friends t-shirt_

 _Looking down at herself Carly smiles as she says_ "Oh this…I guess it's one of Jason's shirts since this was his room before I claimed it as mine unless Jason has another roommate that I don't know about"

"Why do you have it on?" _Sonny_ _goes on to ask with a clench jaw since if she was going to wear anyone t-shirts_ _it would be his; you know the father of her unborn child and soon to be husband!_

"Well since your men were busy putting your crap back into my old bedroom I took one of Jason's shirts to sleep in for tonight. I have to say Jason's old bed is soooooooo much more comfortable than the bed in my old bedroom"

"No way in hell are you going to be sleeping here tonight, or any other night for that matter. And get Jason's shirt the fuck off you and put your clothes back on because you're coming home with me" _Sonny orders out as Jason walks up behind Sonny_.  
 _Smiling as she notices Jason behind Sonny, Carly says_ "Fine" _before removing her t-shirt._

"Whoa! Hey!" _Jason calls out as he_ _sees Carly pull off what looked like to be his t-shirt._

 _Turning around Sonny slams the door shut behind him as he_ _angrily demands_ "What the fuck are you doing Jason?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see anything"

"Yes, yes you did!" _Sonny snaps_ _out since he knew Jason saw Carly's naked breast as she pulled off his t-shirt_ _off her body._

"Okay but I didn't mean to or want to for that matter. She's pregnant with your child. You know I would never disrespect you like that. I just wanted to let you know that Benny was downstairs and he wants to talk to you"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny states_ "Tell Benny he can sit his ass down and wait"

"Sure" _Jason nods before rushing_ _back down the hallway_

 _Shaking his head Sonny reopens Jason's bedroom door as Carly_ _lies topless on Jason's bed. As he gazes at her naked breast his lower half was_ _perking up which just made him angrier since Carly should be the LAST person he_ _wanted to bed right now_

"That stupid stunt you just pulled is never going to happen again! Are we clear?"

"What you told me to take off the t-shirt and I did. There's really no pleasing you is there? You bitch when I don't do what you say and you bitch when I do."

"Put your clothes back on!" _Sonny_ _barks out_

"No, you know I kind of like sleeping in the nude in Jason's old bed it's kind of hot" _Carly grins_

"I'm not doing this anymore!" _Sonny shouts out_

"Doing what?" _Carly asks_

"This!" 

"Oh good, you finally came to your senses. It took you long enough but I knew I would break ya! Everyone crumbles to Carly Babes in the end. So when do I leave for Florida?"

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Glancing at his watch Benny asks Jason since he had a long day_ _at work and all he wanted to do was go home to his family and relax_

"When do you suppose the boss will get down here?"

 _Glancing towards the staircase as they both suddenly hear Carly_ _ranting out at the top of her lungs at Sonny from upstairs…_

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeee! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Sonnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee put me the hell down! I'm not just some rag doll you can toss over your shoulders whenever you feel like playing caveman! Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I would say very soon" _Jason_ _comments before drinking down what was left of his beer._

_With a grunt as Carly tried to kick at him with her good leg;_ _her naked body wrapped in Jason's sheets Sonny tells her_ "Would you stop wiggling around! You're pregnant and I don't want to drop you!"

"LET me down!"

"I gave you a chance to put your clothes on and come back home with me but you wanted to play games so I ended it" _Sonny states as he walks down the steps of the staircase as both Jason_ _and Benny stare at them_

"You think this is over?! Oh this is sooooooooooooo **not** over!" _Carly_ _shouts out to Sonny_

 _Glancing towards Benny as he stands up from his spot on Jason's_ _  
_ _couch Sonny asks_ "What do you want Benny?"

"Whoooooooooooooo cares what he wants?! I want you to put me down, you controlling bastard!" _Carly yells_ _out_

 _Grabbing the big envelope he placed on Jason's coffee table_ _  
_ _Benny explains_ "I brought over the credit cards you asked me to put in Carly's name plus checks and a debit card of course. There's also a copy of the penthouse keys and her new cellphone is in there and I texted you her new phone number for you to copy into your phone boss" 

_Looking up, Carly asks as she silently wonders how dumb Sonny_ _  
_ _was for giving her access to cash_ "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Give me the envelope Benny" _Sonny_ _orders out; extending his free hand._

 _As Benny hands Sonny the envelope Carly questions_ "Just how much money do I have to my name?"

"Way more than you deserve" _Sonny_ _remarks as he makes his way towards the front door. As he reaches the door_ _Sonny asks with a heavy sigh_ "Can one of you open the door for me? My hands are kind of full?

"No problem boss. I'll do it for you" _Benny utters out as he makes his way towards them_

 _As Benny opens the door for him Sonny grunts out_ "Thanks" _as he takes a step out of Jason's_ _penthouse Sonny suddenly turns back around as he utters out to Jason_ "Oh and I almost forgot. You need to get a new bed and that shirt of yours on the floor you better burn it" 

"What?! Do you think I have cooties or something?! Jason doesn't need a new bed or to burn his shirt"

"No man but me is going to sleep in a bed where my fiancé was naked in and he sure as hell is never going to be wearing a shirt you put on that was his!" _Sonny growls out_

"You need help, and I'm **not** your fiancé Sonny!"

"Jason!" _Sonny calls out in a_ _warning tone of voice_

"Consider it done and you can keep the sheets" _Jason utters out as he grabs the beer bottles that were on his coffee_ _table_

"Consider it done? Jason you're such a spineless wuss giving into Sonny's crazy ass demands like that! Why don't you be a man and tell Sonny to shove it instead of going along with his every crazy ass demands he sets on you!"

"No, he knows who's the boss is around here and that's me sweetheart; something you're going to be schooled on really soon!" _Sonny corrects Carly before walking back out into the hallway_

"UHHHHHHHHHHH! Would you put me down already?! Hey I said let me go, you son of a bitch!" _Carly screams out as_ _Sonny carries her down the hallways as Benny looks on with a mortified_ _expression across his face._

_Glancing back at Jason who stood in silence holding the empty_ _beer bottles in his hands Benny asks stunned_ "So that's the woman the boss has been pining over all this time? 

"Yeah" _Jason nods_

"She's a handful" _Benny notes as_ _he silently wonders if she was going to cause the boss any professional damage_

"Just be thankful you're not guarding her" _Jason states before heading towards his kitchen to put away the empty_ _beer bottles away._

 _~~**~~**~~_

_As Sonny drops her onto his bed Carly asks_ "Why the hell did you bring me here for?" 

"Because it's late and you need to get some sleep especially in your condition"

"I'm not sleeping here with you." _Carly_ _states as she holds Jason's sheets up to her chest_

"Oh yes, yes you are" _Sonny tells_ _her as he makes his way towards her dresser drawer to get her something to_ _sleep in_

"Oh no I'm not and since you're not man enough to give the woman the better room I'll sleep way down the hall away from you!"

"You're not going anywhere. This is our room now and if you don't like it, well tough shit!" _Sonny spats out_ _since he wasn't too fond of her right now but he was dealing with her because_ _she was pregnant with his child and she and their baby were his responsibility_ _no matter how much of a pain in the ass she was._

"You said I could sleep wherever I wanted to and I want to sleep down the hallway far away from you" _Carly_ _points out_

"Well I changed my mind. You obviously need a whole lot of supervision so you're going to get it" _Sonny_ _explains as he tosses the envelope Benny brought over on top of her dresser in_ _frustration._

"Are you sure that's wise? After all I could end up killing you in your sleep which would solve all my problems."

"I'll risk it" _Sonny utters out as_ _he pulls open her drawers_

"My crutches are still at Jason's place since you went all caveman on me" _Carly comments_

"You don't need them now because we're going to bed. Jason will bring them back over by morning I'm sure" _Sonny_ _utters out as he pulls out a pair of black silk pajama bottom with a matching silk_ _tank shirt for Carly to sleep in._

 _As he makes his way towards their bed he tosses the clothes at_ _Carly_ "Put these on and go to sleep"

"Turn around" _Carly utters out as_ _he tosses her clothes onto the bed beside her_

"Turn around? A few minutes ago you were flashing your boobs at Jason and me and now you want me to turn around so I won't see something I already seen before?!"

"Yes!"

 _Shaking his head Sonny gives in since he just wanted to go to_ _bed and fighting with Carly would just take more time so he says_ "Fine. Hurry it up. I have an early day of work tomorrow"

"You mean you have an early day if you actually wake up come tomorrow morning" _Carly states as she puts on her_ _clothes after removing Jason's blankets from off her body._

"Would you stop with the empty threats we both know you're not going to do a damn thing to me"

"You sure about that? As you like to always remind me I am pregnant and well these hormones can be a real bitch sometimes"

"Oh I'm not saying you can't be a bitch because I know you can. I'm just saying that you're not going to do shit to me" _Sonny remarks_

"I can't believe you just called me a bitch, you're such a bastard!" _Carly huffs out as she grabs the pillow that_ _was behind her and tosses it at his head._

 _As the pillow smacks him in the head Sonny lets out a grunt as_ _  
_ _he warns her_ "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Don't call me a bitch and maybe I won't"

 _Turning around Sonny bends over to pick up his pillow from off_ _the floor as he points out to her_ "You called yourself a bitch and I simply agreed with you"

"I don't care what I called myself! I can say whatever the hell I want about myself but you sure as hell can't!" 

_Letting out a frustrated sigh Sonny orders out_ "Move over"

What?"

"I said move over. That's my side of the bed!"

"You're something else you know that! First you kidnap me and move me far away from my hometown. Than you tell me I have to sleep with you in this dump after you removed my Hello Kitty decorations and now you have the nerve to tell me to move over!"

"I sometimes get called in the middle of the night for business matters. It's easier for me to sleep on the side closer to the door"

"Right because walking around the bed is soooooooooooo much harder." _Carly sarcastically responds_

"Move your ass Carly or I will move it for you" _Sonny warns_

 _Scooting herself onto the other side of the bed Carly shoots_ _Sonny a lethal glare as he gets into bed with her._

 _Flashing his dimples at Carly as she glared at him, Sonny_ _sarcastically says_ "Goodnight dear"

"Bite me!" _Carly huffs out as she_ _turns onto her side so she was facing the wall._

 _Shaking his head Sonny reaches for the lamp that was on his_ _nightstand and turns off the light that was in the room. As the room fills with_ _darkness Sonny lets out a sigh as he silently wished that things would be_ _different between them._

 _~~**~~**~~_

_Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this_ _chapter. I want to thank everyone for the feedback they given me. As always all_ _feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated; it encourages me to write._

 _Take care_


	17. Chapter 17

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 17_

 _Laying_ _in the darkness Carly tried her best to ignore her animalistic urges to wake_ _him up from his sleep and have her way with him. As she hears his faint snoring_ _she silently wonders how the hell he could just lay beside her and sleep when_ _she was in his bed beside him. Didn't she have any effect on him at all?! Why_ _wasn't he lying awake beside her in bed fighting his urges to resist her as_ _well?! What the hell was wrong with him!? She was HOT damn it and he should_ _be just as miserable as she was right now! It wasn't fair that she was all hot_ _  
_ _and bothered for that caveman jerk while he was sleeping like a baby!_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Carly softly tells herself Sonny may be the biggest jerk she_ _  
_ _ever met but he was also the most blessed jerk she ever met too. His penis was_ _the biggest she had ever seen and she had seen a lot of them._

"No Carly you can't do this." _She berates_ _herself softly knowing that if she gave into her cravings Sonny would be a_ _gloating bastard in result_

"You're a strong woman and you don't need anything that man has to offer no matter how big it is you don't need it" _Carly_ _whispers out to herself._

 _As_ _Sonny rolls himself closer to her in his sleep it just pisses her off evermore_ _that he was sleeping like a baby while she was horny as hell. Seconds later he_ _moves his hand over her stomach which was the last straw. Turning around on her side Carly angrily knees him in the groin; using her good leg as hard as she_ _could causing Sonny to let out a loud gasp as he awakes from his sleep_

"Mother fucker!" _Sonny cursers out as he is_ _jolted awake by the blow Carly gave to his genitals_

"Huh? What's wrong?" _Carly moans out in a sleepy_ _tone of voice_

 _Placing_ _a hand onto his balls Sonny moans out_ "Oh man!"

"What's wrong with you?" _Carly questions as she_ _fights back her laughter_

"I may not ever have a child again that's what wrong. Uhhhhhh…damn it"

"Oh…well goodnight dear" _Carly says with a_ _giggle_

"Bite me!" _Sonny snaps out as he lets out_ _another moan._

 _~~**~~**~~_

_The_ _next morning Carly lies in bed after being woken up from Sonny to take her_ _  
_ _prenatal vitamins. As she swallows her pills she glances at Sonny who was_ _giving her a dirty look as he sat on his side of the bed._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Carly places the glass of water Sonny had given her onto the_ _  
_ _nightstand as she whispers out to him_ "I didn't mean it, okay"

"The hell you didn't" _Sonny grumbles out angrily,_ _since he knew damn well last night was no accident_

"Okay I meant it when I kicked you in the crouch every single time last night" _Carly laughs out which just angers Sonny even_ _more_ "But I admit I was wrong and very hormonal at the time."

"You think you can get away with what you did last night by saying you were wrong and hormonal? You do realize you could have done a whole lot of irreversible damage to me last night?"

"Damage? You want to talk about damage how about the fact I have to squeeze your baby out of my vagina? Do you realize how much damage that can cause? And let's not forget all the weight I will be gaining alongside with all the hormones I have inside of me, and morning sickness, so don't you dare bitch to me about damage. What you went through last night was nothing compared to what I'm going through and going to go through the next  
months to come"

 _As_ _Sonny lets out a smirk Carly asks annoyed_ "You think that's funny?!"

"Noooooooo, let's just say I hope karma is a bitch to you like you were to me last night" _Sonny tells her as he gets off the_ _bed_

"UHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe I even apologize to you! Kicking you in the crouch was not my hormones but apologizing to you for it was because no way in hell would I EVER say I was sorry if I wasn't so damn hormonal in the first place!"

 _As_ _Carly rolls herself onto his side of the bed and her hands grabs the wireless_ _phone Sonny questions_ "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Lenny I want to make sure he made it back home okay" _Carly states_

"No, no, no, no, no!" _Sonny calls out to her as_ _he grabs the phone from out of Carly's hand._

"Hey Sonny give me the phone back!" _Carly orders_ _out as she tries to make a grab for the phone only for Sonny to walk away from_ _her._

 _Letting_ _out a frustrated sigh Sonny tells her_ "We need to talk. There's something you don't know about Lenny"

 _~~**~~**~~_

"Oh man" _Lenny moans out in pain as he laid on_ _his couch back in his apartment in Florida._

"What are you complaining about?! You might have a few broken bones, big whoop! I'm the one who had to leave paradise because of your shenanigans!"

 _Blinking_ _his eyes open Lenny lets out another groan as he sees Ms. Dale sitting in a_ _  
_ _folding chair that was in front of him and his coffee table._

"What are you doing here?"

"Not sipping a martini on a tropical island that's for sure! I'm here because you went out of your way to try and keep that sweet, sweet man away from his child! You know I always knew you were a bastard and this proves I was right all along. I told that girl she shouldn't trust you because I could smell you for that dirty bastard that you were and did she  
listen to me?! Hell no! Because of you she tried to hide the fact she was carrying Mr. Corinthos baby!"

 _Sitting_ _up slowly while letting out a huge moan, Lenny informs her_ "First of all Sonny isn't a sweet man he's a gangster and second of all hiding her pregnancy was Carly's idea not mine. And if she hadn't tried to hide her pregnancy from you Sonny would have never sent you to a tropical island so you could live it up for a few days"

"You're the **worst** friend ever, you know that right?! The second you had the chance you turned on that sweet girl in hopes to get out of hot water! Well I'm not falling for it! I know a bastard when I see one and that's **you**! Carly was pregnant and scared so of course she did something crazy but **IF** you were really her friend you would have guided her into telling Sonny the truth but since you're such a bastard you went out of your way to push Sonny out of her life!" _Ms. Dale berates_ _him_

"Sonny had his hit man beat the hell out of me and I'm the bastard when all I ever did was try to protect my friend from that mobster?!"

"You should count yourself lucky you're not swimming with the fishes after what you tried to do to that nice man!" _Ms._ _Dale spats out as she stands up from off the folding chair she was sitting on._

 _Grabbing_ _her chair Ms. Dale states_ "I just stopped by to tell you to stay away from that girl and Mr. Corinthos because if I find out you did anything to upset that sweet man I will make you wish that his hit man had chopped you up into little pieces and had fed you to the sharks!" 

_Shaking_ _his head Lenny blinks his eyes shut as he silently wonders why anyone hasn't_ _  
_ _put Ms. Dale in a padded room since she was clearly insane for thinking that_ _Sonny was a sweet man while he was the biggest bastard on the face of the_ _earth._

 _~~**~~**~~_

What about Lenny?!" _As Sonny lets out a heavy_ _sigh Carly questions frustrated_ "Sonny what the hell don't I know about Lenny?!"

"Calm down" _Sonny tells her_

"Don't tell me to calm down! I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"I'm going to tell you! But you need to stop getting yourself worked up over him it's not good for the baby."

"Tell me" _Carly orders out to him annoyed_

"When Lenny left the penthouse after you told him to go back home he didn't leave Port Charles"

 _Blinking_ _her eyes shut Carly asks softly_ "Where did he go?"

"To the cops"

 _Blinking_ _her eyes open Carly says_ "Look whatever Lenny told the cops I'll deny it, okay? I did when that cop Taggert showed up and I will do it again. Just don't hurt Lenny, okay? Lenny's scared and worried about me and the baby. I'll speak to him again and convince him to go back home. He won't be a problem anymore. Just please promise me Sonny you won't hurt him"

"There's nothing you can say to fix the damage Lenny caused. Because of Lenny's big fat mouth my enemy now knows that you're carrying my child. Lenny put our baby at risk and that's unforgivable to me!"

"Wait, I thought you said he went to the cops"

"You don't think my enemies have ears at the PCPD?" _Sonny questions back_

"Maybe they didn't find out Sonny."

"I know for a fact at least one of my enemies knows about your pregnancy because Lenny couldn't keep his mouth SHUT!"

"I need to find Lenny and talk to him now. I'll handle Lenny so there's nothing you need to do to him" _Carly says as she_ _gets out of bed_

"Lenny has already been taken care of Carly" _Sonny_ _states as he watches Carly hop out of bed._

"You killed him?" _Carly asks with tears in her_ _eyes._

"No. I should have. I would have if he was anyone else who crossed me he would be dead, but I let him live because I knew he matters to you. I had one of my men escort him to the airport. He flew last night in my private jet back home and as long as he stays the hell away from me and what's mine nothing will happen to him"

 _Sitting_ _back down on the bed, Carly says_ "I know you hate Lenny but you have to understand he spent most of my life looking out for me. He would never want to be responsible for anything bad to happen to me. He went to the cops out of fear he didn't think that your enemy would find out about my pregnancy"

"We can't afford to have Lenny Roberts in our lives Carly. His mistakes are a threat to our family and I won't allow a threat inside our lives. The mob life isn't for everyone and it sure as hell isn't for Lenny."

"So let me get this straight your lifestyle isn't okay for Lenny but the mob life is alright for our child?"

"My life choices will not affect our child. I won't let it. I won't let my child pay for my choices Carly and I promise you no child of mine will enter the mob when he or she gets older. I will give our family a good life and keep the mob away from our family life as much as I can"

"You're fooling yourself if you believe for one second the crap you're trying to feed me" _Carly remarks before hopping her_ _way towards the washroom door._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny makes his way towards the nightstand to place the_ _  
_ _wireless phone back on its charger._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Glancing_ _up as Jason finished leaning Carly's crutches against the staircase Jason_ _  
_ _greets his friend who looked like he had a hellish night despite the fact he_ _was well groomed_

"Rough night?"

"I don't want to talk about it" _Sonny snaps out_ _as he descends the staircase_

"I'm surprise you're still here. I thought you would be at the warehouse by now"

"I wanted to make sure Carly took her prenatal vitamins before I left for work" _making his way towards the couch Sonny goes_ _on to say_ "I filled Carly in about Lenny"

"How did she take it?"

"She defended him like I knew she would. She pleaded for me not to hurt that son of a bitch despite the fact he put our unborn child at risk! Oh and then she told me I was fooling myself after I promised her my life choices wouldn't hurt our child. I know I failed her  
before and she has every right to doubt me but it's frustrating as hell that she doesn't believe I'm capable of protecting my family"

"She's still grieving. It's only been a month that she found out her father was murdered."

"I know she is" _Sonny whispers out; hating that_ _he couldn't take away the pain she's feeling._

"Just give her time." _Jason suggests as he walks_ _over towards Sonny_

"I'm trying to be patient but you know I'm not exactly the most patient person in the world"

"You? No kidding" _Jason smirks_

"Oh I know you're Mr. Patience and you can put up with pretty much anything but try putting up with Carly for a night and see just how long your patience's last ya"

"Lucky for me I won't have to because I'm not the one who got her pregnant" _Jason smirks_

"Shut up!" _Sonny growls out_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Meanwhile_ _back in Florida Lenny lets out a small cry as he reaches for his ringing phone…_ "Ouch-hello?"

***

"You JERK!" _Carly screams out into her new cell_ _phone she found inside the envelope Benny had brought over the night before._

***

"Carly?!" _Lenny calls out her name stunned that_ _she of all people was calling him a jerk._

"I told you to go **home**! But did you listen to me?! NO! Instead of respecting my  
decision you went behind my back and went to the **cops**! How the hell could **you**?! What the hell were **you** thinking?!"

"I-" _Lenny tries to explain but gets cut off by_ _Carly_

***

"Because of you Sonny tells me his enemy now knows I'm pregnant! I told you not to involve the cops the second that dumb cop Taggert showed up at your apartment and you went behind my back and teamed up with him anyways! I thought I could trust you Lenny!" _Carly says as she_ _fights back her tears at being betrayed by the only friend she had left in this_ _world._

***  
"Hey you can trust me. I'm just trying to help you out Carly. I don't want to see you and your unborn child get hurt by that monster."

***  
"Sonny's right you can't be a part of my life anymore" _Carly cries out_

***

"You don't mean that" _Lenny remarks; since he_ _never would think Carly would ever cut ties with him since their bond runs so_ _deeply because of his sister that passed away._

***  
"I do. I'm sorry but you have no place in my life anymore. So just stay the hell away from Port Charles and live your life and I'll live mine" _Carly utters out before ending the phone call. Tossing the_ _phone beside her on the bed Carly lets out a small sob._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Glancing_ _towards the staircase Sonny frowns as he asks_ "What the hell is going on upstairs?"

"I don't know but Carly sounds upset" _Jason_ _remarks with a frown of his own_

"I'm going to go check on Carly you go to the warehouse and calm Benny down from the panic attack I'm sure he's having because I'm late."

"Okay" _Jason nods his head as Sonny takes off_ _for the staircase._  
 _~~**~~**~~_

 _As_ _the bedroom door opens Carly wipes away her tears as she says_ "I thought you were going to work. Didn't you say something last night about having an early day of work today so why are you still here?"

"I was but I could hear you from downstairs"

"Hear what exactly?" _Carly questions back;_ _silently hoping that Sonny didn't hear what she said to Lenny over the phone_ _because the last thing she wanted to do was admit to Sonny that he was right_

"I couldn't make out the words but you sounded upset from downstairs and any fool can tell you've been crying" _Sonny states_ _as he makes his way over towards their bed._

"My leg just hurts a little bit. I banged my leg when I got off the toilet and it hurt like hell so that's what you probably heard downstairs. I curse like I sailor when I'm in pain" _Carly lies; hoping_ _Sonny buys her lie._

 _Picking_ _up her cellphone Sonny asks_ "Do you want to tell me the truth or should I just check your calling history?"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Carly admits_ "Fine, I called Lenny"

"Unbelievable! Didn't I just tell you that Lenny has no place in our lives, especially yours?!"

"You can relax, okay. Lenny and I aren't friends anymore and it's all your fault. I don't know what you did but Lenny is too scared now to be my friend so I'm friendless. You officially have all the power against me. Congrats. You must feel so proud of yourself."

"And you expect me to believe you?" _Sonny asks_ _back since he had a feeling Carly wasn't exactly being truthful to him_

"Believe whatever the fuck you want to, you always do anyways. You always assume I'm lying so I don't get why you even bother asking me anything if you think I'm such a lair"

"I assume you're lying because guess what Carly you've been lying your ass off to me ever since I laid eyes on you! Trust is earned and you haven't earned it" _Sonny points out_

"That's not true. When we first met I didn't say a damn thing to you. You remember that day right? You know the day I saved your sorry ass from being shark bait. Something I regret by the way so I haven't been lying to you since the first time you laid eyes on me."

"Yeah you've mentioned that already; like a thousand times that you regret saving me." _Sonny remarks with a heavy sigh_ _before going on to say_ "I made you breakfast it's in the oven keeping warm."

"I'm not really a breakfast person"

"You're pregnant so you will eat it and I don't want to hear any arguments about it" _Sonny states as he makes his way_ _towards the doorway. Looking back at Carly before leaving for work Sonny goes_ _on to say "_ Oh and I want you ready in the lobby by four this afternoon.  
'll be picking you up and I don't want to have to wait for you to get ready"

"And where do you think you're taking me?"

"We're going to get marriage counselling" _Sonny_ _simply states before walking out the door._

"Sonny we're **NOT** getting married!" _Carly shouts out to his retreating form._ "UHHHHHHHHHHHH _!" Carly screams out_ _frustrated as she grabs his pillow and tosses it across the room_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _A_ _few hours later Jason walks into Sonny's office as he notes_ "I saw Johnny doing inventory of our coffee supplies."

"Yeah well if he fucks up this job at least he won't risk my family's safety. Johnny should be grateful I didn't bring my bat with me this morning to the warehouse" _Sonny remarks as Jason shuts the_ _office door shut_

"Johnny is a good guard Sonny."

"A good guard doesn't get fooled by some cheerleader because she shakes her pom-poms at him" _Sonny points out with_ _annoyance laced into his voice at Jason questioning him_

"We both know Carly isn't your average cheerleader. She's not a bimbo she's conniving and a risk taker"

"You don't have to tell me who Carly is! I know who she is! Hell I know her better than you do! I was the one who knew she was hiding something from me when you wanted to go back home. And if I hadn't listened to my gut feelings I would have never found out I got Carly pregnant. I know Carly isn't easy to handle but guess what if he can't do his job  
regarding Carly than he needs to be here counting coffee beans. I can't afford any screw-ups when it comes to my family"

"I agree with you but I still think Johnny would be better use to you guarding Carly than counting coffee beans. Johnny just saw firsthand how Carly operates and he won't make that mistake again." _Jason_ _utters out; normally he didn't speak up for the guys but he felt sorry for_ _Johnny since he knew that Carly was good at manipulating men._

"I'll think about it" _Sonny remarks with a heavy_ _sigh before going on to say_ "But for now we need to focus on that piece of shit Sorel! He obviously wanted to get to Carly through Lenny and for that he needs to pay! No one goes after my family and lives to tell the story!"

"Sorel needs to be dealt with I agree but we can't touch Sorel right now. We have the cops sniffing around because of Savage's death and Taggert believes you kidnapped Carly. Now isn't the time to go after Sorel" _Jason advises_

"I know the cops are on my ass more than ever right now but I'm not going to allow that bastard to go after **my family** and get away with it! I almost lost Carly to Savage I won't repeat my mistake!" _Sonny shouts out as he bangs his hand onto his_ _desk_

"I'll give Sorel a warning that Carly is off limits but I really think we should try our best not to go into a full blown war with Sorel. Sorel has the advantage right now since all eyes at the PCPD are on you and not him" _Jason points out as Sonny's cell phone starts to ring…_

 _Reaching_ _for his cellphone that was in his pants Sonny lets out a heavy sigh when he_ _  
_ _sees its Francis calling him from his caller ID_ "Is Carly alright?...What do you mean she's on her way to the PCPD?!...Why the hell didn't you stop that son of a bitch from taking her?!  
You know what never mind! I'm on my way over there!"

 _As_ _Sonny shuts his cell phone while standing up from his desk Jason questions_ "What's going on?"

"Taggert hauled Carly off to question her at the PCPD about her father's disappearance" _Sonny explains as he rushes out of_ _his office; speed dialing Justus on the way out._

 _~~**~~**~~_

"Why the hell am I here?" _Carly questions_

"Your father's been missing for over a month correct?"

"Yeah." _Carly nods her head; wishing she was_ _anywhere but at the PCPD since her father's death was still a wound that ran_ _deeply inside of her._

"No offence but you don't seem all that worked up about your fathers disappearance." _As Carly just stares at him angrily_ _Taggert goes on to say_ "Maybe it's because you know something I don't"

"I'm sure I know a lot more than you do but not about my father" _Carly comments_

"You know what I think?"

"No because I'm not a mind reader."

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh at Carly's smart ass remark Taggert goes on to say_ "I think you're protecting Sonny because you and I both know your father isn't missing because he's really dead"

"Did the cops in Florida find his body?" _Carly_ _questions with tears in her eyes_

"No but we both know they never will because the man you're playing house with made sure no one would ever find his body. This isn't Sonny's first killing so he knows how to get rid of a body and makes sure no one finds it" _Taggert explains_

"You're wasting my time" _Carly remarks as she_ _stands up from the chair she was sitting in_

 _Standing_ _up as well Taggert walks up to Carly as she grabs her crutches he says_ "You should be ashamed of yourself for bedding the man who killed your father. What kind of loving daughter has sex with the man who murdered her father? Huh?!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _Carly screams out as she_ _smacks him across the face; causing her crutches to fall to the floor_

 _As_ _Taggert head jerks back by the blow Sonny, Justus and Jason storm into the_ _  
_ _interrogation room._

"You just assaulted a cop" _Taggert states_ _angrily as he pulls out his cuffs from out of his pocket_

"She barley tapped ya Taggert so leave it alone." _Sonny_ _remarks with a clench jaw; feeling like beating the living shit out of Taggert_ _himself for upsetting Carly._

"Leave it alone?" _Taggert asks back as Sonny helps Carly by_ _picking up her crutches that had fallen onto the floor._

"Yeah. Leave it alone"

"Taggert here thinks you killed my father" _Carly_ _spats out with tears in her eyes_

"You're such a loser Taggert. You can't touch me so now you're going after the mother of my child for a murder you have no proof even took place. Last I heard Frank Benson was missing not dead"

"He's been missing for a little over a month now" _Taggert_ _points out since he knew damn well that Carly and Sonny knew more about Frank_ _than they were letting on._

"So since when does missing equal dead?" _Sonny_ _questions back_

"I know Frank Benson owed money to Savage and they both disappeared around the same time but only one was found dead"

"So you have no body or proof that Frank Benson is dead and yet you take my pregnant fiancé here and get her all worked up over her father's disappearance. I always knew you were a son of a bitch but this is a new low even for you" _Sonny spats out_

"I brought her here to question her about her father"

"Bullshit you brought her here to bully her! You took her out of her home without letting her call for her lawyer and bullied her to the point she snapped and smacked you across the face. And you're going to regret it! I put up with your shit for years but I will NOT put up with you attacking my fiancé! I'm suing the PCPD for harassment!"  
"Go ahead Sonny but I'm arresting Carly for assault"

"You place those cuffs on her and I'll get your badge taken away from you" _Sonny threatens him_

"What the hell is going on here?" _Mac questions_ _as he walks into the interrogation room._

"Taggert harassed my client who he knew very well was pregnant. He pushed her to the point where my client's hormones got the better of her and she smacked him across the face. And I also want to point out he also did all this without letting my client call me so I can be in the room to defend her rights. Mr. Corinthos wants to sue the PCPD and I know if Mr. Corinthos goes through with it, I will win this case and cause more shame to the PCPD" _Justus remarks as Jason stands silently in the room._

 _Knowing_ _the PCPD couldn't afford any more bad coverage Mac states_ "She can go home. No charges will be pressed against her and in return you will drop your lawsuit right?"

"What?!" _Taggert asks shock_

 _Glancing_ _at Sonny to see what he wanted to do as Sonny nods his head Justus remarks_ "That's right."

"Good. She can go home" _Mac states as he shoots_ _Taggert a dirty look._

 _Placing_ _his hand onto Carly's lower back Sonny utters out_ "Come on lets go home"

 _As_ _they walk past Taggert, Sonny shoots him a dirty look as he silently vows to_ _  
_ _make that son of a bitch pay for causing Carly unnecessary stress._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _As the limo heads towards Harbor View_ _towers Carly glances at Sonny who was looking back at her with concern in his_ _eyes_ "Thank you for coming to the PCPD to get me away from Taggert because if you hadn't shown up when you did I would have probably lost it; well more than I already did."

"You don't have to thank me. There was no way in hell I was going to let Taggert or anyone else bully you." _Locking eyes with her Sonny goes on to asks_ "Are you really alright?"

"I'm fine. I swear if something was wrong with the baby I would tell you Sonny. I just wanted to rip Taggert's head off his shoulders when he started in on me about my father and how I was sleeping with the man who murdered my dad. That son of a bitch actually told me I should be ashamed of myself for being with you because he believes you killed my dad"

"I'm truly sorry about how your father died Carly. If I could have I would have saved him from Savage" _Sonny whispers out with tears in his eyes; hating that Taggert was bullying_ _her over her father's death._

"I know" _Carly cries_ _out_

 _Scooting over closer to her Sonny_ _pulls her into his arms as she lets out another sob._

"I know you're not to blame. Savage is the one who ordered his death not you" _Carly admits as_ _tears slid down her cheeks._

"Yeah but I promised that I would keep you both safe and I failed you so you have a right to hate me." _Sonny remarks back as her tears wet his shirt._

"You let me down Sonny but you didn't cause his death, Savage did and since I couldn't get my anger out on him I took it out on you" _Carly admits_

"Wow. I never thought I would hear you say that" _Sonny remarks stunned by her declaration_

"I never thought I would say it either" _Carly laughs out a little through the tears_ "But I  
realized today when Taggert was going on about my father that I was blaming you for something that wasn't your fault, so I'm sorry for making you live with the guilt I've been living with."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about"

"Sonny if I hadn't turned to you my father would still be alive"

"And you would be married to Savage" _Sonny points out_

"But he would still be alive Sonny."

"Maybe or maybe he would have ended up killing him or hurting you down the road. Savage had no loyalty but to himself." _Sonny remarks_

"Maybe you're right but I just miss my dad Sonny. I know he wasn't prefect but he was all that I had growing up. My mom took off when I was a baby so it was just me and him against the world. _" Carly cries out_

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. My father left my mom and me when I was a child and when my mother died years later it was hard on me. I still miss her but it gets easier with time" _Sonny states truthfully_

"I'm sorry you lost your mom" _Carly whispers out_

"I'm sorry you lost your dad" _Sonny states before giving her forehead a small kiss._

"But at least you still have your father in your life. He came back to you which is more than I can say about my mother. My mom left and never looked back. What kind of mom does that anyways? Abandon their child?"

"I don't know" _Sonny_ _shrugs his shoulders before going on to explain_ "But it doesn't matter that Mike is back in my life because he never stays for long. He just pops up every once and awhile. He causes a mess I clean it up and then he disappears again" _Sonny_ _explains_

"He's an idiot" _Carly comments_

"Yeah he is because he had a family and threw it away _" Sonny agrees before going on to promise her_ "I swear to you that I will never do to our family what your mother and my father did to us. Our child is going to have both his parents in his of her life and he or she will never be afraid of losing either one of us."

"That's right" _Carly_ _smiles_

"I'm so happy you're finally on board with everything. I'm going to call Father Coats and let him know we want to get married as soon as possible" _Sonny grins out_

 _Pulling away from him Carly asks_ "Wait, what?! I don't want to marry you!"

"But you just said-"

"I said that you weren't to blame for my father's death but when did you ever hear me say Sonny I want to marry you?!" _Carly questions back_

 _With a frustrated sigh Sonny explains_ _to her_ "We're having a baby together and we just said two seconds ago that our child is never going to have to worry about either one of us abandoning our child."

"That's right but I never said I would marry you. I hardly even know you. We just met each other last month Sonny and it's not like it has been this epic romance between the  
two of us."

"Well don't worry about that because we will have plenty of time to get to know each other, a lifetime in fact! And now that you admitted it wasn't my fault your dad died things will be better between us." 

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sonny I can't believe we're having this stupid argument again! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we have to get married."

"We're getting married" _Sonny repeats._

"No we're not!"

"Don't you want to give our child a good life?"

"Yes and I don't have to marry you to do that" _Carly points out_

"We're getting married Carly and I don't care how long it takes to convince you to marry me but you will marry me!" _Sonny proclaims stubbornly_

"Oh no I won't! It's never gonna happen, so just forget it!" _Carly says as the limo stops in_ _  
_ _front of Harbor View Towers._

 _A few seconds later the limo door_ _opens for her. Grabbing her crutches as Francis hands them to her Carly locks_ _eyes with Sonny one last time as she repeats_ "It's NOT going to happen Sonny!" _before heading towards the_ _entrance of Harbor View Towers_

"Oh yes it is" _Sonny_ _states to himself in a determine tone of voice before getting out of the limo_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _ **Well that's all for now. I wanted to**_ __ _ **thank people for their feedback. As always all feedback is welcomed and**_ __ _ **appreciated; it encourages me to write. I hope you like this chapter**_

_**Take care**_


	18. Chapter 18

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 18_

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse Sonny remarks to Carly who was sitting on the couch_ "You could have waited for me before taking the elevator up to the penthouse level"

"I could have but I didn't want to"

"We had a nice moment in the limo" _Sonny_ _reminds her as Francis shuts the penthouse door_

"Yeah until your ruined it with your crazy talk"

"Crazy talk?" _Sonny questions back_

"Yeah as in you're crazy to think for even one second that I would ever marry you."

 _Sitting himself down onto the coffee_ _table so he's facing her Sonny points out_ "We have amazing chemistry together"

"You're a kidnapper"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny goes on_ _to say_ "We're having a baby together"

"You're still a kidnapper"

"We have things in common"

"Actually we don't since I don't go around kidnapping people" _Carly smirks_

"We're both fighters, stubborn, uh… we're good in bed together" _Sonny grins back at her_

"So we fight and **you're** stubborn I still don't want to marry you and as for being good in bed so are other guys. You're not the only dick in town you know"

"I said **we're** stubborn" _Sonny corrects her before going on to say_ "And no man would ever touch you but me anyways so you can just forget about seeing other men"

"Since when? Because I know for a fact plenty of men think I'm attractive?"

"Since you got yourself pregnant with my child. Only a man with a death wish would try  
to take something that belongs to me" _Sonny_ _remarks back since no one touches what was his!_

"Well here's a newsflash for you Sonny I **don't** belong to you _" Carly comments as she_ _rolls her eyes at him_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny goes on_ _to say_ "And as for why you'll marry me it's because you know it's the right thing to do by our child."

"I was wrong to try and keep our child away from you" _Carly admits_

"Yes you were" _Sonny agrees with a nod_

 _Leaning into him Carly goes on to say_ "But you're dead wrong if you think I'll marry you"

"So you need more time to think about it no problem. I can wait"

"I said no Sonny." _Carly states as Sonny_ _stands up from his spot on the coffee table and makes his way towards his desk._ _  
_  
"Like I said you need more time"

 _Watching Sonny as he sits himself down_ _at his desk Carly questions_ "Shouldn't you be going back to the warehouse?"

"I should be but I'm needed here more"

"Trust me you're not needed here" _Carly comments_ _as Sonny opens his desk drawer and pulls out a file._

"Taggert stressed you out so I'm staying to make sure you and the baby are alright" _Sonny says as he opens the folder he pulled_ _out from his desk_

"We're fine. I told you in the limo we were alright Sonny"

"I know but I'm staying as a precaution" _Looking_ _away from his file Sonny goes on to suggest_ "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap it would do you and our baby some good" 

"I'm not tired Sonny" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"You should be considering you spent most of the night kicking me" _Sonny notes as he looks back at his folder_

"Oh please. You're still walking normally so I doubt I caused you that much pain"

"I recover fast, a lesser man wouldn't have" _Sonny_ _states as his penthouse door opens…_

"Boss Mike's downstairs and he's upset that you told the men not to let him up to the  
penthouse level."

"I'm busy. Tell Mike whatever he wants it can wait" _Sonny utters out since he was in no mood to deal with Mike especially_ _after their last argument about him cheating on Tammy._

"Sure thing boss" _Francis nods before shutting_ _the penthouse door_

"Aren't you curious to know what Mike wants? He is your father after all." _Carly asks_

"You were here the last time I saw Mike so you should know the answer to that question"

"Yeah I heard he cheated on his girlfriend but I also heard you tell Mike you would  
be there for your brother or sister" _Carly_ _points out_

"Baby's take nine months to be born so until that day comes I have no desire to deal  
with Mike. I have my hands full as it is with my own life"

"Don't you want to find out who's the mother of your baby brother or sister? She could  
be a gold digger"

"Mike has no money" _Sonny laughs out before_ _informing her_ "and I have men looking into the situation"

"You know you wouldn't have your hands full if you got out of the kidnapping  
business and let me live where I want to live"

 _Looking back at her Sonny says_ "I thought you said you were wrong to keep me away from my child"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I agree to live with you. We hardly know each other Sonny."

"You should have thought about that before sleeping with me and getting yourself pregnant"

"Oh, that's right. I got myself pregnant on my own. You had no part of this pregnancy"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny replies_ "I'm not saying that but it happened and we have to do what's right for our child. I'm not going to be a part time dad while you have sleazebags coming in and out of our child's life"

"Who says I will have sleazebags coming in and out of our child's life? I could meet  
a good guy you know" _When Sonny just_ _stares at her Carly insists_ "Don't look at me like that! I could if I wanted to!"

"You would walk all over a good guy and chew him up then spit him right out, and any  
so call good guy would go running for the hills with the crap you pull"

"You act like you know me. Well you don't Sonny! You may think you know everything  
but you don't know me"

"Am I wrong?" _Sonny questions back_

"Yes" _Carly remarks as she makes a grab for her_ _crutches_

 _Watching her as she makes her way_ _towards him he asks_ "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving"

 _Standing up from his desk chair Sonny_ _asks_ "And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh I don't know maybe out to find myself a good guy and bring some spice into his life."

 _As Carly tries to open the penthouse_ _door with some difficulty due to her crutches Sonny places his hand over the_ _door as he tells her_ "You're not going anywhere"

"You know I'm really getting sick and tired of you trying to control my life. Ever since I met you at your safe house all you've done was boss me around!"

"I told you I'm staying home instead of being at work because I want to make sure the baby is alright. If you left the penthouse without me what would be the purpose of me missing work today?"

"I told you the baby and I are fine so go back to work and let me live a little. Carly Babes loves to have fun and she hasn't had any fun since she met you"

"If that was true you wouldn't be pregnant right now" _Sonny notes_

"Okay maybe I had a little fun" _Carly admits_

"Yeah?" _Sonny grins as he leans into her a little._ _Brushing a few strains of Carly's hair away from his face Sonny goes on to_ _comment_ "I think you had more fun than just a little"

 _Chewing on her lower lip as his hand_ _gazes her cheek slightly as he pushed her hair away from her face Carly could_ _feel the electricity that was there between them whenever he got close to her._

 _Clearing her throat a little Carly_ _softly says_ "Maybe I need a reminder"

"I think you do" _Sonny remarks before his_ _lips crashes down onto hers._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Sonny isn't busy, that's bullshit and we both know it!" _Mike shouts out into the lobby as a few people walking by stare at him_ _  
_  
 _Letting out a heavy sigh Rolando_ _states_ "You need to leave" 

"Okay, I understand my son is upset with me but you need to tell him sooner or later  
he will have to deal with me. I'm his father and I'm not going away no matter how much he tries to push me away."

"I'll give him your message"

 _Giving Rolando a curious look Mike_ _goes on to ask_ "What do you know about my son's fiancé?"

 _Shrugging his shoulder Rolando states_ "Nothing I can share. If you want to know about the boss's fiancé you should ask the boss"

"I would but my son doesn't want to talk to me right now and from the little I saw  
of his fiancé I'm worried about him."

"The boss is more than capable of taking care of himself"

"That may be true but I'm his father so I can't help but worry about this sudden  
engagement my son has taken up with that woman." _Mike remarks since he could tell she was trouble from the moment she_ _opened her mouth._

"Like I told you I can't help you. The boss doesn't like anyone talking about his  
personal life"

"I'm family" _Mike points out_

"You're going to have to ask the boss about his fiancé if you want to know more about  
her." _Rolando repeats_

 _Shaking his head, Mike lets out a_ _heavy sigh before walking away from him since he could tell Rolando wasn't_ _going to give him any info about the new lady in his son's life._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking into Sonny's office Jason asks_ _as he notices the worried look across Benny's face as he sat at Sonny's desk_ "What's wrong?"

"I think the boss might have a big problem"

"What now?" _Jason asks with a heavy sigh_

"I just found out who Mike got pregnant"

"Well who is it?" _Jason questions; wishing Benny would just come out with it._

"Her name is Millie Mills"

"I never heard of her so what's the problem?"

"She's a stripper that goes by the name of Temptation"

"Sonny and Luke used to own a strip club Benny so I doubt Sonny will take that much  
offence to Mike getting a stripper pregnant"

"Yeah well there more to this" _Benny states as_ _he stands up from the chair he was sitting on_ "She works at a club that Sorel protects."

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Jason asks_ "So you think she's connected to Sorel and this is some sort of set up by Sorel to get to Sonny?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yeah" _Benny nods_

"Do some more digging Benny. We have to find out if this is some sort of big fluke  
or if Mike just fell into a trap" _Jason_ _orders out before heading back out of the office to let Sonny know what was_ _going on_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _In Florida, Lenny slowly walks towards_ _his front door. With a small moan he opens his front door and comes face to_ _face with his father_ "Dad?" 

"I heard you were back in town. What the hell happen to you son? You look like hell?"

"How did you find out I was back home?" _Lenny_ _asks confused as his father walks past him inside his apartment_

"That crazy lady who lives next door to you called me. I gave her my phone number  
once and asked her to call me if something happened to you because your mom and I always hated that you decided to live in this part of town."

"You gave your phone number to Mrs. Dale?"

"Yeah that's her. She said my bastard son was home and if I was smart I would tell  
him to never go back to Port Charles again. What the hell is going on Lenny?!"

 _Shutting his apartment door closed_ _Lenny remarks_ "I told you dad I was going to Port Charles to save Carly from that mobster Sonny Corinthos"

"Sonny Corinthos did that to you?!"

"No his hit man Jason Morgan did it" _Lenny says_ _as he slowly walks over to the couch to sit down_

"Damn it Lenny! I told you it was dangerous! What the hell is wrong with you!? You  
know when your sister died it almost destroyed your mom and I. I can't lose another child son, and I won't!" 

"It's Carly dad. She's not just some random girl. She's like family to me I had to  
help her" _Lenny tells his father as he_ _sits down on the couch while wincing_

"I know" _he sighs out before going on to ask_ "So does that mean Carly is back home?"

"No dad she isn't. I failed her and her child" _Lenny_ _whispers out_

 _Sitting down beside his son on the_ _couch he wraps his arm around his shoulder as he says_ "I'm sorry son"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Breaking away from her soft moist lips_ _Sonny lets out a small grunt as he gazes into her desired filled eyes. He had_ _to admit he was normally good at reading people but when it came to Carly she_ _was harder to read. One minute she was refusing to marry him and the next she_ _  
_ _was letting him kiss her. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of hormone thing_ _but he had a feeling it wasn't._

"What's wrong?" _Carly asks as Sonny just stares_ _at her with this intense look._

 _It felt like he was trying to read her_ _soul. Never had a look from one person had an effect on her as much as the way_ _Sonny would sometimes stare at her._

"Nothing" _Sonny mumbles out before his lips capture_ _her once more. He wasn't about to break the mood by telling her what was on his_ _mind, especially since he_ ** _needed_** _to_ _be with her right now._

 _Carly lets out a moan as his tongue_ _mingles with hers; the spark that was between them ignites a fire that was_ _ragging inside of her ever since she first met Sonny that faithful night she_ _saved his life._

 _Her crutches fall to the floor as she_ _wraps her arms around Sonny's neck; pulling him closer to her._

 _Hearing Carly as she lets out a small_ _whimper as she stands on her two feet without the support of her crutches Sonny_ _bends down and picks her up into his arms._

 _Opening the penthouse door Jason lets_ _out a small groan at seeing Sonny and Carly making out as Sonny carried Carly_ _in his arms heading towards the staircase._

 _Clearing his throat a little Jason_ _calls out to them_ "Sonny we need to talk"

 _Turning around, Sonny lips break away_ _from Carly's as he utters out annoyed_ _at_ _  
_ _Jason for interrupting him when he should be at the warehouse working_ "I'm busy!"

"This can't wait" _Jason insists since he knew_ _that Sonny would want to know right away that Mike may have just fallen into_ _Sorel's trap._

 _As Sonny starts carrying her towards_ _the couch Carly asks_ "You're not seriously doing what I think you're doing are you?!"

 _Placing her gently on the couch Sonny_ _lets out a heavy sigh as he explains to her_ "Jason said it was important"

"Unbelievable!" _Carly snaps out as she shoots both Sonny_ _and Jason a dirty look_

"I'll come back as soon as I can and then we can you know…"

"Forget it! I don't know what the hell I was thinking anyways! I must have been out of  
my mind to ever let you kiss me!" _Carly_ _remarks with annoyance laced into her voice at Sonny choosing Jason over her._

 _Removing his gaze from off Carly and_ _back towards Jason, Sonny shoots him a deadly look since Jason just cost him_ _some much needed loving time with Carly._

 _Making his way towards Jason, Sonny_ _naps out_ "This better be fucking good or you're a dead man!"

 _As Sonny storms past him, Jason lets_ _out a heavy sigh as he tells Carly_ "Sorry"

"Oh go to HELL!" _Carly yells out to him as_ _she grabs a throw pillow that was on the couch and tosses it at him._

 _As Jason catches the pillow Carly_ _threw at him he hears Sonny yell out from the hallway_

"Jason I'm waiting!"

"Coming" _Jason calls out to Sonny as he places the_ _pillow that was in his hand onto Sonny desk._

 _As Jason shuts the penthouse door_ _behind him Carly lets out a frustrated scream._

 _~**~**~**~_

"So what now? Are you going to go back to Port Charles and try again to bring back Carly home?" 

"If I go back Sonny will kill me if he sees my face again in Port Charles" _Lenny explains with a heavy sigh_

"So you're going to stay away, right?"

"I don't know" _Lenny remarks truthfully_ _before going on to say_ "If it was anyone else but Carly I would say yes but how can I leave Carly with that monster dad? She and that unborn baby of hers are trapped dad. The cops are useless they won't do a damn thing to save Carly  
and her child from being abused by that pig."

"If Sonny Corinthos kills you son and we both know that man is capable of doing it  
then how will that save Carly and her child from him?"

"So you think I should just leave it alone? You think that I should just let that  
bastard abuse Carly and her unborn child?" _Lenny_ _asks_

"No son, I think we need to be smart about this and come up with a plan to save  
Carly and her baby from Sonny Corinthos before we make another move against  
Sonny"

"We?" 

"I'm not going to let you fight Sonny Corinthos alone son. We're going to find a way  
to save Carly together."

"Mom won't like this" _Lenny points out since_ _his mother hated Carly._

"Well your mom doesn't have to know about this"

"I won't tell her if you won't" _Lenny smiles_ _despite the pain he was feeling from Jason's beat down_

"Alright, great. I have to get to work son but we'll think of something to save Carly" _he promises as he stands up from the couch_

"Thanks dad" _Lenny calls out to his father_

"No problem. You know I would do anything for you" _he says before walking towards the front door._

 _~**~**~**~_

"So you're telling me Mike fucking slept with a woman who may be connected to  
Sorel!?" _Sonny questions annoyed after_ _Jason finished explaining to him about what Benny had discovered about the_ _woman Mike cheated on Tammy with_

"There's a possibility, yeah" _Jason nods_

"Damn IT!" _Sonny yells out frustrated since he_ _didn't need to deal with this kind of shit right now_

"Benny is still digging to figure out if she does or not"

"And we both know what the hell Benny is going to find out! Sorel set this fucking thing up and now he's going to use my baby sister or brother as a way to get to me!" _Sonny shouts out_

"There's a chance it could be a coincidence that she was stripping at a bar that Sorel  
happened to have under his protection" _Jason points out_

"This is MIKE we're talking about! The guy is a screw up! Of course he slept with a  
fucking person working for Sorel! He's an easy target! Sorel knows it and he's using Mike to his full advantage to get to me! Just like he tried to do with Lenny Roberts" _Sonny rants out_

"So what do you want to do?" _Jason asks_

"I'm going to go meet this bitch that got herself pregnant by Mike!" _Sonny huffs out before storming out of_ _Jason's penthouse_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Sonny storms into the penthouse_ _Carly gives him a lethal glare as she states_ "I hope whatever Jason said was worth losing any chance you had of ever being with me again"

"I don't have time to fight with you Carly" _Sonny_ _states as he grabs the folder he left open on his desk and places it back_ _inside its proper drawer…_ "I have to leave for a little while."

"I thought you said you were staying home because you wanted to make sure the baby  
and I are alright?" _Carly questions back_ _as Jason walks into the penthouse_

"Are you alright?" _Sonny inquires_

"Other than the fact I almost lost my mind by almost having sex with you, yes I'm fine"

"Then I can leave but don't worry Jason will stay here until I get back to make sure  
you're alright" _Sonny remarks_

"I will?" _Jason questions back since he_ _didn't really want to have to deal with a pissed off Carly._ _He was good at handling mob related problems_ _but what he wasn't good at was dealing with an angry pregnant woman._

"I don't need a babysitter Sonny"

"Of course you will Jason" _Sonny spats out_ _annoyed as he glares at Jason for questioning his orders_

"Sonny I have things to take care of" _Jason_ _remarks since he had to deal with the fact Sorel had tried to use Lenny Roberts_ _as a way to get to Carly._

"Which can wait since nothing is more important than my family" _Sonny points out "_ Besides it will give you the chance to get to know each other"

"Sure Sonny" _Jason sighs out heavily_

"I don't want to get to know him!" _Carly_ _calls out to Sonny_

"Make sure she behaves herself while I'm gone" _Sonny_ _goes on to order out before walking out of the penthouse._

 _As Jason shuts the penthouse door_ _Carly asks_ "Is that what you're going to do Jason? Are you going to make sure I don't misbehave?"

"Yeah" _Jason simply says with a heavy sigh;_ _hating that he was on Carly duty when he should be out making Sorel pay_

_~**~**~**~_

 _Grabbing a picture frame that was on_ _his coffee table of him and Carly, Lenny lets out a sigh as he whispers out_ "I know you didn't mean what you said Carly. I know that you're scared right now and that you believe there is no hope for you to get out of this situation but I promise you Carly I'm not going to give up until I find a way to free you from that  
sick bastard. Sonny may be a smug bastard right now but with my dad's help I will find a way to get you out of this mess" _As tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain he was feeling thanks to_ _Jason Morgan's handy work Lenny goes on to say_ "One day Carly you'll be smiling again. Just like in this picture you will have joy in your life again because I'm not going to give up until you're back home again"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _After getting Millie Mills address_ _from Benny who suggested to him to wait before he confronted that bitch for_ _using his father to get to him on Sorel's orders Sonny of course ignored_ _Benny's advice and drove to the rundown apartment Millie Mills lived in across_ _  
_ _town from his place. It was one of the worst parts of town in Port Charles._ _Somewhere he would never want or allow Carly or his unborn to ever go. It was_ _the tiny part of town where Sorel ruled which meant the streets were crawling_ _with drug dealers._

 _After parking his car in front of_ _Millie's building Sonny opens the glove department of his jag and pulls out his_ _gun. Getting out of the car Sonny tucks his gun in the waistband of his pants;_ _knowing just being in this part of town was a risk to his safety._

 _Walking down the small distance from_ _his car to Millie's apartment building Sonny angrily notices needles that were_ _left behind from druggies on the side of the street._

 _With a heavy sigh he opens the_ _apartment door and shakes his head since clearly this place wasn't safe to live_ _in when anyone could just walk in or out of the building._

 _Making his way down the brick hallway_ _that was cover in graffiti Sonny could hear people yelling at each other from_ _other apartments as baby's cries in the background._

 _Arriving in front of Millie's apartment door, Sonny exhales sharply before reaching out to ring the doorbell._ _After waiting a few seconds the door finally starts to open…_

"Michael?!" _Mike calls out his name shocked to see his_ _son standing before him_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you_ _enjoyed reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much_ _appreciated it encourages me to write._

 _Take care_


	19. Chapter 19

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 19_

"What are you doing here?" _Mike asks stunned_ _that his son was standing before him when he didn't want to see him earlier at_ _his place._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh, Sonny questions_ "You're living here now?" _as he watches a woman who he assumed was Millie Mills AKA_ _the stripper his father got pregnant wrap her arms around Mike's waist_

"Well money is kind of tight right now and this is where the mother of my child lives" _Mike explains since he got kicked out of_ _his own apartment for skipping out on the rent one too many times because he_ _lost big at the tracks_

"Who's your friend honey" _Millie asks_

"You fucking know who I am" _Sonny spats out; not_ _liking her innocent act_

"Watch your mouth Michael" _Mike warns his son_ _since he didn't like the way Sonny was talking to Millie. Sonny may have a_ _right to be angry with him but not at Millie._

"How much did you make doing the deed with Mike?"

"That's uncalled for son!" _Mike yells out_

"Whatever Sorel is paying you I can assure you it's wasn't enough considering the risk you taken" _Sonny remarks as a frown forms_ _across Mike's face._

 _~**~**~**~_

"You know I always loved a challenge" _Carly_ _comments as Jason makes himself comfy on the armchair that was by the couch_

"What challenge?" _Jason questions confused_

"Didn't you just so boldly declare that you would make sure I wouldn't misbehave while Sonny was out doing God knows what?" 

"It wasn't a challenge it's just a fact"

 _Smirking_ _at him, Carly goes on to say_ "You know that little file you probably read on me doesn't cover everything. Like for instance my kindergarten teacher thought she could keep me out of trouble. Boy was she wrong! I won't go into details but let's just say she didn't make it a full day before she went running out of the building screaming she was quitting  
her job. She was a kindergarten teacher for twenty years and she quit after she met me as a child so what makes you think you can stop me as an adult?"

"You do know who I am, right?" _Jason questions_ _since he dealt with far worse than Carly on a daily bases._

"I know who you are, but you don't know me. That file you and Sonny read doesn't even begin to cover who I really am. Now I'm going to count up to three and if you don't leave here I promise you Sonny will kick your ass when he gets home"

"Why would you think Sonny would kick my ass?" _Jason_ _questions confused_

"Because I don't think Sonny would like the fact his best friend/number one hit man is about to see the naked breast of the mother of his unborn child. Do you?" _Carly asks as her hands grab onto the edge of_ _her top_

"You wouldn't dare" _Jason remarks_

"One…" _Carly starts to count with a smirk across_ _her face_

"You know what fine! You win. I'm out of here _"_ _Jason remarks as he practically jumps out of the armchair he was sitting in and_ _heads for the penthouse door_ "If you need me I'll be next door."

 _As_ _Jason leaves the penthouse; shutting the door behind him Carly smiles as she_ _  
_ _utters out to herself_ "The kindergarten teacher lasted longer than the hit man who would have thought it"

 _~**~**~**~_

"What are you talking about?" _Mike asks confused_ _as his son glared at Millie_

"That bitch is working for Sorel!" _Sonny spats_ _out_

"I'm never met the man" _Millie states as Mike_ _turns his gaze onto hers._

"Oh but you have heard of him, but not me? That's funny because usually it's the other way around"

"I heard of Mr. Sorel because my boss does business with him but I never met the man" _Millie insists_

"Right. You're telling me Sorel never partook in the merchandise? That doesn't sound like him."

"If he has it wasn't with me" _Millie states_ _firmly_

 _Turning_ _his gaze back onto his son Mike utters out_ "You owe Millie an apology son"

 _Giving_ _Millie a deadly gaze Sonny spats out_ "You tell your boss that his plan has failed both times. Lenny Roberts is no longer in town and Mike is useless to him as he is to me. Oh and let him know he'll be seeing me really soon"

 _As_ _Sonny storms away Mike lets out a heavy sigh before glancing back at Millie_ "I'm sorry about my son"

"Don't be. It's fine"

"No it's not fine. You didn't deserve that" _Mike_ _states_

"It's alright I heard worst at work" _Millie_ _remarks with a shrug_

"It's not alright. You're a good person Millie and you deserve better" _Mike smiles at her before leaning into her and kissing_ _her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A_ _little while later Sonny walks inside the penthouse and spots Carly on the_ _  
_ _couch reading one of his gun magazines "_ Why are you reading that magazine?"

"It was either guns or boats" _Carly comments as_ _she tosses the magazine onto the coffee table_ "You know it wouldn't kill you to have a Vogue magazine" 

"Do I look like a guy who would buy a Vogue Magazine?" _Sonny questions back with a heavy sigh_ "But you have credit cards and a spending account to buy whatever magazine you want so if you want something just buy it"

 _Frowning_ _when he doesn't see Jason anywhere in sight Sonny asks_ "Where's Jason?"

"Oh he left" _Carly states with a grin across her_ _face_

"What?! What the hell do you mean he LEFT?!" _Sonny_ _asks annoyed since he made it clear to Jason that he wanted Jason to stay with_ _Carly._

"I mean he went back home"

"Unbelievable! What the hell did you do?" _Sonny_ _demands_

"Me?"

"Yes you! What did you do to Jason?!"

"I'm a cheerleader from Florida remember and Jason's supposedly the best hit man around. What do you think I could have possibly have done to him? I'm in crutches too might I remind you."

"So you're telling me you did nothing to Jason. He just took off for no reason?!"

"I did nothing to Jason. I have been sitting on this couch since you left me here"

"I'll be back!" _Sonny growls out_

"Bye" _Carly laughs out as Sonny walks out of the_ _penthouse; slamming the penthouse door behind him._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Storming_ _into Jason's penthouse Sonny spots Jason shooting pool._ _Slamming the penthouse door shut Sonny demands_ "What the hell are you doing here?! I left you at my place to watch over Carly because Taggert stressed the hell out of her! She's pregnant and stress isn't good for the baby! Now you better have a fucking damn good explanation as to why you would disobey my orders and leave her alone at home!"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Jason tosses the pool stick he was using onto the pool table_ _  
_ _before explaining_ "She threaten me"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What the hell is wrong with all my men?! I swear all of you became useless the second she arrived in Port Charles! What the hell could she have possible threaten you with anyways for you to go running out of my penthouse like a little  
girl?!" _Sonny yells out as he makes_ _his way closer to Jason_

"I didn't run out. I walked out" _Jason clarifies_ _which causes Sonny to shut him a deadly look…._ "She threaten to flash me"

"She what!?" _Sonny asks with a clench jaw_

 _"_ She said if I didn't leave she was going to show me her naked breast so I left" _Jason clarifies_

 _"_ I'll be back" _Sonny remarks as he storms out of the penthouse_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Slamming_ _the penthouse door shut so Francis didn't overhear his conversation with Carly;_ _  
_ _since he didn't want his men to gossip about him Sonny growls out_ "Don't you EVER threaten my men with your breast EVER again!"

"They're my breast I can show them to whoever I want" _Carly grins as Sonny advances towards her; his body distraught with_ _rage_

"Like hell you can! Those breasts are for my eyes only!"

"My breasts are **mine,** and **not** yours. And trust me Sonny you will never see them again! I'm not making that mistake again"

 _Opening_ _the penthouse door Francis calls out "_ Boss Father Coats is here"

 _Sonny_ _frowns a little as he watches Father Coats walk inside the penthouse since_ _  
_ _their appointment was only at four this afternoon._

"Sorry to just stop by but I had a cancelation with another couple that lived nearby so I figured I would just come over here in see if you would like to have our first meeting here instead of at the church liked we planned" _Father Coats explains as Francis shuts the penthouse door._

"Actually Father-" _Sonny goes out to say only to_ _be interrupted by Carly_

"That's fine Father. Please come in" _Carly_ _smiles at him as Sonny gazes at her with a somewhat shocked expression across_ _his face._

 _As_ _Father Coats walks past Sonny and sits down on the other end of the couch Carly_ _  
_ _says_ "I must say father I'm so happy you decided to stop by because we really do need your divine guidance"

"I'm happy to help in any way that I can." _Father Coats smiles before noticing the_ _  
_ _uneasy look across Mr. Corinthos face; which he found odd._ "Mr. Corinthos are you alright?"

"I'm fine father" _Sonny remarks as he sits down on the armchair that was by the couch;_ _  
_ _trying to figure out what game Carly was playing since she was being so nice_ _and polite with Father Coats_

"Good. I'm so happy to hear it because I would be forever in your debt if you could explain to this **jackass** over here that I will **NEVER** **MARRY** his controlling ass!"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny shakes his head as Father Coats looked on flabbergasted_ _  
_ _at Carly's declaration. He had warned Father Coats ahead of time that Carly_ _wasn't the typical bride but he hadn't exactly told him that Carly was opposed_ _to marrying him_.

"Carly is hormonal right now father. I apologize for her outburst"

"Hormonal?! If I was a hormonal you would be dead and Father Coats over here would be wondering what the hell he would have to say at your funeral!" _Carly spats out annoyed that he was blaming her_ _hormones for him being a jackass; acting like he owned her!_

"Father, I'm really sorry about this. Carly didn't sleep well last night which is making her a little cranky right now."

"No what's making me a little "cranky" right now is this caveman thinking just because he knocked me up that it gives him the right to tell me how and where to live my life." 

"Well I think you both have a lot of emotional needs to sort out which we won't be able to do obviously in one meeting but I do recommend that you and Mr. Corinthos get married and get lots of counselling. It is God's will after all that you and Mr. Corinthos are to be  
joined because there is an innocent child involved"

"Oh what a bunch of bullshit!" _Carly hisses out_

"Carly! Enough!" _Sonny hisses out angrily at the_ _language she's been using in front of Father Coats._

"You're right it is enough! I'm done with this shit!" _Carly remarks as she hops off from the couch and heads towards the_ _staircase_

 _As_ _Carly hops her way up the staircase Sonny apologies_ "I'm so sorry about this Father."

"It's uh…alright."

"I think we should make another appointment with you for another day when Carly is a little less… cranky"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea" _Father_ _Coats nods his head._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _After_ _kissing his wife goodbye as she went out to the country to club to socialize_ _  
_ _with her girlfriends he quickly made his way into his study. Opening the safe_ _  
_ _that was in the wall by his desk he pulls out a small piece of paper he had hid_ _  
_ _inside years ago. Opening it open he prays the number still works as he presses_ _  
_ _the numbers into his cellphone. After a few rings a grin forms across his face_ _  
_ _as he hears her voice answering the phone…_

 _****_

"Dan?" _the lady questions shocked since she_ _hadn't heard from him in years._

 _****_

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice Virginia. I wasn't even sure this number would still work. I'm calling you about your daughter.  
 _****_

"Is she ill?" _Virginia asks since Dan Roberts_ _was one of the best doctors in Florida_

 _****_  
 _"_ No she isn't ill and I guess you haven't heard but I'm no longer a doctor. I sold my practice against my wife's wishes a few years back and went in the cooperate business world. I now buy starter companies at a low cost and sell them for a huge profit" _Dan informs her_

 _****_  
"Oh that's shocking but great Dan. I'm happy for you but if my daughter isn't ill why are you calling me after all these years?"

 _****_

"Because your daughter is in a world of trouble Virginia and I think now more than ever she needs her mom back in her life. I don't know if you heard but Frank went missing and rumor has it he's dead"

 _****_

"I heard about Frank." _Virginia whispers out; a_ _huge part of her had wanted to get onto a plane the second she heard the news so_ _she could give her give her daughter some comfort. The only reason why she_ _didn't was because she feared what Caroline's reaction would be to see her_ _after all these years apart. Besides she knew that Frank had told Caroline his_ _  
_ _own version of what happened between them so she figured it was best to stay_ _gone from her life._

 _****_

"Well on top of losing her dad she's now mixed up with a thug in Port Charles" _Dan explains_

 _****_  
"Wait she's in Port Charles?!" _Virginia asks in_ _a panic tone of voice since Caroline couldn't be anywhere near that place._

 _****_  
"Yeah that's what I said. She's pregnant with Sonny Corinthos's child and he lives in Port Charles" _Dan informs her_

 _****_

"How long has she been in Port Charles Dan?!" _Virginia_ _asks as she rushes towards her bedroom to get her suitcase that was in her_ _bedroom closet_

 _****_

"I don't know. A few days I guess but Port Charles isn't the problem Virginia that gangster is the problem. He threatened to kill my son because he made an attempt to free her from his evil clutches." _Dan_ _remarks since he got the impression Virginia was more upset over her daughter_ _being in Port Charles over the fact she was carrying a gangster's child._

 _****_  
"No you don't understand Dan, Caroline can't be in Port Charles! I have to get her out of Port Charles before it's too late" _Virginia states as she pulls out her suitcase from her closet_

 _****_

"Too late? What's going on Virginia? Why are you more upset over the fact Caroline's in Port Charles than the fact she's carrying Sonny Corinthos's child?"

 _****_

"Thanks for the heads up Dan but I can't get into this with you right now. I've got to go to Port Charles and get my daughter out of there before it's too late!" _After tossing the wireless phone onto her_ _bed that was a few feet away from her Virginia grabs a bunch of dresses that_ _  
_ _were in her closet and throws them into her suitcase. As she shuts her suitcase_ _shut she hears her phone starts to ring but ignores it knowing she didn't have_ _time to talk. She needed to drive to Port Charles as fast as she could. If she_ _left now she would make it to Port Charles before nightfall._

 _****_  
"Wait- hello?!" _hearing the dial tone Dan frowns as he silently wonders what the_ _  
_ _hell was that about. Pressing the redial button on his cellphone Dan lets out a_ _frustrated sigh when Virginia doesn't pick up._ "Great" _Dan mumbles out_ _to himself as he silently wonders what the hell was going on. Having a feeling_ _Virginia was heading to Port Charles Dan walks over to his laptop to book_ _himself a flight to Port Charles._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking_ _into Jason's penthouse, Sonny states_ "Father Coats just left. I never saw him leave the penthouse so fast before"

"I take it, it didn't go well _" Jason remarks_ _since he could hear Carly from Sonny's penthouse so he already knew how well it_ _went._

"It sure as hell didn't go well because Carly was running her mouth off in front of Father Coats."

"At least she didn't threaten to flash her breast at him" _As Sonny glares at him Jason lets out a heavy sigh_. "I'm sorry it didn't go well with Father Coats but honesty did you think it would have considering Carly doesn't even want to live here"

"I know Carly is upset but she needs to get the hell over it! We're having a baby together and all I want to do is take care of my family! She acts like I'm trying to make her life hell when I'm just trying to do what's right by her and our child!"

"It's more than that though." _Jason comments_

"What?"

"Come on Sonny we both know that you have feelings for Carly that has nothing to do with the baby. You were hung up on her the whole time we were in Port Charles after Luke killed Savage in Carly's defense" _Jason points out_

"Yeah I felt a connection with Carly but she lied to me Jason and then tried to keep my child away from me with that loser friend of hers. If it wasn't for my baby I wouldn't want to have anything to do with Carly. You know I can't stand lies Jason. I can't even trust her to keep her shirt on in front of my men! So the only reason why I'm marrying her is because  
she's carrying my child."

"If you say so" _Jason remarks; although he knew_ _Sonny was lying to himself he may be mad at Carly for trying to keep his child_ _away from him but he also knew the feelings he had for Carly were still_ _there._

"Hey! I mean it Jason! The only reason why I'm marrying her is because she's the mother of my child!" _Sonny spats out_ _annoyed_

"Alright, I hear you loud and clear it's only because of the baby and not because you have any feelings for Carly whatsoever" _Jason utters out before racking up the balls on his pool table_

"Damn straight and don't you forget it!" _Sonny_ _utters out with a clench jaw before storming out of his penthouse to talk to_ _Carly about her behavior around Father Coats._

 _As_ _the penthouse door slams shut behind Sonny, Jason silently wonders if he should_ _look for a much quieter place to live; like a room above Jakes_

 _~**~**~**~_

"Don't touch that!" _Bobbie yells out to Lucas as_ _she catches him with the box she kept hidden under her bed._

 _Frowning_ _at his mother, Lucas states "_ It's just a box. I was thinking about using it to make a skyscraper out of it for the city I'm building for my toy cars."

"It's not just a box Lucas! And you know better than to go into my room and touch my things without asking! Now give me that box and go play in your room"

"I'm sorry mom" _Lucas mumbles out; not_ _understanding why his mom was getting so upset over an old box that he never_ _saw her use before._

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Lucas it's just that it's important you don't touch my things unless you ask first"

"Okay mom" _Lucas says as he hands his mom her_ _box._

 _As_ _Lucas walks out of her bedroom Bobbie shuts the door closed before opening the_ _  
_ _box to make sure everything was still inside of it. Opening the box a few tear_ _drops roll down her cheeks as she sees the death certificate of her first born_ _child AKA baby girl Caroline Spencer. Along with the only picture she had of_ _her daughter that she had taken before Luke had convinced her she was doing the_ _right thing by giving up her daughter._

 _When_ _Bobbie came to her senses and went to claim her baby back she found out her_ _  
_ _beautiful baby girl had died in her sleep. She was confused at first because_ _her daughter was healthy but she was told her daughter had a bad heart;_ _something the doctor had missed when she had given birth._

 _A_ _part of Bobbie had blamed herself for her daughter's death but she knew_ _logically even if she hadn't given up her daughter she would have died in her_ _care as well. She had also blamed Luke that he had robbed her out of being with_ _her daughter the few days she had on this earth._

 _Of_ _course over time she had forgiven her brother since she knew Luke wasn't at_ _fault either. He was her big brother and their life was hell during the time_ _she had given birth to Caroline so he had only advised her on what he thought_ _was best for both her and Caroline at the time._

_Making_ _her way over to her bed Bobbie shuts the box closed before placing it under her_ _  
_ _bed again._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Storming_ _into their bedroom Sonny was about to give Carly hell for what she did with_ _  
_ _Jason and then Father Coats but stops himself when he finds Carly sleeping in_ _their bed._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh a small smile starts to form across his face as he watches_ _  
_ _Carly sleeping peacefully in bed. If someone didn't know better they would_ _think Carly was an angle since she looked so innocent in her sleep. Not wanting_ _to wake Carly up since the baby needed rest Sonny slowly walks back out the_ _door. Sonny glances one last time at Carly before softly shutting the door_ _behind him._

 _~**~**~**~_

W _alking_ _into Sorel's office Millie locks eyes with her boss as she states_ "We have a problem"

"We sure as hell do have a problem! You're not supposed to be here! If Corinthos men spot you here your cover can be blown!" _Sorel_ _hisses out_

"It's a little late for that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sonny Corinthos stopped by my place and he knows I'm working for you"

"You didn't deny it?!"

"Of course I did but he didn't buy it! He knows this is a setup and I'm guessing sooner or later he's going to realize I'm not really pregnant either. So I'm here for the money you promise me so I can get the hell out of town before Sonny Corinthos decides to fit me with cement shoes" _Millie states_

"The deal was you were supposed to fool Corinthos into thinking you were carrying his brother or sister so you can get closer to him" _Sorel spats out_

"Well he figured it out and I want my money or I'm going to go see Sonny Corinthos myself and let him know everything I know about you!" _Millie threatens in hopes that it will make Sorel pay up since she_ _knew she could bargain information she had on him with Mr. Corinthos_

"That's not going to happen!" _Sorel says as he_ _pulls out his gun._

 _Seeing_ _the gun in Sorel's hand Millie turns around to make a run for it but before she_ _  
_ _could even get out the door Sorel's gun goes off._

 _Watching_ _as Millie's body falls to the ground he stands up from his desk chair and walks_ _over towards her body as some of his men coming rushing into his office at_ _hearing the gun go off._

"She's dead" _one of Sorel's men utters out_ _softly_

"Good. I want this mess cleaned up by the time I get back" _Sorel remarks before walking over her dead body_

 _~**~**~**~_

Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is  
welcomed and appreciated.

Take care


	20. Chapter 20

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 20_

"I'm sorry about earlier" _Carly remarks as she_ _stands before Sonny wearing only a black bra and a matching thong._

_Sonny_ _knew he should be suspicious about this sudden apology but it was kind of hard_ _to stay mad at her when she was standing practically naked in front of him._

 _Clearing_ _his dry throat, Sonny fights the desire he had to pull her body onto his as he_ _asks_ "What exactly are you sorry about? Threatening to show your breast to Jason or running your mouth off with Father Coats?"

"Both" _Carly grins at him as she advances_ _towards him she hears Sonny let out a small grunt._

"So uh you think you can just say you're sorry and you're magically off the hook?" _Sonny asks as his eyes taken in her beauty_

_Getting_ _into his personal space Carly straddles him as she sits on the couch._ "Oh no, I know a simple apology isn't good enough. I was a very bad girl after all so I think you should punish me"

"Yeah?" _Sonny asks as his arms wrap around her_

"Yeah" _Carly breaths out._

 _With_ _a flick of his hand Sonny detaches her bra. Seconds later Carly lets out a_ _giggle as Sonny flips her onto the couch and crashes his mouth onto hers._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Parking_ _her car into the empty parking lot Virginia glances up at the sign that read_ _Luke's in big huge letters. When she last lay eyes on Luke Spencer she never_ _thought she would ever lay eyes on him again. But she learned long ago that_ _things don't always go as planned. She planned on raising her baby girl when_ _  
_ _she adopted her but instead ended up being removed from her life because of_ _Frank. And now here she was in Port Charles about to come face to face with her_ _baby girl's biological uncle._

"Hey Claude I'll be right back!" _Luke shouts out_ _as he held a trash bag in his hand as he opens the front door to Luke's._ _Frowning at the startled looking woman that was before him he asks_ "You okay lady?" 

"No I'm not" _Virginia states, causing Luke to frown_ _a little._

"Have we met before?" _Luke asks since her voice_ _sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember where he could have met her; which_ _was odd since she was a good looking lady and he always remembered a lady with_ _a pretty face and matching body._

"You don't remember me?" _Virginia asks softly_

"I'm ashamed to say I don't because usually I can always remember a pretty dame but your voice sure as hell sounds familiar _."_

"Well it's been a few years. Hell it feels like another lifetime ago since I last saw you"

"Well I'm flattered that you looked me up because you enjoyed our time together but I'm sorry to say I'm a now married man so my days of being on the prowl are over." 

"Ugh! Gross!" 

"Ugh?! Gross?!" _Luke asks a little hurt by not_ _only her comment but the disgusted look across her face_

"I'm here because of my daughter" _Virginia_ _clarifies_

"Oh please don't tell me I knocked you up during my wild days as a young fellow because my wife would have my hide if she found out I had some kid on the side"

"Oh yuck!"

"Hey! Hey, now! You're starting to really hurt my ego here! I know I look a little disheveled but I wasn't expecting company."

"Sorry. Look I'm not here because you fathered my child"

"Okay so what do you want than?" _Luke asks_ _curiously_

"I'm here about your niece; my daughter" _Virginia_ _utters out causing Luke to drop the garbage bag he was holding since before._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Hey Sonny" _Jason calls out to Sonny who was_ _napping on the couch._ "Sonny?" _Jason goes on to call out as he gets_ _closer to him_ "Sonny-"

 _With_ _a small grunt Sonny hand reaches out towards him and pulls Jason downwards_ _towards him…_

"HEY man!" _Jason shouts out causing Sonny to_ _blink his eyes open as he does so he lets out a scream…_

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _since Jason's lips_ _were too close for comfort near his…_

_"_ GET the fuck away from me man!" _Sonny yells out as he pushes Jason_ _away_

 _"_ You're the one who pulled me closer to you. I just wanted to wake you up" _Jason explains_ _weird out by the experience himself. Since he had_ _woken Sonny up before but that was the first time Sonny had grabbed him and_ _pulled him towards his lips!_

"What the hell were you dreaming about anyways?"

 _Not_ _about to admit to Jason he was having a sex dream about Carly; that is until he_ _fucking interrupted his dream because of earlier Sonny mutters out_ "Nothing" _he didn't want Jason to think his earlier assumptions_ _about Carly were right because they weren't! He didn't care about Carly other_ _than the fact she was the mother of his child! Sure he was having a sex dream_ _about Carly but that's because he was horny and she was hot!_

 _Sitting_ _up on the couch Sonny asks annoyed_ "What the hell do you want anyways?"

"I'm here about Sorel. I think I have a plan to make him pay for using Lenny Roberts as a way to get to Carly."

"Let's hear it" _Sonny utters out as Francis_ _opens the door._

"Boss Mr. Roberts is demanding to see you downstairs"

"That fool is back in town?!" _Sonny questions_ _annoyed that Lenny was back in town after the beat down Jason just gave him._

"Uh no sir, I didn't mean Lenny Roberts. Its Dan Roberts who wants to see you; Lenny's father so uh do you want to see him sir?" _Francis clarifies_

"Fucking pain in the ass family!" _Sonny grumbles_ _out as he stands up from the couch._

"Does that mean you don't want to see him sir _?"_ _Francis asks_

"No I'll see him before this idiot bumps into Sorel too" _Sonny remarks as he heads towards the doorway to head with the head of_ _the family of fools!_

 _As_ _Sonny walks out of the penthouse Jason lets out a heavy sigh since once again_ _Sorel was put on the backburner._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As_ _trash spills onto the ground as Luke drops the trash bag he was holding in his_ _hands Luke utters out "_ You must have me confused with someone else. I have only one sister and she only has a son since her daughter died a few years back in a school bus accident"

"Luke I don't have you confused with someone else. I kept tracked of you over the years. Now I understand you were young and stupid back then but you couldn't have possible forgotten in your old age that your sister gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Caroline"

"Virginia" _Luke repeats shocked that the woman_ _he made a deal with to take his baby sisters little girl was in Port Charles_. _  
_  
 _When_ _Virginia had agreed to go along with the lie that Caroline had died and take_ _her into her home as her own Luke never thought he would lay eyes on her again._ _Hell he didn't even know her last name. All he knew was that her name was_ _Virginia from the nametag that was on her blouse at the time he met her twenty_ _years ago._

"So you do remember me"

 _Walking_ _over the discarded trash that was by his feet Luke gets into her personal space_ _  
_ _as he questions in a harsh tone of voice_ "What the hell are you doing here?!"

 _~**~**~**~_

_Hopping_ _her way down the staircase Carly sighs out heavily_ "You again" _as she notices Jason sitting on the couch._ "Why are you here?! And you better not tell me you're here on babysitting duties again!"

"I'm waiting for Sonny" _Jason simply states as_ _Carly plops herself on the other end of the couch._

"Can't you wait for him at your place?" _Carly_ _asks as her stomach starts to grumble_

"Are you hungry?" _Jason asks as he hears her_ _stomach growl_

"A little" _Carly sighs out heavily since she had_ _a feeling Sonny had nothing good to eat in his kitchen._

"If you want I can warm you up some pizza I have next door"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah I had takeout pizza and there's two pieces left" _Jason states_

"Sure but don't warm them up. I'll eat it cold"

 _Nodding_ _his head Jason stands up from his spot on the couch to get Carly the pizza he_ _had left in his fridge._

 _As_ _Jason reaches the doorway Carly calls out to him "_ Hey Jason _" When Jason looks back at her Carly gives him a small_ _smile_ "Thanks"

"No problem" _Jason smiles back a little before_ _heading out of the penthouse._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _The_ _second Sonny Corinthos walks off the elevator Dan lets out a heavy sigh as he_ _prepares himself to face off with the bastard who beat his son and who was_ _holding Carly captive._

"Mr. Corinthos" _Dan calls out his name_

"Your family is testing my patience and you should know I don't have a lot to begin with" _Sonny spats out annoyed that he had_ _to deal with another member of the Roberts family._

"How's Carly?" _Dan questions since he hadn't_ _seen Carly with his own eyes since Carly last day of work at his company._

"She's **not** your concern! She's **my** concern and no one else's!" _Sonny growls out; hating the nerve this family had in_ _regards to his fiancé and mother of his child._

 _Letting_ _out sigh Dan remarks_ "That girl was like a second daughter to me"

"The key word in your sentence is **was** since she's no longer a part of your family"

"You talk like you own her..." _Dan points out_ _not liking how possessive Sonny seemed to be over Carly._

"Carly is going to be **my wife** and you and your clan of morons need to stay the hell away from **my** family."

"Obviously you care about Carly so I'm hoping you'll listen to what I have to say despite your anger you have towards my family"

"My time is valuable so say whatever you have to say then get the hell out of my town" _Sonny remarks since Jason was right_ _and they needed to deal with this Sorel situation since it was getting out of_ _control_

"You need to move Carly out of Port Charles immediately" _Dan states since he knew that Virginia had to have a good_ _reason to freak out over the fact Carly was in Port Charles._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Port Charles was the last place I thought I would be when I woke up this morning"

"And Port Charles is the last place you should be in!" _Luke hisses out since the last thing he needed was for Bobbie to_ _discover that her daughter was alive_

"I'm only here because I need your help regarding Caroline. She's living in Port Charles Luke" _Virginia states_

"What the hell for?! You know she can't stay here so why is she here in the first damn place?!"

"I know she can't stay herewhich is why I need your help. It seems a friend of yours got her pregnant and he moved her to Port Charles to live with him"

"Friend of mine?" _Luke questions with a frown as_ _he goes on to say_ "The only friend of mine that knocked up someone….oh fuck no! Are you telling me that Carly Benson is really your daughter and that my  
partner/friend knocked her up?!"

"Caroline Benson is my daughter yes and you need to explain to your friend she can't live here before it's too late" _Virginia_ _remarks_

 _~**~**~**~_

"Mmmmmmmmm, this is damn good pizza" _Carly moans_ _out in-between bites_

"It's from the pizza joint near the docks called Mario's. It's one of the best pizzas in town. Although Sonny wouldn't agree since he thinks Mario's food is crap" _Jason informs her_

"Sonny doesn't know food obviously because this is heaven" _Carly remarks_

"Don't let Sonny hear you say that unless you want to hear him lecture you on what good food is supposed to look and taste like" _Jason smirks_

"I've already heard his lectures before" _Carly_ _says before going on to ask_ "You wouldn't happen to have chips over at your place would you?"

"Yeah but I don't think Sonny will like the fact I fed you chips and pizza"

"You already gave me the pizza so you might as well give me some chips" _Carly points out._

"Well I guess if I gave you regular chips it won't be as bad" _Jason comments_

"That's right" _Carly smiles_

"Alright I'll be right back"

 _As_ _Jason makes his way towards the door Carly calls out to him_ "And a soda too?"

"Fine" _Jason nods before heading out of the_ _penthouse_

"Maybe Jason isn't so bad after all" _Carly_ _softly tells herself as Jason shuts the penthouse door closed_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Glaring_ _at the nerve this guy had to tell him to move Carly out of Port Charles Sonny_ _remarks_ "Carly's home is here now and it sure as hell isn't back in Florida with that loser son of yours"

"My son isn't a loser!" _Dan shouts out as Sonny_ _lets out a chuckle in response_ "He happens to care about Carly"

"He cares a little too much actually."

"Lucky for Carly he does" _Dan notes since he can_ _tell that his son was right the sooner Carly was away from Mr. Corinthos the_ _better off both she and her baby will be._

" **If** your family don't disappear from Carly's life willingly I will make sure you do myself because I won't let your idiotic family put **my** family at risk! Now get the hell out of my town before I lose my patience!"

"Obviously this has been a waste of both our time"

"Leave Port Charles and don't you ever come back or it's your funeral!" _Sonny repeats in a warning tone of voice._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Oh this is a nightmare" _Luke remarks as he_ _starts pacing in front of Virginia since he knew there was no way in hell Sonny_ _would pack Carly's bags and have her leave Port Charles no questions asks._

"I thought he was a friend of yours" _Virginia_ _comments_

"He is a friend"

"So friends do friends favors, don't they?! So ask him to pack up Caroline's bags and let her move in with me."

"Oh right! Like that would work!" _Luke spats out_

"So what you're going to do nothing about this?" _Virginia_ _asks shocked…_ "She's your own flesh  
and blood Luke! Aren't you going to do whatever the hell you can to protect her?!"

"Trust me she's protected under Sonny's care." _Luke_ _states before going on to say "_ Besides my enemies don't know Caroline is alive and most of them are dead. Trust me she's not a target anymore but IF my  
baby sister finds out her daughter is alive she'll never forgive me for what I did."

"So she's safe and she'll stay that way?" _Virginia_ _asks_

"Yeah my enemies would go after my own kids over some girl Bobbie had years ago that everyone believes to be dead" _Luke_ _remarks logically_

"Well that's a relief. When I found out Caroline was in Port Charles you have no idea how scared I got _" Virginia says_

"Yeah that's brings up a question I have for you. When you agreed to go along with the plan you said you would love her as your own. So why the hell weren't you in her life?!"

"My ex found out how I got Caroline and told me he would go to the cops and report it and tell Bobbie Spencer her child was alive. So I agreed to leave Caroline in his care as long as he kept his word not to go  
to Bobbie or the cops about how I got my hands on Caroline." _Virginia_ _explains._

"What a bastard."

"I kept my eye on Frank and Caroline without them knowing it. He loved her Luke. He may have hated how I got her but he loved her as much as any father could"

"Oh bullshit! He put her in danger" _Luke spats_ _out since he knew that Frank Benson was the reason Savage got involved in_ _Carly's life and almost died._

"What are you talking about Luke?"

"I'm saying he is the reason why Carly almost died last month" _Luke states_

"Sonny saved her?" _Virginia asks since she_ _wondered if that's how her daughter met him_

"Actually I did. Sonny didn't get there in time" _Luke says softly_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As_ _he hears Carly let out a giggle from the other side of the penthouse door Sonny_ _glances at Francis who just shrugs his shoulders. Opening the penthouse door_ _Sonny frowns as he watches Jason and Carly on the couch with a bag of chips by_ _Carly's and Jason's side and a half eaten slice of pizza in a plate on her lap._ _  
_  
"What the hell is going on here?!" _Sonny snaps_ _out as a part of him feels a little jealous at Carly laughing and smiling with_ _Jason_

"Just snacking on pizza and some chips. You know you were actually right Jason is a pretty cool guy." _Carly smiles before_ _grabbing the orange crush Jason had brought over for her._

 _Watching_ _as Carly she takes a gulp of orange crush Sonny remarks_ "That thing is loaded with sugar Carly!"

"And here comes the lecture Jase" 

"Jase?" _Sonny questions back not liking that_ _Carly now had a pet name for Jason!_

"A pop won't kill her Sonny" _Jason states with a_ _heavy sigh as Sonny removes his gaze from off Carly to him. A lesser man would_ _have been scared by the look Sonny was shooting him._

"She's pregnant! She needs healthy sugars like sugars you get by eating fruit and not that crap she's drinking!"

"This isn't crap! It's the brand name. You have to pay an extra you know when you buy the brand name." _Carly informs him_

"She obviously can't be trusted since she's addicted to that crap she calls food, but what the hell happened to you Jason?! I leave here for a little while and I come back and your feeding her junk food?!"

"I thought you wanted us to get along" _Carly smiles_

"I'm not talking to you!" _Sonny snaps out as he_ _advances towards her._

"It's just a small snack." _Jason defends himself_ _  
_  
 _"_ Give me that!" _Sonny orders out as he grabs the Orange Crush that_ _was in her hands before she could take another sip of it_

"OH you did **not** just do that! Look Sonny boy you may have taken me away from my home, my life but I'll be damned if you take away my orange crush!"

"You see what you did!" _Sonny barks out to Jason_ _who looked like he wished he was anywhere but at the penthouse right now._

"Sorry"

"What? Don't apologize to him! He's being unreasonable Jase! I'm an American citizen and I have every right to drink pop and eat whatever the hell I want!"

"Calm down! Stress isn't good for the baby!" _Sonny_ _scolds her since she was making a big deal out of nothing._

"I will the second you give me back my pop"

"You're supposed to be helping me Jason and not adding to my grief by feeding her crap that I have to take away from her!" _Reaching_ _his free hand out to her Sonny orders out_ "Now give me the pizza and the  
chips Carly because it's all going in the trash"

"No! Give me back my pop!"

"Carly I'm not playing games here! Our child doesn't need you eating that crap! It's not good for either one of you!" Sonny remarks as Francis opens the penthouse door…

"Boss"

 _Glancing_ _back at Francis Sonny asks annoyed_ "Oh what the hell is it now?!"

"I think you should step out in the hallway sir before I tell you"

"Is it business related?" _Sonny questions back_

"Well no, but-"

"Then just say whatever the hell you want to say because as you can see I'm busy right now dealing with a junk food addict and her junk food dealer"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Francis softly says_ "Your soon to be mother in law is asking to see your fiancé"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank_ _everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this_ _chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated_

 _Take care_


	21. Chapter 21

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 21_

"That can't be" _Carly says softly since her_ _mother had vanished from her life when she was a baby._

"Her ID was checked and confirmed" _Francis_ _states as Sonny glances at Carly with a worried expression across his face._

"How did she even know how to find me?" _Carly_ _questions softly_

"Word spreads fast when you're with someone with power" _Sonny explains. Placing the pop he had taken from Carly onto the_ _coffee table Sonny goes on to say "_ You don't have to see her if you don't want to Carly"

"No. Let her up Francis"

"Are you sure you want to do this Carly?" _Jason_ _questions_

"Yeah" _Carly nods_

"Hold on Francis" _Sonny orders out before going on to say_ "Carly you don't have to see this woman. She gave up the right to see you the second she left you behind as a child" 

"She's here for a reason and I want to know why" _Carly_ _says softly._

 _Besides_ _she wanted to see what her birth mother looked like. She only saw a few_ _pictures of her mother from old wedding photos she saw while growing up but_ _those pictures were old and out of date. People change a lot over the years and_ _she wanted to see if she looked anything like her mother did considering she_ _didn't look like her father._

"Let her up Francis" _Sonny orders out as he_ _silently wonders if it was a mistake to let her come anywhere near Carly. She_ _was pregnant after all and her mother's reappearance in Carly's life could add_ _just more unnecessary stress to Carly and their unborn child._

 _As_ _Carly places the plate she had on her lap with the half eaten pizza piece onto_ _the coffee table Jason stands up from the couch and states_ "I'll just clean up before she gets up here" _since he figured Carly_ _and Sonny would want their privacy with her mother_

"Thanks" _Sonny says as Jason grabs the bag of_ _chips that was the couch along with the pizza and pop that was on the coffee_ _table._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"Uncle Luke!" _Lucas shouts out as he runs into_ _his uncle's arms._

"Hey buddy" _Luke smiles as he hugs Lucas while_ _asking_ "So where's your mom?"

"She's still in her room" 

"Still?" _Luke asks with a frown_

"Yeah I went into mom's room and found this box under her bed and she kind of freaked out over it."

 _Blinking_ _his eyes shut Luke lets out a heavy sigh since he knew exactly what was inside_ _that box that was under his baby's sister's bed. It was the box that held his_ _lie inside of it._

_"_ I'm going to go check in on your mom" _Luke utters out_

"Okay. I'm going to go back to building my city for my toy cars. Before you leave Uncle Luke you'll come see my city I'm building right?"

"Sure thing buddy" _Luke smiles before heading up_ _the staircase to see his sister._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse Virginia lets out a small sob as she gazes at her daughter_ _  
_ _who was sitting on the couch. "_ You're so beautiful baby"

"I don't look like you" _Carly notes as she gazes_ _at her mother; the woman who was supposed to love her and be there for her_ _whenever she needed her but wasn't._

 _Making_ _her way closer to Carly as Francis shuts the door behind her Virginia notes_ "You have my blonde hair"

"Is there a reason for your visit?" _Sonny asks_ _as he stands near the armchair wanting to know why after all these years of_ _missing out on Carly's life she was suddenly in his home asking to see Carly._

 _Nodding_ _her head Virginia explains_ "I heard about your father honey. I wanted to come and see you sooner but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not"

"How did you know where to find me?" _Carly asks_ _as Sonny blocks Virginia from getting closer to her._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh as Sonny gently places a hand onto her arm stopping her from_ _getting closer to her daughter Virginia admits_ "Over the years I kept in touch with Dan Roberts. He told me you were staying with Mr. Corinthos and thought you needed me right now so here I am."

"Wait you kept in touch with Dan Roberts?" _Carly_ _asks astonished since she couldn't understand why Dan had never told her that_ _he spoke with her mother over the years_

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny sharply exhales since he should have put two and two together_ _after seeing Dan show his fucking face at his home asking to see Carly._

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

" **If** you cared so badly and wanted to know if **I** was okay then where the hell where you all **my**  
life?! Why the hell didn't you call **meeeeeeeee** instead of Dan Roberts?!"

"I had to do what was best for you honey so I stayed away"

"I don't understand. How is abandoning me the best thing to do for me?" _Carly asks as she tries to fight back the tears that_ _wanted to fall._

 _There_ _was so many times in her life when she needed her mother and she wasn't there_ _for her._

"You just have to trust me on this honey. Leaving you with your father is what was best for you at the time and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life" _Virginia explains_

"Trust you? I don't even know you! Until today I wouldn't even have been able to pick you out through a crowd if someone had ask me who my mother was"

"I was hoping we could change that. I know you're going through a lot of stuff right now and-"

"And you want a redo with my baby? I'm sure you know I'm pregnant right since you and Dan Roberts are besties he probably filled you in on that as well"

"I know you're pregnant with Mr. Corinthos child yes which is why I think you need me now more than ever baby. I want to be here for you, so please baby girl just let me be here for you"

"Why would I need you when you didn't even know how or bothered to be a mother to your own child? What can you possibly do for me now?" _Carly asks_

"I told you honey I left you because I had to do what was best for you. I know you're grownup now but you always need your mother. I just want to love you baby girl. I'm asking you sweetheart to please give me another chance to love you"

"What were you running from all those years ago Mrs. Benson to keep you away from your own flesh and blood?" _Sonny questions_ _since he figured she ran scared from something if she kept tabs even though she_ _abandon Carly._

"I was running from nothing Mr. Corinthos" _Virginia_ _states as she removes her gaze from off her daughter towards Sonny Corinthos._

"You seem to be running now" _Sonny notes since_ _he could see fear in her eyes and not the typical fear people got around him_ _but fear of some hidden skeletons she may have hidden in her closet_

"Well I'm not" _Virginia denies as she silently wonders how this man she never met a day in her life could somehow tell she was running from something….AKA the truth._

"Well that's one thing you have in common with your daughter Mrs. Benson" 

"What's that?" _Virginia asks with a frown across_ _her face_

"You're both liars" _Sonny simply remarks since_ _his gut was telling him Virginia Benson was running scared._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

_Opening_ _his baby's sister's bedroom Luke lets out a heavy sigh as he watches Bobbie_ _  
_ _wipe away the tears from her eyes_ "Lucas told me about the box he found under your bed"

"Just seeing that box Luke it brought back so much of the pain I felt when I first found out my daughter died. BJ's death was hard Luke but as hard as it was at least I got to say goodbye to her. I had the chance to look at BJ's little body and kiss her goodbye for one last time before we donated her heart to Maxie. I didn't get that chance with my first born Luke. I didn't get the chance to tell her how much I loved her and kiss her goodbye Luke. My first born child will never know how much I loved her"

"I'm sorry Barbara-Jean" _Luke whispers out as_ _his sister lets out a little sob_

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. My baby girl had a bad heart and she left this world way too soon. I just hate I never had the closure with her like I did with BJ" 

_Making_ _his way over towards Bobbie, Luke sits himself down beside her on her bed as he_ _  
_ _states_ "I hate you couldn't say goodbye to her Barbra-Jean but I'm sure in her heart that little girl of yours knows just how much her mom loved her"

 _Leaning_ _her head against Luke's shoulder Bobbie confesses_ "You know sometimes I stop and I wonder how she would look like as a young adult."

"She would have been beautiful just like her mom" _Luke_ _remarks as he places a kiss on her forehead._

"I miss her so much" _Bobbie cries out_

"I know. I know you do" _Luke whispers out as he silently hates himself for his lie but knowing he couldn't tell Bobbie the_ _truth now._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"Excuse me?" _Virginia asks stunned that he a_ _known criminal had called her and her baby girl a liar._

"Is Sonny right? Are you lying about not running away from something _?" Carly questions since her mother wasn't making any_ _sense by telling her she left because it was for her own good._

"No he isn't" _Virginia insists_

"Mrs. Benson if you tell me whatever your running from I'll help you out" _Sonny states since Virginia was Carly's mother_ _making her apart of his family as well now that Carly was going to be his wife._ _  
_

"Are you deaf? I just said I wasn't running from anything or anyone! I left Caroline behind because it was what was best for her at the time!"

"And you haven't explain why it was best for Carly to grow up without you yet and I'm guessing the reason is because if you did whatever skeletons you may have might come back to bite you in the ass!"

"There are no skeletons in my closet Mr. Corinthos!"

"Then if I'm wrong tell your daughter why you abandoned her! She has a right to know why her mother left her behind!" _Sonny_ _snaps out_

"I did it out of love" _Virginia sighs out_ _heavily. Locking eyes with Carly she whispers out_ "I loved you more than I  
ever thought it was possible to love another person. When I first held you in my arms I never wanted to let you go"

"But you did, you left"

"I know I did and I'm sorry if I broke your heart by doing so but I'm here now."

"But I don't need you now. Dad and I did fine without you all these years and I'm going to continue to go on with my life fine without you in it…Please just go"

"If you change your mind I'll be staying at a hotel called the Port Charles Hotel. It's not too far from here if you want to stop by and talk I'll be here for a few more days" _Virginia states before slowly making_ _her leave as Sonny sits himself down beside Carly on the couch._

 _Wrapping_ _his arm around Carly's shoulder as Virginia walks out the door, Sonny asks_ "Are you alright?"

"No" _Carly cries out softly as Francis shuts the_ _penthouse door closed._

"Come here" _Sonny whispers out as he pulls her_ _into his arms._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

_Wiping_ _away her tears Virginia waits outside of Harbor View Towers as she waits for_ _the cab she called for since she left her car at the Port Charles hotel_ _considering she was going to a mobster's house and she felt safer to take a cab_ _so it would be harder for Mr. Corinthos to track her down if things didn't go_ _well between them…._

"Virginia!"

 _Glancing_ _upwards Virginia was stunned to see Dan Roberts rushing from the other side of_ _the street towards her._

"What are you doing here?" _She questions him_ _since she had no idea he was in Port Charles._ _  
_  
"I figured you would come here so I waited for you across the street at the small café. I watched you as you walked inside Harbor View Towers earlier, so how did it go? Did you see Carly? Is she alright?"

"I saw her and she looks beautiful Dan"

"So she's alright?"

"Yes she fine but sadly she doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me. I don't blame her for not wanting me in her life but it still hurts to be rejected by your own daughter." _Virginia whispers_ _out_

"I'm sorry Virginia" _Dan softly states before pulling_ _her into a hug_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Sitting_ _on the couch with her head against his chest Carly softly confesses_ "I pictured seeing my mother again so many times over the years and there was so much I wanted to say to her but the words didn't want to come out. But today when I saw her I lost my fight for the first time probably ever in my entire life. I just felt numb looking at her. I don't know why but I didn't feel the connection I thought I would at seeing my mother for the first time in years. I didn't feel the urge to hug her or want to be close to her or just the urge to scream at her for missing out on most of my life. She just felt like a stranger to me. I know it sounds silly since I know logically she is a stranger but she's still my flesh and blood so I thought I would feel more than I did."

"I went through something similar with Mike. He left just one too many times so I stopped letting myself care for him. Sure I clean up his messes because he's my biological father but sometimes when too much damage has been done you can't go back and make it right. Maybe you felt numb and lost your fight because along the years you just stopped carrying about Virginia. She doesn't deserve anything from you including your anger.  
Anger is a sign sometimes that you still care so maybe the numbness you felt was a good thing because Virginia can't hurt you anymore." _Sonny comments as_ _a part of him wishes he felt numbness towards Mike but despite everything Mike_ _still had the power to hurt him; not that he would admit that to Mike._

"Or maybe I'm just a heartless bitch for not carrying enough that my mother came back into my life. Shouldn't I be grasping for a family connection especially after my father's death?"

"You're not heartless Carly it's just harder for you to feel something for her because she wasn't in your life. Mike was in and out of my life over the years so I had more of a chance to care about him than you ever did with Virginia. She is a stranger to you despite the fact she gave you life."

"What do you think Virginia is running from?"

"Could be anything, but if you want I can have my men look into it and resolve any problems she may have" _Sonny offers_

"You would do that for her?"

"No, not for her but for you, and who knows maybe I will be able to give you real answers as to why your mom abandoned you."

"Can you call your men and have them look into it now Sonny?"

"Sure" _Sonny nods as he fishes out his phone_ _from his pants pockets to call Benny_

"Thanks"

"No problem" _Sonny smiles before going on to say_ _to Benny who just answered…. "_ Benny I need you to find out everything you can about Virginia Benson….yeah that's right she's Carly's birth mother. She just popped up here and I want answers Benny and I want them fast! I want to know who or what Virginia Benson is running from and why she abandoned Carly as an infant and if someone is after her I want to put a stop to it now!"

 _Shutting_ _his phone off Sonny shoves his phone back into his pockets…_ "There it's done"

 _Pulling_ _herself away from him a little Carly says_ "I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath and relax a little"

"Yeah that's a good idea" _Sonny nods although he_ _silently wished she would have stayed in his arms longer. He liked holding her_ _as she poured her heart out to him. It felt good. It felt right._

"I might need your help though to get out of the bath tub since my leg isn't healed yet" _Carly goes on to say_

"I'm here for you" _Sonny grins at her as he_ _stands up from the couch._

"Don't get any ideas Sonny. I just need your help out of the bath tub and nothing else _" Carly warns since apart of her melted_ _at seeing his grin but knew the last thing she should do right now is be with_ _him._

"I'll only promise you that I won't do anything unless you make the first move" _Sonny says as he reaches for her_ _crutches_

"I won't make any move" _Carly remarks; although_ _she wanted to right now._

"The day is still young" _Sonny laughs out as_ _Carly grabs her crutches from his hands._

"You know maybe I should just ask Jason to help me instead"

"Over my dead body you will" _Sonny calls out to_ _her as she lets out a giggle while making her way towards the staircase_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _At_ _the Port Charles Grill Dan states as Virginia sipped some water out of her_ _glass_ "I'm worried about your daughter. Mr. Corinthos is very possessive over her."

"I noticed that right away. He wouldn't even let me get close enough to my girl so I could hug her." _Virginia remarks as she_ _places her glass of water onto the table_

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do Dan? My daughter doesn't seem to want anything to do with me and if rumors are true Mr. Corinthos rules this town with an iron fist"

"So you're not going to even try to get her away from that man?!" _Dan questions as a waiter comes up to their table…._

"Have you decided on anything yet?" _the waiter_ _asks_

"Could you give us a few minutes please?"

"Sure" _The waiter nods his head before going to_ _another table_

"So?" _Dan questions a little frustrated that she_ _didn't seem to want to fight for her daughter's freedom as much as Lenny and_ _him were willing to fight for her._

"I'm not even sure if my daughter even wants to be free of that man Dan. She didn't seem scared of him."

"If she doesn't look scared it's because it was all an act. My son knows her better than anyone Virginia and he knows your daughter doesn't want to be with him. He kidnapped her for goodness sake out of Lenny's apartment! She tried to keep the fact he was her baby's father away from him for a reason Virginia" _Dan points out_

"Lenny's apartment; where Lenny and my daughter an item?" _Virginia asks confused since she didn't_ _  
_ _know that Lenny and Carly were living together_

"No it wasn't anything like that. After Frank went missing Carly couldn't go back to her father's house so she asked Lenny if she could stay in his spare room. They were just roommates and friends." _Dan_ _explains_

"I noticed Caroline had an injured leg what happened to her?" _Virginia asks_

"Lenny nor I could ever get a straight answer from her about it but now I have a feeling that goon Sonny Corinthos has something to do about it."

"You think Sonny shot my daughter?" _Virginia_ _asks stunned she knew the man was a gangster but he seemed protective of her_

"This cop told my son how Mr. Corinthos used to beat on his own mother so yes I think it's very possible he shot her in a heated argument that he might have had with Carly which is probably the reason she tried to hide the fact she was pregnant from him"

"I don't know about this Dan. It just doesn't feel right that Sonny was behind her getting shot in the leg" _Virginia comments_ since she _knew that Luke would have mention something to her if he believed_ _his niece was in danger from being with Sonny when they spoke earlier._

"The guy is a mobster Virginia. He's evil and the sooner we find a way to free Carly from his clutches the better off your daughter and grandchild will be"

"I know I haven't been in my daughter's life Dan but you did tell me over the years how strong Caroline is so do you really think Carly would end up some guys victim?" _Virginia asks_

"She is a tough woman Virginia but she's powerless when it comes to the kind of power that man has. The fact she's not fighting him and lied to the cops shows just how much power Sonny has and how scared she  
must be. She needs her mother more than ever Virginia now is your chance to make up for all the pain you caused her _" As Virginia stands up from her_ _chair Dan frowns as he asks_ "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Dan but I have to go and get some answers" _Virginia states before rushing away from their table_

"Virginia! Where are you going? Virginia wait up!" _Dan_ _calls out to her as he stands up and goes after her._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Sitting_ _on his bed Sonny mumbles out to himself_ "This is stupid" _since Carly had insisted on taking her bath alone. She told him she_ _would call for him when she needed his help and she also warned him against_ _peeking at her as he helped her out._

_Walking_ _into Sonny's bedroom Jason questions_ "So how did it go with Carly and her mom?"

"Better than I expected" _Sonny states as he_ _glances towards Jason as he walks closer towards him._

"I was expecting to hear Carly screaming at her mom from my place. I was shocked when I didn't"

"Carly said seeing her mom made her feel numb. I think it's understandable since she never had to deal with her mom popping in and out of her life like I did with Mike. She didn't get her heart broken over and over again. So the attachment isn't there. I think Carly now knows for sure she doesn't want her mother in her life so she will be able to be at peace and stop asking herself what if her mother came back into her life" _Sonny_ _explains_

"Well at least Carly got some closure"

"Yeah." _Sonny nods his head, thankful that the_ _situation didn't upset Carly too much since stress wasn't good for his unborn_ _child._

"Well maybe now we can talk about Sorel" _Jason_ _says since every time they were about to discuss their next move against him_ _they got interrupted_

"Yeah we need to send Sorel a message" _Sonny_ _nods in agreement since Sorel has been getting way to gutsy for his liking_

"So I was thinking-" 

"Sonny can you come in here" _Carly calls out_ _from the other side of the closed bathroom door_

"I've got to help Carly out of the tub" _Sonny_ _sighs out as he stands up from his spot on the bed_ "But as soon as she gets out we can finish our conversation downstairs"

"Sure" _Jason sighs out with a heavy sigh before_ _walking out of Sonny's bedroom._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _After_ _speeding away in her car and ditching Dan, Virginia drove directly to Luke's_ _since he needed to answer a few questions about his buddy Sonny Corinthos._ _Opening Luke's office door Virginia locks eyes with Luke as she states_ "We need to have a talk about your friend"

"What are you still doing here?" _Luke questions_ _annoyed that she hadn't left Port Charles especially after just leaving his_ _babysitter crying her eyes out over the loss of a child that never died._

 _Shutting_ _the office door Virginia explains_ "I went to see Caroline"

"You went to see Carly?! What the hell for?!"

"She's my daughter Luke I was worried about her"

"Oh this is just great! So what did you say to Carly when you suddenly showed up at Sonny's penthouse?!"

"I told her the truth Luke" _Virginia states as_ _she takes a seat in front of Luke's desk._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"Close your eyes" _Carly tells Sonny as he_ _approaches her with a white cotton towel_

"This is ridiculous Carly I've seen you naked before." _Sonny points out to her since she was acting like some sort of_ _prude when he knew she was the complete opposite of that considering she had no_ _problem sunbathing topless at his safe house where she knew his men were_ _standing watch._

"We're not a couple Sonny so it's not proper that you see me naked" _Carly says since she didn't need Sonny to be tempted by_ _her body because it was hard enough not to rip his clothes off._

 _"_ Proper? Are you kidding me?" _Sonny questions since he wonders how_ _he hell she could think it was proper to flash her money maker at his men._

"Sonny you said you would help me out of the tub"

"And I will but come on Carly how the hell am I supposed to help you up with my eyes closed?"

"Your eyes don't need to be open to pull me out of the tub." 

"I need to see what I'm doing Carly. I don't want to risk hurting the baby, do you?"

 _Chewing_ _on her lower lip Carly fights back a moan since she knew IF Sonny ogled her_ _body with that intense hot expression across his face she would be a goner…._ "Okay you can look but not a second more than needed. Just enough to pull me out and as soon as you do you wrap that towel around me"

"Fine" _Sonny sighs out heavily at her dramatics_... 

"Ready?" 

"Yeah" _Carly breathes out heavily before Sonny_ _reaches his arms out to her and pulls her wet body out of the bathtub._

 _As_ _he wraps the towel around her body while she holds onto his body for support_ _Carly chews on her lower lip; fighting back a moan from escaping her lips._

"Was that so bad?" _Sonny questions with a small_ _grunt as he eyes stares into hers since she was acting like a drama queen over_ _something so stupid._

"No" _Carly whispers out before taking Sonny by_ _surprise as she leans into him and brushes her lips against his._

 _Opening_ _his mouth he welcomes her tongue into his mouth. Kissing her back he lifts_ _Carly into his arms and walks them out of the bathroom; heading for their bed._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

_Meanwhile_ _downstairs Jason glances down at his watch as he silently wonders what was_ _taking Sonny so long to come back downstairs so they could talk about the Sorel_ _situation. As the penthouse door starts to open Jason removes his gaze from off_ _his watch towards the door…._

"Mike is demanding to see the boss. Apparently he wasn't happy about Mr. C's visit to his latest squeeze and wants to talk to him about it" _Francis states_

"Well tell Mike to come back another time because Sonny has more important things to talk about than Mike's pregnant mistress" _Jason states knowing that Sorel situation was more pressing than Mike's hurt_ _feelings._

"I'll tell him but I don't think he's going to leave the lobby until the boss sees him" _Francis remarks_

"Well he'll be waiting a long time then" _Jason_ _states back as he glances down at his watch again; silently wondering if he_ _should go back upstairs and find out what was keeping Sonny._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Standing_ _up from his office chair he was sitting on Luke questions_ "And what truth exactly did you tell her?"

"What truth did I tell her?"

"Yeah Virginia what the hell did you tell my dear long lost niece?"

"I told her I knew about her father's disappearance and that I've been in contact with a family friend of hers Mr. Dan Roberts. I told her I wanted to be there for her"

"I'm sure that went over well" _Luke remarks_ _sarcastically_

"Actually Luke my daughter didn't seem all that upset about my visit. Your buddy Mr. Corinthos seemed to be more upset than my own daughter"

"She didn't pick a hissy fit with ya? That doesn't seem right" _Luke notes since she had the Spencer DNA in her. They were_ _fighters and he knew she had that fight in her ever since he saved her life._

"No she didn't. She was strangely calm about everything"

"Huh. I guess my partner beat another bullet than" _Luke_ _notes causing Virginia to give him a puzzled look._ "The hormone bullet can be a real bitch when a gal is pregnant. I heard it doesn't happen to all women but I always thought that was some myth some dame put out to prevent men from running for the hills the moment that little stick says positive. Lucky son of a gun my friend is because I tell you it can be pure hell on a guy when those hormones start acting up. Pregnancy is such a hard time for the pop to be." _Luke explains_

 _"_ Yes I'm sure it's much harder than actually giving birth" Virginia _remarks as she rolls her eyes at him_

"Whatever" _Luke sighs out heavily_

"Anyways, enough about that. I need answers and you're going to give them to me"

"About what?"

"Is it true that Sonny Corinthos beat on his own mother?"

 _Shaking_ _his head Luke makes his way back over to his chair and sits down as he asks_ "Where did you hear that from?"

"That family friend of mine that kept tabs on my daughter for me over the years told me his son heard about it from some cop. So is it true?"

"No" _Luke simply states knowing what cop ran his_ _mouth off about Sonny's past. Taggert was such a clueless bastard._

"Luke I understand that you and Sonny Corinthos are friends but if my daughter is in danger you need to tell me the truth. Do you think Sonny is capable of hitting my daughter?"

"Sonny would rather die than lay a hand on a lady."

"So this cop-"

"Is a clueless bastard with too much time on his hands that has it out for my partner for making him look like the fool that he is in front of the community of old Port Chuckles. Trust me Carly is in good hands."

"Alright, thank you" _Virginia says with a sigh_ _of relief_

"You want to thank me leave town"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"You can't stay here!" _Luke snaps out_

"And why the hell not? No one knows my secret but you and Frank and well he's "missing" so what's the problem?" _Virginia_ _points out_

"Sonny Corinthos is the problem and he's not a little problem either" _Luke states since he knew how his friend operated and_ _the last thing he needed was his friend to go snooping into Virginia's past._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Letting_ _out a small moan as his body crushes over her as she laid on their bed Sonny_ _suddenly breaks his lips away from hers_ "Are you alight?" _he asks concern_

"I'm fine" _Carly says breathlessly since the_ _small pain in her leg wasn't a big deal. At this point all she cared about was_ _removing all of his clothes._

"You sure?" _Sonny asks with a grunt_

"Yes" _Carly says before pulling Sonny into_ _another kiss…_

"Hey Sonny is everything alright?!" _Jason calls_ _out from the other side of the bedroom door._

 _Breaking_ _away from Carly's lips Sonny mutters out_ "Oh damn" _since he completely forgot about Jason._

"Oh don't you dare do this to me again Sonneeeeeeeee!" _Carly hisses out_

"I'm sorry but its business. I have to go" _Sonny_ _mutters out as he stands up with a little difficulty before calling out to_ _Jason_ "I'll be right down"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me again!" _Carly_ _yells out aggravated that he could just walk away from her when he knew she_ _wanted him._

"I'm sorry but business has to come first it's important. I wouldn't leave if it wasn't" _Sonny states hating Sorel even_ _more for costing him some loving time with his fiancé_

"Just get the hell out of here!" _Carly yells out_ _frustrated that Jason sex blocked her yet again_

"I'll make it up to you" _Sonny promises before_ _making his leave._

 _Grabbing_ _the pillow that was beside her Carly angrily tosses it his way as Sonny walks_ _out of their bedroom._

"I can't believe I let him do it to me again" _Carly whispers out to herself since she was supposed to be stronger than this!_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"You just said that Sonny Corinthos wouldn't hurt my daughter" _Virginia points out_

"And I stand by what I said but I also know how my friend and partner operates. I bet you the first thing he did when you left his place was place a call to have a background check on you and he's going to find out that Carly isn't really yours. Which is going to make him snoop even more to figure out who's her real mama is which we both don't want happening"

"I am her real mother! Carly is my daughter in every way that counts. Bobbie doesn't even know Carly!"

"No offence but it's not like she knows ya either" _Luke_ _spats out_

"He's your friend you need to put a stop to him Luke! Carly can't find out she was adopted. It would shatter her heart to know Frank and I aren't her biological parents"

"I know that! My baby sister would never forgive me if she found out I made her believe her baby girl died."

"So what are you going to do about this?" _Virginia_ _asks as she crosses her arms across her chest_

"I've got to call an old friend of mine and hope he can help me fool Sonny's men into thinking the past Carly believes she has is the truth before it's too late" _Luke remarks as he grabs the phone that was_ _onto his desk in hopes he can put a stop to his friend at finding out his dirty_ _little secret._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"You sure you want to do this?" _Jason asks since_ _he was taking a risk by going through with this plan of his. Taggert would lay_ _blame on Sonny right away if he followed orders_

"That mother fucker messed with me one too many times Jason! I want his fucking place burned to the grown! Taggert and those idiots at the PCPD won't be able to prove a damn thing! So let them point the finger at me all the want they won't get proof I was behind it."

"Alright I'll get right on it" _Jason nods his_ _head as they both suddenly hear Carly hopping her way down the hallway_

"Carly what the hell are you doing?!" _Sonny_ _demands as Jason makes his leave_

"I live here per your orders, remember?" _Carly_ _calls out to him as she hopped her way down the steps since her crutches were_ _still downstairs._

"I meant downstairs Carly! You knew Jason and I were discussing business down here" 

"If you want to have privacy in your own home there is a perfect solution to your problems let me move out. Hell I can compromise I'll even agree to live in this stupid town if you buy me my own place."

"No the solution to my problem is for you to stay the hell upstairs while I'm dealing with business matters" _Sonny states as_ _Carly plops herself onto the couch._

"You know you and Jason have been discussing business for a while. Should I be worried about that?" _Carly questions_

"The only thing you need to worry about is our unborn child getting what she or he needs. Like rest and eating lots of healthy food everything else you just let me worry about it" _Sonny states as Francis_ _opens the penthouse door…_

"Boss Mike is starting to really get impatient."

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny remarks_ "Right, Jason said he was waiting downstairs. Give Rolando the okay to let him up"

 _Glancing_ _back at Carly Sonny goes on to ask_ "Do you mind?"

"What?" _Carly asks confused_

"I need you to go upstairs until Mike leaves"

"Oh you have got to be shitting me right now!"

"That's why you need to go upstairs. You're already getting yourself worked up and Mike isn't going to be in a good mood so I want you away from any unnecessary stress" Sonny _explains_

"IF that were true you wouldn't be making me live with you" _Carly points out since he was a huge stress factor to her._

"Oh come on you can admit it Carly"

"Admit what?"

"That you, you know kind of like me" _Sonny grins_ _at her_

"Wow you have some ego on you"

"Oh so I just imagine you kissing me upstairs after I help you out of the bathtub, is that it"

"I'm hormonal Sonny it makes me do all sorts of crazy things like for example kissing you"

"No what's crazy is that we don't kiss all the time" _Sonny states as the penthouse door opens causing Sonny to let out a_ _heavy sigh_

"YOU have some nerve coming over to Millie's place and talking to her the way you did! For a man who supposedly has respect for women you sure as hell didn't show it to the mother of your baby brother or sister!" _Mike shouts out to his son as he_ ** _finally_** _walks inside Sonny's penthouse._

"I don't respect people who are working for **my enemy**!" _Sonny snaps out as he_ _faces his father who was walking into Sorel's trap like the clueless fool he_ _was!_

"She isn't working for him Michael she told you that already!" 

"Bullshit!"

"Do you have proof?"

"I don't need it!" _Sonny yells out since his gut_ _feeling was good enough for him._

"You need to apologize to Millie son!"

"That ain't happening"

"If anyone should apologize is you" _Carly tells_ _Mike as both Sonny and Mike look back at her in shock_

"Me?" _Mike asks in shocked as he silently_ _wonders where the hell this woman got off telling him that he needed to be the_ _one to apologize when Sonny was the one disrespecting the mother of his soon to_ _be child._

"Carly just stay out of it, Mike isn't worth it"

 _Ignoring_ _Sonny, Carly goes on to say_ "Yes you. You come into Sonny's house yelling and screaming at him about the girl you knocked up without even thinking for one second that maybe just maybe Sonny might be right about the tramp."

"Millie isn't a tramp, and you have no clue about what you're talking about so stay out of it!" _Glancing at his son he goes on_ _to say_

"Don't talk to her like that Mike!" _Sonny orders_ _out to him with a clench jaw since he didn't like the tone of voice Mike was_ _using with his fiancé_

"I may not know what's going on in your sad little world but Sonny does. Sonny knows his business and I trust that if Sonny says someone is working for his enemy that he's right. I find it sad that you have no faith in your own son."

"Unless you apologize to Millie you stay the hell away from her!" _Mike yells out before storming out of the penthouse;_ _slamming the door behind him._

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny exhales sharply as the penthouse door slams shut behind him._

"Are you alright?" _Carly asks from her spot on_ _the couch_

_Gazing_ _into her eyes Sonny nods his head_ "Yeah, I'm fine." _Making his way closer towards her Sonny comments_ "I'm just kind of shocked that you defended me just now with Mike"

"You're the father of my child" _Carly simply_ _remarks; shrugging her shoulders_

"It was nice to see you come to my defense; not that I need you defending me against anyone because I can handle my own battles but it was nice to see you take up for me" _Sonny remarks_ _as he sits_ _himself down beside her on the couch._

_As_ _Sonny brushes a strand of hair out of her face Carly fights back a moan as his_ _touch sent shivers all over her body._ "Sonny" _Carly softly calls out his name._

 _With_ _a small grunt Sonny leans into her and kisses her softly_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

_Meanwhile_ _Jason grins as he hears the sound of fire truck sirens making their way towards_ _Sorel's home. With a small grin Jason glances at the house that was burning to_ _the ground before riding off; pleased with a job well done._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Take care 


	22. Chapter 22

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 22_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Taggert makes his way toward Sorel who was getting checked out_ _by a paramedic._ "How's he doing?" 

"He just inhaled in too much smoke but other than that he's fine"

"Do you have any idea who did this?" _Taggert_ _asks Sorel; although he knew Sonny had to be behind both of the fires that were_ _set off._

"No" _Sorel remarks; even if he had a pretty good_ _feeling it was Sonny but he wasn't a snitch so he wasn't about to tell the_ _cops. Besides the cops were useless so he was going to get payback on his own._

"You know it just wasn't your house that went up in smoke right? Your office burnt to the ground too." _Taggert states in hopes_ _to get Sorel angry enough to point the finger at Sonny for the fires._

"And?" _Sorel asks as he lets out a small_ _cough_

"And don't you find it odd that both your home and your workplace as been turned into ashes?" _Taggert asks_

"I don't know what to tell you. I guess some people just aren't lucky" _Sorel mumbles out before coughing again_

 _~**~**~**~_

"Thanks man, I owe you one" _Luke mutters out_ _into the phone before hanging it up. Silently he hopes his plan works because_ _the last thing he wanted was for Sonny to find out Caroline Benson wasn't_ _really a Benson after all but a full blown trouble maker Spencer._

 _He_ _hated that he was keeping this secret from his baby sister but he knew if the_ _truth came out now Barbra-Jean would never forgive him or understand that he_ _only did what he did because at the time he believed it was the only way to_ _keep that baby girl safe._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Luke reaches for the bottle of Scotch that was on his desk to_ _make himself a much needed drink._

 _~**~**~**~_

_As_ _Jason is about to take his shot to sink the black ball into the right corner pocket_ _of the pool table at Jakes he lets out a heavy sigh as a cop calls out to him_ "Are you Jason Morgan?"

 _Giving_ _him his famous blank stare, Jason states_ "You know I am. Everyone in town knows I'm Jason Morgan"

"I have a few questions to ask you" 

"The PCPD knows the phone number to my lawyer" _Jason_ _says as he takes the shot he was about to take before this cop showed up to_ _waste his time._

"That's your choice if you want to have your lawyer present but you're going to have to come with me and then to the PCPD to answer my questions. I'll make sure your lawyer will be with you by the time we arrive  
at the PCPD" _the cop says as he watches the black ball sink into the right_ _corner of the pool table._

"Just let me finish my drink first..." _Jason_ _remarks before drinking down what was left of his beer. Placing his empty beer_ _bottle back against the rim of the pool table he says_ "Alright, let's get this over with"

 _~**~**~**~_

_Carly_ _lets out a moan as he kissed up and down her neck as his body laid over hers._ "Oh yeah right there" _Carly says softly as his hands roam_ _underneath her shirt; cupping her breast_. "God I want you so bad" _Carly goes on to moan out_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally I couldn't tell" _Sonny chuckles out_

"Shut up you want me too" _Carly states as he_ _looks down at her; his hands still fondling her breast_

"I never said I didn't" _Sonny points out before_ _going in to kiss her only to stop as Francis opens the penthouse door…_ "Taggert is here"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny pulls his hands out from underneath Carly's top as_ _Taggert walks into his home._

"Whatever you want Taggert make it quick" _Sonny states as he sits himself upright on_ _the couch as Carly shoots Taggert an aggravated look at him interrupting them._

"Have either of you seen the news?" _Taggert_ _questions_

"Tell you the truth I've had my hands full so no we didn't have time to watch the news." _Sonny grins out as Carly continues to_ _shoot Taggert the glare of death._

"Well let me give you an update. The latest news is that Sorel's office and home have been burnt down to the ground."

"What a shame" _Sonny remarks; fighting back a_ _smile_

"Sorel's still alive however but a few of his men weren't so lucky"

"Again a shame but that has nothing to do with me"

"So you're claiming to have nothing to do with the fires that happened on your enemy's turf?"

"That's right" _Sonny nods_

And I'm guessing you have an airtight alibi right?"

"Sonny's been home with me all day" _Carly states_ _as she silently wonders if the fires were what Sonny and Jason were talking_ _about earlier while she was upstairs_

"You're not going to get away with this Sonny. I'm going to nail you for this one!" _Taggert remarks frustrated_

"And I'll be sure to let every outlet on the news know that you set up an innocent man if you do. Since clearly you would do anything to put Sonny behind bars including playing with evidence" _Carly says_ _which causes Sonny to shoot her a dirty look for butting in._

"I don't play with evidence. Sonny did the crime and he's going to pay for his crimes one day!" _Taggert huffs out_

"You're small minded, you know that right? You're so hell bent on putting Sonny behind bars you can't see the forest for the trees. This guy called Sorel I'm sure has more than one enemy and yet you're so hell bent on pointing the finger at Sonny without looking at who else might want him dead"

"Ignore him Carly he's been singing that same old tune since he was a teenager. There is no need for you to upset yourself over this fool. He's convinced I'm the devil despite lack of evidence for pinning a single crime on me."

"Or maybe Taggert's problem is that he's in love with you and he knows you don't swing that way so he's taking out his sexual frustrations out on you." _Carly comments_

"WHAT?! I don't LOVE him!" _Taggert asks outrage_ _that Carly would accuse him of being in love with Sonny Corinthos._

"My, my, my, aren't we a little touchy. I guess the truth really does hurt sometimes" _Carly smirks_

"Look lady, I'm into women! Sonny Corinthos is a criminal! You know it, and I know it! And one of these days I'm going to put this thug behind bars where he belongs!" _Taggert yells out before storming_ _out of the penthouse._

 _As_ _Francis shuts the door behind Taggert Sonny grins at Carly as he states "_ I kind of like having you on my side" _Leaning into Carly to kiss_ _her, he frowns as Carly pushes at his chest…_ "What?"

"When you and Jason were talking business was that business about those fires Taggert just spoke about?" _Carly questions_

"I don't discuss my business with you" _Sonny_ _remarks in a tone that left no room for argument_

"Did that man…Sorel I think his name was; did he threaten me or the baby?" _Carly goes on to ask despite Sonny's statement he_ _wasn't going to talk to her about his business_

"Did you not just hear what I just told you?" _Sonny asks back_

"Answer the question Sonny! Did the man threaten to do anything to me or the baby?"

"My business is **not** your concern Carly. All you need to know is that I'm going to protect you and our child and whatever other children that may come down the road." _Sonny remarks before trying to kiss her again only for Carly to push_ _him away again…_

"It is my concern when it affects **me** or **my** child's life!" _Carly snaps out_

"Calm down!" _Sonny yells out as he gets off the_ _couch to make himself a drink_

"So this guy is a threat to **me** and **my** child?"

"First off stop saying your child it's not yours it's **ours** " _Sonny states while_ _pouring himself a much needed drink_ "And second of all any enemy of mine is a threat to you and our child which is why there are guards all over the place to keep you and our child safe!"

 _Watching_ _Sonny as he takes a sip of his drink Carly shakes her head at him as she points out_ "Well your plan with Jason obviously didn't work because this Sorel guy is still alive so what now Sonny?"

"Did you not understand me when I just told you I'm not going to discuss my business with you?!"

"If you're going to make me live with you then I have a right to know what's going on Sonny! This affects my life just as much as it does yours"

"When you slept with me you knew what kind of man I was. You knew the world I lived in and there are certain things in my life I can't and won't ever discus with you and one of those things is my business. So drop it!"

"Not a chance in hell. Not when it involves my baby's welfare" _Carly remarks as the penthouse door opens._

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he feels the tension in the room_ _the second he walks in. He was starting to think getting grilled by the PCPD_ _was a lot easier than to dealing with Sonny and Carly fighting._ "I can come back if you're busy"

"No don't Jase"

 _Hearing_ _Carly call Jason by her new pet name for him makes Sonny's blood boil. Yes he_ _wanted Carly and Jason to get along but he didn't want his fiancé to like his_ _best friend more than she liked him._

 _"_ That's right stay. We have business to discuss and Carly needs to take a nap." _Sonny remarks_

"I know all about the fires that took place on your enemies turf and I want to know as Sonny's right hand man and enforcer how you plan on taking care of the threat to my child" _Carly remarks as Sonny glares_ _at her_

"It's the first I've heard about these fires" _Jason simply remarks knowing that Sonny would never want to involve Carly in_ _the business side of his life_

"Jase come on! Don't bullshit me! Unlike what Sonny thinks I have a right to know how you're going to handle a threat to my child"

"Enough Carly! I already told you that I will protect our child and that's all you get to know. Now go upstairs and rest for our baby's sake" _Sonny snaps out_

"Jase" _Carly calls out to him in hopes he would_ _realize that as the mother she had a right to know what was going on when someone_ _was threating her child._

"You don't need to worry about the safety of the baby. Sonny and I won't let anyone hurt you or the baby" _Jason promises her._ _  
_  
"I should have known you would take **his** side." _Carly spats out as Jason_ _hands Carly her crutches_

"That's because I'm the boss around here" _Sonny_ _points out as Carly angrily takes her crutches from Jason_

"But you're **not** the boss of me _" Carly says as she makes her way towards the kitchen_

"Hey, where do you think you're going Carly!?" _Sonny_ _calls out to Carly as he notices she was heading towards_ ** _his_** _kitchen_

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?!" _Carly_ _asks back before disappearing inside his kitchen_

_Shaking_ _his head Sonny goes after her as he warns out_ "You better not even think about cooking inside **my** kitchen!"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Jason plops himself on the couch and places his feet onto the_ _coffee table._

 _~**~**~**~_

_A_ _little while later walking inside the penthouse Luke spots Jason on the couch_ _with a pain look across his face._ "Hey man where's Sonny?"

 _Before_ _Jason had a chance to tell him they hear Carly ask Sonny loudly from inside the_ _kitchen…_

"What kind of person lives like this?!"

"I lived perfectly fine until you showed up in my life!" _Sonny yells out back at her as the sound of cupboards are heard_ _slamming shut._

 _"_ HA! You would be shark bait IF it wasn't for me showing up into your lousy life!" _Carly points out_

"I'm starting to wish for the shark!" _Sonny_ _yells out…_ "And stop slamming my cupboard doors shut like that!"

"Trouble in paradise?" _Luke questions Jason_

"Now isn't a good time" _Jason simply states_

"Oh don't be such a baby! Its expensive cupboards I'm sure they can handle it!"

"I'm warning you Carly be nice with my things or I going to kick your ass out!"

"Really? Is that ALL it will take to finally be free from your controlling ass and get a place of my own?!"

"I meant out of my kitchen! Like it or not we're stuck together" _Sonny yells out_

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why isn't there any chocolate in this forsaken place?! You don't even have ice-cream! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"She has a point about that" _Luke remarks as he_ _helps himself to Sonny's bar while listening in on his secret niece and Sonny_ _go at it inside his kitchen._

"Maybe we should leave" _Jason comments_ ; _fearing_ _this fight was going to go to a place where he wanted to be FAR, FAR, FAR away_ _from._

"Are you kidding me?" _Luke questions back since_ _he always enjoyed a good showdown_

"The last thing YOU need is junk food! Try a banana!"

"Oh YOU had your chance earlier and blew it Sonny boy! I'm not going to eat that banana or **yours**!"

"You know what man maybe you're right we should go" _Luke comments since he was starting to get a bad feeling that this lovers_ _spat they were having was going to take a ugly turn into them actually doing_ _it._

"Yeah, lets" _Jason remarks as he jumps off the_ _couch and rushes towards the penthouse door with Luke following closely behind_ _with the drink he made himself in his hand._

"Oh don't act like you don't want me. You and I both know it takes only ONE kiss and you can't get enough of me! Hell even less than a kiss sometimes!" _Sonny states as he follows Carly out of his kitchen_

"You egoistical, controlling, smug bastard! I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on earth!" _Carly remarks as she_ _makes her way towards the couch; using her crutches_

"You know you're the **worst** liar I have ever met!"

"I happen to be a damn good liar and I'm not lying to you now! You are the LAST guy I would ever want to be with"

"Oh right, that's why you were all over me on the couch earlier" _Sonny points out_

"Noooooooooooo you were all over me until Taggert showed his ugly face over here" Carly _says as she plops herself on the couch_

"You started it" _Sonny points out as he grabs_ _her crutches from her and places them against the side of the couch_

"I did not"

"You did too"

"Well if I did, and I'm not admitting that I did, it was only because of these damn hormones which you are partly to blame for!" _Carly_ _remarks with a heavy sigh_

"I need a drink" _Sonny comments since she was_ _driving him crazy._

"You need a drink? I'm the one who should be drinking with your controlling ass breathing down my neck every second of the day" _As Sonny gazes at her with an intense look Carly explains_ "I said I should not that I would because I wouldn't considering I'm pregnant." 

_Watching_ _Sonny pour himself a drink she goes on to say_ "You're just as bad as Jase drinking beers around me…hey speaking of Jase where did he go?"

 _Frowning_ _Sonny remarks since it wasn't like Jason to up and leave when he knew they had_ _business to discuss_ "I don't know"

"Well that was rude of him to up and leave without even saying goodbye" _Carly comments as Sonny takes a sip of his drink._

"Why do you care if Jason tells you goodbye or not?" _Sonny asks as sparks of jealously hits him_

"We are friends now and it's rude to up and leave your friend alone with a controlling ass without at least saying goodbye first" _Carly remarks_

"No what's rude is you causing a damn scene by going into my kitchen causing Jason to run off before we had a chance to talk business. Do you realize how astonishing that is that some cheerleader from Florida can chase off Jason when this is a man who fears no bullet?!"

"Or maybe he ran away to become the next Willy Wonka because you're so insufferable. And who wouldn't want to be a guy like Willy Wonka, right?!"

"Who?" _Sonny asks_

"Who? How can you not know who Willy Wonka is?! What planet do you come from?!" _Carly questions back_

"I don't know. I never head of the guy. Who the hell is he?!" _Sonny remarks wondering if this Willy Wonka guy was some loser_ _from Carly's past and if he was he silently wonders why Carly would want Jason_ _to be like him. He also wonders why the hell didn't Benny put this Willy Wonka_ _guy in the background check he had him do on Carly._

"Wow I had no clue that Willy Wonka virgins existed. I thought everyone on the planet had seen his movie. He is only the best fictional character who ever existed. When I was a child I used to wish I lived in a place where Willy Wonka lived. The guy had the best candy factory ever." _Carly explains as Sonny gazes at her stunned._

"This Willy Wonka guy wasn't even real?!" _Sonny_ _asks as he looks at her like she's crazy; which she was to bring up some guy_ _that never even existed except on the big screen._

"No but if he was I would have made sure to be his best friend. They may say diamonds are a girl's best friend which it is true by the way but if a guy like Willy Wonka ever came to life he would be a close second to diamonds" _Carly comments_

"I'm getting a headache" _Sonny mumbles out since_ _she was driving him crazy with all her nonsense talk_

"Then maybe _**you**_ should take a nap. Hell if you did you might be less cranky and maybe even  
tolerable to be around" _Carly tells him; wanting him to feel like she felt_ _whenever he order her to take one._

"You're the one who's insufferable to be around with!" _as tears cloud her eyes Sonny goes on to say_ "Oh don't even try it!" 

"Wh-what? The father of my child happens to think I'm this unbearable human being and I can't even cry now because of it?" _Carly_ _cries out_

"Hey come on now! Don't you dare make me the bad guy here. You said I was intolerable first" _Sonny tells her as tears start_ _to roll down her cheek which was_ _making him feel like a huge jerk even_ _if he wasn't wrong…_ "Hey I'm sorry alright you're not intolerable to be around. I'm just having a bad day, alright" 

"HA! And you said I wasn't a good liar. Well I fooled you pretty good didn't I? I guess you can't read me as well as you believe you can" _Carly laughs out as she wipes her tears away from off her cheeks_

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny mumbles out_ "You did not fool me" _before_ _taking a sip of his drink_

"I did too" _Carly giggles out before imitating_ _Sonny's voice_ "I'm sorry alright, you're not intolerable…I so fooled you Sonny just admit it"

"I won't admit it because you didn't. I knew what you were doing all along. I was just playing along with you to see how far you would take it" _Sonny states as he makes his way towards his desk; with a_ _drink in his hand._

"And you say I'm a bad liar well look in the mirror Sonny because your nose is growing longer by the second, Pinocchio"

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny sits himself down at his desk as he mumbles out_ "I have work to do. I don't have time for this foolishness"

 _Letting_ _out a giggle Carly goes on to say_ "I soooooooooo fooled you but go ahead and hide in shame at being defeated by some cheerleader from Florida"

"You didn't defeat me" _Sonny maintains_ _stubbornly causing Carly to let out a burst of giggles. Letting out a heavy_ _  
_ _sigh Sonny tries his best to focus on work_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Inside_ _Jason's penthouse, Jason asks Luke who had made himself at home at his place by_ _plopping himself onto his couch and drinking the drink he had made for himself_ _at Sonny's place_ "What did you want with Sonny anyways?"

"Oh I was just hoping my business partner could pass on some green towards his old buddy to help me get Luke's back to the hopping place it used to and should be."

"You want Sonny to put in more money into Luke's when Luke's is hardly staying afloat?" _Jason questions_

"Yeah I know the numbers haven't been all that great in a while man but I can get Luke's back on track. I found this amazing talented cool guy who is ready to give live blues concerts Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday man. I just need a little more cash to pay the guy. I'm telling you man once word hits that this guy is in my joint every gal and dude who has a lick of taste will be at Luke's enjoying the best music in town"

"What name does the supposed talent go by?" _Jason_ _questions_

"His name is James King. He's a newcomer man. He's not well known yet but I'm telling you he's damn good and you know I know blues man"

"And how did you find out about this guy"

"Get this man he was singing by the dumpster behind Luke's when I found him. The guy knows blues because his life is a disaster man. He lives on the streets so I'm sure it wouldn't take that much green on Sonny's part to make him happy and sing his songs at Luke's."

"You found him by the dumpsters?" _Jason asks_ _shocked that this was the talent Luke discovered_

"I'm telling you man he's good. I was throwing out some empty booze bottles that were in my office when I found the guy sitting on the ground by the dumpster singing his song"

"I have to see Sonny about something later I'll let him know about your guy" _Jason states_

"Great" _Luke says with a smile across his face_ _before taking another sip of his drink._

"Was there anything else you wanted?" _Jason asks_ _in hopes he could get rid of Luke from his place_

"Chips would be good if you have any man"

 _Shaking_ _his head Jason opens the penthouse door as he tells him_ "Get out"

"Way to make a buddy feel welcome man" _Luke_ _remarks sarcastically and he stands up from the couch_ "You don't have to ask me again. I'm out of here"

"Great" _Jason mumbles out as Luke walks past_ _him…_ "Hey hold on a minute"

"Oh so now you want me to say?"

"I'm not fickle that's Sonny's glassware you're holding" _Jason states_

"Oh right, hold on…" _Luke states before drinking_ _down what was left of his drink before handing it back to Jason._ "See ya man"

"Yeah" _Jason sighs out heavily before shutting_ _the penthouse door in Luke's face._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Watching_ _as Taggert kicked his desk in frustration Mac walks over towards him_ "Hey, maybe the next time right?"

 _Shaking_ _his head Taggert spats out_ "The bastard keeps slipping through our fingers and I'm sick of it!"

"Sooner or later Sonny will mess up. Look the cops in Florida are still looking into Savage's death. Who knows maybe they will come up with something to pin him for murder"

"Sonny covered his tracks like he always does" _Taggert_ _remarks_

"We'll get him one day" _Mac promises him since_ _he knew that sooner or later criminals always ended up paying for their crimes._ _Sonny was just getting away from his more than the average thug._

"Can you believe that Sonny is about to become a father?"

"No" _Mac softly says_

"Poor kid doesn't stand a chance with that thug as a dad" _Taggert remarks since he knew that Sonny will do what he did to his_ _mother to both his child and Carly. Abusive men like Sonny never changed._

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Sonny will mess up before his child is born"

"For that kids sake I hope we do because Carly is obviously too scared to turn on Sonny to save herself and her unborn child" _Taggert remarks_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Hearing_ _Carly let out a small groan Sonny's gaze quickly move off from the paperwork he_ _was reading onto Carly. As he sees her standing on her bad leg he asks_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"It's calling standing" _Carly says softly as she_ _fights back another groan._

"Yeah and clearly you're in pain so use your crutches or sit down" _Sonny orders out to her_

"I'm sick of my crutches and hopping around like some damn bunny" _Carly tells Sonny as she slowly starts to walk on her bad_ _leg wincing a little as she did_

"Carly you're not healed yet" _Sonny tells her as_ _he stands up_

"I-I'm fine." 

"Oh right because that looks like a face of a person who is fine" _Sonny remarks back sarcastically as he makes his way_ _towards her_

"Don't touch me." _Carly tells him as he tries to_ _take her in his arms._ "I can do this Sonny so just let me walk around a little"

"You're clearly in pain"

"It's nothing. Look if you want to do something for me just let me walk around a little. I'm not wearing shoes so there is no risk to the baby…Please"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny nods his head_ "Fine…just stay close to me so I can catch you in case you fall"

"I'm not going to fall"

"Regardless I'm staying close" _Sonny tells her_

"Suit yourself" _Carly breaths out heavily as she_ _continues to walk around the penthouse as Sonny arms extend slightly her way;_ _ready for her in case she falls_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Storming_ _into the lobby of Harbor View Towers Mike yells out to Rolando who was_ _standing guard_ "I don't have time for your bullshit! I need to see my son now!" 

"Is there a problem?" _Rolando questions as he_ _pulls out his cellphone_

"Yes there is a problem! The mother of my child never came back home and it's all Sonny's fault!" _Mike yells out_

"I'll see if the boss will see you" _Rolando_ _simply states as he calls Francis's cellphone_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Opening_ _the penthouse door Francis utters out to Sonny as he walked closely by Carly_ "Mike is demanding to see you, boss"

"The guy left me for months at a time as a child and now he keeps showing up at my door what the hell is wrong with him now?"

"He says the mother of his child never came back home and he's blaming you sir"

"Oh right because everything is Sonny's fault" _Carly_ _remarks out sarcastically angry that Mike was blaming Sonny for his messed up_ _life_

"Car-lee, stay out of it" _Sonny calls out to her_ _since she's been upset way too much today._ _  
_ _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny calls out to Francis "_ Tell Rolando I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Sure thing boss" _Francis nods his head before_ _shutting the penthouse door shut_

"Come on let's get you back to the couch" 

"Sonny I'm fine"

"Can you just humor me and stay on the couch and rest a little while I'm with Mike. Besides you shouldn't be pushing yourself too much considering you're pregnant Carly."

"Fine" _Carly sighs out heavily_

 _As_ _he walks besides her as they head slowly towards the couch Sonny goes on to say_ "I trust you to stay on that couch and rest Carly so don't make me regret it"

"I'll stay on the couch" _Carly promises him as_ _she plops herself down onto the couch_

"Thank you" _Sonny says with a small smile across_ _his face before making his way towards the penthouse door to deal with Mike_ _downstairs._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Where is she?!" _Mike demands the second Sonny_ _steps off the elevator_

"I have no idea where she is Mike" _Sonny states_ _with a heavy sigh_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright you expect me to believe that? You show up at her apartment and accuse her of working for your enemy and now she's suddenly gone missing and you have nothing to do with it?"

"Are you questioning my word?" _Sonny asks back_ _with a clench jaw that Mike of all people was questioning him about his honesty_

"IF you didn't do anything to Millie than where the hell is she?!" _Mike questions_

"I don't know where the hell she is but I will have my men look into it since she may be carrying my baby brother or sister" _Sonny_ _states as he pulls out his cellphone to have his men look into Millie's_ _disappearance_

 _As Jason walks into the penthouse Carly lets out a heavy sigh_ "Damn so I guess you didn't run off to be the next Willy Wonka after all"

"Who?" _Jason asks with a frown_

"Oh come on! You too?! How on earth don't you know who Willy Wonka is?" _Carly questions since Jason unlike Sonny at least liked_ _junk food like a normal person_

 _Shrugging_ _his shoulders, Jason asks_ "Who is he?"

"He is only the best fictional character ever. He owned this really cool chocolate factory that had eatable rooms made out of candy and he had his very own Umpa Lumpa's"

"Umpa Lumpa?" 

"They work in his chocolate factory"

"Oh"

"You know what we sooooooooooo need to watch that movie because once you see it you will love it"

"Does it have shooting in it or motorcycles?"

"No"

"Then I doubt I will like it" _Jason simply_ _states as he sits himself down on the couch beside her_

"Oh bite your tongue you will so love it Jase, trust me the movie is damn good, it's a classic in fact"

"Where's Sonny?" _Jason questions since he came_ _over in hopes they could discuss business and_ _not some movie about a_ _  
_ _chocolate factory that Carly was trying to trap him into watching_

"He's downstairs in the lobby with Mike. Apparently the mother of his child is missing and he's blaming Sonny for it. He's almost as bad as the cops blaming Sonny for everything that goes wrong in the world" _seeing_ _the small smile appear across_ _his normally emotionless face Carly asks_ "What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to hear you defend Sonny that's all"

"Look Sonny and I may have our differences but he's still the father of my unborn child so of course I'm going to defend him especially when I know he's innocent." _Carly explains_

"Are you sure it's not more than that?" _Jason_ _asks as the penthouse door opens_

"No, it's not" _Carly insists as Sonny looks at_ _them_

"Is everything alright?" _Sonny questions_

"Everything is fine. I guess you two have business to conduct so I'm going to go upstairs and buy Charlie and the Chocolate Factory off the internet so Jase and I can watch it later…see ya Jase"

"Be careful on those stairs Carly" _Sonny calls_ _out to her as he watches her slowly walk on her bad leg towards the staircase_

"I'll be fine" _Carly calls out as she reaches_ _the staircase_

 _Sonny_ _watches Carly intensely as she slowly walked up the staircase while wincing in_ _pain. Once she reaches the top floor and starts walking down the hallway he_ _removes his gaze off her and onto Jason._

 _Noticing_ _the deadly look Sonny was shooting him Jason asks_ "What?"

"You wanna explain to me why you're making a movie date with the mother of my child and fiancé?!" _Sonny demands as he places_ _his hands onto his hips_

"What? I didn't make a movie date with her. She's the one who wants to watch a movie with me."

"But you agreed to watch the movie with her." _Sonny_ _points out; since he didn't like the fact that Carly and Jason were becoming so_ _chummy while he was left out in the cold._

"Not exactly, look if you want I'll tell Carly no"

"Oh right, so you're going to make me the bad guy now?!" _Sonny questions back that Jason would suggest such a thing knowing_ _that Carly would blame him for breaking up their stupid movie date that Jason_ _had no business into agreeing to in the first place._

 _IF_ _Carly wanted to watch a stupid movie about some guy who had a chocolate factory_ _she should be asking the father of her unborn child to watch it with her which_ _was_ ** _him_** _and_ ** _not_** _Jason!_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh as Sonny sits down in the armchair since he was in a lose,_ _lose situation regarding this movie night with Carly he changes the subject by_ _saying_ "I made sure to leave no trace behind so the PCPD has nothing on us. It's going to take Sorel a long time to recover from the hit he just took from us"

"Taggert and Sorel aren't my only problems right now. Mike showed up demanding to see me because Millie left her apartment and never returned. Mike thought I had something to do with it and when I told him  
I didn't Mike actually questioned **me** about **my** word. Can you believe that? " _Sonny_ _comments_

"That sucks. Everyone knows you're a man of your word"

"Yeah, well that's Mike. The guy doesn't know how to keep his word so he expects everyone to be like him" _Sonny sighs out_ _heavily before asking him_ "Where did you take off to anyways? Carly and I came out of the kitchen and you were gone"

"Luke and I just thought you and Carly needed to be alone"

"Luke?" _Sonny questions with a frown since he_ _had no idea Luke stopped by the penthouse_

"Yeah he stopped by while you and Carly were in the kitchen he believes he discovered a new talent that would bring back money into Luke's. The catch is you're going to have to invest in a guy he found by the  
dumpsters singing"

"I don't have time with whatever scheme Luke has up his sleeve Jason. I have enough on my plate with the cops breathing down my neck, Mike and dealing with Carly"

"I understand that your plate is full but it might be worth looking into anyways. Luke's hasn't been doing all that great and if this guy can really bring in more money maybe you should check it out" _Jason_ _advises him_

"You know what you're right. Call Luke and have him set this guy up so he can sing for you and if you think he's good I'll invest money in Luke's latest plan"

"Me? Come on Sonny I don't know anything about Blues music" _Jason remarks stunned that Sonny wasn't going to go in and see_ _the guy himself since he wasn't a music judge but a hit man for the mob. His_ _specialties were shooting and motorcycles not some guy singing the blues._

"All you have to do is listen to his voice and if he has a good voice let Luke hire the guy" _Sonny simply states before making_ _his way towards the staircase since he wanted to make sure Carly wasn't pushing_ _herself too much upstairs than she should be by walking around on her bad leg._

"But-"

"I have complete trust in you Jason" _Sonny calls_ _out to him as he walks up the staircase_

 _~**~**~**~_

_As_ _Sonny walks into their bedroom Carly looks up from the computer screen as she_ _s_ _tates_ "I found and bought the movie off Amazon and I put a one day rush so Jase and I can watch it tomorrow night"

"Well Jase is going to be busy tomorrow" _Sonny_ _remarks in a mocking tone of voice as he called Jason "Jase"…God he hated that_ _stupid nickname Carly had for Jason!_

"Why?" _Carly asks back wondering why Sonny_ _looked so ticked off at her._

"Why? Because he has a job that's why" _Sonny_ _spats out annoyed that Carly was trying to make a movie date with his best_ _friend and was acting like it was no big deal!_

"Yeah so, but like anyone else he doesn't work 24/7"

"Why do you want to watch this movie so badly with him anyways?" _Sonny asks as he walks over to their bed._

"Because he's my friend and I think he will like the movie. What's your problem anyways?"

"I have no problem" _Sonny remarks as he sits_ _himself down at the edge of their bed._

"If I didn't know better I would say you do have a problem…wait are you jealous of Jason?" _Carly questions_

"No I'm not jealous of Jason" _Sonny spats out_

"Oh you so are" _Carly smiles_

"I am not! I'm just trying to save my best friend from you forcing him into watching a movie he has no desire to watch" _Sonny_ _defends himself._

"Oh please I doubt anyone can make him do something he doesn't want to do" _Carly states before looking back down at the laptop_ _that was on her lap._

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny sighs out heavily "_ Fine do whatever the hell you want. Like I care if Jason has to watch some stupid movie about a chocolate factory"

"Good I will" _Carly smiles as she looks at the_ _computer screen at the nice dress she wouldn't have ever been able to afford_ _before Sonny._

"What are you doing now?" _Sonny asks_

 _Turning_ _the laptop around Carly shows him the dress she was planning on buying_ "About to buy this killer dress. It's sexy right?"

"Yeah, but uh…"

"But what?" _Carly asks as she turns the laptop_ _back around to face her._

"You're pregnant and well…"

"Are you saying I'm too **fat** for that dress?!" _Carly asks while shooting daggers at_ _Sonny with her eyes._

"No you don't even look like you gained any weight yet but you will be gaining weight soon and-"

"And **what** Sonny!?"

"Nothing, buy the dress it will look great on you" _Sonny_ _grins out; flashing his dimples her way._

"I am buying it" _Carly states_

"Good. I'll take you out to my favorite restaurant and show you off and if your leg is feeling better maybe we can even go dancing"

"You can dance?" _Carly asks curiously_

"I happen to be a damn good dancer. My mom taught me as a child. She was an amazing dancer."

"I'd like that" Carly says with a small smile

"Yeah?" _Sonny asks softly_

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I went dancing"

"Then we'll go dancing if your leg is up to it" _Sonny_ _remarks with a huge smile across his face; happy that Carly was agreeing to go_ _out on a date with him_

"Great, that means I have to buy some shoes to go with my dress"

"Maybe something in low heels" _Sonny suggests_ _which he kind of regretted the second he did by the look across her face._

"You don't mean that Sonny."

"What's wrong with a low heel? You're going to be getting bigger from the pregnancy do you really want to be teetering around in heels while pregnant?" _Sonny asks;_ _not understanding the big deal about wearing a lower heel_

"I don't teeter and I've been wearing heels since I was a preteen I'll be fine"

"Fine, buy the damn shoes" _Sonny grumbles out_ _since he figured it was best to pick his battles with Carly._ _He would_ _  
_ _wait and see how things go regarding the shoes as her pregnancy progresses and_ _if he sees a problem with the heels then and only then he will take matters_ _into his own hands._

"I will and so much more. Mama needs a new wardrobe"

"Shop away" _Sonny simply remarks as he silently_ _hopes she plans on buying clothes that would be useful for her pregnancy since_ _that dress he showed her was not._

 _Looking_ _up from the computer screen as she feels Sonny get off their bed she fights_ _back a moan as she watches Sonny start to unbutton his dress shirt_ "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just going to work out a little" _Sonny_ _comments fighting back a smile since he could tell by the look across her face_ _that he was getting to her._

"Oh I didn't realize there was a gym in the building" _Carly comments_

"There isn't" _Sonny states as he unbuckles his_ _buckle. As Carly bites down on her lower lip he goes on to explain_ "I was just going to do some push ups and crunches on the floor. You don't mind right?"

"Mind? Of course not. Why would I mind?"

"Well you seem a little flushed" _Sonny comments_

"I'm not flushed, I'm fine. Workout all you want it won't bother me at all"

"Alright then" _Sonny remarks as he pulls off his_ _pants_

_Fighting_ _back a moan as she watches Sonny's pants fall down to the floor Carly removes_ _her gaze off his fine body and gazes back down onto the computer screen._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Opening_ _her hotel room Virginia gives Dan a small smile as he walks inside her room._ "Hey"

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me after you ditched me?" _Dan questions_

"Sorry about that" _Virginia sighs out heavily as_ _she shuts the door shut._

"So where did you run off to anyways?"

"I went to see an old friend of mine"

"You know people in Port Charles?" _Dan questions_ _shocked_

"Yeah I know someone. He wasn't originally from here but he does live here now and he knows all the town gossip and whatnot."

"And?"

"And from what my friend has told me I don't think Sonny Corinthos would lay a hand on her. Apparently he's a tough ass but not when it comes to women."

"The man hit his own mother Virginia!" _Dan_ _points out to her, since if he could hit his own mom Sonny would have no_ _problems to hit Carly._

"Was there ever any police reports that said he did? Did Mr. Corinthos go to jail for the abuse?" _Virginia asks as Dan paces_ _her hotel room floor._

 _"_ He's Sonny Corinthos! Of course he didn't go to jail! The guy has been getting away with murder for years now! Wake the hell up Virginia! Your daughter is in danger and we need to stop him before he hurts her or the baby she's carrying"

"IF my daughter was in danger I would walk through fire to save her Dan but I really don't think she is in any danger from Sonny" _Virginia_ _remarks since she knew that Luke would have told her if Sonny was a danger to_ _  
_ _her daughter because Carly was his flesh and blood._

"Obviously not. I don't know why the hell I would think you would give a damn about Carly when you never did in the past" _Dan_ _states bitterly before walking back towards the door._

"Dan, hey! Come on that's not fair!" _Virginia_ _calls out to him_

"You're right Virginia it isn't fair. That girl deserves so much better than she ever got" _Dan states before walking out the_ _door; slamming it shut behind him._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well_ _that's all for now. I want to thank everyone who has given me feedback on my_ _chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated since it_ _encourages me to write. Hope you like this chapter as well._

 _Take_ _care_


	23. Chapter 23

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 23_

_Despite all_ _her efforts to ignore the fact Sonny was doing push-ups; wearing only his_ _boxers a few feet away from her she couldn't help but steal a few glances his_ _way instead of looking down at the computer screen. The more she glanced his_ _way the more he eyes kept darting away from the computer screen and onto him_ _which was a stupid thing for her to do. Glancing at Sonny wasn't smart because_ _she knew she couldn't give into the overwhelming desires Sonny brought within_ _her. Sure she agreed to the "date" but that didn't change the fact that Sonny_ _was keeping important information about their unborn child's wellbeing from her_ _or change the fact he was basically keeping her here against her will._

 _As much as_ _he tried to hide his emotions a small smile appears across his face; since he_ _could feel her eyes gazing at him for longer and longer periods of time as he_ _worked out a few feet away from her on the floor. He knew when the idea popped_ _into his head that by the end of his workout he wouldn't be taking a shower_ _alone. Deciding to further show Carly what she was depriving herself of Sonny_ _starts doing pushing ups only using one arm._

 _Fighting_ _back a moan as Sonny starts doing pushes using one hand as his muscles flexed_ _Carly berates herself for falling for Sonny's obvious ploy. Focus Carly! You're_ _stronger than this! Besides you have a laptop of full of pretty things to look_ _at like shoes, and purses. Forcing her eyes away from Sonny's perfectly toned_ _body Carly glances back onto her computer screen in hopes she could get some_ _shopping done. Gazing down at the computer screen Carly lets out a heavy sigh_ _as the phone on the nightstand starts to ring. As her hand reaches out to_ _answer the phone Sonny yells out…_

"Don't touch that!"

"What?" _Carly asks as she picks up the phone_

 _Rushing over_ _towards her Sonny yells out_ "Hey! I said not to touch the phone, not ever! It's my private line which means its business!"

"You and your many rules" _Carly mutters out as_ _she rolls her eyes at him as he grabs the phone from out of her hands…._

 _Glaring at_ _her Sonny answers the ringing phone…_

"Yeah?"

****

"We found Millie boss"

****

"Great, Mike must be thrilled. I'm going to head into work late tomorrow morning than so I can question Millie about her ties to Sorel" _Sonny_ _remarks as Carly stares at him; despite the fact he told her more than once to_ _  
_ _stay out of his business_

****

"You won't be able to get any answers out of her boss. Millie's dead sir. Our guys found her body behind a dumpster near the pier. Do you uh want me to send one of the men to let Mike know about her death or will you be handing it boss?"

****

 _Blinking his_ _eyes closed Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as yet another person died on his_ _watch. He wasn't sure if Millie was working for Sorel or not but if she was it_ _didn't matter. His baby sister or brother just died because he wasn't carful;_ _just like Carly's father died a month ago at the hands of his enemy._

****  
"Boss?" _Benny calls out to him since he didn't_ _answer him_

"I'll handle it Benny." _Sonny remarks before_ _hanging up the phone._

"Are you alright?" _Carly questions since she_ _could tell he was upset from whatever news he received over the phone._

"I'm fine" _Sonny remarks softly knowing he_ _couldn't tell Carly that he let someone else die on his watch. He had promised_ _her what happened to her father would never happen again and he had lied to her_ _and to himself yet again. Maybe Carly was right to begin with maybe their baby_ _would have been better off without him forcing his way into his or her life._

 _With a frown_ _across her face Carly watches Sonny make his way towards the bathroom. As the bathroom_ _door shuts behind him Carly silently wonders what the hell Benny told Sonny_ _over the phone since his whole demeanor had changed. A few moments later she hears the shower turn_ _on. Placing her hand over her stomach Carly softly utters out "_ I wonder what's got daddy so upset"

~**~**~**~

 _Hearing the bathroom_ _door being opened Carly removes her eyes from off the computer screen and onto_ _Sonny as he walks out wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips. Chewing on_ _her lower lip as she takes in his beauty Sonny tells her…_

"I have to handle something but if you need anything the guard will be at the door and you can reach me on my cellphone"

"Does it have to do with that phone call that got you so upset?" _Carly questions_

"I'm not upset. I told you I was fine and that phone call doesn't concern you" _Sonny states as he grabs one of his suits_ _that was hanging in his closet before walking back into the bathroom to change._ _  
_

_As the door_ _shuts behind Sonny, Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she silently wishes he would_ _just confide in her about his problems. Sure Sonny was the father of her unborn_ _child so she didn't want to see him get hurt and she tried to tell herself_ _that's the only reason why she cared but she knew that it wasn't true. She_ _cared about Sonny for some reason despite the fact he took her against her will_ _and made her live with him in Port Charles. She didn't know why but she_ _  
_ _couldn't help but come to his defense regardless at how mad she was at him._ _There was just something about him that got to her. When she first saved him at_ _the Oceanfront and pulled him onto the shore she felt a tug towards the man she_ _never knew and that tug she felt just kept getting stronger._

~**~**~**~

 _He arrived_ _about a half an hour ago in front of the apartment Millie used to live in but_ _he still couldn't make himself get out of his car yet. He was pretty sure that_ _his gut feeling about Millie was right until he found out from Benny that she_ _was dead. And now because he wasn't focused enough on keeping his family safe_ _he had to face Mike and tell him that he had failed him. That because of him_ _his brother or sister was dead and so was the mother of his unborn child._

 _With a heavy_ _heart Sonny finally opens the door to his car and heads towards the apartment._ _As he reaches the front door he glares at a junkie who was about to shoot_ _himself up with drugs. The junkie probably realizes who he was even in his_ _hazed state of mind and made a dash for it. Shaking his head Sonny opens the_ _apartment door and heads down the hallway to give Mike the bad news about_ _Millie._

~**~**~**~

 _Meanwhile_ _inside of Jason's penthouse Carly questions Jason who was sitting on his couch_ _beside her with a beer in his hands_ "Don't you even care Sonny was upset about whatever this Benny guy told him?"

"Sonny gets upset sometimes." _Jason simply_ _points out since Sonny getting upset with Benny or anyone else who worked for_ _him wasn't something new._

"I'm sorry Jase but I thought you were supposed to be his best friend. I thought you were supposed to give a shit that Sonny is out somewhere upset doing God knows what"

"I am his best friend and Sonny knows if he needs me all he has to do is call me and I'll do whatever he needs Carly. Look Sonny is the boss and sometimes he has to handle things on his own. He can handle himself just fine so you don't have to worry about him. In fact worrying about him is something he wouldn't want you to do with you being pregnant and all." 

"Okay but this wasn't about business. Well I don't think it was. He said Mike's name and he also brought up that Sorel guy that I know you burnt down his property because he threaten my unborn child right?"

"Stay out of it Carly" _Jason tells her._

"You sound just like Sonny! I have a right to know what's going on. Sonny moved me here against my will so the least he and you can do is include me in things, especially when it involves my own child."

"Nothing is going to happen to your baby. Sonny and I are going to do whatever it takes to keep you and the baby safe but you need to do your part too and not stress yourself out for nothing. You have to trust us Carly, you have to trust and have faith that Sonny has everything handled." _Jason promises her; while wishing that Sonny will get back home soon to_ _give Carly a peace of mind._

"Despite everything that has happened I do trust you and Sonny" _Carly admits since she knew that Sonny would never let what happened to_ _her father happen again._

"Good"

"But on one condition" 

"What?" _Jason questions_

"Do you have any more chips?" _Carly asks with_ _a grin across her face._

 _"_ Sonny won't like it"

"Oh come on Jase. Sonny doesn't have to know. It will be our little secret and chips will melt any worries I have away. Chips are magical like that you know. They make all life problems seem so small"

"If it will calm you down I'll get you some"

"Thanks" _Carly grins as Jason stands up from his_ _spot on the couch…_ "But this is our little secret." _Jason goes on to say because he didn't want the grief from Sonny_.

"You bet"

"I'll be back" _Jason utters out before leaving_ _with the empty beer bottle in his hand._

~**~**~**~

 _Opening the_ _door Mike questions Sonny_ "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" 

"Like you let me into your home?" _Mike_ _questions back_

"Please"

 _Stepping_ _aside Mike lets Sonny in as he shuts the door behind him, Mike asks_ "Any word yet on where Millie is?"

"Yeah. I got word about Millie which is why I'm here" _Sonny states as he makes eye contact with Mike._ "My men found her dead body by the pier Mike. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry _?!" Mike screams out at Sonny for_ _telling him he's sorry since he was the cause of her death. Sonny was the_ _reason why Millie took off so upset because he had falsely accused her of_ _working for Sorel_ "THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS I'M SORRY?!" 

"I know it's my fault, and I'm truly sorry Mike. I should have placed a guard on her regardless if I thought she worked for Sorel or not"

"You're a bastard you know that!?" _Mike shouts_ _out since he had pleaded for his forgiveness on more than one occasion and_ _Sonny could never find it in his heart to forgive him and now that he was the_ _  
_ _reason why his baby sister or brother was dead he wanted him to forgive him!_ "Their blood is on your hands Michael and no apology will ever clean away the blood you have on your hands! Now get the fuck out of here!"

 _Nodding his_ _head Sonny walks out the door as Mike opens it for him. As Mike slams the door_ _shut behind him Sonny fights back his tears before walking down the hallway._

~**~**~**~

 _Stepping off_ _the elevator Sonny frowns when he spots Jason by his penthouse door with Carly_ _who was sleeping in his arms._

"Hey" _Jason whispers out to him._

"What are you doing?" _Sonny asks softly as he_ _makes his way towards them._

"Carly fell asleep over at my place" _Jason_ _explains as Francis opens the penthouse door for them._

 _As Jason_ _carries Carly inside the penthouse Sonny follows closely behind them while_ _asking him curiously since he had left Carly in their bedroom._ "What was she doing over at your place?"

"She was worried about you" _Jason explains_ _before heading towards the staircase to take Carly to bed._

 _Watching_ _Jason as he disappeared out of sight apart of him couldn't help but feel_ _jealous of the time Jason spent with Carly even if apparently Carly was worried_ _about him. Needing a drink Sonny walks over to his mini bar to fix himself a_ _drink._

 _Walking down_ _the staircase Jason spots Sonny standing by the window with a drink in his_ _hand. Making his way over towards Sonny, Jason states_ "Carly said Benny called earlier and that you seemed upset about something" 

"Millie's dead and it's my fault that my baby brother or sister died along with her" _Sonny states before taking a sip from his_ _glass._

"Sorel?" _Jason asks_

"Who else Jason?" _Sonny questions back_

"I'm sorry. How do you want to handle Sorel?" _Jason_ _questions since he knew Sonny would rightfully want payback_

"Sorel has to die" _Sonny simply says in a cold_ _tone of voice. He had made the same fucking mistake he made with Savage with Sorel_ _and because of his mistake his unborn baby brother or sister had to pay the_ _price for it. With a heavy heart Sonny confesses_ "I don't think I can do this Jason"

"Do what?" _Jason frowns as Sonny glances_ _towards him_

"Protect my family" _Sonny sighs out heavily since_ _even with Sorel dead he will always have an enemy out there somewhere willing_ _to come after him for what was his. It was the nature of his business that_ _sooner or later someone was going to come after you for more power since power_ _meant everything in the world he choose for himself._

"Sonny nothing is going to happen to Carly or the baby"

"You don't know that!" _Sonny snaps out…_ "I can't have their blood on my hands too Jason. Do you understand me? I can't do it!" _Exhaling sharply Sonny goes on to acknowledge_ "Carly was right all along. I should have let her raised the baby without me. Carly would have been better off raising our baby on her own."

"Sonny I understand you're upset right now but Carly wasn't right to lie to you about the pregnancy. Her lying put your child at risk and if someone had found out before we did about the pregnancy they would have used the baby against you, you know that. We can and we will protect them Sonny. People in the mob have  
kids and they manage to keep them safe so we can do it too and we will" _As Sonny blinks his eyes shut Jason goes on_ _to say_ "Carly had faith in you to protect her and the baby. She told me earlier that she knows you will keep her and the baby safe Sonny. I also have faith that you will protect your family at any cost"

"What if the cost of my sins is to watch my family pay the price for my life choices? _Sonny questions him back_ "Maybe losing my family to my world is the price that faith has in store for me as a way to punish me"

"They're not your punishment Sonny" 

"I want to be alone right now" _Sonny remarks_

"Son-"

"I said go!" _Sonny snaps out_

"I'll be next door if you need me" _Jason states_ _before walking away; hoping that Sonny won't tell Carly what he just told him._

~**~**~**~ 

_In the_ _hallway Jason pulls out his cellphone from out of his jeans pocket and speed_ _dials Benny's number. After a few rings he hears Benny's voice answer his phone_. "Hey, it's me. Do we still have Millie's body?" _When_ _Benny confirms that their men hadn't gotten rid of the body yet Jason lets out_ _a sigh of relief_ "Great. I want to you have our men send the body to the doc. I need him to tell me if Millie was pregnant before she died. Sonny had his doubts and I want to know if those doubts he had about her were right. Get back to me as soon as you hear the results and tell the doc I need the answers ASAP Benny because this can't wait" 

_Once Benny_ _tells him he will get right on it Jason shoves his cellphone into his pocket_ _and silently hopes that Sonny was right all along about Millie that way his_ _guilt won't eat him up and possibly lead him towards a breakdown. He's been_ _  
_ _through Sonny's breakdowns before and he knew all too well they weren't pretty_ _and right now wasn't the time for Sonny to have one of his breakdowns,_ _especially with Carly being pregnant. He knew Carly was a tough lady but he_ _  
_ _wasn't sure if she could handle Sonny during his breakdowns since as far as he_ _knew he was the only one who could._

 _Glancing_ _towards Francis, Jason states_ "If you hear any glass breaking come and get me right away. And no visitors Francis, Sonny wants to be left alone. If someone needs anything you direct them towards me and I'll take care of it."

"I will" _Francis nods his head as he wonders_ _if the boss was heading for one of his breakdowns since Jason seemed worried_ _about him._

~**~**~**~ 

_Walking into_ _his bedroom Sonny makes his way towards his bed where Carly was sleeping_ _underneath the sheets. Sitting himself down on the edge of his side of the bed_ _Sonny softly whispers out_ "I'm sorry Carly. I'm sorry I ever dragged you into my world. You and especially our child shouldn't have to pay for my sins and I won't let that happen. I won't let anyone use you and our child as a weapon against me."

~**~**~**~

 _Well that's_ _all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As always all feedback is_ _welcomed and very much appreciated. I want to thank everyone who has given me_ _feedback on the previous chapters. It encourages me to write._

t _ake care_


	24. Chapter 24

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter 24_

 _Walking down the hallway Sonny spots Carly sitting on the floor clutching a stuff animal in her hand as tears_ _streams down her face._ "What's wrong?" _Sonny_ _asks as he makes his way closer towards her not understanding what could have_ _possibly have gotten her so upset._

_With a deadly glare Carly screams_ _out_ **"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU KILLED MY** **BABY! THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!"**

"What?! **NO!** I wouldn't kill our baby"

 _Standing up Carly screams out_ "But **YOU** did! You promised me you would keep **MY** baby safe! You **BROKE** your promise **SONNY**! Our baby is **DEAD** because you couldn't keep her **SAFE** from your enemies!"

" **NO!** There has to be some sort of mistake" _Sonny utters out confused_

"The only mistake I ever made was to trust you to protect **my** family!" _Carly screams out_

"I'm, I'm sorry Carly" _Sonny mumbles_ _out_ "I'm sorry, I'm soooooooooo sorry!" _Sonny cries out as he tries to pull her into his embrace_

 **"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"** _Carly yells out as she shoves him away from_ _her and walks away from him._

" **Carly! No! Come back! Carleee!"**

"Sonny?" _Carly calls out his name as_ _she lightly shakes him as he stirred in his sleep calling out her name telling_ _her to come back._

"Car-Car-lee?" _Sonny mumbles out as_ _he blinks his eyes open as Carly turns on the lamp that was on her nightstand._

"Hey it's okay. You seemed to be having some sort of bad dream. You were moving around a lot in your sleep calling out my name telling me to come back." _Carly tells him as Sonny sits up in bed_ _looking shaken._

"I'm uh… I'm sorry I woke you" _Sonny_ _softly says_

"It's alright, are you alright though?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream. No big deal"

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" _Carly_ _questions since he was calling out her name in a panic tone of voice._

"It was nothing. Its late you need your rest. Get some sleep" _Sonny tells her as he gets out of bed and_ _grabs his robe that was on the chair by his bed as his heart beats rapidly._

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to make myself a snack I'm a little hungry. Go back to sleep you need your rest" _Sonny utters out_ _before practically running out of the room._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking down the staircase Carly_ _calls out to Sonny who held a drink in his hand as he gazed out the window "_ I thought you said you were going to have a snack"

 _Glancing towards her Sonny remarks_ "I also told you to go back to bed"

"Since when do I listen to you?" _Carly_ _laughs out_ _which is met by Sonny's_ _silence as he takes a sip of his drink. With a heavy sigh Carly makes her way_ _towards him_ "Sonny"

"I'm fine" _Sonny tells her yet_ _again; wishing she would just go upstairs and leave him alone so he could_ _reflect on his dream._

"You don't look fine. I'm worried about you Sonny. I can see fear in your eyes which is normally not there"

"You shouldn't worry about me. Worry about our child instead"

"Our child is fine"

"For now" _Sonny mumbles out since he_ _wasn't sure he could keep her word about keeping their child safe from his_ _enemies._

"For now?" _Carly asks with a scowl across_ _her face wondering what the hell he meant by that_

"Yes for now because if you don't get the rest you need our baby might not be fine for long, so just for once act like a responsible mother and get some sleep for our child's sake Carly!"

"I am a good mother" _Carly defends_ _herself with tears in her eyes as she goes on to say in a chocked up voice_ "I was just trying to help you because I can see you're clearly upset. I just wanted to help you because you are the father of my child. But if you want to sulk here alone instead of taking my help than fine! I'm going!"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny turns his_ _gaze back outside and takes a sip of his drink as he hears her walk away from_ _him._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Despite her best efforts to sleep_ _Carly one had a few hours of sleep because her mind kept wondering back to_ _  
_ _Sonny. She didn't know what was bothering him but she knew that it probably had_ _to do with the dream he had. She hated that Sonny didn't want to open up to her_ _the night before because she wanted to help him. As she walks down the_ _staircase wearing her robe Carly lets out a heavy sight when she doesn't see_ _Sonny._ "Sonny?" _Carly calls out into_ _the empty room hoping he was in the kitchen. When she doesn't hear him respond_ _back to her Carly makes her way towards the penthouse door. Opening the_ _penthouse door Carly is greeted by Max…_

"Good morning Miss Benson"

"Call me Carly. Have you seen Sonny?"

"He left a few hours ago" _Max_ _remarks_

"Did he look alright when he left?" _Carly asks in a concern tone of voice_

"The boss will be fine" _Max states_ _since he knew from experience the boss always managed to get through his dark_ _  
_ _spells just fine; which was more he could say about the boss's glassware._

"I'm going to see Jason" _Carly_ _states as she tries to walk past him only to be blocked in_

"Jason isn't home right now" _Max_ _informs her which luckily for him and Jason, Sonny wasn't either since he had a_ _  
_ _feeling the boss wouldn't like him or anyone else for that matter seeing his_ _fiancé in her robe._

"Great" _Carly sighs out heavily_ _before going on to inquire_ "Is Jason with Sonny?"

"No, Jason left before the boss did to deal with some business matters" _Max tells her as the elevator dings open_

"Sonny?" _Carly calls out hoping it_ _was him_

 _Making his way towards the open_ _penthouse door Jason questions_ "Is everything alright?"

"I'm worried about Sonny. He had a bad dream last night and picked a fight with me to get rid of me when I was just trying to help him. And when I woke up this morning there was no sign of Sonny" _Carly_ _explains._

"I tried to call you when the boss left but I got your voicemail" _Max explains_

"Yeah my battery died on me" _Jason_ _sighs out heavily_ "I'll be back"

"Wait! Hold on Jase! I want to know what you know about what's bothering Sonny? Did he have a nightmare because of something real that is about to go down?"

"Everything will be alright Carly" _Jason_ _calls out to her before making his way back towards the elevator door since_ _  
_ _their doctor had just confirmed that Sonny was right all along and that Millie_ _wasn't even pregnant with Mike's child or any child for that matter._

"Do you want me to make you breakfast since you know the boss wouldn't want you cooking in his kitchen?" _Max_ _questions Carly who glares back at him before slamming the penthouse door in_ _his face._

 _~**~**~**~_

_Meanwhile in an undisclosed location_ _Sorel spits out blood as his legs gave out on him long ago as Sonny glares at_ _  
_ _him after punching and kicking the hell out of him the last half hour or so._ _When he left his hotel room this morning he was taken off guard by Sonny and_ _two of his men who had grabbed him and tossed him in the back of Sonny's limo_ _  
_ _and took him to one of Sonny's safe houses. With an evil chuckle Sorel tells_ _him_ "Even if you get rid of me you're new found family will always be a target to someone. You can't and won't keep them safe from everyone. It's the price you have to pay for being a family man"

 _Pulling out his gun Sonny states_ "Maybe, but at least I can make sure **you** will never cause my family harm again" _As he_ _pulled the trigger and shoots Sorel in the head as he laid on the ground beaten_ _from the beaten down he had given him before all he can hear was Sorel's last_ _words that no matter what he does sooner or later someone would get to his_ _child and Carly; making his demise less satisfactory then he hoped it would be._ _  
_  
 _~**~**~**~_

 _Opening the penthouse door dressed_ _in a pair of jeans and a red top with a white coat on Carly tells Max_ "Let's go"

"Go?" _Max asks stunned_

"Am I not allowed to leave now?" _Carly questions back_

"No, it's just that I didn't think you would want to leave since you were worried about the boss"

"You heard Jason everything will be just fine so why should I stay in that hell hole of a penthouse when I can be out shopping and having fun?!" _Carly spats out annoyed before storming her_ _way past him towards the elevator door._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Max follows_ _Carly inside the elevator._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Sonny watched his men pick up_ _Sorel's dead body Jason informs him "_ I was with the doc most of the night  
and Millie was never pregnant Sonny. You were right all along Millie was working with Sorel. Stan even found the trail of funds that Sorel was paying Millie"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Jason?" _Sonny questions him as he hands his gun that he shot Sorel with to_ _Rolando_

 _Frowning Jason tells him_ "Yeah, you were right all along you didn't fail Mike, Sonny. Mike was being played by Millie so Millie's death is on her and not you and once we show Mike the proof that you were right he will realize his mistake"

"FORGET MIKE!" _Sonny screams out_ _which causes his men the briefly look towards him before going back to work on_ _  
_ _cleaning up the mess and hiding all traces of Sorel's death._ "It still doesn't change the fact that **my** family is at risk because of **me**!"

 _Watching Sonny as he storms off_ _Jason lets out a heavy sigh before running after him._

_~**~**~**~_

 _At the mall Max struggles to hold_ _all of Carly's bags as she made her way through store to store shopping like a_ _  
_ _mad woman. He had never in his life seen a woman shop so much in such little_ _time. She was hitting each store like a hurricane and he had a hard time_ _keeping up with her._ "Hey Car-lee maybe you should sit down on that bench  
over there and take a break" _Max calls_ _out to Carly_

 _"I'm feeling perfectly fine Max. If_ _carrying the bags are too much for you then there is a solution to your problem_ _just let me carry some"_

"The boss wouldn't like that" _Max_ _tells her yet again._

"What else is new? Sonny hates everything that he doesn't get to dictate" _grinning_ _as they come across a doughnut shop Carly calls out to Max_ "Maybe a little break wouldn't be so bad after all"

"Doughnuts? But you had two turnovers at Kelly's earlier" 

"So?"

"Well I don't think the boss would like you having too many sweets Carly because of your, you know…. condition"

"I don't have a condition Max I'm just pregnant. And like I said to you five seconds ago Sonny hates everything I do so I might as well enjoy myself while he's not around"

"But-"

"I'm having a doughnut Max and I wouldn't try to fight me on this if I were you" _Carly remarks as she makes her_ _way into the line to order her doughnut_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Max_ _silently envies Johnny for not being stuck on Carly duty. Sure being stuck at_ _  
_ _the warehouse was boring but it was far less nerve racking since it seemed_ _Carly was going out of her way to get the boss upset which would fall on his_ _back since he is her guard._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Riding in the limo with Sonny after_ _handing his Bike keys to Rolando Jason questions Sonny who was staring out his_ _  
_ _window_ "So what's the plan Sonny? Are you really going to leave your family after what Mike did to you as a child?"

 _Removing his gaze from looking_ _outside the limo's window and onto Jason, Sonny tells him with a clench jaw_ "I  
am **NOT** like Mike, and don't you ever fucking compare me to him ever again! What Mike didto me isn't the same thing! Mike wasn't in the mob! He could have been there for me and my mother!" 

"You can be there for that baby girl or boy you're about to have. IF you push Carly away now and deny your kid it's a choice you're going to make that I know you will regret down the road!"

"I CANT HAVE THEIR BLOOD ON MY HANDS! I WON'T JASON!" _Sonny screams out at the top of his lungs; furious that Jason was_ _trying to compare him to Mike when the situations are completely different. And_ _  
_ _it's not like he wants to abandon his child or Carly but he would rather them_ _live without him than for him to watch them die because of his choices._

"We can keep them safe Sonny"

"You and I both know that's **BULLSHIT**!"

"People know that Carly is pregnant with your child Sonny" _Jason points out trying to reason with Sonny_ _before he got face to face with Carly since Carly was just starting to come_ _around and IF Sonny pushed her away now he would probably lose his family_ _forever._

"So we will make it known to everyone that Carly lied and it turns out the kid isn't mine just like she originally planned to do"

"Sonny people can still find out that kids yours especially if the kid has your looks when he or she is born."

"I'm not the only Latino person Jason" _Sonny_ _spats out_

"Okay so let's say we convince people the baby isn't yours are you really willing to let another man raise your kid, and knowing Carly she will probably end up with some loser or worse someone like Deke"

 **"SHUT UP!** Carly would **NEVER** be with a guy like Deke! **"** _Sonny_ _shouts_ **** _out as he balls his hands_ _into fists by his side._

"I'm sure people didn't think your mom would have ended up with a person like Deke too but even if she doesn't do you really want to see her and some random guy raise your kid?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do Jason? I'm trying to be noble for once. I'm trying not to be selfish and do what's best for my family. I can't watch my family die because of my sins. IF something happens to my family because of me Jason I won't be able to survive. Do you understand?! I won't survive having their blood on my hands!"

"You're supposed to do everything you can to protect them which is not sending them away and leaving them open to your enemies." _Jason tells him_ "You were right to bring Carly with you back to Port Charles before our enemies discovered the truth. The baby and Carly are safer with you than without you."

"I don't know about that" _Sonny_ _mumbles out as he glances back out the window._

"They are _" Jason tells him_ "Trust me and trust yourself. We can keep them safe together Sonny. Don't push Carly and that baby out of your life Sonny." _Jason goes on to plead with him_

"I don't know what I'm going to do" _Sonny sighs out heavily since he really wasn't sure anymore what the right_ _  
_ _thing to do for his family._

 _~**~**~**~_

"You know for someone who was so against me eating a damn doughnut you sure partook in the eating of the doughnuts more so than I did I might add" _Carly notes as she closes the empty box of_ _doughnuts that was on the table in front of her._

"I'm not pregnant with the boss's baby" _Max points out; he also ate some so Carly wouldn't eat the six pack of_ _  
_ _doughnuts herself in one sitting._ _Pushing_ _the carton of milk he order for Carly he goes on to tell her_ "Which means you need to drink the rest of the milk up"

"I'm full now" _Carly remarks as she_ _stands up from her seat_

"Come on we had a deal"

"I made so such deal when you ordered the milk. I said I would take some I never said I would drink it all. Now let's go because I have more shopping to do"

"More?!" _Max questions with a heavy_ _sigh since he just got rid of Carly's shopping bags by calling Milo to put_ _  
_ _Carly's shopping bags into the back of the limo._

"Oh honey we're going to be here all day" _Carly grins since for the first time in her life she had more money in_ _  
_ _her bank account then she ever dreamt possible and she was going to enjoy_ _spending every penny of it._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking off the elevator Sonny_ _frowns as he demands angrily_ "Where the hell is Max?! He was supposed to be  
at the door guarding Carly!"

"I'm sure everything is fine Sonny. Carly probably just decided to go out since she hasn't really left the penthouse since she arrived in Port Charles."

"I want her home Jason where's she safe!" _Sonny yells out as he pulls out his cellphone_

"Sonny she's fine. Max is watching over her. Sorel has been taken care of and our guys are watching Sorel's men in case one of them decides to take Sorel's place which I doubt since without Sorel they are nothing but common street drug pushers. If you demand for Carly to come home she's going to know something is up. She was already questioning me this morning about you. She's worried about you Sonny and her worrying over you isn't good for the baby. Just let Carly do whatever she's doing right now and try to get some rest"

"I'm not tired" _Sonny spats out to_ _him as he pulls out his keys to unlock the penthouse door. Besides he wasn't in_ _  
_ _the mood at risking having another nightmare again. He much rather drink right_ _now than to see Carly's face in his dreams again yelling at him that it was his_ _fault their baby was dead._

 _As Sonny opens the penthouse door_ _Jason lets out a heavy sigh before walking inside the penthouse behind Sonny._ _  
_ _Watching Sonny as he makes his way towards the mini bar Jason shuts the_ _penthouse door closed behind him as he comments_ "It's early to be drinking"

"I don't need to answer to you or anyone else! If I want a fucking drink I will have one! And I don't need a fucking babysitter either so get the hell out!" _As Jason walks over to his couch and plops himself down on it Sonny_ _goes on to shout out_ "HEY I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!"

"I heard you the first time but I'm still staying"

 _Shaking his head Sonny lets out a_ _heavy sigh as he pours himself a much needed drink._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Taking a hold of Carly's arm_ _preventing her from entering the store Max states_ "We can't go in there"

"And why not?" _Carly questions back_ _as she removes her arm away from his grasp_

"Well that's uh…that's a lady's store" _Max points out softly_

"It's just bras and panties" _Carly_ _laughs out_

"Don't you have some at home?" _Max_ _questions back since he felt uncomfortable going inside an underwear shop since_ _he knew the second he enters the store all eyes would be on him as women bought_ _their undergarments. Not much scared him but going into store likes that put_ _the fear of God into him._

"There's nothing to be scared of its just lacy underwear Max" _Carly smiles brightly at him_

"I'm not scared….Hey look there's a pet store over there. How about we look at the cute puppies and kittens instead?"

"I'm going inside now you don't have to come in with me but if you don't I don't think your boss will be too happy with you" _Carly points out._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Max is_ _about to reluctantly follow Carly inside the store when they both hear someone_ _  
_ _calling out her name_

"Carly! Hey!"

 _Turning around, Carly frowns as she_ _calls out his name shocked that he was in Port Charles_ "Dan?!"

 _Walking up to her Dan ignores the_ _glare across Max's face as he asks her_ "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to buy myself some extra shirts and pants since I didn't pack enough for my trip when I spotted you about to enter this store" _Dan explains as his eyes roam up and down_ _Carly's body searching for any signs that Sonny had physically put his hands on_ _her._

"You have business here in Port Charles?"

"Actually I'm here because of you"

"Me?" _Carly asks confused as Max_ _continues to glare at him_

"I'm worried about you Carly" _Dan_ _tells her as he ignores the death glare coming from Sonny's goon_

"I told Lenny that Sonny would never hurt me. That cop Taggert is wrong about Sonny"

"No he isn't! Wake up Carly! Sonny Corinthos is a mob boss and sooner or later he will hurt you and your unborn child!"

"You need to leave" _Max tells Dan in_ _a stern tone of voice_

"Stay out of this Max!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's my job to protect you"

"She doesn't need protecting from me she needs protecting from you and your boss and everything he represents!" _Taking_ _a hold of Carly's hand Dan tells her_ "You don't have to be afraid Carly. I won't let Sonny or his guards hurt you. We're in a public place so we can just leave together and there is nothing that hoodlum can do to stop us since we have witnesses everywhere"

 _Removing her hand away from his as_ _Max steps in between them Carly states_ "Dan I understand that you're  
worried about me but I'm truly am fine. I'm not staying with Sonny out of fear. Please just go back home"

"You heard her, now leave" _Max spats_ _out annoyed since he knew the boss was going to be mad as hell when he finds_ _  
_ _out about this and of course the boss was probably going to take out some of_ _that anger out on him._

"Carly come with me" _Dan pleads with_ _her as he tries to walk around Max but gets block from him getting closer to_ _  
_ _Carly._

"Is everything alright here?" _the_ _mall security guard questions_

"Everything is fine. Max come on lets go home"

"Carly don't leave with him!" 

"Goodbye Dan and have a safe trip back home" _Carly utters out as she walks away with Max as the mall security guard_ _gazes at Dan._

 _As Dan is about to go after Carly_ _the mall security guard utters out "_ I'm going to have to ask you to walk  
the other way and let the woman and man leave in peace."

"She's in danger from a mob boss!" _Dan shouts out_

"She said she was fine but if you're worried about her welfare maybe you should talk to someone at the PCPD"

"The PCPD is as useless as you are!" _Dan huffs out before storming away from the guard._

_~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later Dan slams his_ _hotel room door shut Dan pulls out his cellphone from out of his pants pockets._ _  
_ _Speed dialing Lenny's number Dan utters out into his cellphone once he hears_ _his son answer the phone_ "It's your father. I saw Carly today and I think she's in way more trouble than we both thought she's in. She told me she was fine but I could see the fear in her eyes son. I have an idea to save her Lenny but it's a little extreme…yeah well I think it's the only way to ensure her safety son…my plan? My plan is to take Carly away from Sonny's Corinthos grasp and make him believe she's dead that way she can raise her baby someplace safe without Sonny being the wiser."

 _~**~**~**~_

Well that's all for now. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I want to thank everyone who has given me feedback on my previous chapters. It encourages me to write more.

Take care


	25. Chapter 25

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter_ _25_ ~ _NC17_ _warning_

_Pressing_ _the emergency button Carly causes the elevator to come to a halt before it_ _reaches the penthouse level. As Max turns his gaze at her in confusion Carly_ _says_ "We need to talk" 

"No we don't" _Max states as he presses the button to get the elevator to start_ _working again_

"Yes we do!" _Carly snaps out as she slams her hand yet again on the emergency_ _button_ "I need you to promise me you won't tell Sonny or Jason about the little misunderstanding at the mall with Dan"

"It's my job to inform the boss and Jason of any threats, especially ones that concern the boss's family"

"But Dan is not a threat Max. He's just concerned about me. The man is harmless. I know Dan for years and he's a good man Max. He wouldn't hurt a fly I swear to you that Dan was just being protective of me because his daughter and I were best friends before she died." _As Max hits the button again to get the_ _elevator to start moving again Carly goes on to say_ "Sonny has obviously a lot on his mind right now. He doesn't need to worry about Dan because he poses no threat to me or my unborn child." _As Max stands beside her looking at the_ _number change from floor to floor Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she pleads_ _  
_ _with him_ "Please don't tell Sonny about this Max. Dan and Lenny have been there for me during good and bad times and I don't want Sonny to hurt them. I told Dan to go home so I'm sure he's going to do just that."

~**~**~**~

 _Slamming_ _his drink down onto the mini bar Sonny snaps out to Jason who was sitting in_ _the armchair watching his every move_ "Where the hell is Carly?! Instead of babysitting me why don't you do something useful and find out where the hell she is and make sure she's safe!"

"She's safe Max is with her and he won't let anything bad happen to her" _Jason_ _simply states_

"Oh you think she's safe?! She's been manipulating everyone ever since she came into our lives Jason! You don't think she can give Max the slip if she wanted to?!"

"So does that mean you changed your mind about pushing Carly out of your life?" _Jason_ _questions as the penthouse door opens._

 _Rushing_ _towards Carly the second he sees her he looks her over as he questions in a_ _somewhat panicked voice_ "Are you alright? Is the baby okay?"

"We're both fine Sonny" _Carly softly tells him; worried about him since he seemed_ _off since last night. Caressing the side of his cheek with her right hand Carly_ _asks him_ "Are _**you**_ alright?"

"I'm not the one whose pregnant, and you shouldn't be on your feet so much in your condition especially since you just starting walking without your crutches" _Sonny_ _remarks as he escorts her towards the couch so she can rest._

"So what did you do?" _Jason questions her as Carly reluctantly sits down onto_ _the couch as Sonny makes his way towards the mini bar_

"We just went to the mall…" _Looking eyes with Max who was standing inside the_ _penthouse Carly goes on to say_ "…and it wasn't a big deal"

"You should have told me. I was worried about you" _Sonny states as he pours Carly_ _a glass of water._

"I would have but you weren't around and Max was with me the whole time protecting me and the baby so there wasn't anything to worry about" _Carly points out as_ _Sonny walks over towards her and hands her the glass a water he poured for her._ _  
_  
 _Noticing_ _the looks that Max and Carly were giving each other Sonny moves away from Carly_ _  
_ _and heads straight for Max_ "Is that right Max? Nothing happened while you were gone?"

 _Before_ _Max could get a word out Carly calls out to Sonny_ "I just told you nothing happened Sonny so you don't need to ask him about it!"

"I want to hear it from him" _Sonny spats out as Max shifts on his feet with a_ _look of dread across his face as Jason stands up from the armchair he was_ _sitting in._

"Would you stop bullying the poor guy? You heard it from me already so you don't need to grill Max about a simple trip to the mall. Nothing happened! My word should be good enough!"

"Your word? Please! Don't make me laugh" _Sonny spats out since he knew it was in_ _Carly's nature to lie._ "Max I asked you a question!"

"Well…uh"

"Max" _Carly calls out his name in a pleading tone of voice as Jason crosses his_ _arms against his chest looking at Max as well_

"What happened **Max**!?"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Max informs Sonny_ "Dan Roberts showed up at the mall and made a little scene. He wanted Carly to leave with him because he believes she was in danger by being around you boss."

"What happened to Dan once he had a hissy fit in the mall?" _Sonny questions Max as_ _Carly glares at him with a lethal look across her face_

"We left and mall security handled Dan Roberts, sir"

"Oh so you let mall security do your job?" _Sonny questions exasperated that Max_ _didn't handle Dan Roberts himself since it was Max's job to handle any threat_ _to his family._

"Well Car-" _Max tries to explain only to get caught off by Sonny…_

"I don't care what Carly said or did! It was your job to handle the situation Max whether she liked it or not! She's not in charge here, I am!"

 _Casting_ _his head down Max utters out_ "You're right I'm sorry boss"

"He's right?! No Sonny **isn't** right Max! Jase will you do something instead of just standing there like a statue!" _Carly states as she places the glass of_ _water onto the coffee table._

"No Jason is not going to do a damn thing, but I will!" _Sonny remarks before_ _storming off towards the front door._

"Wait! Sonny where are you going?!" _Carly calls out to him, seconds later the door_ _slams closed behind Sonny as he leaves the penthouse._ "Damn it Max!" _Carly_ _curses him as she gets off the couch and makes her way towards the penthouse_ _door._

 _As_ _Carly goes to open the door Jason places his hand onto the door preventing her_ _from opening it and going after Sonny._

"Jason! He's going to see Dan! You know he is and I have to stop him before he hurts him."

"I'll go after him. You shouldn't be stressing yourself out right now" _Jason sighs_ _out heavily_

"Promise me you won't let Sonny hurt him"

"I'll try my best" _Jason sighs out yet again before opening the penthouse door._ _Locking eyes with Max he orders out to him_ "Make sure Carly doesn't leave the penthouse while I'm gone after Sonny"

"Sure" _Max nods as Carly shoots him a dirty look._

 _As_ _Jason shuts the penthouse door behind him Carly utters out_ in a hurt tone of voice "You betrayed me Max and I won't ever forget that you did"

 _Watching_ _Carly as she heads up for the staircase Max lets out a heavy sigh as Francis_ _opens the penthouse door carrying the shopping bags he had left in the limo._

"Did the boss and his girl have a fight?" _Francis questions since he had saw the_ _boss speed off with his jag while he was grabbing Carly's shopping bags from_ _the limo._

"Something like that" _Max exhales heavily as they both hear a door slamming shut_ _upstairs_

~**~**~**~

 _Making_ _his way inside the Port Charles hotel Sonny makes his way towards the front_ _desk._

"Mr. Corinthos, a pleasure seeing you again sir? Would you like your usual suite?" _the man at the front desk asks since Mr. Corinthos often used to ask for a room_ _for him and one of his many lady friends for an evening. But for some odd_ _reason it has been months since Mr. Corinthos had rented a suite at the Port_ _  
_ _Charles hotel. The lack of his presents at the hotel was very disappointing for_ _the staff since Mr. Corinthos was one of the best tippers in Port Charles._

"No, no room this time. I just need to know if a man named Dan Roberts is staying here."

"Dan Roberts? Let me check on my computer. It shouldn't take too long" _the man at_ _the front desk utters out as he starts typing on the computer screen that was_ _in front of him._

"Sonny" _Jason calls out to Sonny happy that he found him at the first placed his looked_ _since Sonny's temper was at an all-time high right now with everything going on_ _business wise._

 _Shaking_ _his head hearing Jason's voice calling out to him Sonny glances away from the_ _front desk and glares at Jason who was approaching him instead of being with_ _Carly back at the Penthouse._

"Whatever Carly is trying to make you do on her behalf I don't want to hear it right now" _Sonny declares since for whatever reason Carly had somehow managed to wrap_ _him around her little finger which he didn't like at all._

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos a Dan Roberts is in fact staying here." _The front desk guy_ _tells him._

"Which room?" _Sonny asks as he pulls out some cash from out of his pocket._

"Room 103" 

"Thanks" _Sonny remarks as he hands him a few twenties before walking towards the_ _elevator doors with Jason following closely behind him._

 _Inside_ _the elevator Jason glances at Sonny who was gazing up at the numbers as the_ _blinked from floor to floor with a murderous look across his face._ "So your decision has been made?"

"Yeah I'm going to make that son of a bitch regret he didn't leave town when I told him too and don't even fucking try to stop me for Carly's sake!" _Sonny_ _growls out_

"I was talking about keeping Carly in your life actually" _Jason remarks_

"I don't have much of a choice now do I? If I push her away to keep her safe from the business the Roberts family will get their claws into my child and that isn't going to happen! No way is Lenny or Dan Roberts going to have any part of my child. Carly may believe they are all innocent and sweet but they're a pain in the ass that could get my child killed! IF people thought I was a bad ass before they haven't seen anything yet. I'm going to do what I have to do to make sure no one even dares to come at me by using my family! I'm not playing nice anymore Jason. **IF** I don't like something I'm going to handle it  
right away and god help the son of a bitch who tries to cross me because they will be in a world of fucking pain!" 

_As_ _the doors dings open Sonny rushes out of the elevator and heads down the_ _hallway to deal with Dan Robert's once and for all!_

~**~**~**~

 _Back_ _at the penthouse Carly lets out a sigh of relief as she hangs up the phone. She_ _was happy that she found Dan's hotel right away so she had time to warn him_ _before Sonny got to him to. Dan had tried to convince her on the phone to come_ _back to Florida with him but she of course declined and told him she was with_ _Sonny because she wanted to be with him. Dan and Lenny had done so much for her_ _the last thing she wanted was to cause their family more pain especially since_ _they were still grieving for her best friend Carly Roberts._

 _Hearing_ _someone knocking on Sonny's bedroom door Carly calls out_ "Come in"

"I've got your shopping bags…well some of them. The rest are still downstairs but I'll get them right up for you" _Francis declares as he walks into the room._

"Thanks. Just leave them on the floor and I'll take care of them"

"Leave them on the floor?" _Francis asks a little stunned since he knew how the boss_ _liked to keep the penthouse clean._

"Yeah just leave them on the floor. I'll get to them later"

"But you will get to them before the boss comes back right?"

"I'll get to them when I feel like it" _Carly spats out annoyed_

"You know I can do it for you" _Francis offers_

"I said leave them on the floor!"

"Alright. I'll get the rest of the bags than" _Francis mumbles out as he silently_ _thanks his lucky stars that he wasn't on door duty like Max was so IF the boss_ _blew up because of the bags being on the floor it would be Max's problem and_ _not his._

~**~**~**~

 _Standing_ _in Dan Robert's room as Sonny kicks the coffee table in frustration Jason_ _  
_ _simply remarks_ "Looks like someone tipped Dan off"

"Someone did and she's in deep trouble!" _Sonny growls out annoyed knowing who_ _did…CARLY! She was the only one who knew where he was going that would dare and_ _warn the bastard before he got his hands on him._

"Carly cares about the Roberts family so maybe you should just let it go. It's obvious by the look of this room Dan left in a hurry so he's probably on his way out of town to save his own skin. I know you hate him and you have a right to be angry but you have to think about Carly's stress level. Fighting with her over Dan Robert's isn't worth risking your child's life"

"Fine!" _Sonny spats out angrily since he knew that Jason was right and he wouldn't_ _be able to forgive himself if he caused Carly or his baby any pain._ "But you better fucking make sure he took a plane and left Port Charles because IF I ever see that bastard again I will take action!"

 _Making_ _his way out the doorway he calls out to Jason_ "Pay for the damages to the door on your way out!"

"Sure" _Jason sighs out heavily as Sonny disappears down the hallway_

 _A_ _little while later Carly looks up after dumping some of the clothes she bought_ _onto the bed as she hears Sonny walk into the bedroom._ "Did you hurt him?" _she_ _questions as she locks eyes with Sonny._

"You already know the answer to that question since you did warn him I was coming after him right?"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Carly explains yet again_ "Dan Roberts is a good man. He was there for me even when his daughter died. His wife blamed me for their daughter's death but he and Lenny never did Sonny. Dan is just worried about me because of what Taggert told Lenny. I know you don't like Dan or Lenny but they are harmless Sonny and they're just trying to look out for me even if it is misguided. I don't want to see them get hurt because of me"

"They have to stop interfering in our affairs Carly. They are putting you at risk every single time they cause a scene because while my men eyes are on them their eyes aren't on other real threats. I can't and I won't allow them to put you or my child at risk. They need to back the hell off or I will deal with them like any other threat. I'm not playing nice guy anymore. I have too much to lose now." _Sonny declares as he notices the shopping bags that were all_ _over his bedroom floor along with the clothes that was dumped onto his bed._

"He will. I think after the scare he got today he won't be ever coming back to Port Charles" 

"He better not" S _onny remarks although he wasn't sure Carly's warning would keep_ _them away for long. His warnings sure as hell hasn't done the job yet…._ "How the hell did you manage to do this much shopping in the little time you were out?"

"It's a talent" _Carly grins happily. She always liked to shop but unfortunately_ _for her she couldn't do this kind of shopping before since she was always on a_ _tight budget._

"Did you get some maternity clothes at least?"

"Yes I got a few things but I have to tell you Port Charles is lacking in pretty clothes for pregnant women department. Most of their tops are blah and I hate wearing boring clothes just because a woman is pregnant doesn't mean they have to look drab"

"Well if you like I can call my designer and have him make you whatever you want" _Sonny_ _offers her as he walks closer towards her_

"Really? I've never had custom made clothes before"

"Well your life is different now it's one of the perks of being with me"

"Yeah? What's the other perks?" _Carly asks_

 _Instead_ _of answering her Sonny lets out a small grunt before his mouth captures hers_ _into a kiss._

_As_ _Carly moans into his mouth instead of breaking away from his kiss Sonny takes_ _that as a sign that Carly wanted him as much as he wanted her despite his fears_ _that his choices might get her killed. He still wasn't sure he was doing the_ _right thing for Carly and their baby but like he told Jason earlier he didn't_ _have many options. And if he was honest with himself the selfish part of_ _himself wanted Carly with him regardless of the risk his choices posed to her_ _and their baby. Regardless of the fact she drove him crazy and they fought like_ _cats and dogs she felt right in his arms like they were meant to be. As he_ _deepens the kiss his hands lightly stroke her arms._

 _Kissing_ _him back right now it felt like when they first made love back in Florida at_ _his safe house which almost seemed to be another lifetime ago since everything_ _has changed so fast between them from her father getting killed to her finding_ _out she was pregnant with Sonny's child. His touch still sent shivers up_ _  
_ _and down her spine and she couldn't help but want more of him. He drove_ _her crazy but when he kissed her all the things that drove her crazy no longer_ _seemed to matter. His lips, his touch had more of an effect on her then she_ _would be willing to admit to anyone. As Sonny deepens their kiss Carly runs her_ _fingers through his gel tamed hair as she lets out another moan as she silently_ _wishes they could always be this way._

 _With_ _a grunt needing to be with this woman who drove him crazy more than half the_ _time since it felt like forever since he last been with her he pushes their_ _bodies down onto their bed which was behind them._

 _Moans_ _fill their bedroom as they kissed and groped each other and rolled around their_ _bed over the clothes Carly has scattered over his bed earlier. They soon began_ _to undress each other slowly both wanting to make this moment last as long as_ _they possibly could._

 _Once_ _they were both naked their eyes lock for a moment as his lips move away from_ _hers. As they both catch their breath their eyes wander down at each other's_ _bodies. Sonny admires Carly's breast as they raise up and down with each breath_ _of air she took. With a growl like sound Sonny captures Carly's lips with his yet_ _  
_ _again as he positions himself in between her opened legs._

 _Moaning_ _loudly as he enters her womanhood Carly's fingers dig into Sonny's back causing_ _Sonny to moan out too._

 _As_ _they rolled around the bed both fighting to be on top and in charge they had_ _caused most of the sheets along with Carly's clothes to fall on the floor in a_ _large messed up heap._

 _Managing_ _to get on top of Sonny yet again Carly asks with a heavy pant_ "Do you always have to take charge?"

"Not always no" _he grins at her with his dimples on full display as Carly bobbed_ _up and down on his hard as rock shaft before going on to say…_ "But this time yes" _before flipping them over yet again so he was back on top._

"Sonneee" _Carly calls out his name as he flips their bodies over suddenly_

 _His_ _hand reaches for Carly's arms and pins them over her head as he takes back the_ _control of their love making. His mouth kisses her passionately as he thrusts_ _himself in and out of her a few more times until they both get hit with an_ _orgasm together. As his seed finally spills inside of her his body goes limp_ _against hers as they both moan out each other's names…_

"Sonneee"

"Carleee"

 _After_ _a few seconds Sonny rolls off her body and onto Carly's side of the bed since_ _he didn't want to squish her and the baby. Reaching for the only blanket that_ _was left on his bed he covers their bodies as they both tried to catch their_ _breath. Neither one of them says anything to the other not wanting to break the_ _moment; both afraid if they said anything things would go back to how it was_ _before. As Carly rolls her body to cuddle up against his Sonny wraps his arm_ _around her wondering if what just happened would change things between them or_ _will things go back to the way they were._

 _With_ _her head lying against his chest Carly fingers lightly trace the ripples of his_ _chest as she too wonders what the future really held for them._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _into the Port Charles Grill Luke lets out a heavy sigh when he spots Virginia_ _Benson at a table eating. He wanted to walk over towards her table to get her_ _to leave town since her presents wasn't good for him but knew he couldn't be_ _seen around her. He couldn't risk tipping off anyone especially since Sonny has_ _surly ordered Benny to do a background check the second he found out about Virginia._ _He just hopes his guy managed to do his thing before Benny found out the truth._ _His guy said everything was in place but the only question that was left to_ _find out is if he was too late or not._

"Luke, are you alright?" _Bobbie questions as she walks up behind him since he_ _seemed deep in thought about something_

 _Turning_ _around to face his baby sister Luke grins up at her as he says "_ I'm fine baby sister in fact more than fine I think I found this amazing guy to make Luke's the IT place in town. I just have to get my partners approval and Luke's will be the place where all the cool people go to"

"That's great" _Bobbie smiles although she was a little confuse since her brother has_ _a worried look across his face before she called out to him._

"So do you want to tell me why you wanted me to meet you here?" _Luke questions_

"Let's get a table first and I will tell you all about it"

"That bad?" _Luke questions_

"Let's just get a table" _Bobbie remarks as she walks away from Luke_

~**~**~**~

 _After_ _getting confirmation that Dan had managed to score one of the last seats on a_ _flight that had just left for Florida Jason had went straight to the warehouse_ _to get some work done and also to avoid whatever fight Sonny and Carly were_ _surly having over Dan Roberts. He knew that Sonny said he wouldn't fight with_ _  
_ _Carly because of the baby but he also knew from past experiences despite_ _Sonny's desire not to fight with her they always ended up fighting anyways and_ _the last thing he wanted to do right now was get pulled into one of their_ _fights._

"Jason" _Johnny greets him as he walked towards him_

"Hey" _Jason nods at him as he notices Johnny standing with a clipboard doing_ _inventory_

"Any progress with the boss?" _Johnny questions since he was hoping that maybe the_ _boss had calmed down enough to let him have his job back since counting coffee_ _beans wasn't the job he signed up for when he started to work for the boss._

"Trust me Johnny doing inventory right now is a godsend for you" _since Jason knew_ _all too well that whoever was guarding Carly always ended up in trouble_ _somehow._

"I would still like my job back do you think you can put a good word in with the boss?" _Johnny questions since he knew that Jason was his only hope to get_ _his job back._

"I'll see what I can do" _Jason states as Benny walks up towards them…_

"Good you're here. I just completed the background check the boss wanted done on Virginia Benson."

"That's great Benny. Anything I should know about?" _Jason questions as Benny hands_ _him the folder since he knew that Sonny suspected that Virginia Benson was_ _hiding something_

 _Shaking_ _his head_ "No. She's clean. She's lived a quiet life actually. There was nothing much to  
report which is why I got it done so fast. It's kind of hard to believe that Carly is her daughter in fact because they are so different but I guess she gets her trouble making side from her father"

"She probably does." _Jason nods since Frank's trouble making abilities was the_ _reason why he got killed by the mob. He just had to make sure Carly's faith_ _would be different from her fathers._

~**~**~**~

 _As_ _the waiter leaves after pouring them their cups of coffee Luke asks yet again_ "Why did you want to see me?"

"Are you seeing someone behind Laura's back?" _Bobbie questions her big brother_ _since she knew despite the fact he loved Laura he had a wondering eye._

"What?! No! Where is this coming from?!" _Luke questions stunned that his sister_ _would ask him if he was cheating on Laura._

"From Laura actually. She's worried about your relationship. She said you've been taking mysterious calls and she believes you may be cheating on her. She called me earlier wanting to know if I knew anything. So if you're not seeing anyone what's with the secretive calls Luke?"

"I'm not cheating on Laura" _Luke states truthfully since the calls were updates_ _on what his guy was doing to keep Sonny from finding out the truth about_ _Caroline's true identity_

"Then what's going on Luke?"

"It's nothing baby sis. Sonny is on me for making Luke's more profitable and all I've been doing was going after different leads to make Luke's a more profitable place. You know it's not easy to find talent in this town"

"Well why didn't you say so to Laura instead of having her worry you were having some  
sleazy affair with some hussy?"

"Because she didn't ask me but went clucking to you like a hen in a hen house making drama when there's none to be found" _Luke defends himself wondering why_ _Laura didn't bring it up with him instead of going behind his back to his_ _sister_

"We don't cluck" _Bobbie spats out annoyed at Luke's reference to women clucking_ _on the phone_

"Sure you do. That's what women do best. You know what women's true problem is?" _Luke questions his baby sister_

"No what is **our** problem Luke?"

"You gals watch too much of those soaps that play on TV and it gets you all worked up for nothing. Those soaps make all us guys look bad."

"It's not watching soaps that's the problem Luke. The problem is your wondering eyes!" 

"Wondering eyes?" 

"Yes! Don't play innocent Luke with me. I've seen you more than once ogle a pretty lady while you were with Laura"

"What's wrong with looking?" _Luke questions back since it was only human to take a_ _second or third look at a pretty lady._

"You're married Luke" _Bobbie points out the obvious too him_

"So? I'm married not dead baby sister. There is nothing wrong in looking it's the touching that isn't cool and I haven't touched another woman since I said I do to Laura" _Luke defends himself besides it's not like his baby sister was_ _some saint so who the hell was she to tell him she couldn't look._

"It's disrespectful Luke"

"Oh baby sister I love you and all but get off your high horse. How many affairs have you had over the years while married?"

"I made mistakes Luke I admit that but I'm not the one right now that has a spouse that is worried about being cheated on"

"I told you I wasn't cheating on Laura I was dealing with business matters but trust me I'm going to have a talk with Laura about all of this as soon as I get home" _Luke mutters out as the waiter approaches their table_

"Are you ready to give your order or do you need a few more minutes?" _The waiter_ _questions_

"You know what I lost my appetite, see you around baby sis" _Luke mutters out as_ _he tosses enough money to pay for his untouched cup of coffee_

 _As_ _Luke walks away from their table Bobbie lets out a heavy sigh before saying_ "I'm sorry but I'll just take the bill for the coffee's and go"

"Very well" _the waiter nods his head before heading off to get Bobbie her bill._

~**~**~**~

 _Breaking_ _the silence that was in their bedroom as Carly's head rested against his chest_ _he softly calls out_  
"Hey Carly…Carly?" _glancing downwards when she doesn't respond back a small_ _smile forms across his face as he realizes that Carly had fallen asleep in his_ _arms which felt right._

"Sonny?! Are you here?!" _Jason calls out from down the hallway_

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs!" _Sonny calls out to Jason since he didn't want Jason_ _to walk any closer towards his opened bedroom doorway_ _which causes Carly_ _to let out a small moan as she blinks her eyes open_

"Is something wrong?" _Carly asks in a sleepy tone of voice_

 _"_ No everything is fine go back to sleep" _Sonny softly tells her as Carly rolls off his body onto_ _the other side of the bed._

 _Getting_ _out of bed as Carly falls back to sleep Sonny silently thinks to himself_ _whatever Jason wanted better be damn good._

~**~**~**~

"This better be good Jason" _Sonny calls out to him as his walks down the staircase_ _wearing a black tank top with black pants._

"Benny finished up the background check on Virginia Benson" _Jason declares while_ _holding onto the file as Sonny walks over towards him._

"So what's she hiding?"

"You're not going to like this but Benny believes she's clean and lived a boring life. He found nothing; not as much as a parking ticket in her name" _Jason informs_ _him as he hands Sonny the file._

"Well Benny missed something! There is no fucking way that woman is clean! She just didn't abandon Carly as a child and left her with Frank Benson out of the goodness of her heart Jason! She's hiding something and I NEED to know what the fuck that is!" _Sonny spats out angrily that Benny didn't find what he was_ _looking for as he tosses the file onto his desk since there was no point in_ _reading it since Benny hadn't found what he was looking for yet._

"I'll tell Benny to keep digging" _Jason states before going on to ask since he_ _couldn't help but noticed Sonny's change of clothes and how quiet the penthouse_ _was at the moment "_ So how are things going between you and Carly?"

"If you're asking if we fought about Dan Roberts after I left you the answer is no." _Sonny remarks as he walks away from Jason and heads towards his mini_ _bar._

"Where is Carly?"

"She's resting; she needs it you know…" _Sonny says as he pours himself a glass of_ _scotch_

"That's good. That's great" _Jason grins_

"Yeah" _Sonny sighs out heavily which causes Jason to frown at him_

"But…" _Jason questions as he wonders if Sonny was still second guessing his choice_ _to be a father to his child despite the risk._

"Nothing I just wish I knew what Virginia was hiding" _Sonny states although he really_ _wanted to know more than anything is what was going to happen between him and_ _Carly now that had made love again. Were things going to change for the better_ _or will Carly act like what just happened upstairs never happened?_

"If she is hiding something we'll figure it out" _Jason states confidently_

"Yeah we better because whatever secret Virginia has I need to make sure it won't pose a threat to Carly " _Sonny nods before going on to order out_ "Call Benny and tell him to get back on the case. I'm going to check on Carly"

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _into his bedroom a smile appears across his faces as he watches Carly sleeping_ _in their bed. Making his way closer to her his smile grows bigger as he notices_ _the clothes Carly had dumped onto his bed along with most of the sheets were_ _still on the floor were they had fallen during their love making. Normally he hated_ _a messy room but this was a good kind of messy._

 _Placing_ _his hand onto Carly's stomach Sonny whispers out_ "You know what baby? You may have been a surprise but you're the best surprise your daddy ever had and I'm going to protect you and your mama at any cost. No one is going to mess with your daddy ever again because I won't stand for it"

~**~**~**~

 _Opening_ _his apartment door Lenny is shocked to see his father_ "Dad"

"Hey son" _Dan greats him as he pulls his boy into a tight hug._

"What are you doing here?" _Lenny questions shocked since his father was dead set_ _on freeing Carly from Sonny like he was._

 _Breaking_ _away from the hug Dan remarks_ "I had to leave town"

"Sonny threatened you too?"

"I'm okay. It's Carly and her baby I'm worried about" _Dan remarks truthfully as_ _he shuts the door behind him_

"Did Sonny hurt her?"

"No but she is fearful of the guy. You should have heard the panic in her voice when she called me at my hotel room. She was truly scared of the guy. She told me to go home because she feared if I didn't leave on my own Sonny would arrange my own way out of PC."

"So what now?" _Lenny asks frustrated as hell that Carly was stuck with that_ _woman beater bastard._

"My plan still goes on we just need to do it on the down low" _Dan declares since_ _he knew he needed to take Sonny off guard to be able to free Carly from his_ _grasp_

~**~**~**~

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone who has given me feedback on my previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care


	26. Chapter 26

The Oceanfront

 _Chapter_ _26_

 _Benny_ _and Jason were sitting on his couch. Benny had been going on and on about the_ _coffee warehouse but Sonny couldn't focus on what Benny was saying instead his_ _mind kept going to Carly who was still upstairs sleeping in bed. Hell he hardly_ _slept the night before because he couldn't help but wonder what was going to_ _happen now that they have given into the urges for one another._

"So what do you think boss?" _Benny questions… "_ Boss?"

 _Clearing_ _his throat Sonny wasn't really sure what Benny was asking him but since it was_ _coffee business he didn't think it would be a big deal_ "Sure, whatever"

"Are you sure?" _Jason_ _questions stunned_

"Yeah why the hell wouldn't I be sure?" _Sonny questions back annoyed at Jason questioning his decision_

"Well the last buyer who asked for a candy cane flavored coffee during Christmas you told them to get the hell out of your office because he was insane to want to add a candy flavor to your famous coffee brand. The guy almost peed in his pants as he left your office because you got so mad at him"

"He was insane" _Sonny_ _spats out as he silently curses himself for not paying attention because_ _obviously he had now agreed to make such slug!_ _  
_  
"But now you have no problem with adding a caramel double chocolate coffee for our customer because Benny tells you it's going to give us more profit?" _Jason questions a little_ _stunned_

"Yeah well not everyone has a refine pallet as I do so I guess people like you and Carly who think eating day old cold pizza is good will enjoy the slug! We'll make it a special addition and if it sells as much  
as Benny says it will then we will see about keeping it or not" _Sonny comments to save face even if the very_ _thought of that coffee made him want to gag_

"Thanks boss you won't regret this" _Benny sighs out pleased that his speech worked on the boss since this_ _new buyer REALLY wanted that flavored for his new coffee shop._

"I hope not" Sonny grumbles out

"Well I'm going to tell our new customer the new flavor is a go". _Benny utters out pleased as he_ _stands up from the couch._ "Once I draw up the contracts with our new buyer I'll bring them right over for you to sign"

 _As_ _Benny leaves the penthouse, Jason lets out a smirk as he tells Sonny_ "You had no idea what you agreed to until it was too late because your mind was on something else"

"What would my mind be on if not coffee?" _Sonny questions back as reaches for his cup_ _of coffee that was on his coffee table._

"Carly" _Jason simply_ _states_

~**~**~**~

 _Wearing_ _a black silk robe Carly glances at their bed with a smile plastered across her_ _face_ _. She wasn't sure why but when she woke up this morning this crazy idea_ _Sonny had of them getting married suddenly felt right. Suddenly she could see_ _that maybe just maybe they could find happiness with each other despite how_ _  
_ _opposite they were to each other. Last night felt so right to be with Sonny;_ _just like it did when they first had sex in his safe house._

 _Placing_ _her hand over her stomach Carly grins_ "Baby I know this sounds crazy but maybe daddy was right all along. Maybe we can be a real family together…how about we go see daddy and tell him the good news?"

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _down the hallway Carly stops in her tracks when she hears voices coming from_ _down stairs…_

"Why would you think Carly would distract me from business?"

"You just approved a candy flavored coffee which was an impossible feat before" _Jason points out_

"Carly wasn't on my mind. I'm not hung up on her if that's what you're getting at. My mind is on making money. I may think it's a repulsive flavor but if I can make more money off people who have no taste whatsoever then so be it"

 _Leaning_ _her head against the wall in the hallway upstairs Carly blinks her eyes closed_ _as she silently wonders if last night had meant more to her than Sonny._

"Okay, fine you're mind wasn't on Carly. Speaking of Carly however I did get confirmation that Dan Roberts is back in Florida"

"Good let's hope he stays there this time"

 _Shaking_ _her head Carly turns around and walks back towards Sonny's bedroom._

~**~**~**~

 _Downstairs_ _Jason asks curiously_ "So how did things go between you and Carly once you got home?"

"We didn't fight if that's what you're asking" _Sonny states since he didn't really want to_ _discuss last night since he had yet to talk to Carly about it._

"So things are good between the two of you"

"Yeah, I think so" _Sonny smiles slightly_

"That's great" _Jason_ _smiles back_

"Yeah I don't want the baby to live in a warzone so if Carly and I can manage to get along it would be amazing. I want to give my child the life I didn't have growing up."

"And you will"

"I should check on Carly" _Sonny comments since he was hoping to watch Carly sleep a little in bed_ _before they talked about last night_

"Alright. I have to go anyways and buy some earplugs"

"Earplugs?" _Sonny_ _frowns_

"Yeah remember you made me a judge for Luke's talent? I pushed it back a day but Luke keeps bugging me by leaving voices mails to see this guy stat so he can start showcasing him at Luke's. Luke believes this guy is the new IT person in Blues. Chances are the guy is going to suck so I'm going to go to Luke's this afternoon prepared. Unless you changed your mind and you want to handle it yourself since it is your investment" _Jason grumbles out_

"That's alright I have complete confidence you'll make the right decision" _Sonny laughs out before_ _heading towards the staircase._

~**~**~**~

 _Opening_ _their bedroom door the smile across Sonny's face fades as he notices the tears_ _rolling down Carly's cheeks_ _as_ _she stood near their bed_ "Carly is something wrong with the baby?" _Sonny asks in a panic tone of voice as he_ _rushes towards her_

"The baby is fine!" _Carly spats out; angry at herself for being such a fool into thinking last_ _night meant more than just giving into ones urges to Sonny._

 _Watching_ _Carly with a frown across his face as she makes her way towards the dresser_ _Sonny calls out to her confused_ "Then why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant which means I have stupid hormones that like to mess with my mind and emotions, which makes me cry for no reason so just get off my back!" _Carly tells him as she_ _yanks her dresser drawer open and pulls out a pair of jeans._

"Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" 

"Yeah you can leave me alone" _Carly tells him as she pulls out another drawer open to grab a top_

"So last night didn't change anything I see" _Sonny comments since Carly seemed distant_ _towards him_

 _Turning_ _around to face him; wanting to give him a chance in case he was saving face_ _with Jason Carly asks him_ "Were you hoping last night would change things between us?"

"Of course I am. We're having a baby together Carly and you know I want us to become officially a family. I want to marry you, you know that"

"All for the baby right?" _Carly questions back as Sonny approaches her since from what Sonny was_ _saying everything was about the baby and not her._

"Yeah for the baby. I want to give our child a good life don't you?" _Sonny smiles at her hoping he_ _could finally talk some sense into her_

"You don't need a marriage certificate to give the baby a good life. I told you that before." _Carly_ _tells him angrily knowing that if she was some whore on the street that Sonny_ _knocked up it would have made no difference he would marry anyone regardless of_ _how he felt about the person. Well she wasn't like that. When she pictured_ _marrying someone she always pictured that IF she got married one day it would_ _be for love and nothing else._

"A baby needs a stable home. Having his or her parents married gives that to our child"

"My answer is no Sonny I won't marry you. Last night changed nothing between us" _Carly states before_ _walks away from him and heading inside the bathroom._

 _As_ _the bathroom doors shut closed he silently wonders how he could be so stupid to_ _think that one night could change anything between them._

 _A_ _little while later Carly opens the bathroom door fully dressed and finds the_ _maid making up the bed with Sonny nowhere in sight. As she lets out a heavy_ _sigh Carly hears the maid mumble something out in Spanish. Not caring what she_ _was saying Carly walks out of Sonny's bedroom and heads down the hallway_ _needing to get as far away from the penthouse as possible since being in the_ _penthouse so close to Sonny hurt her more than she was willing to admit._

~**~**~**~

 _Sitting_ _at his desk Sonny glances towards Carly as she walked down the staircase. The_ _tears were gone and Carly was looking back at him like she did before they_ _slept together. The fact that last night meant nothing to Carly hurt him, not_ _that he would admit to anyone, especially her that it bothered him._

"You must be hungry" _Sonny comments_

"I'm not"

"You have to eat" _Sonny points out to her as she makes her way towards the closet door._

"I'll grab something to eat while I'm out"

"So you're just going to leave?" _Sonny questions her_

"Why would I want to stay?" _Carly asks back since staying only reminded her of last night and how_ _dumb she was to think that one night with Sonny would change things between_ _them. Sonny didn't want her for her; he just wanted her to marry him because he_ _felt it was his obligation to marry her for the baby's sake._

"Stay close to Max" _Sonny orders out to her before glancing back down at the paperwork that was on_ _his desk._

 _After_ _grabbing her purse Carly opens the penthouse door and shuts it behind her_ _without even saying goodbye to Sonny._

 _As_ _the door shuts closed behind Carly, Sonny slams his hands onto his desk in_ _frustration._

~**~**~**~

 _A_ _little later at Luke's, Luke asks Jason who sat on one of the bar stools_ "So what do you think man?"

"I think you should have left the guy where you found him…by the trash" _Jason remarks with a heavy_ _sigh as he pulls out the earplugs he had in his ears_

"Hey what the hell?! Who the hell is he to judge my music Luke anyways? He's just a hired hand for the mob what the hell does he know about blues man?!" _James King calls out_ _insulted as he held his saxophone in his hands_

"Relax I'm going to handle it!" _Luke utters out to James as Jason lets out a heavy sigh…. "He is right_ _man you don't know what good music is"_

 _Glancing_ _at Claude who was at the bar beside him cleaning glasses Jason questions_ "What did you think?"

"He's not bad. He might need to fine tune his songs a little but I think he's okay"

"What kind of place do you run here Luke?" _James questions since the hit man for the_ _mob was now asking the bartender for his musical opinion_

"I run the finest place in town for blues" _Luke states proudly_

"Really then why are you letting these people over there call the shots when you know how good I am?" _James questions back_

"Because Sonny Corinthos owns half the place and if I were you I would watch how you talk about the way Sonny want to run things around here" _Jason warns him as he stands up_ _from the stool he was sitting on_

"Hey man, be cool. I meant no harm you know us musician's we can be a little dramatic at times." _James_ _  
_ _utters out suddenly feeling a little frighten of Jason as he glared at him with_ _his icy cold blue eyes._

"Look just give James a shot man and if he doesn't work out you can fire him"

"Fine" _Jason sighs out_ _heavily since Claudia seemed to think the guy had potential….Pointing his index_ _  
_ _finger at James Jason goes on to warn out "_ Just watch your dramatics because Sonny Corinthos has less patients then I do"

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse Carly tosses her purse onto Sonny's desk while making her_ _way towards the couch. As Carly kicked her shoes off her feet Sonny pushes her_ _purse off the paperwork he was reading before she came storming into the_ _penthouse._

"How was your day?" _Sonny_ _questions since she had spent all morning and most of the afternoon shopping_ _  
_ _according to Max when he checked in on Carly._

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask your little stool penguin instead?" _Carly questions back as_ _Max walks into the penthouse carrying bags of clothes_

_"_ Carly is still upset with me boss for telling you about the incident with Dan Roberts at the mall _" Max explains with a heavy_ _sigh since Carly had frozen him out all day._ _  
_  
"Yeah I figured that Max" _Sonny remarks as he rolls his eyes at Max for stating the obvious_

"Nothing happened today sir" _Max goes on to say_

"Good, happy to hear it" _Sonny utters out before glancing at Carly who was sitting down on the couch_ "I thought you were going to wait for my designer to make you more clothes since the pregnancy clothes weren't pretty enough for you" 

"I am, those clothes aren't pregnancy clothes. It clothes for now and for after I lose all the baby weight I'm going to gain"

"Alright." 

"You might need a bigger closet by the way" _Carly goes on to comment since she made sure_ _to buy more clothes then his walk in closet could handle_

"We don't need a bigger closet Carly. It big enough for the two of us"

"You never lived with a lady before Sonny. A woman needs way more clothes then men do but hey we could always toss your clothes into the guestroom closet"

"My clothes are staying where they are. You have half of our bedroom closet that's more than enough space for your clothes and the close you don't need we could always put in storage." _Sonny explains as he stands up_ _from his desk chair and makes his way towards Carly's discarded shoes. Picking_ _up the shoes he goes on to say_ "Shoes by the way go into the closet when they're not on your feet and so does your purse" 

"You have a maid so let her work for her money" _Carly comments as Max makes his way down the_ _staircase and heads for the doorway to grab more of Carly's bags_

"How about you don't be a slob? And she does work around here" _Sonny utters out as he walks over_ _to his desk and grabs her purse with his free hand._

"How could she clean up when there is nothing to clean because you clean up like some Germaphobe?" _Carly_ _questions as Max shuts the penthouse door closed behind him._

"I'm not a Germaphobe." _Sonny_ _grumbles out as he places Carly's shoes and purse in their rightful place_

 _As_ _Sonny turns around he glares at Carly as he watches her pull her socks off her_ _feet and toss them onto the floor_

"Pick those up" _Sonny_ _orders out to her knowing she was doing it to provoke him into fighting with_ _her._

"I'm pregnant and I just had a long day standing on my feet do you really want to order me to pick up socks off the floor when I should be resting for the baby's sake?" _Carly_ _questions back as she lies down onto the couch._

"Fine I'll pick them up if that means you're going to take a nap"

"Suite yourself" _Carly_ _remarks with a small grin across her face. Watching Sonny as he bends down and_ _picks up her socks Carly goes on to say_ "You know it's kind of cold in here would you mind getting me a blanket?" 

"I'll be right back" _Sonny_ _states as he walks away from the couch and makes his way upstairs to put_ _Carly's socks in the hamper and to get her a blanket._

 _Placing_ _her hand onto her belly Carly tells her baby_ "You know what baby, mama is going to have so much fun"

~**~**~**~ 

_A_ _little bit later Sonny sits back down at his desk after giving Carly a blanket_ _to keep her warm. As he grabs a pen he hears Carly call out to him…_

"Now I'm too hot"

 _Tossing_ _the pen onto his desk he glances back at Carly and asks with annoyance laced_ _into his voice_ "Just take off the blanket then" 

"But then I will be too cold" _Carly tells him with a pout on her face as Max opens the penthouse door_ _carrying more bags in his hands._

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do about it?" _Sonny questions frustrated since she_ _claimed she was too hot with the damn blanket on and too cold without one._

"Well this is a thick blanket. I'm sure you must have a thinner blanket upstairs right?" _Carly_ _questions as Max makes a beeline for the staircase_

"Yeah. I'll go get you one" _Sonny utters out with a clench jaw_

"Thank you" _Carly_ _smiles at his retreating form._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _down the staircase Sonny tosses the thinner blanket at Carly before making his_ _way back over to his desk._

 _Pushing_ _the thick blanket onto the floor Carly covers herself with the thinner blanket_ _Sonny brought down for her. Watching Sonny as he sits himself back down in_ _front of his desk Carly comments "_ You know this throw pillow is kind of small do you mind going upstairs and getting me a pillow from our bed?"

"What are you handicap or something?!" _Sonny questions out irritated_

"I'm sorry I guess I was mistaken to think you wanted to do everything that was in our baby's best interest. Here I am trying to nap and rest for our baby's sake and you won't even go upstairs to get me a better pillow"

"No you're not doing this for the baby's sake you're doing this to annoy the hell out of me" _Sonny_ _  
_ _spats out as he walks back towards her and picks up the blanket Carly tossed_ _onto the floor._

"I am not. I told you I had a long day at the mall and it's exhausting to walk up all those stairs. I'm pregnant you know so I get tired easily"

"You're hardly showing. You still fit into your normal clothes _" Sonny points out to her since he_ _knew she was full of bullshit_

"I barely fit into my normal clothes. They are starting to get tight on me and I just recently start to walk without crutches" _Carly comments back_

"Your leg is fine"

"I'm tired now are you going to be a good soon to be daddy and get me a pillow or are you really going to make me walk up all those stairs?" _Carly questions_

"You know what, fine?!" _Sonny_ _grunts out as he tosses the blanket that was in his hands onto the couch_.

"Than-k….Hey Sonny…Sonny what do you think you're doing?!" _Carly questions as he suddenly scoops her up_ _into his arms_

"I'm carrying your pregnant ass upstairs so you'll have all the pillows and blankets you want" _Sonny_ _grunts out as he makes his way towards the staircase while Max walks down them._

"But I want to stay on the couch."

"Tough shit" _Sonny_ _tells her as he walks past Max and carries Carly up the staircase_

~**~**~**~

"Now I can get some work done" _Sonny grumbles out as he descends the staircase. Hearing his cellphone_ _  
_ _start to ring Sonny pulls it out of his pants pocket and frowns when he sees_ _its Carly from the caller ID. Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny answers his_ _ringing cellphone_ "What?!"

*****

"I'm hungry could you make me a snack?" _Carly questions as she holds back a giggle._

*****

"I thought you wanted a nap!" _Sonny snaps out knowing damn well she was using her pregnancy to drive_ _him nuts_

"I do but I can't sleep if my stomach keeps growling for food, now can I?" _Carly questions back_

*****

"Fine I'll bring you a snack" _Sonny states before shutting his cellphone off and shoving it back into_ _his pants pockets_

*****

 _As_ _she hangs up her phone hearing the dial tone after Sonny hung up on her Carly_ _glances towards the doorway as she watches Max bring up more bags from the limo_ _  
_  
"There are a few more of your bags left in the limo but most of it is here" _Max explains trying to get_ _Carly to talk to him since she was shutting him out all day long_

"Uh-huh" _Carly mumbles_ _out as she reaches for a magazine that was on the nightstand. Seeing it was a_ _  
_ _bridal magazine Carly rolls her eyes before tossing it onto the floor by her_ _bed. Grabbing another magazine Carly shakes her head when she sees it's yet_ _another bridal magazine that Sonny had obviously planted on her nightstand_ _because he was so adamant about them getting married. Tossing that magazine_ _onto the ground Carly glances at the other magazines and of course they were_ _all bridal magazines._

"You know if you like I can get you some new magazines" _Max offers as he watches Carly toss the_ _pack of magazines that were on her nightstand onto the ground_

"Just get the rest of my bags. IF I want a magazine I will buy some myself!" _Carly huffs out annoyed_ _  
_  
"Sure" _Max nods before_ _leaving the bedroom to get the last of her shopping bags_

 _As_ _Max closes the door behind him Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she places her_ _hand onto her stomach while saying_ "Your daddy is the most stubborn man I know baby"

 _As_ _she glances at all the bridal magazines that she tossed onto the floor Carly_ _lets out another heavy sigh since this morning she actually almost agreed to_ _become Sonny's wife. Apart of her was now wishing she could be his wife._

 _Last_ _night was amazing but she knew she couldn't marry a man who had no feelings for_ _her; like she had for him. She wasn't sure if it was love but she found herself_ _caring more and more about Sonny and it hurt her to know that if it wasn't for_ _the baby Sonny wouldn't give a damn about her which is why she was driving him_ _crazy right now. Sure it was childish but really what else could she do to him_ _when he had all the power and she had none…_

~**~**~**~

 _A_ _little while later Sonny walks into their bedroom with a bowl of fruit in his_ _hand. Noticing all the shopping bags that were all over his bedroom door Sonny_ _questions_ "What did you do buy an entire store?"

"No. I told you women need more things than men do but as always you didn't listen to me" 

"This isn't going to work you know" _Sonny states as he walks over towards their bed_

"What's not going to work?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know that you're doing everything in your power to try and make life hell for me but your efforts are pointless because I'm not going to kick you out." _Sonny tells her as he exhales sharply since they've been through this_ _before already_

"I know that because I'm pregnant with your child. We've been through this like a million times already. Nothing I do will get you to toss my pregnant ass out into the streets. Just like we've been through the  
song and dance about this marriage talk nonsense and yet here we are with new bridal magazines all over your once clean penthouse floor"

"I thought it might inspire you" _Sonny comments as he hands her the bowl of fruit that was in his hands._ _  
_

"I asked for a snack" _Carly_ _tells him with a disgusted look across her face at Sonny bringing her fruit_

"And I brought you one" _Sonny_ _tells her in a deadly tone of voice._

"Figures a disappointing snack from a disappointing bed partner"

"The scratches on my back are proof that you're lying per usual." _Sonny utters out since he had the_ _  
_ _proof to show her if she needed a reminder of last night which he was sure she didn't…._ "Now eat"

"I'll eat when you bring me a satisfactory snack" _Carly declares as her cell phone starts to_ _ring. Reaching for her phone that was on her nightstand Carly frowns when she_ _realizes it was Lenny calling her as she gazes down at the caller ID._

 _Watching_ _as Carly chewed on her lower lip a little he questions_ "Who's calling you?"

 _Ignoring_ _Sonny's question Carly answers her phone…_ "Hello?"

******

 _Glancing_ _towards his dad who was standing on the other side of the room Lenny lets out a_ _  
_ _heavy sigh before stating_ "I know you told me not to contact you now that you're with Sonny and as your friend I want to respect that but there's something you need to know and I wanted you to find out by me and not by someone else"

******

 _Not_ _liking the tone in her old friends voice Carly asks_ "What?" _since she had a feeling whatever_ _he needed to tell her wasn't good_

******

"You know that drunk driver who killed Carly?" _Lenny goes on to say as he hated himself for_ _doing this but knew it was for the greater good._

******

"What about him?" _Carly_ _questions as Sonny gazes down at her intensely_

"They want to let him out Carly. They want to let that scum bag out for killing my sister; your best friend early for good behavior" _Lenny informs her_

****** 

"What?! They can't do that!" _Carly yells out_

"Carly, what's going on?" _Sonny demands; not liking how upset Carly was getting over the phone call she_ _received._

******  
"I agree which is why I need your help. I need you to come back down to Florida and help me keep that scum bag from leaving jail. There's going to be a parole hearing in two weeks. Can you come down and be there for my family to make sure that murdering bastard never sees the light of day ever again?" _Lenny questions_

******

"Of course I'll go" _Carly tells him as tears stream down her cheeks since there was no way she_ _would let anything or anyone stop her from going to that parole hearing._

"Go? Go where?" _Sonny_ _questions wondering what the hell was going on and why the hell she was crying._ _  
_  
******

"That's great. Thank you but uh…"

"But what?" _Carly_ _questions as Sonny sits himself down on the edge of their bed._

******

 _"_ You can't bring Sonny with you. I know he's the father of your child but if the judge sees Sonny Corinthos; a known mob boss in the courtroom we will look like hypocrites to ask the judge to keep that drunk in the slammer where he belongs for killing my sister" _Lenny explains._

******

"I understand. I'll be there don't you worry. Just text me the information of the time and date…. I got to go" _Carly cries out before hanging up her cellphone and tossing it onto_ _the bed beside her._

"Carly what's going on?" _Sonny questions yet again as he watches Carly sob. He wanted to reach out to_ _  
_ _her and pull her into his arms but considering they were fighting right before_ _the call he wasn't sure she would welcome his touch._

"I have to go to Florida" _Carly explains as she grabs a Kleenex that was on the nightstand before blowing_ _  
_ _her nose with it._

 _As_ _Carly tosses the Kleenex into the trashcan that was by their bed Sonny_ _questions_ "Why are you in tears and why do you have to go to Florida Carly?"

"That was Lenny on the phone he told me that drunken bastard who killed his sister Carly might get set free for good behavior." _Carly explains…_ "How can they let that murdering bastard go Sonny? He killed my best friend by driving drunk! I was supposed to be in that car Sonny. He could have killed me too. Hell Carly's mom was right it should have been me in that car, not her. She was the good one. I was the one always causing trouble! I was the one who was reckless. She was so innocent. She didn't deserve to die that day" _Carly sobs out…._ "She didn't deserve to die Sonneeeeeeeeeee!"

 _Pulling_ _her into his arms Sonny softly tells her_ "I'm sorry that he took her away from you but I'm happy you weren't in that car Carly. I don't know why faith killed your best friend but I'm sure she's happy that you didn't die with her." 

"They can't let that drunken bastard go free Sonny!" _Carly tells him as she holds onto dear life_ _onto him..._ "I have to go to that parole hearing and help Lenny's family make sure he stays behind bars."

"I agree" _Sonny softly_ _states. Even if he hated the Robert family he knew Carly had to do this for her_ _best friend._

"No argument?" _Carly_ _questions softly_

"No argument" _Sonny_ _tells her before kissing her forehead softly as his hands stroke her arms._

~**~**~**~

"We're doing the right thing" _Dan states since he could sense by looking at his boy that he was_ _having second thoughts_

"You didn't hear the sound of her voice. It was like when she first found out Carly had died. I could tell she was trying to stay strong but she was crumbling dad." 

"The plan isn't perfect and I know by having my friend the judge pull some strings for me to have this fake parole hearing about your sister's death go on is opening wounds for everyone who loved Carly but I think your sister would approve if it meant saving her best friend who she loved like a sister. It's the greater good son. It's the only way we can get Caroline away from Sonny alone and finally free her from him" _Dan explains; wanting to make sure Lenny wasn't going to back out when_ _they are so close to freeing Carly from the evil clutches of Sonny Corinthos_.

"I just hate that this is our only option" _Lenny sighs out_

"Me too son, me too." _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Dan goes on to say_ "I should get home to your mother."

"Alright." _Lenny nods_

"Call me if you need to talk son"

"I will" _watching as_ _his father opens the door he calls out to him_ "Hey dad-" _as he turns his head to gaze at him Lenny_ _goes on to say_ "Thank you"

"You're welcome" _Dan_ _grins at him before leaving his son's apartment._

~**~**~**~

 _A_ _little while later; lying in bed with Carly sleeping against his chest Sonny_ _pulls out his cell phone from out of his pants pockets and dials Benny's_ _number…_ "Benny I need confirmation if there is really a parole  
hearing about some guy who killed Carly Robert's….yeah Lenny Robert called and I want to make sure it's legit…." _Sonny_ _explains since he had a weird feeling in his gut he couldn't shake off._ "No Benny that's my priority" _Sonny goes on_ _to hiss out softly; not wanting to wake up Carly when Benny started to tell him_ _that he was working on other things and he would get to it later._ "You handle this now everything else will have to wait." _Hanging up the phone when Benny tells him he will get right on it Sonny_ _places his cellphone onto the nightstand by the bowl of fruit he brought up_ _that Carly didn't eat._

 _As_ _Carly continued to sleep in his arms Sonny breathes out heavily since it seemed_ _whenever he and Carly made some progress it wouldn't last. Carly drove him_ _crazier than anyone he ever encountered with before but she also made him feel_ _more alive than anyone including the risks he took in the mob. He went from wanting to throw something across_ _the wall in frustration to wanting to kiss the hell out of her._

 _Regardless_ _of the craziness that was now his life thanks to Carly she felt right in his_ _arms; liked she belonged with him. He just wished Carly would feel the same way_ _about him but obviously she didn't. Her rejection hurt as hell since he was_ _always used to getting what he wanted but he would never tell her that. He_ _couldn't give her that much power over him. In time he hopes he will be able to_ _change her mind since he knew they could be good together. They could give_ _their unborn child the family they never had as children if he could just get_ _her to change her mind by doing what was right for their baby._

~**~**~**~

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care


	27. Chapter 27

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 27_ _(NC17 warning)_

 _It_ _was ten in the morning by the time Carly woke up and made her way down the_ _staircase. Wearing a robe and a pair of pink bunny sleepers Carly spots Sonny_ _working at his desk._

 _Glancing_ _towards her Sonny questions_ "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah" _Carly softly answers him. She was kind of_ _shocked she did honestly since she was so upset over the fact some judge might_ _actually let that drunken murdering bastard go free. She wasn't sure if she_ _slept so well because she ended up falling asleep in Sonny arms but she was_ _pretty sure it was because of him she got a full night worth of sleep. Despite_ _their differences she felt safe in his arms._

"You must be hungry" _Sonny comments as he stands_ _up from the chair he was sitting on_

"I could go for some eggs and toast" _Carly tells_ _him_

"Eggs and toast it is" _Sonny grins_

"Sonny?" _Carly calls out his name stopping him_ _from heading towards the kitchen. As he turns around and gazes at her she says_ _with a smile across her face_ "Thank you"

"No problem" _Sonny utters out before walking_ _away to make Carly her breakfast._

 _Making her way towards the couch Carly_ _spots a package with her name on it on the coffee table. Tearing the package_ _open Carly grins as she pulls out the DVD of Charlie and the chocolate factory._ _  
_  
 _Looking up from her DVD as the_ _penthouse door opens Carly grins as Jason walks in_ "Guess what movie arrived in the mail and we're so going to watch it"

"What?" _Jason asks confused_

"You forgot about our movie date?" _Carly questions a little hurt_

"Oh right, no and it's not a movie date it's just two friends watching a movie" _Jason states since the_ _  
_ _last thing he wanted was for Sonny to hear Carly utter out the words movie date_ _since Sonny already made a few comments about not liking the fact Carly had_ _roped him into watching a movie about some guy who owned a chocolate factory._

"This movie couldn't have come at a better time. I need the distraction more than ever" _Carly comments since_ _it was the perfect distraction from thinking about the fact the man who killed_ _her best friend might get his freedom back._

"A distraction from what?"

"Sonny didn't tell you?" _Carly_ _questions_

"No. I haven't seen him all morning."

"I got a phone call from Lenny yesterday and he asked me to go back to Florida to help him keep the scum bag who killed his sister; my best friend from regaining his freedom. Can you believe that some judge might actually let him go free after he drove drunk and killed an innocent woman?"

"It isn't right" _Jason_ _comments_

"Damn straight it isn't which is why I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that son of a bitch stay behind bars where he belongs" 

"What does Sonny think about all of this?"

"He's been really supportive actually. He told me I could go without an argument. He was amazing last night. I was a mess and he just held me all night." _Carly comments as a small smile_ _appear across her face._

"That's great… I mean it's great that Sonny was there for you _" Jason states pleased by the shift in Sonny and_ _Carly's relationship. He knew despite what Sonny told him Carly meant more to_ _him than just being the mother of his child and he had a feeling the feeling Sonny_ _was feeling was mutual by Carly. Both of them were just too stubborn to admit_ _that there was something real between them._

"Yeah" _Carly softly agrees_

"So where is Sonny anyways?"

"He's making me breakfast actually" 

"Really? I could go for a bite. I'll be back in a bit" _Jason comments as he heads towards the kitchen to let_ _Sonny know he wanted to join them for breakfast._

 _~~**~**~~**~~_

 _As Jason reaches for one of the toast_ _that was on the plate by two eggs Jason lets out a yelp as Sonny smacks his_ _hand with a spatula_ "Wha-"

"Not for you!" _Sonny tells him_ _as he moves the plate away from him._

"Oh come on man"

"No come on! That's for Carly so get your food mooching ass out of my kitchen" _Sonny orders out_

"Alright how about I bring Carly's breakfast out while you cook me three eggs with toast and some bacon if you have some" _Jason utters out as he watches Sonny place some fruit and_ _cheese onto Carly's plate_

"I think your lost man" _Sonny_ _tells him_

"What?"

"Yeah I mean you must be right? To mistake this place for a restaurant" _Sonny comments_

"Come on the pan is already hot and greasy. What's one more breakfast?"

"Believe it or not I have other things to do then cook for everyone so either go to Kelly's or here's an idea  
go back to your place and use that nice kitchen you have at your place." _Sonny_ _utters out before walking out of the kitchen with Carly's plate in his hands._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Jason follows_ _Sonny out of his kitchen._

 _~~**~**~~**~~_

"That looks really good" _Jason_ _comments as he sits at the table by Carly as he waited for his order from_ _  
_ _Kelly's to arrive_

"Oooooooooh it is. I don't know how he does it but somehow these eggs are waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than any other eggs I ever tasted" _Carly comments before taking another bite out of_ _her eggs_

"Yeah I know" _Jason says with_ _a heavy sigh since he had tasted Sonny's eggs more than once and they were_ _  
_ _heavenly. He wasn't sure how Sonny did it but everything he cooked somehow_ _tasted better._

 _As Sonny walks out of the kitchen after_ _finishing cleaning up the kitchen Carly states_ "He's your best friend"

"Your point?" _Sonny questions_ _back_

"You could have made him breakfast instead of making him order out for food"

"What do I look like to everyone? A short order cook? I've been cooking for him plenty lately"

"I thought you liked cooking" _Carly comments_

"I do and when he's actually invited for a meal I will be more than happy to cook for him." _Sonny replies_ _back_ as the penthouse door opens…

"I got you're order at Kelly's" Johnny utters out as he makes his way inside the penthouse with Jason's order. 

"Great" _Jason grins as Johnny_ _places a Kelly's bag onto the table_

"Good morning boss" _Johnny_ _utters out as he silently hopes the boss would take him off Coffee Warehouse_ _duty soon_

"Johnny" _Sonny greats him with_ _a nod before glancing back at Carly_ "Don't forget to eat the grapes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"I mean it Carly I want them all eaten" _Sonny tells her before looking back at Johnny who was still standing_ _  
_ _there_ "Shouldn't you be going back to the warehouse?"

"Yeah I'm going" _Johnny sighs_ _out heavily before walking back out of the penthouse._

"You can't be still mad at Johnny?"

"I'm not angry at Johnny. He's just not suited to guard you that's all so he's been relocated" _Sonny_ _remarks_

"I could easily ditch Max or anyone else you put to guard me"

"Don't even think about it"

"I'm just saying-"

"Eat your breakfast and keep your nose out of my business" _Sonny tells Carly before walking back towards his_ _desk._

 _Glancing at Jason as he digs into his_ _breakfast Carly asks_ "Aren't you going to say anything Jase?"

"Carly I said stay out of it" _Sonny calls out to her as he sits back down in front of_ _his desk_

"Why would I when you're punishing Johnny for my actions. It could have easily been Max or any other of your men guarding me? Besides right now I much rather have Johnny guard me than that rat Max." _Carly_ _points out_

"Max did his job by reporting back to me about a threat" _Sonny tells Carly_

"Dan Roberts is not a threat to me he was just concern"

"I don't want to fight with you about this so just finish eating your breakfast"

"Fine" _Carly_ _sighs out heavily before digging into her breakfast_

 _~~**~**~~**~~_

 _A little later as_ _Carly changed upstairs Jason states_ "Carly told me that Lenny called her last night"

"Yeah Benny called me this morning while Carly was sleeping and Benny says it's legit. I don't like the idea of Carly being near the Roberts family but I won't stop her from fighting to keep that drunken bastard behind bars. That drunken son of a bitch could have easily killed Carly that day. She was supposed to be in that car and I thank god she wasn't."

"It's good that your supporting Carly with this" _Jason comments_

"She fell asleep while crying in my arms last night. I wish I could take the pain away from her. I hate what this situation is doing to Carly."

"Maybe you should pay the judge a visit"

"I would but the judge goes straight by the book. Benny looked him up and trying to pay off  
the judge could only hurt the case. But you know if the judge does grant him freedom accidents always happen" So _nny states as the penthouse door opens_ _and Benny storms in with a worried expression across his face…_ "We might have a problem down in Florida boss"

"I thought you said Lenny's story was legit"

"It's not about that boss. It's regarding Savage's old crew sir. There's rumbling down in Florida they are planning to take back Savage's old turf from you. They are recruiting people apparently to take you on sir."

"Why am I just finding out about this now?!" _Sonny shouts out angrily_ _with_ _frustration laced into his voice_

"I'll go down to Florida and check it out" _Jason remarks since if rumors were true_ _the situation needed to be handled._

"Good because this needs to be dealt with before Carly and I go down to Florida" _Sonny states since he couldn't risk someone using Carly in efforts to get what_ _was now his_

"I'm on it" _Jason states as he leaves the penthouse._

"I should get back to the warehouse"

"Before you leave grab the folders on my desk I'm finished with them" _Sonny orders out_ _before making his way towards the staircase_

 _~~**~**~~**~~_

 _Walking into their_ _bedroom Sonny stops in his tracks as he licks his suddenly dry lips as he_ _admires Carly's naked form as she dried herself off in the bathroom with the_ _door ajar. Her back was to him as she dried herself off from her shower. Slowly he makes his way towards her. The closer_ _he got towards her the harder it became to walk as he takes in her beauty._

 _Feeling eyes on her_ _Carly wasn't sure if she was imagining his eyes on her. Despite her hurt about_ _  
_ _Sonny only being with her because she was carrying his unborn child her mind_ _couldn't help but fantasize about Sonny as she took a hot shower that tuned_ _into a cold one._

 _Turning around Carly_ _starts to call out his name stunned at how close he was to her…_ "Son-"

 _Cutting her off Sonny_ _pulls her into a passionate kiss. As she moans into his mouth her fingers_ _reaches between them and rips his shirt open causing the tiny buttons to fly_ _all over his room. With a grunt he shrugs out of his dress shirt; taking the_ _kiss up a notch since Carly clearly wanted to do this as much as he wanted to._

"Sonneee" _Carly pants out his name as his lips part from hers and kissing a trail of_ _kisses up and down her neck._

 _Letting out a grunt_ _Sonny kisses his way back up her neck towards her chin before his lips make_ _  
_ _contact with hers once more. With a fiery kiss their bodies descend towards the_ _marble floor._

 _Moans fill the room_ _as both Sonny and Carly roll around the cool marble floor. Their hands explore_ _each other bodies sending shivers up and down their bodies. Their mouths break_ _apart for air. Their eyes lock with one another momentarily before Carly takes_ _Sonny off guard and rolls herself on top of him. As Sonny lays his head against_ _the marble floor Carly lips travel down his body slowly; taking her sweet time_ _to kiss every inch of every ripple of his rock hard abs. Her legs straddle his_ _waist as she makes a path of hot kisses down towards his belly button. His eyes_ _stay glued onto her breast as his hands lovely caresses the sides of them._

 _Sliding herself down_ _his body Carly mouth parts away from his hot body as she reaches his pants_ _buckle. Glancing up at him as strands of hair fall down her face Carly gives_ _him a smile as her hands unfasten his buckle._

 _As Carly tugs his_ _belt out of the loops of his pants a huge grin is plastered across his face._ _Reaching his hand up towards her he pulls her down for a kiss. As she moans_ _into his mouth he rolls himself back on top of her. His mouth parts hers as he sucks and kisses_ _down her neck heading towards her chest._

 _As his mouth reaches_ _her breast Carly arches her chest upwards; begging for his touch. Not needing_ _encouragement to begin with Sonny obliges her desires as his mouth kisses, sucks and nibbles a little onto her breast_ _before giving the other the same attention causing Carly to moan out softly as_ _his mouth worked on each breast. Once he_ _was sure he left his mark on her breast Sonny kisses his way down towards her_ _belly that was slowly growing; were the miracle they had created was resting_ _safely within her. After giving her belly a few butterfly kisses he smirks as_ _he hears Carly cry out his name impatiently while her hands tug at his pants…._

_"_ Sonneee" 

_Yanking his pants off_ _along with his boxers Sonny's rock hard penis presses up against her thigh_ _causing Carly to moan out yet again as she spreads her legs wide open for him._ _With a grunt he captures her mouth in a heated kiss as he positions himself_ _between her legs. In a swift motion he lets out a moan of his own as his huge_ _penis slides inside of her._

 _Moans and cries of_ _pleasure fill the room as Sonny slides himself in and out of her at a slow pace_ _causing Carly to scratch her nails down his back at his slow pace. As time went_ _by his pace becomes faster and faster until they both reach their climax_ _together….._

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _Carly yells out his name as her body is hit by waves of pleasure caused by the_ _huge orgasm that took over her body._

"Carleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _Sonny calls out her name as his body goes limp against hers while his seed_ _shots inside of her._

 _Using all his might_ _Sonny rolls himself off her since he didn't want to squish her and the baby_ _with his weight._

 _Both gaze up towards_ _the celling as they pant out heavily; trying to regain their breath. Both_ _afraid to look at the other since they didn't want to break whatever spell that_ _was cast upon them the second Sonny entered their bedroom. Just like the night before their love making_ _was amazing but earlier this morning they were faced with hurt feelings knowing_ _the other didn't want the same thing they wanted._

 _Blinking her eyes_ _shut Carly inwardly berates herself knowing that despite how good it felt that_ _she shouldn't have given into Sonny because it would only hurt her that much_ _more knowing that Sonny saw her as some piece of ass that happened to get_ _pregnant with his child. A part of her_ _wished she didn't care for Sonny the way she did because it wouldn't hurt her_ _as it did._

 _Turning his head_ _Sonny glances at Carly whose eyes were shut. With a heavy sigh knowing that_ _this meant nothing to Carly like the night before Sonny stands up from off the_ _floor. As he reaches for his discarded clothes Carly eyes blink open._

"Do you need help getting up?" _Sonny questions; since he didn't know what else to say to_ _her since he knew that to Carly all this was about was scratching the other_ _ones itch._

"No" _Carly remarks with a snap as he gathers his clothes in his hands. Standing up_ _from off the floor Carly walks past Sonny and heads towards their bed. Grabbing_ _the robe she had worn earlier for breakfast that she left on their bed Carly_ _puts it on and ties up the sash; covering her naked body from his eyes._

"I'm going to take a shower" _Sonny simply states before heading into the bathroom with_ _his clothes still in his hands._

 _As Sonny shuts the bathroom_ _door behind him a single tear streams down Carly's face._ _Tossing his clothes_ _  
_ _into the hamper Sonny exhales sharply as he silently wished things were_ _different between them._

_~~**~**~~**~~_

 _Well that's all for_ _now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. I want to thank everyone_ _for all their wonderful feedback. As always all feedback is welcomed and very_ _much appreciated. It encourages me to write._

 _Take care_


	28. Chapter 28

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 28_

 _Looking up as Carly storms into_ _their bedroom as he finishes buttoning up his dress shirt he questions as he_ _  
_ _notices the irritated glare across her face_ "What?"

"Where the hell is Jase?" _Carly questions_ _angrily since Max had just informed her that Sonny had sent Jason off on_ _business out of town._

" **Jase** is working" _Sonny spats out in a mocking tone of voice to hide his jealously at_ _Carly asking about Jason_

"Max said he left town on your orders"

"Like I said he's working. What's your problem?" _Sonny_ _asks since he didn't like that Carly was so upset over the fact Jason was out_ _of town._

"Jase and I were supposed to watch the movie I ordered online together"

"Work comes first over some stupid movie"

"It's not a stupid movie it's a classic! And I want to know why you sent him out of town Sonny"

"I told you already he left town for business reasons"

"Oh please! Just fess up! You sent Jason out of town because you're jealous" _Carly remarks as she places her hands onto_ _her hips_

"Jealous? I have everything Jason has and then some. Why would I be jealous of Jason?" _Sonny questions back_

"Because I actually like Jason and what we-"

"And what we have is just sex." _Sonny cuts her_ _off with an aggravated tone of voice. Since if it was up to him it would be_ _more than sex between them_

"Yeah" _Carly sighs out heavily; trying her best to_ _fight back the tears at Sonny pretty much telling her that there was nothing_ _between them but sex and their unborn child. At least Jason liked her for her_ _even if he only viewed her as a friend._

"I'm not jealous of Jason as far as I'm concerned I've got the better deal" _Sonny tells her since he wouldn't give her_ _that kind of power. He wouldn't let her believe that he felt more for her when_ _he knew he meant nothing to her. Hell she was only living under his roof because_ _he made her._

_As he walks past her Carly blinks_ _her eyes shut as tears stream down her cheeks_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Tossing ice into an empty glass Sonny lets out a heavy sigh_ _as his penthouse door opens…_

"Boss Virginia Benson is here to see you"

"Let her in" _Sonny grumbles out; in no mood to deal with_ _her._

"Mr. Corinthos" _Virginia greets him as she_ _places a box onto his desk_

"What's in the box?" _Sonny questions_

"I held onto the baby clothes I had of Caroline's before I left Florida as a way to keep her close to me. I'm not sure if you're expecting a boy or a girl but some of the clothes could work for either one. I just thought Caroline would want her baby clothes for her baby" _Virginia_ _comments_

"I doubt that Carly wants anything from you but I will show her the box and let her decide if she wants to keep it or not"

"Thank you" _Virginia remarks with a heavy sigh_ _since it was obvious to her that Sonny didn't plan on letting her see Carly_ "I have to get back home to my job and my life but if Carly wants to contact me I  
left her my cellphone number in the box along with some of her baby pictures as well."

"Bye" _Sonny simply states as he pours himself a_ _drink._

 _With a heavy sigh Virginia makes herself_ _leave._

 _With his drink in his hand Sonny_ _walks over to his desk where Virginia left the box of Carly's baby's stuff._ _  
_ _Placing his glass onto the desk Sonny opens the box. Picking up the picture_ _frame that was in the box Sonny glances down a picture of Virginia holding_ _Carly in her arms; a small smile forms across his face._

 _Placing the picture frame beside his_ _drink he picks up a pink jumper that was in the box. As he holds it up in the_ _air he silently wonders how it was even possible for anyone to be that tiny._ _The thought of holding something so tiny in his arms both scared him and_ _excited him. He couldn't wait to meet his child but it also scared the hell out_ _of him knowing how fragile and small their baby will be. He didn't know if he_ _would be able to stop all threats but he did know he would die protecting his_ _baby._

 _~**~**~**~_

_Walking over towards the dresser Carly opens the wooden box_ _that was on top of Sonny's dresser. The box had a few man rings in it and_ _beside one of the rings was a velvet box. Nibbling on her lower lip she glances_ _  
_ _towards the doorway to make sure Sonny was nowhere in sight before grabbing the_ _small box into her hands. She had a feeling she knew what was inside the box_ _and a part of her knew that she shouldn't open it but she couldn't help_ _herself. She was curious to see what kind of ring Sonny would buy for his_ _  
_ _fiancé; even if she wasn't someone he was in love with._

 _Opening the box Carly mutters out_ "Damn" _as she realizes_ _the ring box was empty._

 _Placing the velvet box back inside of the wooden box Carly_ _silently wonders where Sonny put the ring he surly bought for her._

 _~**~**~**~_

"What are you doing here?" _Luke questions_ _annoyed as Virginia Benson walks into his office since he didn't want to take a_ _chance someone would catch them together in the same room_

"I'm just here to tell you I'm leaving town"

"Good" _Luke sighs out heavily_ "By the way our secret is safe my guy worked his magic and it worked since Sonny obviously doesn't know his bundle of joy that's on the way is half Spencer. If my partner knew he would have come by now to confront me about it"

"That's good…do me a favor Luke keep an eye out for my baby girl" 

"Sonny will keep his family safe you don't have to worry about Carly she's in good hands" _Luke reassures her since he knew_ _Sonny would give up his life for Carly and his unborn baby. The day Carly was_ _shot he saw the love his partner had for Carly. He never saw Sonny so scared in_ _his life before and he prays he never sees that look on Sonny's face ever_ _again._

"I should get going I have the next bus out of town" _Virginia remarks before walking out of Luke's office._

 _~**~**~**~_

_Walking into their bedroom Sonny frowns as he watches Carly_ _going through his suite pockets that were hanging in their closet. "_ Looking for something?" _he calls out to her causing her to jump startled by the sound of his voice_

"Gosh! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack! Make a sound when you walk into a room!" _Carly utters out as she_ _places a hand over her chest as her heart rate went up._

 _Placing the box Virginia brought for Carly on top of his_ _dresser he utters out_ "I didn't mean to scare you but that doesn't explain why you were going through my pockets"

 _She wasn't about to tell Sonny the real reason why she was_ _searching his pockets because then he would think she would want to marry him_ _which she didn't…well okay maybe she did wonder just a little how it would feel_ _like to wear his ring but Sonny was the last person she would ever tell that_ _too._

"Carly what are you planning?" _Sonny questions_ _since she had yet to answer him._

"Nothing I'm not planning anything at all. I was just looking for gum"

"Gum?"

"Yes gum or do you hate that too along with everything that's good to eat in the world"

"I chew gum once and awhile" _Sonny admits._

"Okay so do you have some or not?"

"Not"

"Figures" _Carly mumbles out as she shuts the closet_ _doors closed._

 _Frowning Sonny questions since the wooden box looked_ _slightly moved from its usual spot_ "Did you touch my wooden box?"

"No! Why would I touch that ugly thing" _Carly_ _remarks as she silently wonders how the hell he knew she touched it._

"That box is handcrafted and I paid a lot for it and it's not ugly by the way and it looks like it moved silently that's why I asked"

"Well maybe the maid did it" _Carly states as_ _she walks towards their bed._

"Her name by the way is Graciela and she would never steal from me if that's what you're implying"

"But I would?" _Carly asks back with a scoff_

"You were the one going through my pockets" _Sonny_ _points out; not that he thought she was stealing from him since he gave her_ _more money than she needed_.

"I told you I was looking for gum" _Carly sighs_ _out heavily_

"Right, gum" _Sonny mumbles out before going on to_ _ask_ "Aren't you curious about the box I brought up"

"Why is it something else you think I was trying to rip off you?"

"No" _Sonny remarks as he picks up the box and_ _walks towards their bed where she was sitting on_ "Virginia brought this over for you"

"I'm surprised she's still in town" 

"She told me she was leaving town actually because she had a job waiting for her. She left you her phone number if you want it."

"I can't imagine ever wanting to use her number" 

"I don't blame you" _Sonny remarks before going on_ _to say_ "She had a friend ship some of the baby clothes that belonged to you and some pictures she had of you as a baby. If you don't want it I can send the clothes to charity…or you know we could put it in the guest room closet if you want to hold onto it."

"Throw it all in the trash. Don't need to give those closed to some poor child. If you ask me it's a box of bad luck and I wouldn't wish that kind of bad luck on my worst enemy" _Carly remarks before hopping_ _off the bed_

"Where are you going?" _Sonny questions_

"To watch my movie"

"I thought you wanted to watch it with Jason"

"I did" _Carly remarks before leaving their bedroom._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny makes his way towards his_ _dresser. After placing the box back onto his dresser Sonny opens his wooden box_ _and a smile forms across his face as he notices the engagement box ring has_ _been touched. Pulling the ring out of his pants pocket Sonny grins widens as he_ _admires the ring he had purchased awhile back for her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later as she hears Sonny let out another_ _annoying snort she grabs the remote and presses the pause button_ "What!?"

"Nothing it's just that I'm telling you right now if you had furniture and rooms with candy walls you would have a major and I do mean a **major** aunts and critters problem. And don't get me started on that chocolate river. What's next are we going to see gold fish crackers swimming in the chocolate river?"

"Why are you here?" _Carly questions annoyed_

"Hey I'm just doing you a favor since you seemed so disappointed you had to watch the movie alone since Jason is out of town"

"Jason unlike you would like this movie" 

_Snorting at her response he laughs out_ "No he wouldn't which just proves you don't know Jason at all" 

"Yes he would! He unlike you loves junk food; you know like normal people do"

"There is a reason why they call it junk food because it's made out of junk"

"Yeah? Then why do people call you Sonny? There is nothing sunny about you? I mean  
really what kind of name is Sonny anyways?" _Carly_ _questions back_

"You have a problem with my name now?"

"Yeah I do actually it doesn't suit you. If you ask me you should have called yourself Jack you know as in Jack Ass"

"That's funny…really funny" _Sonny remarks as_ _Carly laughs out loud_

"I think so, so let's hear it"

"Hear what?" _Sonny questions back_

"Oh wow are you losing your touch? Normally you would have a quick comeback"

"It's called being the bigger person and trying to keep the peace."

"You expect me to buy that? I think you're just playing this bigger person crap act because you have no wise comeback to say for once"

"And I think you're trying to pick a fight with me because you're feelings are changing for me and that scares you. You like me more and more every second that goes by _" Sonny declares which causes Carly to let_ _out a snort_ … "And I'm willing to bet that you're even thinking about how it would feel like to be my wife"

"Oh wow, you're just so full of yourself. Your huge ego can't handle the fact that I don't want you so you have to make up this fantasy in your mind that I would actually want to marry you"

"Did my ego imagine someone moving my wooden box on my dresser?" _Sonny questions back_

"This again? I told you I didn't touch your stupid wooden box Sonny."

"The small velvet box had moved inside my wooden box are you saying that wasn't you who picked up the box to take a peek at the ring I bought for you"

"Never seen it"

"No? Well it doesn't matter because the ring wasn't in it which you already knew which is why you were searching my pants pockets. You were looking for the ring" _Sonny smiles knowing damn well that Carly_ _  
_ _was lying to him._

"I told you I was looking for gum, God you're so paranoid!"

"So you're sticking to your story then"

"Yes because it's the truth"

"And yet I don't believe you" _Sonny comments_

"Well that's because you're crazy" _Carly_ _remarks as she stands up from her spot on the couch_

"There you go again trying to start a fight with by calling me crazy because you know I'm speaking the truth"

"There you go again being all delusional and crazy because your ego can't handle the fact that there is a woman on the face of the earth that doesn't fall for your dimples and turn into mush when you walk into the room"

 _Grinning at her Sonny states_ "And there you go again lying because as I recall not too long ago you were calling out my name in the heat of passion so, so much for your declarations of being the only woman on the face of the earth that doesn't fall for my dimples and turn into mush when I walk into a room"

 _As Carly lets out a frustrated scream and walks away from_ _him Sonny laughs out_ "Oh what's the matter Carly no witty comeback? You're just going to walk away? Guess I hit a nerve huh?"

 _Turning around Carly locks eyes with his, angry at him for_ _seeing through her bullshit and angry with herself for somehow giving herself_ _away. Of course it would be a cold day in hell before she told that smug son of_ _a bitch he was right that she had somehow fallen under his spell and she was_ _starting to think about how it would be like to be his wife despite the fact he_ _only saw her as his baby mama and nothing more._

"No you didn't hit a nerve! I just tend to walk away from people talking crazy to me…. Okay I may have slept with you but only because I'm hormonal"

"And how did you get that way? Oh right by sleeping with me because you wanted me then and you want me now" _Sonny points out_

"Okay so maybe I slept with you a few times but it doesn't mean I like you!" _Carly spats out before leaving the room in a_ _huff_

 _~**~**~**~_

"What brings you by?" _Luke questions as his_ _baby sister walks into his office_

"I was going to apologize to you for thinking you were stepping out on Laura BUT that was before I saw that skanky looking woman leaving Luke's looking all upset" _Bobbie remarks as she glares at her brother_ _for making her feel bad about thinking he was cheating on Laura when all the_ _long he was since Luke's was closed so she had no business at Luke's._

"I'm not cheating on Laura!" _Luke spats out_ _annoyed_

"Then why did she leave here crying? Come on Luke! Just admit you stepped out on your wife and broke things off with that home wrecker because you know Laura and I were on to you!"

"I was never involved with that woman! And since when the hell have you and Laura become so chummy anyways?! I mean I was always under the impression you hated her" _Luke remarks as he silently curses_ _Virginia out for stopping by his office to begin with_

"Laura and I may have had our differences in the past Luke but since she became your wife I put our differences aside because you love her and I love you." _Bobbie declares as she sits down on the chair in front of his desk_

"I do love my wife which is why I didn't stray" _Luke_ _comments_

"Okay so explain to me why she left here crying?" 

"Because she needed a job and I couldn't give her one. Sonny is already in an uproar over Luke's not making enough green so he wouldn't like me hiring more help when we don't need it." _Luke lies hoping_ _  
_ _his baby sister bought his explanation since the last thing he wanted was for_ _Bobbie to start poking her nose into the situation._

"Oh…I'm sorry Luke. It just looked like she was crying over a broken heart and I came to the wrong conclusion." _Bobbie sighs_ _out heavily since she was sooooooooo sure when she saw that woman run out of_ _Luke in tears that Luke had lied to her. Normally her gut feelings were dead on_ _but she was obviously wrong this time._

"It's fine. Let's just forget all about this and move on"

"Yeah, okay. How about you the kids and Laura come over to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Sure" _Luke nods as Bobbie stands up from the chair_ _she was sitting on_

"Great, so I'll see you later"

"See you later baby sister"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As he walks into their bedroom he watches as Carly tosses_ _the picture frame he was looking at earlier downstairs of Virginia and Carly as_ _a baby back into the box._ "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" _Carly remarks as she walks away from the_ _box and makes her way towards their bed._

 _Picking up the picture frame Carly threw back into the box_ _Sonny remarks "_ You look adorable in this picture. If we have a daughter I would love it if she looked like you"

"I think you better pray for a son" _Carly comments_ _as he places the picture frame on his nightstand._

"Why because you would rather have a son who looks just like his handsome father?" _Sonny grins at her_

"No I just think you wouldn't be able to handle a daughter especially if she's like me"

"If I can handle you I think I can handle a kid version of you" _Sonny points out_

"You think? Just how well are you going to be able to handle it when she starts getting into boys?"

"Oh she's not going to date" _Sonny remarks sternly_ _since no punk ass teen was going to ever lay a finger on his girl!_

"You know my father said the same thing at first before he realized he was fighting a battle he had no hope in winning. My father realized that the more he said no it only made me want the boys more. I even use to sneak out of my window and climb down a tree just so I could hop into one of the high school football player's cars and drive off for a make out session by the beach."

"We live in a penthouse so there will be no tree for her to climb out of her window from" _Sonny points out_

"That's true we don't have big enough tress around the penthouse but we do have fire escapes" _Carly smiles enjoying how crazy_ _Sonny was getting over their maybe daughter dating someday._

"Which I will know the second she uses them because I will make sure there are guards guarding every fucking fire escape! No hormone crazed teenage boy is going anywhere near my baby girl and if they try they will have to deal with me!" _Sonny huffs out as he balls his hands into_ _fists._ _As Carly starts to giggle_ _Sonny asks_ "What's so damn funny?"

"You are for getting all upset over a possible girl we might have that is not even born yet. I mean you really need to chill. I was just teasing you. And **if** we do have a daughter I hate to break it to you but you being Sonny Corinthos won't stop our daughter from wanting to date boys."

" **If** we have a daughter you bet that I would scare off any punk ass kid who tries to make my baby girl just another notch on their bedpost" _Sonny declares_ _since he knew from experience that teen_ _boys only had one thing on their minds._

"I stand by my statement pray for a son Sonny because trust me you won't be able to handle being a father to a girl like I was" _Carly_ _remarks knowing that no matter what Sonny thought if their daughter turned out_ _to be anything like she was Sonny wouldn't be able to stop their daughter from_ _dating the bad boy types._

"You have no idea what I can handle" _Sonny declares_ _confident that he could protect his little girl from those horny teenager_ _bastards._

 _Looking down at her stomach Carly laughs out_ "You hear that baby daddy thinks he has it all under control because he can't stand it not being in control of everyone and everything but he is about to find out as soon as you're born he's going to lose all the control little by little" 

"I'm the king of my castle and no punk is going to lay a hand on my princess" _Sonny asserts confidently_

"Oh please if we have a girl she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger. She's just going to give you a puppy eye look and you're going to give into her demands. All fathers are suckers for the puppy eye look"

"I will give my daughter the world but I promise you no loser is going to lay a single finger on my daughter. And as for the puppy eye look it won't work on me. Just like with her mama I will know when she's up to no good and stand my ground"

"Yeah, good luck with that" _Carly laughs out_

"And you're so confident you will be able to handle every aspect of our child's childhood and I can't even though I can run Port Charles?" _Sonny questions back_

"Actually I'm not confident far from it Sonny" _Carly admits with a heavy sigh before going on to say_ "But I do know if our baby is a girl she will date boys whether you like it or not"

"You're worried about being a good mother?" _Sonny_ _questions as he sits down on the bed beside her_

"How can I not be Sonny? It's not like I had a mother growing up and as much as I loved my father he wasn't what anyone would call father of the year considering he had to bargain my future to try and save his life by getting me to agree to marry Savage. So yeah I have more than some doubts about being a good mother to my child. I mean what if I hold my baby in my arms and I don't feel the connection a mother is supposed to feel for their baby like my mother obviously didn't feel for me"

"Hey you're going to be a good mother. I have no doubts about it. I can see that you love our child already and as far as Virginia is concern despite her leaving you which I really think there is more to this story I do think she loves you. Why else would she hold on to some of your baby stuff?"

"Okay she loved me but just not enough to stick around" _Carly sighs out heavily_

 _Taking her hand in his Sonny tells her_ "I know how you feel about being left behind and because I went through something similar with my own father I know that neither one of us is going to make the same mistakes as they did because we know how it feels to be left behind. We're going to give our child the childhood we should have had and our baby will never know how it feels to live without one of his or her parents." 

"Yeah" _Carly smiles as a few tears rolls down her_ _cheeks._

 _Reaching out his hand to her Sonny wipes away her tears_ _before pulling her into a loving embrace._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this_ _chapter. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my last_ _chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated it_ _encourages me to write._

 _Take care_


	29. Chapter 29

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 29_

 _Looking up from his paperwork as he_ _hears the sound of high heel pumps descending the staircase in a rush Sonny_ _eyes go dark as he takes in the sight of her_ "What the hell do you think you're wearing?!" 

_Scoffing at him, she questions_ "What's your problem?!"

"Oh let's see how about your tone of voice" _Sonny remarks as he stands up from his_ _desk chair_ "And your lack of clothes is another **huge** problem!"

"It's a mini dress dad; it's not a big deal. Mom wears them all the time. Hell I saw her wear shorter things then this in her photo albums when she was my age" _she_ _remarks as she walks over towards the couch and grabs the red clutch that match_ _her dress._

"I don't care what your mom wore at your age. I'm your father and I'm telling you there is no way in hell my baby girl is going to leave the house looking like that! Now go back up and change!" 

"Dad my date is going to be here any minute. I don't have time to change"

"Date? What date?! Who said **you** can date?!" _Sonny_ _demands_

"Mom said I could. She met him and she agrees with me she thinks he's cute" 

"CARLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Sonny shouts out at the top of his lungs since Carly knew damn well that he_ _didn't want their daughter to date. She was only sixteen and he wasn't about to_ _let some punk defile his baby girl!_

"What?" _Carly asks as she appears from on top of the staircase_

 _"_ Did you tell her she could DATE?!" 

"She's sixteen honey, that's what teenagers do." _Taking a look at her beautiful_ _daughter Carly rushes down the stairs as she remarks_ "Oh honey you look so pretty in that dress"

"Dress what dress?! That so called dress looks like a top!" Sonny spats out annoyed t _hat_ _Carly would give his baby girl permission to date._

"Mom, can you get rid of dad. He's going to ruin my first date with Skittles"

"Wait! Hold on! The guy you wanna date is named Skittles?! What the hell kind of name is that?!"

"It's just a nickname Sonny and I find it's a cool nickname. I love eating Skittles, its damn good candy" _Carly remarks before going on to say_ "Besides I met the young man and he's a sweetheart. He thought I was her sister."

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny asks_ "You bought that crap about being able to pass off as her sister?!"

"Are you saying I look old?!" _Carly asks back_ _as she places her hands onto_ _her hips_

"Oh daddy! That's not very nice or true to say mom looks old. Mom happens to be a MILF"

"A MILF? What the hell is that?" _Sonny frowns at his daughter_

"Mother's I like to fuck" _Carly explains with a grin across her face_

"Yeah all the guys in my high school say that mom is the hottest mom around. It's a compliment to you as much as it is to mom daddy; it shows you have good taste in women"

 _Rubbing his face in_ _frustration Sonny spats out to Carly_ "That's it! I'm putting her in an all-girls school like I wanted to, to begin with!"

"Mom!"

"Sonny you're overreacting" 

"No! I mean it! I'm the boss around here and this nonsense ends now!" _looking_ _Carly up and down he goes on to ask_ "And would it KILL you not to look so damn hot! I don't need some horny teenagers fantasizing about a threesome with my daughter and wife!"

"Yuck daddy that's gross!"

 _Opening the penthouse_ _door Max utters out_ "Boss you won't believe this but some young guy is here to see your baby girl and get this he actually calls himself Skittles…you know like as in the candy"

 _Before Carly could stop him Sonny_ _rushes towards the front door as Skittles sees Sonny Corinthos coming after him_ _with a deadly look across his face he lets out a curse word before making a mad_ _dash for it._

"DADDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!"

~**~**~**~

 _Letting out a moan Carly blinks her_ _eyes open as she feels Sonny moving around in bed. Turning on the lamp that was_ _on her nightstand Carly frowns as she realizes that Sonny was punching the hell_ _out of his pillow in his sleep._

"What the hell? Sonny! Wake up!" _Carly calls out to him loudly as he pounded on his_ _pillow causing feathers to fly out everywhere_

"Huh?" _Sonny mumbles out as he blinks his eyes open then lets out a groan as the light_ _from the room blinds him a little_

"What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"What happened to my pillow?" _Sonny asks back_

"You happened. I woke up from all of your moving around and when I turned on the lights you were punching the hell out of your pillow."

"Oh" _Sonny_ _simply remarks as his dream comes back to him_

"So what were you dreaming about?" _Carly asks with a yawn_

"I was uh…you know just taking care of business" 

_Watching Carly as she gets out of bed_ _Sonny asks_ "Where are you going it's the middle of the night?"

"To the bathroom" _Carly explains_

 _As Carly walks towards the bathroom_ _Sonny lets out a grin as he starts picking up the feathers that had fallen out_ _of his pillow as he remembers punching the hell out of that punk Skittles_ _before Carly woke him up from his dream._

"I can handle this" _Sonny mumbles to himself although he didn't care what Carly_ _said_ ** _if_** _they had a girl she would be_ _going to an all-girls school so Carly wouldn't become a MILF and his baby girl_ _wouldn't be distracted by the horny bastards_

~**~**~**~

 _The next morning Sonny looks up from_ _his laptop as he calls out to Carly_ "Good you're up. I was starting to think you were going to sleep the whole morning away"

"Well some crazy guy woke me up last night as he punched his own pillow liked it was a punching bag"

"Sorry about that. You must be hungry right?" 

"Sonny don't talk to me about food right now I just finished puking my guts out" _Carly_ _sighs out heavily as she makes her way towards him_

"Alright I guess you can have brunch instead since its close to lunch anyways" _Sonny_ _remarks as Carly gazes down at his laptop screen_

"Really Sonny?" _Carly laughs out as she notices that Sonny was looking up all girls_ _schools in the area_

"What?"

"I guess I really got to you yesterday, huh. Sonny we don't even know if we're having a  
girl and even **if** we are having a girl she won't be going to high school for a very long time"

"You didn't get to me. I was just looking at different options for the baby. It doesn't hurt to plan ahead you know" _Sonny tells her as Carly lets out a chuckle…_ "And I don't see what's so funny about that"

"Because you're so clueless about girls and this all-girls school bright idea of yours won't work."

"And why the hell not?"

"Don't you know girls who go to all girl schools are known to be the biggest sluts?" _Carly_ _questions back as she walks towards the couch and plops herself down_.

 _Letting out a heavy sigh as it dawns on_ _him how horny those catholic school girls where when he was a teen he utters_ _out_ "Damn it!"

 _As Carly giggles on the couch Sonny_ _shakes his head as he tells her_ "This isn't funny Carly we may have a serious problem on our hands here"

"I think it's hilarious"

"Of course you would because you're going to be a MILF" _Sonny grumbles out_

"I'm going to be a what?" _Carly asks back_

"You know what those horny teenage bastards call hot mothers. Mother I would like to fuck; a MILF" _Sonny explains_

"You're losing it" _Carly laughs out_

"No, no I'm not. In fact I don't know why I didn't think of this before"

"Think about what?" _Carly frowns_

"Homeschool we can homeschool her so she won't turn into a slut and she won't be tempted by those horny bastards in a regular school" _Sonny explains_

"Sonny why don't you put her in a tower and throw away the key while you're at it. Come on. This is just crazy there is nothing wrong with teenagers dating. Are you going to go this nuts if we have a son because he will want to date too you know"

"Boys are different" _Sonny explains_

"You're such male chauvinist" 

"Whatever. If we have a daughter it's my job to protect her from those horny teenagers."

"But if we have a son he will be one of those horny teenagers too"

"Well it's up to those girls fathers to worry about their daughters then" _Sonny points_ _out_

 _Shaking her head Carly goes on to point_ _outs_ "And teenage girls get horny too just so you know.  
I wasn't that innocent when I was a teenager. I learned pretty fast how to play guys and get what I want"

"Well that's because your father wasn't doing his job to keep you away from those teenage boys unlike what I will do" _Sonny explains before walking away from her;_ _heading towards the kitchen to prepare Carly's brunch._

"Oh honey I hope for your sake you're a girl just so you can make daddy eat crow when he finds out just how wrong he is" _Carly softly tells her unborn child._

~**~**~**~

 _Meanwhile inside the kitchen Sonny_ _pulls out his ringing cellphone from out of his pockets…_ "Yeah?"

*******

"Hey it's me. Benny was right we have a problem down in Florida. Savage's old crew is causing trouble alright. They are even selling drugs on your turf" _Jason_ _informs him_

*******

"You need to put a stop to that now Jason!" _Sonny orders out angrily that Savage's old_ _crew were selling drugs on his territory_

*******  
"I will but before the problem gets handled it's going to get pretty messy down here." _Jason_ _remarks_

*******

"Jason I'm supposed to take Carly to Florida for the hearing this problem needs to be settled by then. I do not want to take Carly in the middle of a war zone so do whatever it takes to put a fucking end to Savage's old crew and do it fast!" _Sonny_ _orders out before ending the phone call._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny shoves_ _his cellphone back into his pocket as he silently prays that Jason gets the job_ _done in time because the last thing he wanted to do was tell Carly she couldn't_ _go to the hearing._

~**~**~**~

 _A little while later Carly walks into_ _the kitchen as Sonny washed their dirty dishes. Hopping onto the countertop_ _Carly remarks_ "You were pretty quiet during brunch" 

"You shouldn't be sitting on the countertop you can fall down and hurt yourself and the baby" 

"You worry too much. Speaking of which if you're still worrying about having a daughter you really need to stop before you give yourself a heart attack. Who knows maybe by some miracle if the baby is a girl she won't be anything like me and she will be the perfect little angle like my best friend Carly was before that drunken bastard killed her"

"Hey I stand by my statement I wouldn't mind if our child turns out to be like you. You know I loved my mother with all my heart but I always wished she could have been a little stronger, more of a fighter like you are. My mother was an angle but when the devil came into her life she was too weak to fight him off. If our baby does turn out to be a girl I hope she has that fight in her that you have"

"I thought it drives you crazy" _Carly smiles at him_

"Yeah it does" _Sonny laughs before going on to say_ "But you're brave and strong. Not too many women would have risked her life to save mine in hopes to take down Savage"

"You said I was foolish to save your life"

"You were foolish you could have gotten yourself killed that day but you're also strong  
and brave and I like that. I know that you wouldn't let anyone break your spirt because you took action when most people would have been too afraid to. I can only hope that our child grows up to be as strong and as brave as their mother"

"Our baby's father is really brave and strong too you know" _Carly softly tell him._

 _After placing the dish onto the_ _dishrack Sonny asks_ "Yeah?" _as he leans himself into her, his lips a breath away from hers._

"Yeah" _Carly breathes out softly just seconds before his lips make contact with hers;_ _kissing her softly…._

"Hey you can't just walk in here!"

"I have a warrant! Joe, Brad you guys search upstairs" 

_Breaking away from Carly's lip as he_ _hears Max and Taggert's voices Sonny exhales sharply._

"What the hell is he doing here?" _Carly questions_

"I'm here doing my job" _Taggert remarks as Sonny turns around and faces him._

"And what crime do you think Sonny has done now?" _Carly questions_

"Carly stay out of this" _Sonny orders out before he asks Taggert_ "What brings you by?"

"Sorel's dead body" 

"He's dead?" _Sonny questions back_

"You already knew he was"

"Sonny's been with me all day" _Carly states_

"Carly I said stay out of this" _Sonny snaps out irritated as his phone starts to_ _ring…_

"That's probably your accountant Benny informing you about the police raid at your  
warehouse." _Taggert informs him; hoping they could find something that_ _pointed Sonny as the murderer since he knew that Sonny wanted Sorel dead for_ _years_

 _Ignoring his ringing cellphone Sonny_ _turns around and helps Carly off the countertop "_ Why don't you go to the mall for a bit?"

"I'm not leaving while those pigs upstairs go through my belongings" _Carly remarks_

"I would watch what you say" _Taggert warns_

"DON'T you talk to her!" _Sonny snaps out at Taggert for daring to threaten Carly._ _Letting out a heavy sigh he goes on to say_ "Carly everything is going to be fine. Just go to the mall and have fun _"_

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly goes on_ _to say_ "You really need to get yourself a life and stop your crazy obsession with Sonny. You know it's not healthy you need to let it go because he's just not into you"

"Carly!"

"Sonny is a criminal so you better get us to this, but maybe then again you won't have to because Sonny is about to go down for murder"

"Sonny didn't kill anyone and last I checked it wasn't a crime to own a coffee warehouse!"

"Carly enough!"

 _Making his way into the kitchen Max utters_ _out to Sonny_ "Boss Benny just called and he wanted to let you know that cops were roaming the entire place. He called Justus on the matter."

"Good. Now take Carly to the mall"

"I told you I'm not leaving"

"Stress isn't good for the baby Carly so can you **please** just go shopping or go to the movies. I will call you once Taggert realizes he wasted all of our time. I'm going to be okay"

"Fine" _Carly_ _sighs out heavily_ _since she knew he was right getting stressed out might_ _hurt the baby_

 _As she walks past him Taggert calls out_ _to her_ "Have a nice day Carly"

"Go suck on a day old doughnut!" _Carly calls out from the living room._

 _While shaking his head Taggert goes on_ _to tell Sonny_ "You're not going to get away with murder; not this time Sonny. I warned you if Sorel turned up dead you would be my prime suspect and you are" 

"You're just going to look the fool like you always did because I didn't kill Sorel" _Sonny_ _states back as they hear the penthouse door slam close._

~**~**~**~

"Awe better luck next time I guess" _Sonny remarks as the cops leave his penthouse empty_ _handed_

"This isn't over Sonny! I know you're guilty and I'm going to prove it"

"It's hard to prove something I didn't do."

"Where's Jason by the way?"

"I don't know. I don't keep tabs on him."

"He's your employee and your best friend and you're telling me you don't know where he is?"

"Jason doesn't have to answer to me when he's off the clock and unlike you Taggert I have a life of my own so I'm not obsessed with what everyone else does with their time." _Sonny remarks as Carly walks back inside the penthouse with Max_ _following behind her_

"He's still here?" _Carly questions as Sonny exhales sharply_

"I thought you were going to go shopping?"

 _Showing Sonny the tiny bag in her hand_ _she replies_ "I did" _before glaring at Taggert_ "I gave you an hour why are you still here?"

"I was doing my job"

"I don't see cuffs on him so I'm guessing you realized you stopped by for nothing because like I told you he's not your guy"

"Carleeeeeeeeeee" _Sonny calls out her name_

"This isn't over" _Taggert warns Sonny before leaving the penthouse_

"Why did you bring her back home before I called you?" _Sonny questions Max annoyed as_ _Carly walks over towards the couch_

"Because Max got us kicked out of Victoria's Secret for being such a pervert. It was very embarrassing. I bet Johnny wouldn't have gotten us kicked out" _Carly remarks_ _as she pulls out a bra she bought_ "But at least I bought this before the pervert got us kicked out"

"You got kicked out…." _Glancing at the black bra Carly was holding in her hands Sonny_ _orders out to her_ "Would you put that back in the bag! My men don't need to know what type of underwear you wear!"

"He saw me buy it before he got us kicked out so I don't see what's the big deal about it'"

"I don't care! Put it away!"

"Fine" _Carly_ _sighs out as she places it back inside her bag._

_Placing his hands onto his hips Sonny_ _asks_ "What the hell did you do Max? Why is Carly calling you a pervert?"

"I called him a pervert because he landed face first in some ladies boobs" _Carly_ _laughs out_

"What?!" _Sonny_ _asks with a frown across his face_

"The lady smacked him as her friend called for security. Max was asked to never enter Victoria's Secrets again."

"It was an accident boss! I swear! I didn't mean to fall into them" _Max explains as he_ _starts to blush_

"How the hell did you fall into some woman's breast?!"

"I tripped onto a stupid rug just as this woman walked out of the changing stall to ask her girlfriend about the nightie she was trying on and well like Carly said I landed face first into them. I tried to apologize but she went all crazy on me!" _Max explains as Carly giggles on the couch_

 _Shaking his head Sonny utters out_ "Just…go…go back to your post and shut the door" _Making_ _his way towards Carly who was still laughing on the couch he goes on to ask_ "So it took you one hour to buy one bra?" 

"No I bought a few other things"

"Yeah?" _Sonny_ _grunts out_

"Yeah"

"Well let's see what else did you get?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah" _Sonny_ _nods_

"Well so can I and the rest of my purchases is mine and Victoria's Secret's secret"

"What?! You were just flaunting your black bra two seconds ago"

"And you told me to put it away" _Carly reminds him_

"Yeah because Max's prying eyes were there"

"So? He saw me buy them it's not like he didn't see what I got. You know if you don't want your men to know what I buy then I suggest you let me roam around Port Charles guard free"

"That's never going to happen Carly. I'm not some boring accountant. I live a dangerous life which means my family needs to be guarded at all times" _Sonny explains_ _as he wonders if Carly brought Max to Victoria's Secret as a way to get him to_ _back off on the guards._

"Fine but don't complain if your men know my little secret and you don't"

"So you're saying Max saw what you bought and you won't let me take a look at them?"

"Yeah" _Carly_ _grins_

"Fine, don't show me them" _Sonny grumbles out_

"I won't"

"But you will…I mean sooner or later I will see them and seeing them on you is you know a lot better than seeing you pull them out of that bag" _Sonny points out as_ _he flashes his irresistible dimple smile her way_

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" _Carly states as she places her bag beside her on the_ _couch_

"If Taggert hadn't shown up earlier you would have been mine"

"Wow that ego of yours doesn't have an off switch, does it?"

"Are you denying the kiss we shared before Taggert showed his ugly face here?"

"It was just a kiss" _Carly whispers out as Sonny leans dangerously close to her_

"No it wasn't" _Sonny states back with a grunt before his lips crashes down onto_ _hers…_

 _Moaning into his mouth Carly's arms_ _warp around his neck pulling his body on top of hers; kissing him back…_

"Hey boss…"

"NOT NOW MAX!" _Sonny yells out as his lips part from Carly's momentarily before_ _kissing her again…_

"Boss I'm sorry but this is important it can't wait" _Benny states with a panic tone of_ _voice._

 _Pulling away from Carly's lips yet_ _again Sonny lets out a curse word in Spanish as Carly fingers lightly touch her_ _lips…_

"This better be fucking important" _Sonny grumbles out as he turns around to face Benny._

"Jason's been shot sir" _Benny declares_

~**~**~**~

 _Well that's all for now. I want to_ _thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoy reading this_ _chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care_


	30. Chapter 30

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter_ _30_

"Sonny I'm coming with you!" _Carly remarks as he neatly places his_ _clothes into a suitcase which irritated the hell out of her since he always had_ _to be so damn neat all the time even when he was dealing with a crisis._

"Oh no you're not!" _Sonny states firmly as he makes his way towards his dresser to grab his_ _gun since the last place he wanted Carly to be is in danger which Florida now_ _was for her or anyone connected to him._

"Jason is hurt! I have a right to see him. He's my friend too you know"

"It's too dangerous! Jason was **shot** and I'm not going to risk having you getting crossed in the cross fires of my business so you're staying home where it's safe and I don't want to hear any more arguments!"

"I'm supposed to go down to Florida anyways to go to the trial remember?" _Carly_ _points out_

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny states_ "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go now that Jason's been shot. It's just too dangerous for you and the baby right now"

"Sonny I have to be there and you promised me I could go!"

 _Making his way over towards her as he tucks his gun into_ _his pants Sonny promises "_ If the judge lets him go I will dish out my own justice towards the bastard, but you're staying home where it's safe." 

"Sonny you can put as many guards as you want on me. I promise I won't ditch them. I have to be there! This is important to me."

"No what's important is for you and the baby to stay safe. Now how about you take a nice hot bath and relax" _Sonny suggests since he hated how worked up_ _Carly was getting over the situation because of Benny's big fat mouth! Benny_ _should have known better then to run his mouth off when Carly was beside_ _him._

"Jason's been shot and the bastard who killed my friend might get set free so don't tell me to relax!" _Carly states stubbornly_

 _Shaking his head Sonny walks towards his suitcase as he_ _tells her_ "Try not to worry while I'm gone and listen to Max. I know you're upset because he blabbed but he was doing his job and I need you to listen to him so I can have a piece of mind that you and the baby will be safe while I'm gone. If you won't be good for my sake I'm asking you to do it for the sake of our child Carly"

"Fine" _Carly_ _breathes out heavily as Sonny zips up his suitcase since it was pretty damn_ _obvious that Sonny wasn't going to let her go so she didn't want to tip him off_ _of her plans to leave Port Charles without him._

"You mean that?" _Sonny asks softly since he was kind of stunned that Carly already_ _dropped the subject but pleased that maybe for once Carly was actually going to_ _listen to reason for their child's sake._

"It's not like I have much of a choice now do I?" _Carly points out before heading_ _towards his washroom door._

 _As Carly opens his bathroom door Sonny asks_ "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking your suggestion I'm going to take a nice long bath and relax" _Carly_ _comments before walking into the washroom and slamming the door shut behind_ _her._

"What no kiss goodbye for the father of your child?" _Sonny calls out to the closed_ _door before letting out a heavy sigh as he silently prays that Carly kept her_ _word and would be good while he's gone to Florida._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking out of the washroom Carly sighs out heavily as_ _she glances into the empty room. A part of her had hoped Sonny would have_ _changed his mind and asked her to come along with him but since he didn't she_ _  
_ _knew she had to come up with her own way to get out of Port Charles and back to_ _Florida._

 _As her cellphone starts to ring Carly walks over towards the_ _washroom counter where she left it by the sink and picks up her phone. Looking_ _down at the caller ID Carly fights back the tears as she sees its Lenny from_ _the caller ID…._

"Hello?"

 _~**~**~**~_

"Thanks for allowing me to come along boss" _Johnny remarks as Sonny's private jet takes_ _off into the air._

"You better not make me regret it Johnny" _Sonny warns since he needed Johnny on his A_ _game so they could take back control of Florida._

"Yes sir" _Johnny_ _nods as he silently prays nothing goes wrong on his watch since the boss had_ _yet to forgive him for his errors concerning Carly._

 _A part of him was kind of happy that he wasn't in Port_ _Charles with the other men because he had a feeling Carly Benson was going to_ _cause problems for the men on duty since the boss stated that Carly was upset_ _over the fact she couldn't come down to Florida with him._

 _After the trouble he got with the boss over Carly he was_ _starting to think facing men with guns was a lot better than staying at home_ _protecting the boss's pregnant fiancé._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Don't worry Lenny there is nothing or anyone that is going to stop me from being in that courtroom." _Carly vows as she silently wonders how in the world she was going to_ _pull this off. She didn't have a plan yet but she was going to figure a way to_ _get to that courtroom._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Have you heard from Carly?" _Sonny questions into his cellphone…_ "No don't disturb her. I just need you to make sure while I'm gone she behaves herself and that she doesn't stuff her face with junk food the whole time I'm gone. I'm counting on you, Rolando and Milo to make sure Carly and the baby stay safe while I'm gone and watch out for any plans she may come up with during my absence…Good I'm glad to hear you have it under control because I won't take kindly to any errors regarding my family" _shutting his cellphone Sonny fights back the urge he had to go back to_ _Port Charles because of the gut feeling he was having regarding Carly._

 _He didn't feel right at all about leaving Carly alone_ _with his men right now but he had to handle the situation in Florida before it_ _got worse. All he could do is hope for the best at this point and try his best_ _to keep his focused on his business instead of Carly since one mistake could be_ _a fatal one._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Opening the penthouse door Carly watches as Max places_ _his cellphone into his pocket._

"That was the boss" _Max explains_

"Let me guess he told you to report my every move and to be on the lookout for plans I might come up with during his absence."

"More or less, yeah" _Max nods his head_

"Well don't you worry about a thing Max because I attend to be on my best behavior. I wouldn't dream on doing anything to get you into trouble like what happened to Johnny after all you're a good man and guard doing his job"

"So you're no longer mad at me for reporting to the boss about Dan Roberts?" _Max_ _questions_

"That's right" _Carly nods before going on to say_ "Sonny was right you were just doing your job and I shouldn't have been so angry at you for doing what you're paid to do."

"Really?" _Max_ _asks_

"Yeah" _Carly_ _smiles brightly at him_

"Oh I'm so happy to hear it. I hated it when you were angry at me because the last thing I want to do is disappoint you but I have to stay loyal to the boss"

"We're good Max" _Carly states as she puts her hand onto his shoulder before turning_ _around and shutting the penthouse door behind her_

 _Letting out a sigh of relief Max silently thanks God that_ _Carly had a change of heart and was no longer angry at him. Now that there was_ _peace between them he didn't have to worry as much about Carly misbehaving_ _while the boss was gone._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Hours later Sonny walks into the room where Jason was_ _recovering at a new safe house Sonny had purchase after the shooting he had at_ _his old one by Savage's men. Since his old one was no longer a secret to_ _Savage's old crew he knew that old safe house was no longer good for his needs_ _so he bought another place near the ocean far away from the old one he used to_ _own before he found out Carly was pregnant with his child_

 _"_ Sorry _" Jason groans out as he lies in bed with a_ _bullet wound to the chest. He hated to feel this way helpless and powerless to_ _help his best friend._

"It's okay, man. I'm just happy you're going to make it" _Sonny calls out to him as he_ _makes his way towards him._

"I managed to kill the bastard after he shot me" _Jason explains_

"Good" _Sonny smiles at him but he kind of wished Jason hadn't only so he could make_ _the mother fucker suffer for shooting Jason._

"Just give me a few hours and I'll go back out and-"

"Forget it Jason. You're in no shape to be going out there and handling anything. You need to rest for your sake and for Carly's too"

"Carly?" _Jason_ _frowns since he didn't think Sonny would tell Carly since he knew how much he_ _was trying to get Carly to avoid stressful situations_

"Benny opened his big mouth in front of Carly so she knows you've been shot. I swear I wanted to kill him for opening his mouth in front of her. I don't know what the hell Benny was thinking but thankfully for him nothing happened to the baby because of it"

"Thank God she's okay" 

"Yeah" _Sonny nods his head. Taking a seat by Jason's bed Sonny goes on to say_ "She wanted to be here but I told her it was way too dangerous. I also stated her she couldn't go to the trail. I can't risk their safety. Carly was upset with me but what else is new" _Sonny sighs out_ _heavily hating that she was at home upset while he was here in Florida a plane_ _ride away from her. He just prayed nothing happened to her or the baby while he_ _was gone._

"You made the right call. Savage's old crew knows how Carly looks like and they know she's your weakness. Word is out that she's carrying your child around town so if they see her they won't hesitate to use her to get to you _" Jason declares_

"Savage's old crew has gone into hiding. Our guys told me after you were shot they disappeared out of sight." _Sonny informs him_

"They probably figured out you would come back to town after I got shot"

"Well they won't hide for long because I'm going to locate every last single one of them and blow them to pieces!" _Sonny vows; hating himself for not taking_ _care of this before this situation got to the point where they were now with_ _Jason lying with a bullet wound in his chest._

 _~**~**~**~_

"So she just forgave you?" _Milo asks stunned_

"Yeah" _Max_ _nods his head_

"You don't find that odd?" _He questions_

"Yeah a little I guess but you know she's pregnant and pregnant women have all sorts of mood swings so maybe she was having a really good mood swing." _Max theorizes_ _although the more he thought about it the more he felt uneasy about the whole_ _thing. But he wasn't about to admit that to his little brother._

 _As the penthouse door opens both Max and Milo glances towards_ _Carly with an uneasy look across their faces since they weren't sure what mood_ _Carly would be in._

"Hey guys" _Carly grins at them_

"Hi" _Milo greets her with a smile_

"Anything we can do for you?" _Max questions_

"Actually yes, I'm a little hungry and Sonny wouldn't be happy if he found out I tried to cook in his precious kitchen so I was hoping that one of you could go out and get me something healthy, but not too healthy to eat, alright."

"You want something healthy?" _Max questions stunned_

"Not really but it's what's good for the baby, right?" _Carly comments_

"I know the perfect place that sells really good vegan food" _Milo suggests_

"Vegan?"

"Yeah, it's really tasty" _Milo states as he sees the uneasy look across her face._

"Okay I said I wanted something healthy but I also need meat and Vegan's don't eat meat right?" _Carly questions_

"There's no meat in vegan meals but it's going to be really good and healthy for you and the baby" _Milo explains_

"I'm going to pass on the vegan meal _" Carly states since there was no way in_ _hell she was going to eat a vegan meal_

"Okay how about I get you steak with vegetables on the side at the no name?" _Max suggests_

"That sounds nice, oh and how about a piece of chocolate cake for dessert since I'm being so good for dinner" _Carly smiles_

"It's not steak night at the No Name Max its fish and chips night and you know the chef at the No Name makes only one meal a night" _Milo states_

"Shut up, the chef wouldn't dare deny the boss's fiancé a steak" _Max utters out_

"And chocolate cake" _Carly adds in_

"Right" _Max smiles as Milo lets out a heavy sigh_

"Great. Can you go get it now because I'm starving?"

"No problem" Max nods

"Thanks" _Carly_ _smiles as she shuts the penthouse door behind her._

"Okay Milo you heard the lady go get her, her steak"

"Oh noooooooooo you're not"

"What?" _Max_ _questions_

"You're not sending me over to the No Name to ask that crazy chef to change his meal for Carly. No way in hell am I going to deal with that nut job. You told Carly you would get the chef to cook her a steak so you're the one who's going to go and tell that crazy ass bastard he has to cook Carly one or the boss will be mad not me. I voted for the Vegan meal"

 _Shoving Milo towards the elevator he tells him_ "Oh don't be such a chicken! Just tell him that's what the boss's fiancé wants and come back quick because you heard her she's hungry." 

"No man! You go!"

"I'm not going the boss put me in charge while he was gone regarding Carly and I say you're the one who has to go." _Max states as the elevator door dings open._

"I can watch Carly" _Milo offers_

"No dice" _Max_ _utters out before pushing his brother into the elevator._

 _~**~**~**~_

"How's Jason?" _Johnny questions as the boss shuts the bedroom door closed behind him_

"He just needs some rest but he's going to be alright" _Sonny comments before asking_ "Any word yet on Savage's old crew?"

"None yet boss but the guys are working on it" _Johnny declares._

"I want them found Johnny! Make sure our guys know that no one sleeps until every last one of those mother fuckers are found! I won't take another hit from them, we're the ones who are going to be giving down the smack down!" _Sonny shouts out annoyed that_ _no one has found Savage's men yet._

"Yes sir" _Johnny_ _nods as he pulls out his cellphone to make some calls as the boss walks away_ _from him._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Hey boss" _Max_ _utters out into his cellphone not at all shocked that the boss was calling this_ _soon since he could tell he was worried about Carly before he left town._

********

"How is everything going?" _Sonny questions_ _since he couldn't help but worry about what Carly may be doing while he was_ _gone._

********  
"Everything is more than fine boss. You really don't have to worry. Carly even asked for a healthy meal that Milo is out getting for her right now. She vetoed the Vegan meal Milo offered to get for her but she agreed to steak and vegetables from the No Name"

********

 _Letting out a groan Sonny asks_ "Carly asked for a healthy meal and you don't find that suspicious at all!?"

********

"She said she was doing it for the baby" _Max_ _declares as he hopes that Carly hadn't duped him._

********

"Max you idiot! There is noooooooooooooooo way in hell Carly would ask for a fucking healthy meal pregnant or not! Carly's still in the penthouse right?!"

********

"Well yeah. I've been at my post since you left boss" _Max remarks_

"Go check!" _Sonny orders out since he didn't_ _like the bad feeling in his gut about Carly._

********

"Okay, sure boss" _Max utters out as he silently_ _prays the boss wasn't right and that Carly was still in the penthouse._

 _Opening the penthouse door Max mutters out_ "Damn" _as he_ _notices Carly was nowhere in sight._

******** 

"Damn it Max! I fucking told you to watch out for her! I told you she was up to no good! What the hell is wrong with you?!" _Sonny screams out furious that Max has already let Carly slipped out of sight_ _and he hadn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet_

"I'm sorry boss" _Max utters out in a panic_ _tone of voice as he silently thinks to himself he should have left Milo watch_ _Carly after all_

********

"You're SORRY?! Oh trust me you're going to be REALLY sorry if Carly even gets a scratch on her! Now go find her you idiot!"

********

 _Walking down the staircase Carly calls out to_ _Max as his back is to her while he is about to shut the penthouse door…_ "Hey Max is my steak here?"

"CARLEE!" _Max turns around stunned and happy that_ _Carly was still in the penthouse after all_

"Carly? Did you find her?!" _Sonny asks into the_ _phone as he hears Max call out her name_

********

"Yeah, uh… she was just upstairs all along boss" _Max_ _explains with a heavy sigh_

********

"Max you moron! You had me worrying about Carly for nothing!" _Sonny shouts out annoyed that he would scare him like that_

********

"I'm sorry boss it's just that when you thought-" _Max_ _tries to explain_

********

"Forget what I thought! Put Carly on the phone now!" _Sonny orders out, needing to hear her voice._

********

"What's going on?" _Carly asks as she walks_ _towards him_

"I just thought…never mind. The boss wants to talk to you _" Max mutters out as he extends his hand that was holding his cellphone_ _towards her._

 _Taking his phone from him Carly asks_ "Is Jason alright?"

******** 

_Letting out a sigh of relief as he hears her_ _voice come onto the line Sonny says_ "Yeah, Jason's going to be fine. He just needs to rest for few days and he will be as good as new _"_

********

"That's good. Glad to hear that he's going to be okay because I was worried about him. Can I speak with him?"

******** 

"Jason's sleeping right now but I'll have him call you later" _Sonny promises._

********

"Thanks" _Carly grins_ _  
_

"So Max tells me you're going to be having steak and vegetables"

********

"That's right" _Carly nods_

********

"I'm just a little shocked that you offer to eat something healthy when it's always a battle normally just to get you to eat one bite of something healthy" _Sonny notes_

******** 

"I'm trying to be good for the baby's sake so how about you don't give me grief about it and say thank you Carly for being so good while I'm gone instead of being so suspicious about me all the time. It really hurts my feelings you know that you always assume I'm up to no good" _Carly remarks as she starts to fake cry a little to throw Sonny off her track_

********

"Hey don't cry. Look I'm sorry. I don't want you to cry, it's just that the way we left things I was concern you would try and pull one of your plans to get to Florida that's all" _Sonny explains hating_ _himself for making her cry when she was in a fragile state._

********

"See that's my point exactly! There you go thinking the worst of me despite the fact you placed  
guards all over the place Sonny!" _Carly_ _sobs out as Max looks on at the scene which was good for her so it would also_ _show Max she had no plans on leaving Port Charles_

********

"You're right I shouldn't always be thinking the worst of you and I want you to know that I appreciate that you're trying to eat healthy while I'm gone."

********

"Thanks because this healthy food thing isn't easy for me" _Carly states truthfully since just the thought of healthy food made her_ _want to hurl._

"I know it isn't easy for you but I'm proud that you're doing this for our baby Carly. It means the world to me that you're eating healthy and you're staying safe at home for the baby's sake. I know you really wanted to go to that trial but I promise you Carly if he gets set free he won't be walking the streets for  
long. Florida really isn't safe right now and I have peace of mind knowing you're safe at home while I take care of the situation over here"

********

"Thank you" _Carly softly utters out as she_ _starts to wonders if she should go through with her plan to leave town since_ _Sonny seemed really worried about her and the baby. As much as she wanted to_ _leave Port Charles she was starting to doubt her plans about leaving. The last_ _thing she wanted was to endanger their baby. She wanted to make sure that_ _drunken bastard spent the rest of his days in jail for killing her best friend_ _but she also wanted to make sure her baby stayed safe._

_As Milo walks in with a bag from the No Name_ _Carly utters out_ "Milo just got back with my food."

********

"Alright I'll talk to you later then"

********

"Okay and Sonny…stay safe" _Carly calls out as Milo places her takeout food from the No Name onto_ _  
_ _the kitchen table_

********

"I will" _he smiles_ _before pressing the end button on his cellphone._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A_ _little while later Carly sits on her bed as she holds her cellphone in her_ _hands still debating with herself whether or not she should leave Port Charles_ _or not. With a heavy sigh Carly glances down at her stomach as she whispers out_ "Okay baby I'm doing this for you and your daddy."

 _Speed_ _dialing Lenny's number Carly states once she hears him answer his phone_ "Lenny I'm sorry I can't go"

 _~**~**~**~_

"But Ma! Mom! Don't hit me!" _Max utters out as his mom whacks her big ass purse at him as Milo holds_ _back his laughter_

"You're supposed to be protecting your little brother! You, **YOU** promised me you would look  
out for him if he came to work with you for Mr. Corinthos"

"And I have! Ouch! Come on Ma stop that! It hurts!" _Max utters out in between whacks of her_ _  
_ _purse._

"Don't you lie to me boy! My sweet Milo told me you bullied him to see that mean chef and had him ask to change his menu for your boss's fiancé!"

"Ma stop hitting me!" _Max_ _utters out annoyed that his little brother would rat him out_

"Then be a good boy and protect your brother and don't you lie to me ever again!"

"I'm sorry ma"

"That's more like it" _She_ _grins before looking at Milo_ "I love you baby"

"Love you too ma" _Milo_ _smiles before hugging his mother and Max shoots him a dirty look_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Meanwhile in Florida Dan Roberts enters his_ _son's apartment as he asks "_ What's so important that I needed to stop everything I was doing and come straight over here _?"_

"We have a problem" _Lenny informs his father_ _as he sits on his couch._

"What now?" _Dan sighs out heavily_

"Carly just told me she won't be coming down to Florida after all" _Lenny explains_

"What?! Why the hell not?! Oh let me guess Sonny Corinthos has something to do with this!"

"Apparently it's too dangerous for Carly to come down to Florida right now and she needs to do what's right for her baby's sake so she's not coming down. Carly said that she couldn't go into detail but things business wise with Sonny wasn't good here right now for him"

"What a bunch of bullshit! IF that man cared even a little bit for his unborn child and Carly he would send them packing and as far away from him as possible to keep them safe! This is Sonny just being a controlling bastard!" _Dan huffs out annoyed that Sonny had ruined_ _his plans to set Carly free from him._

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know but Sonny Corinthos won't win! I'm going to find a way for yours and your sister's sake to set her free from that evil man!" _Dan vows since he also cared for Carly since he saw her grow up before_ _his eyes and he would be damned if Carly died or got hurt by Sonny Corinthos._

 _~**~**~**~_

"I can't believe you ratted me out to ma! _"_ _Max hisses out_

"I didn't! She called me while that crazy nut job chef was having his hissy fit over the fact that he had to make a meal for Carly that wasn't on the menu for the evening." _Milo explains_ "And when ma got all upset that the boss would ask me to deal with that crazy ass chef I explained to her that it wasn't the boss but you that made me go to him and ask him to change his menu. I didn't know ma would show up here to berate you" 

"But you enjoyed every second of it, didn't you?!" _Max huffs out_

"Wouldn't you?" _Milo asks back with a grin on his_ _face knowing that if Max was in his shoes he would have taken joy out of the_ _situation too_

"Shut up!" _Max snaps out as he smacks his_ _brother behind the head before saying_ "Good thing the boss wasn't here to find out about this because he would think you're incompetent to call mommy on  
me!"

"Oh and I'm sure the boss would have been soooooooo impressed with you crying out to ma to stop hitting you like a little baby" _Milo notes_

"It was mom! It's not like I could have manhandled her! What the hell was I supposed to do!?" _Max huffs out; grateful_ _that no one had seen him cowering down to his mother since he would never hear_ _the end of it from the other guys._

"Whatever" _Milo smirks which causes Max to slap him on_ _the shoulder_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Letting out a groan as her cellphone starts_ _to ring Carly places the nail polish bottle on the nightstand beside her before_ _grabbing the phone while mumbling out to herself…_

"Why do people always call at the wrong damn time _…._ "Hello?" _Carly answers her ringing cellphone as she_ _presses the speaker option since her fingers were still wet from the fresh red_ _nail polish she just put on._

********

"Carly, I'm so happy this is the right number. When I saw it on Lenny's phone I had to try it" _Dan remarks in a panic state of_ _voice_

"Dan look if you're calling about the trial I'm sorry but I already explain to Lenny how I couldn't go. Sonny's business is taking a hit right now and I have to stay safe for my baby's sake. I'm truly sorry that I can't go" _Carly remarks with a heavy sigh, hating that_ _she couldn't be there for Lenny and Dan as they were there for her in the past_ _before she met Sonny._

"I'm not calling you about that actually. I wasn't aware you couldn't go" _Dan lies and Lenny looks on with an uneasy_ _look across his face._

"Then I don't understand. What's going on" _Carly asks worried since she didn't like Dan's tone of voice_

********

"Lenny is in the hospital. He was hit by a car and I don't know if he's going to make it. He asked for you before he passed out. I understand if you can't come down because of the danger but I would hate for his last wish to see you doesn't come true especially if he doesn't make it" _Dan declares as Lenny starts to pace the room_

********

"I'll be there" _Carly promises as tears stream_ _down her cheeks knowing that despite the risk she couldn't stay in Port Charles_ _especially if Lenny might be dying._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank_ _everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this_ _chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care_


	31. Chapter 31

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 31_

 _Picking_ _up the phone that was ringing off Sonny's nightstand Carly answers it as she_ _finishes buttoning up the white blouse she was now wearing_

"Hello"

 _*****_

"I thought I told you not to answer that phone before. That's my private personal line I use for  
business only" _Sonny remarks; not at all surprised that Carly broke the_ _rules and picked up the phone_

 _*****_

"IF you don't want me to answer it why the hell did you call the line?" _Carly questions back_ _exasperated_

 _*****_

"I was testing you because I knew you would answer if someone called on the line and I was right. Don't pick up the line Carly. I mean it. That phone is off limits to you"

 _*****_

"So you called to pick a fight"

 _*****_

"No I called because I wanted to make sure we were clear on the rules. My phone is off limits to  
you" _Sonny remarks back with a small smile across his face since a part of_ _him enjoyed the bickering between them._

"Fine!" _Carly_ _utters out before slamming the phone down on its receiver._

 _A few seconds later the phone rings again._ _Shaking her head Carly walks away from the phone and picks up her purse that_ _she had threw on the bed. As she walks out of the bedroom her cellphone starts_ _to ring. Opening her purse Carly pulls out her cellphone and answers it…_

"Hello"

 _*****_

"You hung up on me" _Sonny_ _remarks as she answers her cellphone._

 _*****_

"I'm just following the rules" _Carly smiles as she walks down the hallway..._ "You were the one who said that phone was off limits to me so I hung up since I wouldn't dream of breaking your precious rules"

 _*****_

"Good because my rules are there for your protection" _Sonny grins_

 _*****_

"You shouldn't worry so much. The baby and I are fine. You and Jason are the ones in the war zone not me" _Carly points_ _out; knowing that even when she ditched her guards she would still be safe_ _since she would be at Lenny's bedside at the hospital unlike Sonny who could_ _face the same fate as Jason or maybe worst._

 _*****_

"Jason is going to be fine and no one is going to take me down. I'll be back home before you know it" _Sonny states confidently_

 _*****_

"I'm going to hold you to your promise Sonny"

 _*****_

"Same here because the last thing I want is for you and our baby to be put in harm's way. Florida is  
a dangerous place right now so you need to stay in Port Charles where it's safe"

 _*****_

"Yeah I know" _Carly_ _sighs out heavily; hoping that Sonny was wrong and that nothing bad was going_ _to happen since she HAD to see Lenny in his time of need._

 _Lenny had been there for her and she just_ _couldn't deny his request after he got hit by a car and was fighting for his_ _life._

 _*****_  
 _Frowning by the tone of her voice Sonny asks_ "You're not going to be causing any trouble right?"

 _*****_

"Sonny would you get off my back already?! How many times do you have to hear me say it?" _Carly_ _questions back defensively_

"I'm sorry. I'm just overprotective of what matters to me" _Sonny admits since he had a bad gut_ _feeling over Carly that got worse the more the time passed by. He wished he_ _didn't have to leave Port Charles to begin with but as boss he had to go down_ _and handle this mess himself before things got out of hand._

 _*****_

"I understand you're worried Sonny but I don't want anything to happen to our baby anymore then you  
do. I'm going to keep our baby safe." _Carly declares since she would do_ _anything to protect her child._

 _*****_

"I know you wouldn't want any harm to come to our child" _Sonny admits_

 _*****_

"No I wouldn't. I have to go Sonny" _Carly states_

 _*****_

"Shopping again?" _Sonny questions back_

 _*****_

"Actually I'm going to the theater to watch a movie. Not sure which one yet but I figure it will  
help distract me from all the mess that's going down in Florida since I need to be avoiding stress"

 _*****_

"Alright, have fun and-"

 _*****_

 _Cutting Sonny off Carly goes on to say_ "And stay close to the guards. I know, I know Sonny"

 _*****_

"That and try not to eat too much junk food while you're there because as much as you like eating that crap it's not good for either you or the baby"

 _*****_

"Goodbye Sonny" _Carly utters out before shutting her phone and tossing it in her purse_

 _Grabbing her coat that was on the couch Carly_ _makes her way towards the penthouse door and opens it._ "Let's go"

"Go?" _Max_ _questions confused as Milo looks on with a nervous look across his face_

"Yeah we're going to the movies" _Walking past them Carly makes her way towards the elevator doors_ _and pushes the elevator button._

"Everything okay?" _Jason questions Sonny as he walks into the room_

"I hope so" _Sonny_ _sighs out heavily_

"You and Carly fought?"

"No but I just have a bad gut feeling that something bad is going to happen to her like I did when Savage almost killed her" _Sonny explains_

"Max and Milo won't allow anyone hurt Carly." _Jason declares._ _  
_  
"Yeah I know but that only works as long as Carly doesn't ditch them" _Sonny points out_

"You think she will?"

"I hope not but I also know how much she wanted to come down here with the trail that is about to  
start over the bastard who killed her best friend and with you getting shot."

"Then go back to Port Charles. I can handle it here" _Jason remarks as he starts to get out of_ _bed; fighting back a moan from the pain he felt_

"Lay back down!" _Sonny_ _orders out_ "You are in no shape to handle this. I'm the boss so I'm going to deal with Savage's old crew once and for all"

"I'm better" _Jason_ _grunts out_

"The hell you are and if I go home without you it will only upset Carly since she knows you've been shot. I will deal with Savage's old crew as fast as I can and pray that Carly listens to me for once in her life and does as she's told" _Sonny_ _remarks as Jason slowly lies back down._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Are you sure about this?" _Max asks shocked that instead of looking at those sappy girly movies_ _that women loved so much she was choosing to watch a marathon on the big screen_ _of the whole series of Indiana Jones._

"Yeah why do you ask?" _Carly questions back as the waited in the line up to get their tickets_

"I just didn't think Indiana Jones would be your type of movie that's all" _Max comments as Milo_ _  
_ _smiles pleased that he was going to be paid to watch his favorite movies one_ _after the other._

"Are you kidding me? Harrison Ford is HOT as Indiana Jones. I could watch him in action all day long _"_ _Carly comments_

"Don't let the boss hear you say that" _Max advises since he had a feeling even though Indiana_ _Jones was a fictional character the boss wouldn't like hearing his fiancé call_ _another man hot._

"You know I'm sure we can pass these people in line and get a better seat if I spoke to the manager" _Max states_

 _"_ No. I don't need you and Milo to bully the poor manager to get me a better seat Max" _Carly remarks back since she hoped her_ _plan was going to work by choosing the movie that was the most jammed packed_ _that way she could sit by herself and sneak out during the movie to take the_ _next bus out of Port Charles to Florida without being seen by Max and Milo._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A half an hour later Carly lets out a sigh of_ _relief as she boards the bus that was about to head towards Florida. She almost_ _felt bad for Max but since he ratted her out she wasn't that remorseful over_ _  
_ _the grief he would end up getting from Sonny once both Max and Milo realized_ _she slipped out of the crowed theater as they watched the movie a few rows_ _behind her._

 _Carly did feel a little sorry for Milo however_ _but she was sure like Johnny he would end up getting warehouse duty which was_ _worth it to her since her friend needed her right now. She couldn't believe the_ _  
_ _bad luck Lenny was having lately between dealing with the trail that was about_ _to start and now this car accident. She just prayed that Lenny would pull_ _through and the bastard who hit him would pay for his crimes and the son of a_ _bitch who killed her friend would stay in jail where he belonged._

 _~**~**~**~_

"So you're telling me we haven't located any of Savage's old crew yet?!" _Sonny asks annoyed_ _that there has been no sight of them yet since he just wanted to handle this_ _mess and go home to Carly and make sure she and their baby were okay._

"Boss everyone is trying but it's like they disappeared. Maybe Jason shooting the guy that shot him scared them off" _Johnny utters out with a heavy sigh_

"No. They're hiding somewhere waiting to strike at the perfect moment." _Sonny states confidently_ _  
_ _since if they were going to back off they would have when Savage died. Savage's_ _old crew were hungry for power and the fact he was in charge now was hurting_ _them dearly with his no drug rule…._ "Savage's old crew need to be found stat! I have a pregnant fiancé at home that I need to take care of so this  
needs to be taken care of now Johnny! I don't have time to waste here!"

"I understand boss"

"Then why are you still here?! Get going and find those mother fuckers and don't come back until  
they are found!" _Sonny shouts out in frustration since his gut kept_ _screaming at him that something bad was about to happen._

"Yes sir" _Johnny_ _nods before running off._

 _As Johnny runs out Sonny glances towards the_ _bedroom Jason was sleeping in as he hears the door open. Glaring at Jason,_ _Sonny demands_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"My job. Johnny and the guys obviously need me since they haven't located Savage's old crew yet" _Jason_ _declares fighting back a moan as he slowly walks out of the room._

"We've been through this already Jason! You're in no shape to be going out and looking for Savage's old crew"

"The faster I leave here and do my job the faster you go home to Carly" _Jason points out_

"You won't be any help to me if you pass out from pain while you're looking for Savage's old crew. Go back to bed the men will locate them soon" _Sonny utters out as he_ _walks towards one of the windows and glances outside; praying that his gut was_ _wrong about Carly and that everything was going to be alright._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _After texting Dan that she was arriving soon_ _Carly glances out the window as rain drops hit the window. A small smile forms_ _across her face as she finally arrives "home". Sure she was now living in Port_ _Charles but it never felt like home to her. Florida was home, a home she missed_ _but wasn't the same since her father was gone thanks to Savage._

 _Life before Sonny felt so long ago even though it_ _hadn't been that long ago Carly risked her life in order to save Sonny from_ _certain death by Savage's hands. Truth was she didn't regret saving Sonny's_ _life even if cost her, her father since it gave her the baby that she was now_ _carrying. She would always love and miss her father but she didn't regret_ _carrying her baby._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Fucking idiots!" _Sonny shouts out as he throws his phone angrily across the room causing it to_ _shatters into little pieces as it bangs hardly against the wall._

"What's wrong?" _Jason asks with a grunt as he walks out of the washroom_

"Carly ditched Max and Milo!"

"How long ago?" 

"Those clowns don't even know for sure because they were too busy watching a fucking movie instead  
of CARLY!" _Sonny screams out as he storms out of the bedroom_

"Where are you going?" _Jason calls out as he slowly follows Sonny out of the bedroom_

"To find Carly before she gets herself killed! The only reason why she would ditch her guards  
is because she wanted to come to Florida to see you and be at that fucking trial!" _Sonny spats out_

"I'm going to come with you"

"Why don't people ever fucking listen to me anymore?! How many times man do I have to tell you, you're in no shape to be running around town! You need you rest so fucking REST! I will find Carly myself and then I'm going to wring her neck!"

 _Watching Sonny as he storms towards the front_ _door Jason lets out a heavy sigh hating he couldn't help Sonny when he needed_ _him the most._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Steeping out of the bus as the rain pours down_ _on her hair causing it to curl Carly looks on in shocked as she sees Dan with_ _Lenny by his side waiting by Dan's car standing under an umbrella._

 _Walking away from his father Lenny rushes_ _towards Carly who for the first time in her life looked speechless_ "I'm sorry" _he softly tells_ _her; hating he had to lie but he felt like he had no other choice but to lie in_ _order to save Carly from the life of misery she was living with Sonny._

 _Balling her hand into a fist Carly takes Lenny_ _off guard as she punches him in the face causing him to fall backwards onto the_ _ground._ "YOU'RE SORRY?!" _Carly screams out loudly feeling like a damn fool that Lenny and Dan had_ _obviously played her._

"Ouch" _Lenny_ _cries out as blood streams out of his nose._

"Caroline, Lenny and I had no choice. We're just trying to save you!" _Dan explains as people who_ _were getting off the bus looked on at the scene in shocked._

"Save me?! Are you crazy?! I risked my life to come here!" _Carly yells out as the bus driver_ _gets off the bus and asks Lenny…_

"Do you want me to call the cops on this woman?"

"No. we just had a misunderstanding" _Lenny utters out as his father helps him stand up from off_ _the ground_

"Carly!" _a man_ _calls out her name as he walked through the crowd of on lookers that had gotten_ _  
_ _off the bus._

 _Turning around at the man calling out her name_ _Carly frowns as she asks_ "Do I know you?"

"I work for Mr. Corinthos" _the man explains as he stands in front of her._ "He wants me to take you to him right away. He's concerned over your safety"

"Don't go with him Caroline!" _Dan calls out to her_

"Carly don't go…please" _Lenny pleads to her_

"Was the trail another lie?" _Carly asks them since they lied about Lenny being in a car_ _crash fighting for his life._

"We would do anything to save you from him. It's what Carly would have wanted us to do for her best friend" _Dan explains_

"Carly wouldn't have wanted this? She wouldn't have wanted you to be so cruel and lie to me about  
the man who killed her in order to lure me back here nor would she want you to lie about some accident. She would have respected my choice in being with Sonny. Carly is turning in her grave right now at your deceitfulness" _Carly spats_ _out before going on to say in an angry tone of voice_ "I don't ever want to  
talk to either one of you again!" _Carly spats out to them angrily. Turning_ _her gaze back onto Sonny's employee Carly lets out a heavy sigh; nodding her_ _head she softly utters out_ "Let's go"

"Carlee!" _Lenny_ _calls out her name but Carly ignores him as she walks through the crowd by_ _Sonny's goon's side._

"Don't be foolish!" _Dan_ _shouts out to Carly since she was putting herself and her baby in danger by not_ _  
_ _letting them help her._

 _Fighting back the tears that wanted to fall by_ _Lenny's and Dan's betrayal Carly frowns a little as she sees the car Sonny's_ _employee was driving._

"Sonny's men normally drive in fancy bullet proof cars not vans. This van doesn't look to Sonny's safety standards" _Carly notes as he opens the door for her._

"Mr. Corinthos didn't want to attract attention. Savage may be dead but his men know your face  
and they would do anything to get their hands on you. They would never think to look for you in an old Junker van like this one."

"I think I should call Sonny before we leave" _Carly comments._

 _Opening her purse Carly is taken off guard as_ _the man grabs her purse from out of her hand and tosses it to the ground before_ _making a grab for her, trying to shove her into the car._

"HELP! LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Carly screams out as she tries to fight him off her_

"SHUT UP!" _He_ _screams out as he pulls out a gun and points it in her face_ "GET in or you die right here and now!"

"HEY get away from her!" _Dan screams out as he runs towards them hearing Carly's screams for_ _  
_ _help since he had decided against Lenny's advice to try and catch up to Carly_ _and talk some sense into her._

 _Shoving Carly into the backseat of the van he_ _slams the door shut as Dan comes running towards him. Pulling out his gun as_ _Carly desperately tries to get out of the locked van._

 _The gun man shoots Dan an evil smile as he_ _pulls the trigger of his gun causing Dan to fall to the ground. As Dan bleeds_ _out on the ground the shooter runs towards the driver seat as people rushed_ _towards Dan hearing the gun going off._

 _Starting the engine the man lets out an evil_ _laugh as he hears Carly banging against the separator that was placed between_ _the back seats and the driver area._

 _Speeding out of the bus stop parking lot he_ _yells out to Carly "_ Bet you wished you stayed in Port Charles now bitch…" 

_~**~**~**~_

 _Driving in front of the bus station Sonny_ _frowns as he notices news cast along with police cars and ambulances parked_ _everywhere_

"What the hell?" _Sonny_ _comments to himself as he parks his car in front of the bus station and takes_ _off running towards the commotion._

 _Seeing Lenny standing in front of a cop as he_ _was getting questioned his heart sunk into his chest._

 _Grabbing Lenny by the collar as an ambulance_ _takes off in the background Sonny screams out to him_ "WHERE'S CARLEEEE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"

"A gun man took her after he shot my father" _Lenny cries out as the cop tries to pull Sonny off_ _him._

"You'll pay for this!" _Sonny vows before taking off towards his car in a mad dash to find_ _Carly._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I want to thank_ _everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this_ _chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated_

 _Take care_


	32. Chapter 32

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 32_

_Leaning against the walls_ _it was hard for him to fight back the tears but he did it. He didn't want to_ _cry; not in public anyways. He knew it was doubtful that his unborn child_ _survived the crash so all he could do was pray for Carly to make it out alive_ _and pray for the strength to be strong enough to tell Carly something no father_ _should have to tell the mother of their child that their baby was dead._

 _Rushing into the emergency_ _room Jason spots Sonny wearing a blood stained shirt. His heart broke for Sonny_ _as he locked eyes with him. He could tell that Sonny was hardly keeping it_ _together by just one look. And he couldn't blame him. Once news reached him_ _that, the bastard who had kidnapped Carly ran a red light and crashed into_ _another truck his heart sunk inside of his chest. He couldn't imagine the_ _heartache Sonny must have felt when he found Carly's body in the wreckage._

"I'm sorry" _Jason simply tells Sonny; knowing there was no word in the English_ _language that could give his friend comfort right now_

"She was so lifeless" _Sonny softly tells Jason…_ "I thought she was dead when I accidently came upon the crash site. There was blood everywhere but somehow she still managed to hold on. The medic called it a miracle that she survived considering how damaged the van was"

"She's a fighter"

"How am I supposed to tell Carly our baby is gone?" _Sonny asks with a single tear_ _streaming down his face despite his best efforts not to cry_ "How am I supposed to break her heart like that?"

"I didn't realize the baby died. I'm so sorry man" _Jason remarks as he places_ _his hand over Sonny's shoulder_

"It hasn't been confirmed yet, but I don't see how in the world the baby could have survived that crash. The van was a wreak Jason the bastard who kidnapped Carly drove past a red light and hit a fucking truck!"

"You don't have to tell Carly the bad news. I can break it to her for you" _Jason_ _offers since he wanted to fix it for Sonny but if he couldn't he could at least_ _be the one to deliver the bad news so if Carly lashed out at anyone she would_ _lash out at him and not Sonny who was grieving as well._

"No, that's my baby so it's up to me to tell Carly the baby didn't make it" _Sonny_ _states as his lip quivers_

"Mr. Corinthos" _the doctor calls out his name as he walks towards him and Jason_ _Morgan_

"How's Carly?" _Sonny demands praying nothing more went wrong since he couldn't lose_ _Carly after he just lost his unborn child the pain would be too much to bear._

"She has a broken arm. We stitched up her thigh that was bleeding and she has a lot of bruises but you're fiancé is going to be fine. I don't know if you're a religious man Mr. Corinthos but if you ask me God was protecting her because it's a miracle she survived that crash and it's an even bigger miracle your  
unborn child did too. Her blood pressure is high but we gave her medication to bring it down."

"Wait the baby is still alive?" _Sonny questions stunned as a smile appears across_ _his face since he couldn't see how with all the blood he saw that the baby_ _could have survived the crash._

"Yes he's a fighter like his mother" _the doctor grins_

"He? The baby is a boy?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't aware. Yes you're having a son Mr. Corinthos, congratulations." 

"Wow" _Sonny remarks stunned_

"Congratulations" _Jason grins at him happy for both Sonny and Carly that their baby had_ _survived against all odds._

"Can I see her now?" _Sonny asks since he needed to see Carly so much right now._

"The nurse was wheeling her bed up to her room as I left to speak to you. She's on the second floor in room 258."

"Thank you doctor" _Sonny smiles at him before rushing towards the elevator to go be_ _with Carly._

 _Sitting down by Carly's_ _side Sonny grins as he hears both Carly and the baby's heart rate on the_ _monitors._

 _Placing his hand onto her_ _belly as Carly slept in her hospital bed Sonny softly says_ "I don't know how your mama did it son but your mama manage to do the impossible and keep you safe inside of her. I-I thought I had lost you but I'm so happy I was wrong and you fought to stay alive. I know you've already been through so much already and you haven't even joined us yet but daddy promises you things will get better. I'm not going to let mama out of my sight. What happened today will never happen again, it can't. I can't lose either one of you and I won't. "

~**~**~**~

 _Fighting back a moan at the_ _pain he was feeling from his wound Jason makes his way down the hallway where_ _the nurse's station told him where Dan Roberts room was. As he arrives towards_ _Dan's room he hears a woman shriek out…._

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not my husband too!"

 _A nurse looks eyes with him_ _as she leaves the room. Glancing inside the room Jason spots Lenny Roberts_ _  
_ _holding what he assumed was his mother in his arms as a sheet covered Dan_ _Roberts body_.

"It's going to be okay ma" _Lenny cries out as they both cried in tears over the_ _loss of Dan Roberts._

 _Going unnoticed by either_ _of them Jason quietly turns around and makes his way towards Carly's room_ _  
_ _pleased that at least Dan Roberts would no longer be a threat to Sonny and_ _Carly's baby. Lenny would be dealt with another day he was sure by Sonny's_ _orders._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking past a nurse as she_ _left Carly's room Jason informs Sonny whose eyes hadn't left Carly's sleeping_ _  
_ _body_ "Johnny just called me and reassured me all the men are looking into finding out who the kidnapper was working for. I'm pretty sure its Savage's old crew but we want to make sure no one else is  
trying to strike at you. I told him he was needed here to guard Carly's room so he's on his way over here. I know you're not crazy about Johnny watching Carly but I think he learnt his lesson when it comes to Carly."

"Its fine Johnny can guard Carly" _Sonny remarks; since the guard wasn't necessary_ _anyways since he didn't plan on leaving Carly's side._ _IF someone was going to_ _dare to go after Carly and his unborn child again they would have to kill him_ _first._

"The heart beats sound strong" _Jason comments_

"That's what the nurse said. She was stunned by how well both Carly and the baby are doing. She called it a miracle. I just wish she would wake up so I could hear her voice and look into her beautiful eyes again but I guess it's good that's she's still resting"

"Don't worry she will be up and driving you crazy in no time at all" _Jason smirks_

"I can't wait" _Sonny grins out since he would welcome any craziness Carly_ _brought into his life as long as she stayed safe._

"And you'll have one less person to worry about because Dan Roberts just succumbed to his injuries so he's no longer a threat to the family." _Jason updates_ _Sonny since he knew Sonny needed to know that Dan Roberts was dead._

"Lenny Roberts could still be a problem" _Sonny points out since that bastard was_ _still alive and breathing_

"Hopefully Carly learnt her lesson and won't ever speak to him again but we can always deal with him and make it look like an accident. You give me the word and I'll make it happen" _Jason promises since he wouldn't allow Lenny to hurt Carly_ _again_

"I hope to God she now sees it was a mistake to trust the Roberts family. One thing is for damn sure I will never allow Lenny Roberts anywhere near Carly or my son ever again"

 _As Jason sits himself down_ _in one of the chairs by the wall Sonny hears him let out a small groan._ _Removing his eyes from off Carly for the first time since he arrived in Carly's_ _room he tells Jason_ "It means a lot to me that you came here but you're still recovering yourself. You should be at the safe house resting"

"I'm fine and I want to be here for both you and Carly" _Jason states since he_ _needed to be here almost as much as Sonny did. He wasn't in love with Carly but_ _Carly had become a friend of his; someone he saw as family and when his family_ _needed him he would be there for them._

"Alright" _Sonny nods; knowing that Jason could be just as stubborn as him when he set his_ _mind to something_

~**~**~**~

 _A little while later Jason_ _stands up from his chair as he states_ "I'm going to get us some coffee. Do you want anything else?"

"No I'm good" _Sonny remarks as he held Carly's hand in his._

 _Truth be told what he_ _needed Jason couldn't give to him right now. The only person who could was_ _Carly._

 _As Jason walks out of_ _Carly's hospital room Sonny softly says_ "I know that I should be content with just knowing that you and the baby made it out alive but I'm a selfish man. It's not enough to hear the doctors tell me you're going to be okay. I need to hear your voice again. I need you to wake up and look at me. I know you don't like it when I give you orders even if it's for your own good so I'm going to ask you instead to please wake up for me… Please…Carly please wake up sweetheart" 

_Letting out a heavy sigh_ _when she doesn't wake up Sonny utters out_ "It's okay, take all the time you need. I'll be here when you wake up _"_

~**~**~**~

 _Walking towards the_ _elevator doors with two cups of coffee in his hands Jason lets out a small_ _groan as he spots Lenny Roberts making his way towards him._

"I heard Carly is here, is she alright?! The clowns at the nurses' station won't tell me anything"

"Carly isn't your problem in fact if you were smart you would get the hell out of here and never speak of her again"

"Carly is my best-"

 _Cutting him off Jason spats_ _out_ "Best friend?! With friends like you she sure as hell doesn't need enemies! You lured her out of a safe place and into a trap! You and that bastard father of yours almost cost Carly her life and IF I ever see you look her way again you'll be joining your father in hell!"

"How dare you speak about my father like that! He was trying to protect Carly and he died doing so!"

"No he died because he was a manipulating bastard that got himself and others around him way over his head! And I'm going to tell you one last time don't go near Carly again, don't even say her name! Because if I find out you did either one of those things I'll kill you" _Jason spats out which causes Lenny to pee_ _into his pants._

 _Letting out a groan as he_ _watches this fool pee into his pants Jason walks away from him and walks into_ _the open elevator door as a nurse wheels a person out who was in a wheelchair_

~**~**~**~

 _Hearing a small moan Sonny_ _eyes shoot up from her belly where their son laid safely inside towards her_ _  
_ _beautiful face as she blinks her eyes opens_ "Hey" _Sonny grins at her; overjoyed to see_ _her looking back at him again_

"Sonny" _Carly calls out his name softly in a confused tone of voice… "_ What? Where am I?"

"You were in an accident. You're at a hospital now but you're safe." _Sonny_ _explains_

"Oh god the baby! What about the baby?!" _Carly asks in a panic tone of voice as_ _she sits up with a moan_

"Hey, hey, hey calm down the baby is fine. I don't know how but you're a miracle you kept him safe. Listen you can hear his heart beat its strong" _Sonny states_ _with a huge smile across his face._

"His?" _Carly questions with a small smile as she hears the heart beating on the_ _monitor_

"Yeah we're having a boy" _Sonny tells her as he leans into her a places a kiss_ _against her forehead…_ "We're going to have a son" 

"I can't believe we're going to have a son" _Carly smiles as tears stream down_ _her face_

"I could hardly believe it myself when the doctor told me" _Sonny tells her as_ _he reaches out and wipes away her tears_

"I'm sorry Sonny. I know you must be furious with me. We almost lost him and it was all my fault" _Carly cries out_

"I wasn't happy when I found out you ditched the guards but all that matters to me right now is that you and our son are okay." 

"All I could think about is how stupid I was to trust them and how scared I was that I would never see you again." _Carly admits._

"I was scared too" _Sonny confesses_ "I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was that I had to find you and when I came upon the accident I felt like my heart had stopped. I thought that you died for a split second and for that split second I wasn't sure if I could survive without you."

"Because of the baby right?" _Carly questions since she knew Sonny knew the baby_ _couldn't survive if she had died._

"Hey Son- Carly you're awake. Hey, how are you feeling?" _Jason questions as hewalks into her hospital room._

"I'm a little sore but I'll survive. What about you? The last I heard you were shot, so shouldn't you be in bed somewhere resting?" _Carly smiles at him as Sonny_ _looked relieved he was saved by Jason from answering her which answered her_ _question._

 _It hurt her more than she_ _wanted to admit that even after all of this she still was just the mother of_ _his child and nothing more because when she was kidnapped it made her realized_ _that she had somehow fallen for Sonny Corinthos despite her best efforts not_ _to. Hell she was pretty sure she had fallen for him the second she laid eyes on_ _him when she saved his life from Savage. She just didn't want to admit it to_ _herself because love scared her._

"Don't worry about me I'm fine" _Jason states_

"Could you get the doctor for me Jason? I want Carly to be check out now that she's awake"

"Sure thing" _Jason nods as he silently wonders why Sonny just didn't want to push_ _the red button to call a nurse instead. After placing the coffee cups he was_ _holding on the small table in front of Carly's bed Jason made his way back out_ _the door to find a doctor._

"No" _Sonny answers her as Jason leaves the room_

"What?"

"It wasn't just because of the baby. It was because of you too. It was never just because of the baby." _Sonny states since he was tired of hiding his feelings_ _from her especially since he came so close to losing her…_ "You matter to me"

"You matter to me too" _Carly confesses with a small sob_

 _Leaning into her yet again_ _Sonny kisser her once more but this time on the lips as she lets out a moan he_ _slips his tongue into her mouth and kisses her more deeply._

~**~**~**~

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their_ _wonderful feedback on my previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this_ _chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care_


	33. Chapter 33

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 33_

"As I told Mr. Corinthos earlier it's a miracle you and your son survived the crash. I'm an amazing doctor but I have to admit that God had to play a role in both of your survivals. I'm pleased to say your blood pressure is much lower than it was earlier so the medication is doing its job. However you and the baby are not out woods. You really need to avoid stress at any cost."

"I will" _Carly promises as Sonny kisses her_ _forehead._ "Really hate I have to wear this thing?" _Carly comments as she glances at her cast_

"It's only for six weeks by then it should be healed"

"When can we discharge Carly from the hospital?" _Sonny_ _questions since he'd rather take Carly back home to Port Charles than to keep_ _her here in Florida. It was safer at home since the problems in Florida weren't_ _  
_ _dealt with yet and as good as Jason was nothing was guaranteed to be resolved_ _anytime soon_

"It's a miracle both mother and child survived the crash. I don't want Carly leaving anytime soon. Carly needs plenty of rest and no more stress." _Hearing his name on the intercom the doc_ _goes on to say_ "I have to go but I will be back in here to check on both you and the baby later before my shift ends."

 _As the doctor walks out of her_ _hospital room Carly questions_ "Are the baby and I still in danger being in Florida? I know you didn't want me to come here in the first place because of the danger so I was just wondering if the danger is still here or has it been resolved by your men?"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny states…"_ You just heard what the doctor said Carly no more stress. I don't want you to worry about the danger. Johnny is standing guard and I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to hurt you or our son; not on my watch." 

"I know you're going to keep us safe and I promise I won't ditch my guards ever again I  
learnt my lesson Sonny. I'm just sorry I almost cost us our baby. I should have listen to you and I'm so sorry I didn't" _Carly_ _cries out feeling horrible how close she came to losing their unborn son just_ _  
_ _because she was stupid enough to believe in a "friend" Sonny had warned her to_ _stay away from._

"Hey, no more tears, no more stress. I know you love our baby and you regret leaving Port Charles over lies that were told to you." _Sonny states as he wipes her tears away with his hand. Leaning into her_ _Sonny whispers out_ "I'm just thrilled you and our son are going to be okay. We're good"

"No more tears" _Carly smiles back at him_

"And no more stress" _Sonny adds in_

"No more stress" _Carly repeats seconds before_ _Sonny lips descends onto hers kissing her sweetly._

 _Walking inside of Carly's_ _hospital room Jason clears his throat causing Sonny to break away from her_ _sweet lips. As he turns around he shoots Jason an annoyed look at the interruption._ _  
_  
"I just wanted to tell Carly goodbye before I head out." _Jason explains as he fights back a grin at the kiss he caught between_ _Sonny and Carly. It was about time._

"Good you should be getting some rest Jason you're hardly healed from that gunshot wound." _Carly tells him_

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" _Jason states…_ "Sonny can I have a word with you outside in the hallway?"

"I won't be long. Get some rest, you and our son need it" _Sonny tells Carly before walking away from her hospital bed and heading_ _outside in the hallway. Something he didn't want to do but he also didn't want_ _Carly to hear about business matters._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Members of Savage's old crew have been spotted by the waterfront. I'm going to check it out with some of the guys and if I find those bastards I'll deal with them." _Jason declares since he knew there was no_ _  
_ _way in hell Sonny was going to leave Carly's side; and he shouldn't. He is_ _Sonny's right hand man so it was his job to deal with the situation._

"Carly's right; you should be resting and if something happens to you it could hurt the baby. The doctor was clear Jason no more stress"

"Savage's crew poses a threat to Carly and the baby and I'm going to make damn sure they are dealt with promptly. I'm the best man for the job and you know it so just let me do it. Let me take care of it once and for all"

"You better make damn sure you don't get yourself shot again." _Sonny warns knowing Jason was right and that he was the best chance_ _they had to deal with Savage's crew since he couldn't leave Carly's bedside._

 _That being said he also didn't_ _want Jason to get hurt again not only because he was his best friend but_ _because he knew that it would cause Carly stress which wasn't good for his_ _unborn child or her._

"I'll be fine" _Jason states before taking off._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking back inside Carly's_ _hospital room Sonny is surprised that for once Carly listen to him and was_ _  
_ _actually sleeping but he also figured that the medication that was given to her_ _played a factor in her obedience_ . _Taking a seat by her bed he_ _places a hand onto her stomach and whispers out to his unborn son_ "You sleep tight baby boy and don't you worry about a thing. I know you had it rough and you're not even born yet but everything is going to change. Like I told mama no more tears and no more stress. Just lots and lots of rest from here on out until you're ready to come into this world and meet us"

 _~**~**~**~_

"No, no, nooooooooo!" _Carly shouts out before_ _jerking up awake. Letting out a moan at the pain she felt from her sudden_ _movements Sonny comes rushing inside of her hospital room_

 _"_ Hey, what's wrong?" _Sonny questions with a worried look across his_ _face since she was sleeping so peacefully a few moments ago before he left the_ _room to grill the doctor some more about Carly and the baby wanting to make_ _sure they were truly okay which the doctor insisted they were._

"Is the baby okay?" _Carly questions with panic_ _laced into her voice wondering if she dreamt that the baby had survived the car_ _crash_

"Our son is fine" _Sonny grins_ "The doctor was just here telling me how impressed he was at how well you and the baby are doing" _Giving her a concern look he asks_ "Are you feeling alright? You look pretty shaken up?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream" _Carly_ _remarks as he sits down on the chair by her bed._

"A bad dream about the baby?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods as she fights back her tears…_ "But it doesn't matter because the baby is fine and dreams don't mean anything"

"You went through hell its normal to have nightmares about it but you need to know that nothing will happen to our son. You kept him safe during the accident and now I'm going to keep you both safe from here on out. You and the baby aren't going to leave my sight."

"I know you will keep us safe Sonny. The only reason why I wasn't safe to begin with was because I didn't listen to you. I feel like such an idiot for trusting Lenny and Dan."

"We've been through this already Carly. You need to stop blaming yourself. Guilt isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know stress isn't good for the baby but I just can't help but hate myself for what I did. I just hate I couldn't see what you've seen all along. You warned me from the very start but I was so sure I knew better. I thought I was a good judge of character and that you were wrong because you didn't know Lenny like I did. Dan and Lenny were so amazing towards me when Carly died. I never would have  
imagined Lenny would have tricked me into leaving Port Charles. I was stupid to trust him and because of my foolishness I almost cost us our son. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself for that. I'm supposed to be a mother and our child isn't even born yet and I failed him so many times now." _Carly cries out_

 _Wiping her tears away with his_ _hand Sonny states_ "You didn't fail our child. You kept him safe against all odds. Yes I was upset when I first heard you ditched your guards but after everything that has happened I'm just grateful you're both alive. I think you've learnt your lesson so I just want to put all this mess behind us and focus on making sure the rest of this pregnancy goes well."

"Me too" _Carly smiles before nibbling on her lower_ _lip_

"What?" _Sonny questions as he sees her nibble on_ _her lower lip something she did when she wanted something or was up to no good._ _  
_  
"What are the chances I can get you to get me a candy bar from the vending machine?"

"Oh let's see…how about none" _Sonny states as_ _he shakes his head at her. Only Carly would want junk food after surviving a_ _crash_

"I thought so" _Carly sighs out_ "Okay how about a snack that doesn't come out of the hospital cafeteria?"

"You have a problem with hospital food?" _Sonny_ _laughs out_

"Who doesn't?" 

"I'm just shocked since you're willing to eat every crappy food known to mankind so I just figured you wouldn't have a problem with hospital food which is probably better for you than the crap you crave for daily."

"Are you going to get me and the baby something to eat or not?" 

_Nodding his head Sonny asks_ "Sure I'll have one of my guys go out and get some fresh fruit at the market for you"

"Thanks" _Carly calls out to him as he walks_ _towards the doorway_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Carly finishes eating the_ _roast beef Sonny's men had gotten her with Sonny's help because he insisted on_ _  
_ _feeding her because of her broken arm the door to her hospital room opens._ _Seeing a cop Carly lets out a heavy sigh since she wasn't in the mood to talk_ _to the police. She didn't want to have to relive what happened to her._

 _Placing her empty plate on the_ _tray by her bed Sonny stands up from the chair he was sitting on as he orders_ _out "_ Get out" 

"For once this doesn't concern you Mr. Corinthos. I need to talk to Miss Benson about the accident." _He spats out in_ _disdain for Sonny since he knew just how much territory this criminal_ _controlled in Florida regardless of the fact he lived in Port Charles._

"Like hell it isn't! The mother of my child almost died today. It's sure as hell is my concern. Her doctor said no stress so you either get out or I will have my guard toss you out and then I will sick my lawyers on you and the whole Florida police department."

"She was kidnapped correct? We need to question her" _the_ _police officer replies_

"My fiancé's kidnapper died in the car crash so there is no need to question her at the moment. As soon as she is cleared to leave the hospital my lawyer will join us and she will answer any of your questions then and only then! Now get the fuck out of here!" 

"I suppose it can wait a little" _the cop_ _grunts out before walking out of the room._

"Hey Johnny! What the hell is wrong with you letting that pig inside my fiancés room huh!?"

"Sorry boss"

"Yeah, I don't want your damn apologizes! I want you to do your job!" _Sonny snaps out before grabbing the door and_ _slamming it in Johnny's face"_

"You know you look so hot when you take charge" _Carly comments as he smirks at her Carly goes on to say_ "Thank you for getting rid of him I wasn't in the mood to answer any of his questions"

 _Smirking at her Sonny remarks_ "Well you know me I always take pleasure in getting rid of cops" _hearing_ _a knock on the door Sonny calls out_ "What now Johnny?!"

 _Opening the door Johnny forces a_ _smile across his face; since the boss would kill him IF he caused Carly more_ _stress_ "Boss can I have a moment with you?" 

"Can't it wait?" _Sonny asks back annoyed_

"Not really sir" 

"I'll be right back" _Sonny calls out to Carly_ _before making his way out of her hospital room. Shutting the door behind him_ _Sonny demands_ "Well what is it?"

"It's Jason"

"What about him" _Sonny questions noticing the_ _fear in Johnny's eyes_

"There was a shootout and…"

"And what!?" 

"Jason is lost sir. They lost him near the oceanfront"

"What the hell do you mean lost?! How can Jason be lost?" _Sonny asks in a harsh whisper; not wanting Carly to overhear his voice_

"Well Jason took a speedboat chasing after Savages old crew and during the shootout he fell into the water near the waterfront and our guys can't find him"

"Like hell they can't! You tell those idiots they better find him or I will feed their sorry asses to the fucking shark's!" _Sonny_ _spats out before turning on his heels and walking back into Carly's hospital_ _room_

 _~**~**~**~_

"Is everything okay?" _Carly questions_ _noticing Sonny seemed upset_

"Yeah, everything's fine" _Sonny tells her as he_ _flashes his famous dimple smile her way hoping she didn't push it. Their baby_ _had gone through hell and back and he wasn't about to add more stress to their_ _unborn child. Besides having Carly stress out over Jason wouldn't help anything._ _His men were looking for Jason and Jason was always quick on his feet so there_ _was no need to worry her._

"You looked upset" _Carly notes since just_ _seconds ago he seemed worried until he smiled at her but there was something_ _off by his smile. Normally his whole face lit up whenever he smiled and now it_ _seemed fake._

"Just annoyed that's all. Sometimes Johnny overacts and wastes my time and right now I just want to focus on you and our son. Warehouse problems in Port Charles are not my main concern or priority and he should know better than to bother me right now about things that don't matter. Benny will handle it while we're here. " _Sonny lies hoping it would put_ _whatever concern she had to rest_

"You would tell me right if something was wrong?"

"Of course I would but there's nothing to tell. Liked I told you it's just stupid warehouse problems." _Sonny states as he_ _sits down on the chair that was by her bed_

 _A part of her had her doubts but_ _she could tell IF something else was really going on Sonny wasn't going to tell_ _her._ "Alright" _taking a hold of Sonny's hand Carly softly_ _states_ "You should take it easier on Johnny he's just looking out for you and I admit I haven't made it easy for your men to do their job but I promise you Sonny I learnt my lesson and I'll go with whatever you think is best"

"I know you have but regardless of what you did they should have been one step ahead of you and they weren't so that means they weren't doing their job. They didn't protect you when it mattered most and I won't let that go" _Sonny remarks since the idiots in Port Charles he left to take care of_ _Carly failed him and that was unacceptable in his book._

"I just feel bad that they have to be punished for my mistakes" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"Like I said it was their job to make sure they were on to you and they weren't so you don't have to feel sorry for my men. And you shouldn't be stressing over what happens to them. You need to be taking it easy and let me worry about everything else"

"Okay you're right"

"What? What was that?" _Sonny laughs out as he_ _leans closer towards her_

 _Giggling Carly tells him_ "Shut up"

"No come on say it again, that I was right?" _Sonny_ _grins; flashing his dimples her way_

"Alright fine, you're right. Okay? And enjoy it while you can because it doesn't happen often" _Carly smiles as his lips inch closer to hers_

"Oh I plan to" _Sonny chuckles out before his_ _lips makes contact with hers; kissing her softly._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Hunter! Hunter get back here!" _a woman shouts out_ _to her loose dog as he suddenly jumps into the ocean which wasn't like him. She_ _always walked Hunter on the oceanfront but this was the first time he jumped_ _into the water. As she gets closer towards the water she frowns as she notices_ _her dog pulling on something._ "Hunter what do you got there?"

 _Walking into the water she gasps_ _as she finally realizes that Hunter was tugging on a jacket a man was wearing_ "Oh my gosh!" _She gasps out before she pushes Hunter out_ _of the way and helps the poor man to shore. As the blonde hair man laid wet on_ _the sandy beach she starts to do CPR while silently praying that she would be_ _able to save him from death…. "Come on…Come on…." She pleads with him before_ _giving him mouth to mouth…._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed_ _reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much_ _appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback you've given me on previous chapters_

 _Take care_


End file.
